Heroes of Light: Ray of Hope
by PS2wizard
Summary: Clockwork has assigned Sora the task of going to different worlds to recruit new Keyblade Wielders to stop Maleficent from harnessing the power from the Well of Darkness. Major Crossover with Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and Disney Channel shows. I hope this summary isn't too bad.
1. Prologue

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the shows in this story. Tonight, I graduated from high school. Some say that in every ending, there is a new beginning. So my time in High school end, at long last, the prologue begins.

**Prologue: The Warning From An Old Friend**

_Darkness._

_A mystery that haunts us all and cannot be escaped._

_Within it, lies our fears, secrets, and horrors that are hidden for a reason. _

_These are insignificant compared to what created darkness in the first place._

* * *

Deep within the glistening white Disney Castle, the home of King Mickei and Queen Minnie, the sound of one boy's shoes walking down the long corridor along with two anthropomorphic chipmunk leading him.

_"How long has it been?" _thought the Keyblade wielder as he walks down the hallway as his feet walk upon a red carpet. He had been in the castle before, and even saved the Queen here, but he never knew when or if he would return here and see his friends again. However, he knew if he did, it wouldn't be for fun. Not that it would have mattered.

The keyblade wielder's name is Sora. He is teenaged boy with spiky brown hair, large black and yellow shoes, black shorts, black gloves, a black and silver overcoat, red jumpsuit underneath, black with white gloves, and crown neckless around his neck. He used to a boy who lived with his best friends, Riku and Kairi on Destiny Island. Now he is a Keyblade Wielder, who went on journeys to other worlds to save them from being corrupted by the Heartless. That is why he is there.

Not to long ago, the Gummi Ship had arrived on Destiny Island. The ship was on autopilot and the only beings inside it were two chipmunk named Chip and Dale. They were sent to make sure the ship arrived safely and that Sora was brought back to the Castle.

Now the three were walking to the Audience Chamber to meet the King. Sora had to restrain himself when he saw Donald and Goofy again. As much as he wanted to catch up with them, he knew that this was business. He had to be serious.

The doors opened and Sora walked in. On the otherside of the room, King Mickey sat on a red throne, while Goofy, the Captain of the Royal Guards, and Donald, the Royal Magician, stood beside him. Goofy is a tall anthropomorphic dog with two buck teeth, three hairs on his head, white gloves, and is currenltly in his suit of armor with red pants. Donald was an anthropormorphic duck with white feathers, a yellow-orange bill and legs, a pointed blue wizard hat, blue wizard outfit, and carried his staff. The two were on their best behavior and didn't react as childish as he expected. The King himself is an anthropomorphic mouse who wore a red and black jacket with red shorts and yellow shoes.

"Sora, thank you for coming on such short notice." Mickey said.

"Um It's my pleasure your Majesty." Sora said. "So, is there something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so." he answered soberly. " Not to long ago, I received a message from an old friend that you need to hear as well."

"Me?" Sora asked, surprised at what he heard. Sora wondered he it could possibly. "Wait one moment while I go get it."

Sora nodded and watched as the King left him with Goofy and Donald. That's when it happened.

"SORA!"

WHAM!

Before he could react, Goofy surprised him with a bear hug as Donald finally made a small smile.

"Ugh, I take it you missed me?" Sora said.

"I think you can tell that he missed you." Donald answered.

"Aww, don't lie, you missed him too." Goofy said.

Donald sneered at the Captain before Goofy brought him into a group hug. Sora chuckled at his friends, he knew they'd never act that serious.

"Glad to see the tensions cleared up." said Mickey as he returned.

Upon hearing the King, Goofy let go and let Sora drop. "Gee, sorry Mick'. I couldn't help it. I know I said I'd be on my best behavior-"

"It's alright Goofy. Besides, I could tell you were about to burst if you kept your act up." joked Mickey. "Luckily, you'll be able to catch up afterwards."

Goofy and Donald perked up when they heard that but Sora was more focused on what Mickey returned with. In the King's hand was a medallion with the letters "CW" on it. Sora had a feeling it was important.

"Now then, what I am about to show you is top secret. No one must no about this." Mickey warned.

"Dangerous?" Goofy asked. Neither of the King's most trusted friends knew what the medallion was or where it came from. Goofy just found it a few days ago in the garden and thought Minnie had lost some jewelry.

"Yes. If anyone were to get their hands on the information, the fate of all worlds would be at stake." Mickey said.

All three shared a nervous gulp as Mickey raised the medallion. He pressed a button on it and a hologram appeared. On it was a video recording of a creature that appeared to be hovering. The creature appeared to be male, didn't have legs but instead a wavy tail, wore a violet cloak, had a strong build, carried a staff, had a pale blue face, red, pupil-less eyes, and a scar across his left eye.

"G-g-g-g-ghost!" yelled Goofy frightfully.

"It's no ghost." Donald said.

"Greetings Mickey. I hope this message gets to you in time. This is message for you and the keyblade wielder named Sora. If you are playing this for him, then I believe some introductions are in order. I am Clockwork, a ghost with the powers of time." introduced Clockwork.

Goofy was half-scared, half-happy at the sound of that. The ghost part scared a little but made him happy to be right, even though he didn't show it on his face.

"Not one word." Donald said to Goofy, grumpy about being wrong.

"In my world, I can see anything that has, is, and will happen. Normally, I use my powers to make sure my dimension's, or as you would call it "world's", timeline is not altered. However, I have used them to do some research on you, your battles, and your life. I must say, you've impressed me. That is why I am including you in this."

Sora didn't know whether to feel complimented or uneasy that a ghost knew his entire life and secrets.

"Now, before I tell you why I sent this, perhaps we should go back a little. To when this entire situation started. Just so that you can understand how important this is." instructed Clockwork.

His image was replaced by a hologram of the Realm of Darkness. Sora stopped wondering about Clockwork and focused on the new hologram. Sora recognized it as the Realm of Darkness, and one thought came to mind: Heartless. Sora had been battling the Heartless ever since he got the Keyblade and protected thousands of lives as of it. So whatever Clockwork wanted, the Heartless had to be behind it; and the witch controlling them.

"I assume you remember the Realm of Darkness? The home of the Heartless, Kingdom Hearts' location, but the location of one item of importance: The Well Of Darkness." said Clockwork.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy didn't know what the Well of Darkness was, but that didn't they knew it was trouble. The image panned over to a giant, bottomless pit with dark energy glowing from it and a bright barrier covering it.

"The Well of Darkness is the one of the oldest locations in existence and the most dangerous. It is here that the first Heartless originated and formed. This is where it all started. When it came into creation, the destruction it caused was immense. Heartless seemed to be made non-stop as they made their way into other worlds, corrupting others. It was unstoppable, and threatened to destroy all light."

While Mickey's face remianed calm, Donald and Goofy were a little scared and even Sora was a little uneasy.

"However, I, as well as several other powerful being managed to place a seal on it, preventing more Heartless from escaping. We stopped more Heartless from emerging, but we weren't successful. By the time we sealed the Well, the Heartless had managed to survive and produce more of themselves, by corrupting poeple and taking their hearts or taking over others and making them to do their work. Worst of all, despite my the combined powers of myself and my other colleagues, the seal is... faulty." Clockwork admitted.

The hologram showed a keyhole appear on the seal as Clockwork continued. "It seems that the seal had one serious flaw that could not be corrected: it could be opened."

Goofy started to tremble at the thought of the Well being opened and all those Heartless swarming out. Even Donald was a little nervous.

"It seems that in order to unlock the Well of Darkness, it has to be opened by Keyblades of Darkness. It takes a large number of them and they can only be wielded by those with hearts of pure darkness, but they can be used to open the Well of Darkness. Not only could they unleash millions of heartless, but they could possibly harness this pure concentration of darkness, and could become with the Darkness. They would be so powerful that they could smite any enemy, destroy a world in seconds, even get Kingdom Hearts, and nothing, not even a keyblade or any number of Keyblades, could stop it."

All was silent for a moment as the four took in the information they heard. Goofy and Donald had their mouths open in shock while Sora was still comprehending what he heard. The ability to destroy worlds and can resist Key Blade Attacks? That was unimaginable. The hologram changed back to the recording of Clockwork.

"Now the reason I am telling you this is because it is essential to the task I am about to ask you. Someone is trying to open the Well of Darkness." Clockwork said.

Goofy gulped nervously as the three friends looked at each other nervously while Mickey kept a straight face. The hologram to a wasteland filled with piles of Keyblades.

"What you are about to watch is the events that happened a few months ago. Brace yourself."

* * *

In the hologram, two people were gazing at a pile of Keyblades that lay in the Keyblade Graveyard. One of them was a large, anthropomorphic cat-like being that wore armor over his red shirt, navy blue pants, blue gloves, and a big belly. His master was a sorceress with fair green skin, a horned headress, a long, tattered black and purple robe, and a staff with a green orb at the tip.

The sorceress' face showed no happiness as she fired a ray from her staff at the pile of lifeless Keyblades. They began to glow brightly and energeticlly.

"Arise, fallen weapons. Heed my call Keyblades of Darkness." she summoned as the Keyblades began to glow with Dark energy. Out of the two, her large assistant was the only one showing any sign of eagerness.

"Maleficent!"

The sorceress and her accomplice turned to where the voice came from. She sneered at Clockwork's arrival.

"Clockwork." she hissed angrily. "Just what do you think you are doing here?"

"I have come to stop you from making the one of the most foolish decision in existence. What you plan to do is beyond your control and comprehension." Clockwork warned.

"Foolish? When I am done, the only fools will be those who resist my power. Pete! Take care of him." Maleficent ordered.

"Sure thing." Pete replied as he smiled sinisterly. Instantly, the ground turned pitch black and tiny creature with beady yellow eyes arose from it. Some of them were short with little antennaes, some were dressed in blue and had helmets on, while others were as big as Pete or had bat-like wings, but they all were focused on one target. "Go get 'em boys. Ah ha ha ha ha!" laughed Pete.

As the different Heartless swarmed Clockwork, he didn't hesitate to attack. He managed to swipe through 5 Shadows and kill them instantly. Three Soldiers jumped at Clockwork but he swatted them all Large Bodys charged at him and were about to flatten him but Clockwork froze them in mid-air. Several Air Soldiers and Air Pirates began diving at him, but he blocked their attacks and brought his staff down on those that weren't lucky. Clockwork was about to face Pete, but he felt a blast of lightning hit him.

Luckily it felt more like static electricity, but he turned to see several floating, limb-less heartless with pointed hats in different colors shooting at him with different elemental powers from beings like Yellow Opera and Red Nocturne. Clockwork twirled his staff at them and deflected the shots so that they each hit one of the floating Heartless until they were eliminated. The second he stopped deflecting the blasts he heard the sound of a dog growling. He turned to see a a shield with a dog's face growling at him. The three Defenders surrounded at him and were about to lash out and him when he said something.

"Play dead." Clockwork quipped as his staff glowed.

WHAM!

Clockwork unfroze the Large Bodys and they slammed down on the unsuspecting Defenders. Too bad his victory was interrupted by more Heartless. As he fought back, Maleficent had finished her spell. The Keyblades of Darkness were glowing with life. She opened a portal and levitated less than 20 keyblades back to her lair.

"Pete! Let us go. Our time is over." Maleficent alerted.

"Sure thing. Let me just wrap things up." Pete said. As Clockwork blasted any remaining Heartless, Pete summoned one last Large Body and watched as it slammed down on the Ghost of Time.

WHAM!

Clockwork was pinned under the large Heartless. As the remaining Heartless surrounded him. All he could see as he tried to break free was Pete join Maleficent as she created a portal back to her domain. Clockwork phased through the Large Body and raised his staff. With one shot, he fired a ray staight at the Sorceress.

"GAAAAH!" she screamed in pain.

"Maleficent!' yelled her crony as she collapsed. Pete couldn't believe it, but the ghost managed to knock out Maleficent with one shot. He quickly grabbed his unconscious boss and went through the portal, which closed the second he left. The remaining Heartless disappeared, leaving Clockwork alone.

Clockwork sighed for letting Pete get away with Maleficent, along with the Keyblades of Darkness they needed. He looked at a pile of Keyblades of Light and had an idea.

* * *

The rest of the video showed Clockwork using a spell similar to Maleficent's, but with light energy instead. Once it ended, Clockwork's image appeared again.

"I managed to use my powers to freeze Maleficent in time so that she would be incapacitated long enough for me to learn more about her plans. As you can see, Maleficent is going to use the Keyblades of Darkness to open and harness the powers of the Well of Darkness. If she can get enough people with Hearts strong enough and dark enough to wield these Keyblades, she can unlock the Well and harness the power within it to make herself unstoppable. In order to do so, she will be traveling to worlds that have never dealt with Heartless for eons, giving her the advantage, and try to recruit those that can wield the Keyblades.

"That's why I need you."

"You see while the Keyblades of Darkness can open the the Well of Darkness, the Keyblades of Light that I took can close it for good. However, since I need to keep watch in the event that Maleficent comes to find my world and Mickey has to watch over the Castle, I need you, Sora, to take Donald and Goofy, to recruit heroes of different worlds to wield the Keyblades of Light. Heroes that have hearts that are strong and caring, like yours. if you can find enough then we might have a chance of sealing off the Well of Darkness forever."

"It will be difficult. Maleficent has broken free of my spell and is awake. It won't be long before she leaves to find her warriors. Not to mention that it may be harder for you and your friends to blend into other worlds without attracting attention. However, I have faith that you will not let me down."

"The keyblades will appear before their masters when the time is right. You will know who they are when that time comes. You have to make sure they are safe from Maleficent and her forces, and train them so that they are ready for when the time comes to close the Well. Good luck Sora. We are all counting on you." Clockwork said.

The message ended and the hologram disappeared. The room was filled with silence for the next few seconds as Sora, Donald, and Goofy took in all the information. none of the three knew what to say about the task that was handed to them. Eventually, Mickey broke the silence.

"So Sora, what do you say? Can we count on you to save the day?" Mickey asked.

Donald and Goofy both looked at Sora, waiting for his response.

"... Sure thing, your majesty." Sora said as he smiled.

Everyone else smiled happily, mainly Donald and Goofy because they got to be with Sora again. Mickey was happy too, and hoped that Sora would be okay.

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in the Gummi Ship, waiting to launch. Goofy and Donald were wearing different clothes, Donald had a blue beret on and a more sailor-like suit on while Goofy know had an orange hat and green sweater, and shorts. The Gummi Ship was in its default setting, and was made twice as big by Chip and Dale, sp that there would be room for all the new Keyblade Wielders.

"Alright everyone, Lift off in 10, 9 ,8-" counted Chip.

"-1!" shouted Dale as he hit the launch button.

The Gummi Ship was launched out of the castle in seconds. It took the three passengers aboard the Gummi Ship to relax and started to fly off on their adventure. From inside the castle, Mickey watched them depart, wishing them good luck and hoping they returned safely.

**PS2wizard presents...**

**Heroes of Light: Ray of Hope**

* * *

**I hope you all like the Prologue to my brand new story. I apologize if there are any continuity errors involving Kingdom Hearts, because although I am a fan, it's been a while since I've played. Stay tuned for the first world, which I can't tell you, but I will give you a hint: It has a pineapple under the sea. I know it sounds vague and probably one or two of you might get it, but good luck figuring it out and see you next time.**


	2. Sing A Song All Day Long After The Fine

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the world I'm going to use. Congrats to those who figured which world is next, I knew everyone would get it.

**Ch. 1: Sing A Song All Day Long... As Long As You Pay the Fine **

Sora walked through the new Gummi Ship admiring how huge it was. It was so big inside that it could probably fit 200-300 people inside. Donald and Goofy were piloting the ship while Jiminy was recording everything in his journal. Sora joined his friends at the whell with Clockwork's medallion in his pocket, thinking about how this reminded him of when he was first working with Donald and Goofy. Those were the days.

"Hey guys, look!" said Goofy. The three looked and saw a new world approaching it looked completely covered in water, with the exception of a small island with a palm tree, and a city beneath it. The only things they could make out were a giant bucket, a tiki head, a rock, and a giant pineapple. It reminded Sora of Ariel's world, but from the looks of it, this world was new.

"Hey, isn' t this Ariel's world?" Goofy asked.

"No, this one looks... different. Either way we may need to change just in case." Sora said, referring to their mermaid, turtle, and octopus form.

"Alright. Let's get going." Donald said.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and find one of the Keyblade Wielders her." Goofy said.

Sora smiled at the thought of them getting a Keyblade of Light Wielder before Maleficent could get a Keyblade of Darkness wielder. "Alright, let's land this thing and find our hero."

There was a brief period of silence as they gazed at the intricate, complex controls before Goody asked, "Does anyone remember how to land?"

* * *

As our heroes try to work the new control system, something is about to shake this world to its core.

PHWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

PHWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

PHWOOOOOOOO-!

Before the third bellowing noise could be made, the owner hit the off button to the alarm clock, much to the relief of his pet. He raised the blanket off from him as he woke up with his bright smile on his face just like he did every morning. He was a very peculiar creature this boy; he was a sponge. His yellow body was rectangular, pores sticking out of his face, blue eyes with three eyelashes on each eye, two buck teeth that could be seen, stick-like legs and arms, and was currently in his square underpants.

"Spongebob Squarepants, ready for a glorious brand new day. Are you ready Gary?" said Spongebob.

"Meow." said his pet snail. The snail has two long eye stalks with a blue body, and a pink shell with a red swirl.

Spongebob put on his usual brown square pants, red tie, white shirt, white socks with blue and red stripes, and black shoes and looked out the window of his pineapple house. From his bedroom, he could see the his neighbors' homes, a giant rock and stone tiki, and the sun rising on the horizon.

"*Sigh* Garry, today seems like it's going to great day. I'm so happy I could just sing." SPongebob said.

Gary sighed before putting earmuffs on and going into his shell.

*Music starts to the tune of "It's A Perfect Day" from Phineas and Ferb*

Spongebob: _Oh what a beautiful Day_

_Inside my Ho-ome_

_This wonderful hovel that's so shiny and chrome._

_Oh what beautiful day_

_Inside my castle_

Spongebob walks down downstairs and starts pours a bowl of Mermaid Man and Barnicle Boy-O's

_Keeping milk off of me, is the only hastle._

_Eating breakfast with the apple of my eye_

_Enjoying breakfast, just Gary and I_

_Better straighten out my tie_

_For this beautiful day._

Spongebob pats his snail's shell as Gary eats before putting on his Krusty Krab Employee hat and walking out the door.

"Bye Gar-Bear." Spongebob said. He checks his Goofy Goober wrist watch and notices he has some time. "Hmm, I think I'll take the scenic route."

Spongebob passes the Tiki house that belongs to his neighbor Squidward, who was still fast asleep in bed.

"SQUIDWARD!" bellowed Spongebob, waking him up. The octopus stuck his large turqoise head as his large nose dangled above his sneering face.

"WHAT!" he yelled angrily.

"Time to wake up. You don't want to be late." reminded Spongebob innocently.

In anger, Squidward threw his alarm clock at the annoying sponge but missed and knocked over his trash cans. Spongebob picked it up and said "Thanks for the free alarm clock." He left the octopus grumbling to himself. SPongebob set the alarm and opened the Rock his best friend Patrick slept under. The rock opened up and the pink, shirtless, chubby starfish named Patrick was asleep stuck to the rock wearing on his green shorts with purple flowers.

"Better make sure Patrick remembers to wake up today." joked Spongebob as he tossed the alarm clock into his friend's home so that he wouldn't oversleep.

Spongebob strolled into the green field known as Jellyfish Field just as the pink jellyfish woke up and buzzed around like honey bees. Spongebob removed his work hat, placed on his oversized glasses, and took out his jellyfish net.

Spongebob: _Oh what a beautiful day_

_In Jellyfish Fields_

_It's best to cautious and yield_

_Oh what a beautiful day_

_To go jellyfishing_

_To all the jellies I am wishing._

He catches a jellyfish in his butterfly-like net, but soon it begins to pull Spongebob as it tries to escape.

_That they all have enjoy themselves and have fun_

_Flying under the shining sun_

_I wish could stay, but I must run_

_What a beautiful day._

The jellyfish finally squirms free of the net, letting Spongebob fall. His glasses fall off, but luckily he pulls out his bubble wand and blows a bubble and uses it as a balloon. He float away from Jellyfish Fields and ends up at the restaurant he works at, the Krusty Krab. As soon as he landed, the bubble popped and he placed his work hat on his head and took out his spatula.

"Ready for work, Spat?" he asked his spatula, giggling at his joke. He walked through the glass doors and walked to the kitchen, noticing that Squidward was at the cash register, frowning as he took orders. Now he was wearing a brown shirt, name tag, and hat just like Spongebob.

"Morning Squidward." said Spongebob. Squidward didn't respond and just grumbled to himself. Spongebob took out some patties on the grill and began to work.

_Oh what a beautiful day_

_At the Krusty Krab_

_Where everything here is just fab'_

_Oh what a beautiful day_

_Where Krabby Patties are grilled_

_I better hurry and get these orders filled._

Spongebob leaves the kitchen with a platter full of Krabby Patties as he handed the customers their orders.

Customer: _I ordered one with no lettuce_

Spongebob: _I hope it tastes stupendous_

Customer 2: _Is there extra mayo?_

Spongebob: _It's magnifico!_

Bug With A Large Mustache: _Can I get mine to go?_

Spongebob: _Why would you want to? I want to know._

Bug With A Large Mustache: _Just hurry up! Uh I mean please?_

Spongebob: _Oops, hold on I almost forgot the cheese._

Bug With A Large Mustache: _FORGET THE STUPID CHEESE!_

*Record scratch*

The bug with a large mustache leaped onto the side of the Krabby Patty and started to tug it out of the Fry Cook's hands.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" shouted the bug.

"But it's not complete!" SPongebob said as he held onto the burger.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GIVE ME MY FOOD!" shouted the bug.

"*Gasp* How dare you, sir. The Krabby Patty isn't just "food". It is a work of art. A delicate object made with perfection and joy. It's not just food. It's only purpose is to bring happiness to others and please them. Not just-" Spongebob lectured.

"Who cares?" the bug said as he finally yanked it out of Spongebob's hand, however know he was falling. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

SPLAT!

The Krabby Patty landed on top of the bug, hurting it slightly. "Ouch."

Spongebob picked the Krabby Patty off the ground and peeled the bug underneath it, whose mustache stuck to the Patty.

"*Gasp* Plankton!" realized Spongebob. "Where did you get this mustache? It's so realistic."

SLAM!

The door to Spongebob's Boss' Office slammed open as the owner of the restaurant, Mr. Krabs, stormed out angrily. Mr. Krabs is a crab with a bright red shell, long eye stalk, a crinkled, long nose, large claws, a blue shirt, slackers, stubby feet, and a wide waist. He took a few sniffs in the air before sneering in Spongebob's direction.

"Plankton." he hissed with his sailor-like accent. He headed straight for Spongebob and picked the inch high bug off the ground. Plankton was about the size of a penny, with two antennaes, stubby legs and arms, and one large red eye. "I thought I heard you. So what attempt is this? 278? 462?" he asked.

"I don't know? I lost count after my 157th attempt." Plankton responded.

"Well then, allow me to send you back home so you can figure it out." Mr. Krabs said, as he smiled evilly. He flicked Plankton out of the restaurant and back into his bucket shaped restaurant, the Chum Bucket. With him out of the way, Mr. Krabs returned his attention to Spongebob.

"Nice job boy. That was a close one." he said to his Fry Cook.

"Mr. Krabs can I finish something first?" Spongebob asked.

"Is it gonna cost me?"

"No."r

"Alright then."

Spongebob: _What a beautiful day _

_At the Krusty Kraaaaaaaaaaaab!_

Mr. Krabs frowned in annoyance at his employee as he finished his song and said "Spongebob?"

"Yes Mr. Krabs?"

"Do you remember the new rule we established about employees singing?"

SPongebob thought for a second and remembered. Standing up, Spongebob stated "Paragraph 531, Section 27, Article 84-B: All Krusty Krab Employees must pay a fine for all songs, melodies, tunes, carol, ditty, shanty, verse or expression of self through rhythmically or with a tempo while working."

"Exactly, so pay up." reminded the stingy sea creature. Spongebob took out his wallet and handed Mr. Krabs a wad of cash, pleasing the cheap crustacean. "Alright, now get back to work."

"Aye aye, sir!" saluted Spongebob as he returned to the grill. As Spongebob returned to the kitchen, Mr. Krabs walked over to Squidward and said "I gotta say, that rule you suggested may have been the best thing you ever thought of."

"That's because I thought it would make Spongebob either stop singing or go broke. I still don't know how he isn't broke." Squidward said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Back at the Pineapple, Gary was on the phone with his stockbrokers.

"Meow, meow, meow meow meow meow!" he said.

"Okay." said the stockbroker on the other end of the phone. "He says buy stock in Snail Co.! Snail Co.!"

The stockbrokers obeyed and started buying stock. Immediately, the stock went up ten fold. "What?" said the guy on the phone. "Okay, he says sell! Sell!"

They did so and did it just as the stock price plummeted.

"Wow, you did it again Mr. G." said the guy on the phone.

"Meow meow."

"Okay, we'll send you your cut in the mail."

"Meow." said the snail as he hung up the phone and returned to watching TV.

* * *

"Eh cut the little guy some slack. He ain't harmin' nobody." said Mr. Krabs as he returned to his office.

While everyone in the Krusty Krab went about their business, Plankton was in the lab within Chum Bucket recovering from his failed plan to get the Krabby Patty formula.

"Barnacles! Another failed attempt. Even after all those singing lessons." said Plankton.

"Singing lessons? All you did was listen to songs from "Justfin Keebler." said Karen, his computer wife. Karen was simply a computer screen attached to a wheely stand. Plankton acted nervous and guiltily as he threw away his "Don't Utter Don't" DVD.

"Irregardless, one day I will get the Krabby Patty formula and make Krabs pay." Plankton said.

"You already did that. Remember, Plan Z?" Karen reminded me.

"Oh yes, that was a great plan. Until Spongebob ruined it! But one day, I will come up with the ultimate plan that will finally allow me to achieve total victory!"

"Why do you even need a new plan? Why can't you re-do Plan Z?" Karena asked.

"Because it failed Karen. Horribly, horribly failed." he said, getting more depressed everytime he said "Horribly".

"So, why can't you just re-do, but change it. Or something similar?"

"*Sigh* First off, I need to get rid of Krabs and his fry cook, which is why I needed the crown. Second, I need the Krabby Patty formula so that I can get people in here, so I can control them, and finally I need something to occupy King Neptune, so I don't get destroyed. Since there's no way I'll be able to get the crown again, I've got nothing." explained Plankton, cringing as he thought about Neptune zapping him with his trident.

"Perhaps I can be of help."

Plankton spun around and saw Maleficent and Pete at the entrance of the lab, Pete wearing a helmet that allowed him to breathe.

"AHH! Karen, destroy the intruders!" ordered Plankton.

"Ahem." she said.

"*Sigh* Karen, please destroy the intruders." said Plankton.

On command, three laser turrets came from the ceiling and fired at Maleficent and Pete. Maleficent didn't even flinch and deflected the shots back at the turrets, destroying them.

"You know, even before I fired them I h ad a feeling they wouldn't work." Plankton said.

"Uh Maleficent, you sure this is the right guy?" Pete said. Upon looking at Plankton, Pete didn't think that he was very powerful. Maleficent picked him up, sensing a little bit of fear in Plankton. However she sensed something else.

"Yes, he is the one. Even though he is small, his heart is filled with darkness. Almost as if he feeds off of misery." Maleficent said.

Plankton took it as a compliment. "Well, I wouldn't say completely." he said modestly. "But I do enjoy seeing some people in misery." Plankton eventually remembered that he didn't know this woman and shouted "Hey wait a second, who the heck are you?"

"I am Maleficent, and I have the solution to your problems." she said.

"Wait, you mean you can get me the Krabby Patty formula?"

"And the revenge that you seek."

Plankton couldn't believe it. He finally was going to get the Krabby Patty formula. This seemed to good to be true. That's when Plankton realized something.

"What's the catch?" he asked.

"You gotta help us open a seal so that we can achieve ultimate power with this." Pete said showing him a Keyblade of Darkness and placed it in front of the tiny villain.

Plankton tried to lift the weapon, but he couldn't even budge it. After a few second, he was gasping for breath in exhaustion. Suddenly, the Keyblade began to shrink to Plankton's height so that he could easily carry it. Soon he was surrounded by dark energy. "Oooh, tingly. Let's see what this thing can do." he said.

Plankton concentrated and to his surprise managed to summon a fly-sized Heartless. "Cool. How could this get any better?"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Attention. Subject has been found." Karen said.

Plankton gasped in shock and surprise, as a fiendish smile appeared on his face. Plankton ran to his monitors, leaving Pete confused while Maleficent could care less. A long time ago, Plankton had lost a powerful weapon and had sent special robot drones to search for it. Now they had found it. His most powerful weapon. The only weapon that came close to destroying Spongebob.

"At last, I shall have my vengeance." said Plankton.

**End of Ch. 1**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the song. I had a lot of fun, and just writing Spongebob just made me happy like him. Stay tuned for Ch. 2: Order Up In the Court**


	3. Order Up In The Court

I don't own Spongebob or Kingdom Hearts.

Ch. 2: Order Up in the Court

It was another beautiful day in Bikini Bottom. Spongebob happily strolled down to his favorite job. As he approached his work place, he noticed something shocking.

"La la la la la. La la la la- huh?" sang Spongebob.

In front of the Chum Bucket was a line of customers that stretched out past the doors. Spongebob was quite surprised because Plankton never had this many customers. It had been two days since Spongebob saw the microscopic miscreant and so far he seemed to be very well.

"Wow, Plankton has customers?" Spongebob said in shock. "Well good for him."

Spongebob walked into the Krusty Krab, not noticing the lack of customers. "Maybe now he won't have to steal the Krabby Patty formula to become successful, maybe like Mr. Krabs." Said Spongebob.

As Spongebob headed to the grill two thought bubbles appeared.

Plankton + Chum=Empty Restaurant

Mr. Krabs + Krabby Patty = Full Restaurant

Then a third thought bubble appeared.

Plankton + Krabby Patty = Full Restaurant.

As the thought bubbles disappeared, Spongebob slowly managed to put two and two together as he flipped a patty mid-air.

"Wait a second. Plankton could only have a line that big by- *Gasp* MR. KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABSSS!" screamed Spongebob. The patty he flipped came back down, and he made a Krabby Patty before running to Mr. Krabs.

"MR. KRABS MR. KRABS MR. KRABS MR. KRABS!" shouted Spongebob as he raced into Mr. Krabs' office. Mr. Krabs was in the middle of admiring the framed glass picture of his daughter while sipping on a glass of lemonade before he was interrupted

SLAM!

Mr. Krabs jumped a bit as the door to his office was slammed open by his fry cook, nearly causing him to drop his lemonade.

"Mr. KRABS! Mr. KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABS! Mr.-"

Spongebob was silenced by his annoyed boss as his lips where pinched shut by Mr. Krabs' painful pinchers. Mr. Krabs took a deep breathe to calm himself so he didn't make the boy even more frantic.

"Spongebob, you know time is money right?" Mr. Krabs asked.

Spongebob nodded.

"Now I can go on about how you're wasting both me time and me money, but then that would be a waste of time. However, since you're clearly worried about something that you think is a crisis, which I doubt, I'll let you know if it's worth frettin' about. OK? Good. Did someone ask for a refund?" Mr. Krabs asked.

Spongebob shook his head.

"Is the health inspector here?"

Again, Spongebob shook his head.

"Is one of my relatives here for money?"

Spongebob shook his head again since he didn't see Pearl or Mama Krabs that day.

"Is it a personal problem?"

Spongebob thought hard about this one. There were a lot of people outside of the Chum Bucket, but that didn't mean it necessarily mean that Plankton had the formula. However, Spongebob did personally believe that Plankton might have stolen the formula. Spongebob figured that it was a personal problem because he personally believed that Plankton was up to no good. Finally, Spongebob nodded to Mr. Krabs.

"Oh, so it's a personal problem eh?" Mr. Krabs confirmed. "Well then, I think I can help you."

Spongebob cheered up immediately hearing that. "Really Mr. Krabs? "

"Of course. All you have to do is get back to work. Don't you know that solves all your problems?"

"Oh, well alright. Thanks Mr. Krabs." Said Spongebob as he left.

"Sheesh, what do I look like, a therapist?" Mr. Krabs said to himself.

Spongebob was mopping the floors as he thought out loud about what Mr. Krabs said.

"Mr. Krabs is right, this is better. I don't know what I was so worked up about. I mean it's not like there's proof Plankton has the formula." Said Spongebob.

Just then, Spongebob saw outside that a sign was being placed above the Chum Bucket. It said "Home of the Chum Patty".

"Ooh, a Chum Patty. That sounds a lot… like…. a…Krabby….P-P-Patty." Stuttered Spongebob as he started to realize something. "AHHHHHH! Mr. KRAAAAABS!"

Spongebob rushed back into Mr. Krabs' office, scaring the cheap crab.

"Mr. Krabs, I know you said working would fix the problem, but I think it's not working." Said the nervous sponge.

"Spongebob! Are you questionin' your captain's orders?" Mr. Krabs asked angrily.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just that I think we need to think about doing something else."

"You know I'm not sure I like your tone." Said Mr. Krabs.

"_Is this betteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer?" _Spongebob sang in a high operatic voice.

CRASH!

CRASH!

Spongebob frowned as his high voice shattered the picture frame and Mr. Krabs' glass of lemonade. Luckily for the two, the glass didn't penetrate Mr. Krabs' shell too deep. However, that didn't mean Mr. Krabs wasn't mad. Spongebob began to cower in fear of what Mr. Krabs was going to do as his boss got madder.

"Spongebob! You broke me picture and ruined me lemonade! Why I!-" Mr. Krabs said before stopping.

"Mr. Krabs, I am so so so sooooo sorry. Please don't fire me!" begged Spongebob.

"Wait a sec, you only broke two things." Said Mr. Krabs as his anger vanished.

"Waaaaaaaaaa ah ah ah." Sobbed Spongebob.

"Something's not right." Mr. Krabs said as he started to become suspicious. He noticed that Spongebob's voice destroyed all the glass objects in the room, but he had three objects in the room: the glass of lemonade, the picture frame, and the bottle that held the secret formula. So why didn't he hear only two things break.

"Quit your crying boy. Something's wrong." Said Mr. Krabs as he opened the safe he kept the secret formula in. He opened the safe and let out a gasp as he found it empty.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

Spongebob stopped crying as he walked over to his screaming boss. "Mr. Krabs what's- oh no!" shrieked Spongebob as he saw the formula gone. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Me formula. Where's is it!" he wondered.

"Um Mr. Krabs?" Spongebob asked nervously, fearing his boss' reaction. "Have you seen the Chum Bucket lately?"

"Why would I look at that den of horrid food and broken dreams?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Well there's a huge line outside and they're serving something called a "Chum Patty", and frankly, I personally believe Plankton might be involved in this."

Mr. Krabs' pupils shrank as he froze like a deer caught in a car's headlights.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" he shouted. He grabbed Spongebob and said "Why didn't you say so?"

"I wasn't sure if it was bad or not, but I thought it was bad personally, so when you asked me if it was personal-"

"Never mind that. Come on boy, we gotta bug to squah." Mr. Krabs said vengefully.

Spongebob watched as his enraged boss stormed out of the office and walk outside the restaurant. Spongebob followed to see what Mr. Krabs would do as he approached the line.

"Mr. Krabs! There's a line! You might have to-"

Mr. Krabs ignored Spongebob and plowed through the line, pushing away people in line that blocked his path. Spongebob followed him into the Chum Bucket as he passed angry civilians. When the two got inside, what they saw was horrifying.

There were people inside the Chum Bucket eating Plankton's food. Not only did they enjoy it and pay for it, but what they ate had two buns, lettuce, cheese, tomato, onions, pickles, and a patty. Mr. Krabs' fury skyrocketed as he saw Plankton handing out people his food. His teeth were clenched, his claws were balled up, and his eyes were blind with fury as he walked to Plankton.

"Thank you, come again." Said Plankton.

"PLANKTON!" shouted Mr. Krabs. Everyone nearly had a heart attack from being surprised by Mr. Krabs' yell, but Plankton just smiled deviously as his rival approached him with his employee by his side.

"Oh hello Eugene." Plankton said calmly. "Care for a Chum Patty?"

Mr. Krabs could hear a bit of gloating in Plankton's voice, and that only angered him even more. "PLANKTON! YOU STOLE ME FORMULER, AND I'VE COME TO GET IT BACK!"

"Heh heh heh. Sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm serving Chum Patties, something original and nothing like the Krabby Patty." he said proudly.

"LIES! We both know you can't cook for squat. The only way you could be so successful is with MY formula, which has disappeared." Said Mr. Krabs, hinting that Plankton was behind.

"Sorry to disappoint you Eugene, but my Chum Patty is nothing like the Krabby Patty. It has chum in it and it has its own unique taste. Why don't you try one?" Plankton said as he handed Mr. Krabs a Chum Patty. Mr. Krabs scowled at him and swatted the food away.

"I wouldn't eat your garbage for all the money in the sea. I'd be tempted, but I wouldn't go through with it. Now give me back my formula!"

"No can do Krabs. I don't have your formula, and you can't prove it." Plankton said mockingly.

"Plankton, you've been after the formula for years, why wouldn't you be my prime suspect?"

"Guilty, but aside from that, you've got no actual proof."

Mr. Krabs was resisting every urge in his body to hit the bug, but he had to agree. He had nothing on the one-eyed pest.

"So you lost the formula, big whoop. You have a copy, right?" Plankton asked.

"Wait a second, that's it. A copyright. We do have a case here." Said Spongebob.

"We do?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Copyright infringement. Plankton can't steal the Krabby Patty's identity or copy it, or else he's breaking the law. Since these Chum Patties are basically replicas of Krabby Patties, he stole our image and we can sue him." Spongebob explained, since he remembered the time when he tried to make his own Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy merchandise.

"We can? I mean yes we can." Said Mr. Krabs. "What do you say about that, Plankton?"

Mr. Krabs was expecting Plankton to be nervous, but Plankton just said "I'll see you in court."

* * *

Later that day, Mr. Krabs and Plankton were in court, with Spongebob wearing a gray business suit. The jury was waiting for the judge to start the trial. Plankton smiled smugly at Mr. Krabs as if he knew the outcome of the trial.

"Order, order. This trial will come to session." Said Judge Horace Whopper. The judge wore a white wig, black robe, had green skin, and was rather portly. "Is the defense ready?"

"You got it judge." Said Plankton.

"And the prosecution?" asked the Judge.

"Spongebob Lawyerpants, ready for duty." Reported Spongebob.

"Very well then. You may start Mr. Lawyerpants."

"Thank you your honor." Said Spongebob as he walked before the jury.

"My fellow Bikini Bottomites, today is a grim day. My client, Mr. Euegene Krabs has been robbed; Robbed of his sacred Krabby Patty formula. The one thing he holds dear to him. The culprit: Sheldon J. Plankton." Said Spongebob as he pointed to Plankton.

"We suspect that he has stolen the Krabby Patty formula, a crime has attempted to accomplish for more than 20 years. Not to mention he has infringed the copyright of the Krabby Patty secret formula. It is time we put an end to Plankton's repetition of thievery once and for all. Thank you." Said Spongebob as he sat down next to Mr. Krabs, who was pleased by Spongebob's speech."

"Does have any evidence they would like to present?" asked the Judge.

"Yes your honor. Exhibit A: Plankton's Chum-on-a-stick." Presented Spongebob. He showed the crowd the revolting food, making some of the jury members sick. "Plankton has been serving this type of food for as long as I can remember, never changing it until recently. So I ask you: how can someone go from making this to creating a so-called delicious sandwich? By stealing the Krabby Patty recipe." Said Spongebob.

"Objection! My food is not revolting. I use the highest grade chum there is." Said Plankton.

"Liar! I examined your chum and found it was never graded. Which means only one thing: your chum never went school!" rebutted Spongebob. "It never got an A,B,C,D,F, or even a smiley face in its life. What do you say to that?"

"I'm starting to think you never went to school too."

"Order, order! Please continue with the evidence." Said the Judge.

Spongebob pulled out a legal document and said, "Exhibit B: The document that holds the Copyright to the Krabby Patty formula's recipe, image, and name. I gave it to Mr. Krabs' for his birthday when I realized he didn't have one. Exhibit C: A Chum Patty. When you compare it to a normal Krabby Patty, they look exactly the same and they both have "Patty" in the name. Coincidence? I think not!"

"Objection, first off all patties look like a Krabby Patty. Second, I didn't use the word "Krabby" in the name. Third, the Chum Patty has its own unique taste and recipe that's half the calories as a Krabby Patty." Said Plankton.

"Really?" said the Judge, interested in the food now. "Uh I mean, I'll allow it. Do you have any witnesses, Mr. Lawyerpants?"

"Yes. The prosecution calls for Nat Peterson, to take the stand." Said Spongebob.

Nat Peterson, a fish with yellow-green skin with blue short approached the stand.

"So Nat, tell me: how do you know Plankton?" Spongebob asked.

"Well, about a few months ago, Plankton's computer paid to go to the Chum Bucket and buy his food just so that he would feel good about having an actual customer." Said Nat.

"Do you still go to the Chum Bucket?" Spongebob asked.

"No." said Nat, who felt queasy just thinking about the Chum Bucket.

"And why is that?"

"Because I kept getting sick there." He confessed, shocking the jury. "The pay just wasn't worth it. Since I ate there, I got sick twice, and had to get my stomach pumped six times. Sometimes, at night, I still have nightmares about the food. I-I-I-It was so horrible." Said Nat before he broke down crying. Spongebob hugged the witness to comfort him.

"There there Nat. It's okay. As you can see, Plankton cannot make any food without making people sick. Thank you Nat. That's all." Said Spongebob.

Mr. Krabs smiled confidently as he watched the jury who pitied Nat. Mr. Krabs had a feeling he got Plankton this time. However, Plankton didn't even seem to care. He still wore the smug look he had at the beginning of the trial.

"Does the defense have anything to say for themself?" asked the Judge.

"Yes I do. I'd like to call my new Fry Cook: Jim." Said Plankton.

Everyone but Plankton gasped as Jim took the stand. Jim was a bald fish in his middle ages with blue skin, a Chum Bucket bucket helmet, had stubble, chubby, had a light brown top with apron, and a cast for his arm. Spongebob and Mr. Krabs were horrified to hear Jim worked for the Chum Bucket because he used to work at the Krusty Krab and was one of Spongebob's idols and Mr. Krabs' favorite employee.

"State your name and occupation." Said Plankton.

"I'm Jim, your fry cook, and the creator of Chum Patties." Jim said. Spongebob and Mr. Krabs were mortified, and Spongebob even fainted.

"Could tell the court of how you created "Chum Patties"?"

"Sure. After you hired me, you told to make a delicious new sandwich with the ingredients you gave him. The hardest part was making it taste good with chum. I'll admit, it tricky. In fact at one point it even attacked me and broke my arm, but with my skills and Plankton's secret sauce I managed to make the Chum Patty." Explained Jim.

"Thank you Jim, and as an added bonus, FREE CHUM PATTIES FOR EVERYONE!" shouted Plankton, as carts full of Chum Patties were wheeled in and given to everyone in the courtroom. Everyone quickly ate the patties and they all moaned in ecstasy.

"This amazing!" said a member of the jury.

"It's so unique." Said the Judge.

"And I'm Patrick." Said Patrick as he stuffed three more into his mouth.

As Spongebob slowly regained consciousness, the Judge said "Amazing, this tastes nothing like a Krabby Patty. It's better." Said the Judge. Mr. Krabs was nervous, and felt like he was going to lose. There was no way he could prove Plankton did it.

"Wait!" exclaimed Spongebob. "Your honor, I know my case looks bleak, but as a fry cook of the Krusty Krab, I know Krabby Patties. I've cooked them, eaten them, loved them, and I know a Krabby Patty when I see one, and this is a Krabby Patty." Said Spongebob as he picked up a Chum Patty.

"Well if you're so sure of it, why don't you try one?" Plankton asked.

"I will." Said Spongebob. Spongebob picked up the Chum Patty and brought it to his mouth. But before he could bring it to his lips, he stopped. Just one whiff of it made him nauseous. His head began to fill with evil thoughts and darkness. He dropped the Chum Patty and began to feel sick. He quickly grabbed his briefcase and lost his lunch, disgusting everyone.

When he stopped, he said "Your honor, I'm afraid my client and I have to drop the charges." Said Spongebob.

"WHAT?" shouted Mr. Krabs.

"Very well, court is adjourned." Said the Judge as everyone but Mr. Krabs and Spongebob cleared the courtroom. As Plankton, even though he got off the hook, he was still disappointed he couldn't get Spongebob to try the Chum Patty. He was actually confused, he made the Chum Patty so it would be irresistible, so why did Spongebob see past it for what it really was.

"SPONGEBOB! Why in Davy Jones' Locker did you call it off?" Mr. Krabs asked angrily. As Spongebob felt less queasy, Mr. Krabs was ready to destroy Spongebob.

"I'm sorry Mr. Krabs, but I had no choice. That thing was not a Krabby Patty." Said Spongebob.

"But you didn't even taste it."

"I didn't need to taste it. There was no way that was a Krabby Patty. It has something no Krabby Patty could ever have: evil.

**End of Chapter 2.**

**Oh no, what is Plankton up to? And what does Spongebob mean when he says there's something "evil" in the Chum Patty? Find out next time, when we finally see Sora again in Chapter. 3:Royal Treatment. Please review. The more review I get the sooner I update.**


	4. The Royal Treatment

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Spongebob. Time to take a break from our absorbent friend and see how our Keyblade Wielder is doing.

**Ch. 3: The Royal Treatment**

It took Sora, Donald, and Goofy a while to land the new Gummi Ship, longer than they thought. Donald and Goofy knew how to fly the ship, but with the new Gummi Ship, there was new equipment and new controls that they didn't know how to work, so it took some time. Eventually, they managed to land in the underwater world. Before they left the ship, Donald casted a spell on them to transform the three into sea creatures. Once casted, they left the ship while being enveloped by the sea.

It was quite a rush to dive head first into the ocean, but Sora was used to it from swimming on Destiny Island. As his vision adjusted to the water, Sora could see his surroundings clearly. Sora was transformed into a merman with a blue tail, Donald was an octopus with blue tentacles, and Goofy was a turtle with a turquoise shell. Sora saw his friends swimming along and he chuckled at how Donald wasn't used to the water. Apparently the wizard didn't like getting his feathers wet.

Sora didn't mind having to swim; if anything, he enjoyed. Not only did it remind him of the adventures he had in Atlantis with Ariel, but it also reminded him of the days when he swam in the ocean with Riku and Kairi when they were kids. Plus, it reminded him that he wasn't on Destiny Island anymore. He was back with his two friends traveling to new worlds.

After exploring for a long time, Sora, Donald, and Goofy found something. It was a giant castle that appeared to be made of sand, but was as hard as metal.

"Gawrsh, I don't remember this being here the last time we visited Ariel." Said Goofy in awe.

Donald sighed at Goofy's ignorance and reminded him, "I told you, this isn't Atlantis."

"Either way, we should probably leave. I have feeling whoever lives here won't like us wandering around out here." Said Sora.

"Halt! Drop your weapons"

The three turned around to see several knights surrounding them with spears. Sora wasn't sure what was more shocking: that they managed to sneak up on them or that although they were fish, they acted like humans. The three decided to do what he said so that they didn't anger him.

"You are trespassing on the grounds of King Neptune's Palace uninvited." Stated the head guard.

"King Neptune?" Sora asked curiously.

"What be your business here? Robbing the palace of its treasures? Kidnapping? Attempted assassination? "

"Uh-"

"Silence! We shall take you to the high court where you will be punished."

"HEY!" squawked Donald. "You can't just-"

"Of course sir, we don't want any trouble." Interrupted Sora.

The three reluctantly obeyed and followed the guard into the castle. Even though Sora could have beaten the guards easily with Donald and Goofy, he didn't want to get them in trouble. Plus, he figured this would be a perfect opportunity to meet King Neptune, and see if he could reason with him to help them. As the guards opened the door, light flowed as Sora, Donald, and Goofy saw the high court.

Everyone there was either a guard or an anthropomorphic fish in medieval attire. The only exception was one merman sitting on a throne. The Merman appeared to be a teenager with long, orange hair, green skin, a blue tail, a brown vest with a blue crystal medallion, blue headband, and a belt with a pouch attached to it. Two fish blew on their trumpets, signaling the start of the trial. Sora couldn't help but think back to when he saved Alice from her trial and how this reminded him of it.

"Here are your prisoners, Prince Triton. They were found lurking on the outskirts of the castle." Said the guard.

Triton examined Sora, Goofy, and Donald and gave a glance at Sora's Keyblade. Even though he hadn't seen many people since he was freed from his cage, he was still weirded out by Donald and Goofy. He had never even seen creatures like them before, not that he liked seeing them.

"Alright, let's wrap this up quickly. So what were you doing outside my Dad's castle?" asked Triton, who looked bored.

"Well you see we were lost and we stumbled upon your castle." Said Goofy.

"Oh please, my Dad told me that's the oldest trick in the book. I mean what kind of merman doesn't know where my Dad lives?"

Sora tried to think of an explanation that didn't reveal who they were, but he was drawing a blank. Donald and Goofy were trying to do the same thing, but came up with nothing.

"Alright, look I've got a schedule to keep since my Dad is gone, so I'll make you a deal. Whose sword thing is that?" Triton asked as he pointed to the Keyblade. Donald and Goofy pointed to Sora.

"Alright, normally I'd throw you all in the dungeon for 30 years, but I'm in a good mood and since I like your sword, I'll only give you 10 years while your amigos get 30." Said Triton.

"What! No way! I'd never agree to that." Answered Sora.

"Hey, I'm gonna take it any way. You might as well cut your losses. Besides, you'll get out sooner than these weirdoes."

"Don't call my friends weirdoes!" exclaimed Sora. "You may be the prince, but that doesn't give you the right to call insult them."

"Uh, yeah it kinda does." Said Triton.

"No it doesn't. These guys are not weirdoes. There the best friends I guy could have and they always have my back. So prince or not, I'm not going to let you throw my friends in a dungeon or take my Keyblade."

Everyone in the court room was in shock at Sora's outburst, except for one girl who watched secretly as he gasped at the sound of the word "Keyblade". Donald and Goofy felt touched about how Sora defended them as Sora kept a straight face at Triton.

Triton frowned and grabbed Sora's Keyblade and finally said, "Remember when I said I was in a good mood? Well now I'm not! GUARDS! Seize them and throw them in the dungeon."

On cue, several guards in armor ran into the room and pointed their spears at the three. However, Sora surprised everyone when he made the Keyblade disappear from Triton's hands and appear in his own. As the guards advanced Sora attacked and managed to instantly defeat 2 guards instantly. As three more guards attacked Sora, Donald grabbed his staff and casted some Blizzard and Fire spells on the advancing guards while Goofy started to ram into the other ones.

Triton was getting mad as he watched the guards fall before him. Sora blocked an attack from one of the guards and cast Lightning on a guard that was about to sneak up on Donald. Before Donald could thank him, he cast Fira at a guard behind Sora.

"Goofy!" called Sora.

The turtle floated over to him and whispered a plan into Goofy's ear. Goofy nodded in approval as Sora casted Aerora on Goofy, surrounding him in shield of air that decreased his damage intake. Goofy tucked into his shell and Sora whacked him across the room so that he would go bouncing off the walls. Goofy bounced like a rubber superball as he bounced off advancing guards with shields, leaving them dazed and vulnerable for Sora to attack.

As the guards decreased in number, the three began to feel victorious, like nothing could stop them

ZZZZZAAP!

Donald fell as Triton zapped him from behind. Donald groaned as he struggled to remain conscious.

"Alright man, it's time to end this." Triton said as he zapped Goofy as well.

"Guys!" shouted Sora. He faced Triton and tried to deflect Triton's blast of energy, but failed and fell to the ground. Sora tried to stay awake but was having a hard time as pain surged throughout his body.

"Game over man." Said Triton as he prepared to fire another shot.

"That's enough!"

Triton stopped as a mermaid swam into the room. Sora could barely see her because he was about to pass out. All he could see was a blur of green and blue.

"Now how did that spell go again?" he heard her say. "Kira, Lurago, Nirvana, ah wait Curaga!"

Instantly, Sora, Donald, and Goofy felt themselves get better as the pain disappeared slowly. The mermaid casted the spell repeatedly until the three could get back up. As his vision cleared, Sora could clearly see the mermaid.

Like Triton, she had green skin, blue hair, a light-green tail, glasses, a pink top with a heart on it, and was wearing a golden bracelet. She looked like she was Triton's age but had a very caring look upon her face.

"Mindy! What are you doing, man!" Triton asked furiously.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? You're hurting innocent people." She responded.

"Hey Dad left me in charge while he was gone, so I run this place however I want, man."

"He left us both in charge. You're just taking advantage of Dad's kindness."

"I am not. Besides, you're not doing anything."

"That's because all you think a ruler should do is punish people."

"That's what Dad taught me when I was young." Said Triton

"Well Dad changed since you've been gone." Said Mindy.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to face the entrance to the room. Floating there was a tall merman with a red crown covering his bald head, an orange beard, green skin and tail, a giant golden trident, and a big red, fancy coat.

"Oh uh hey Pops." Greeted Triton

"Hi Daddy." Said Mindy.

"Hello sweetie." He said sweetly before changing to a more serious tone. "Now what are two arguing about this time?"

"Triton was recklessly punishing innocent people again." Said Mindy.

"But he was punishing them right?" King Neptune asked.

"Daddy." She said seriously.

"Alright alright. Triton, nice job but next time tone it down a bit." Said the King, feeling a little bit of pride in his son for punishing people.

"Hey, they needed to be punished. They were lurking around the castle." Said Triton.

"Heh heh, oh son. You need to learn not to go overboard like that." Chuckled King Neptune.

"Wow, you've gotten soft, Baldy. The Dad I knew would have thrown these guys in the dungeon before knowing that the kid had a Keyblade."

King Neptune went dead serious at the sound of that. "Soft? Keyblade! BALDY!" King Neptune finally noticed that Sora held a Keyblade. Sora tried to hide, remembering that he was supposed to keep the Keyblade a secret.

"Mindy? Could you please take the Keyblade Wielder and his associates out so that I may have a word with your brother?" he said through his grinding teeth.

Sensing that her father was going to practically explode, she quickly led Sora, Donald, and Goofy out of the room. Before she closed the door, the two started arguing.

"YOU ATTACKED A KEYBLADE WIELDER? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" yelled King Neptune.

Mindy quickly closed the door so that the four could barely hear the King and Prince. In an attempt to keep their minds off the muffled argument, Sora decided to say something.

"So, thanks for saving us back there?" Sora said, as he uncomfortably rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, it's my pleasure. I just wish that I could have helped you. I'm not very good at bossing guards around. Plus, I wanted to see you use your Keyblade."

"Oh uh you've hear about the Keyblade?"

"I've been doing some research. Ever since my brother returned my Dad has been spending more time with him so I've kept myself busy by reading some of the royal parchments and books. I managed to read about the Keyblade and that Cure spell. Those things haven't been used in centuries." She explained.

"Oh." Said Sora.

There was awkward silence until Mindy decided to break it.

"You know, I don't think I've properly introduced myself. I'm Mindy. You've already met my father King Neptune and my brother Triton. What are your names?"

Sora calmed a bit and casually replied, "I'm Sora. These are my friends, Donald and Goofy." The two waved at her. "Um, I hope this isn't .too personal, but what did you mean when you said "Ever since your brother returned"?"

Mindy's felt uneasy about the subject, not wanting to think about the event. "Well, it's kind of a long story."

"It's okay, we have lots of long stories ourselves." Said Goofy.

"It would be nice to know a little more about your brother so we don't accidentally say something offensive." Said Donald.

"Plus, it'd be a great way to pass the time." Joked Sora.

A small smile crept on Mindy's face as she said "Well alright. It started back when I was still a baby. When a brother was a kid, he was a much nicer person. He was fascinated by mortals, he wanted to help them, and was less violent back then. Of course, my father kept trying to change that about him. Finally, my Dad locked my brother in a cage for 10,000 years in an attempt to punish him and make him change his thinking. Not too long ago, someone freed him but as a result of being trapped for hundreds of years, he's well…. Different, as you can see."

"Wow? It sounds very harsh. Couldn't your Dad just accept him for who he is?" Sora said.

"Well my Dad didn't compromise back then. However, he did regret locking Triton up and I did manage to convince him to be more compassionate to other people. Anyway, since Triton's release, my Dad's been trying to reacquaint him into normal royal life; however it's tough Triton is now more violent than my Dad."

The door to the court room was opened as one of the servants, whose outfit was ruined said "The King would like to speak with you."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy nervously entered the room, seeing King Neptune and Triton sitting in thrones next to each other. Mindy joined them, sitting on the throne to the right of her father.

"Keyblade Wielder let me be the first to say how sorry I am for my son's behavior. I assure you, he will be punished." King Neptune said.

"Um thank you your majesty, but I don't think that will be necessary." Said Sora, trying to make Triton hate him less.

"No no, I insist, but let's not discuss my son's behavior, but more importantly why you have come to our world. Your presence here can't be just to visit my family."

Sora looked uneasily at his friends, and sighed as he knew what he had to do. He had to tell King Neptune what they were up to.

"The truth is, your majesty, we're are on a quest to prevent an evil sorceress from opening the seal to the Well of Darkness." Confessed Donald. " You see it's-"

"I know what it is." Said King Neptune, as he became gravely serious. His sudden change even surprised his children, who have nearly seen their father like this before. "In fact, my ancestor helped create the seal in the first place."

This surprised Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mindy, and even Triton. "Is this sorceress here? In our world?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't know." Said Sora sadly.

"Very well. From what has been passed down, it seems you need a Keyblade Wielder with a pure heart to close it."

"We need a lot actually, uh your majesty." Said Goofy.

For the first time, King Neptune cracked a smile at the hero. "Well then I might be able to help you."

Sora smiled when he heard him say that. Finally, they might be able to find their first Keyblade if Light Wielder or stop Maleficent from getting ahead of them.

"Yes, not only do I know a someone who can wield a Keyblade, this individual already has a Keyblade, and has been using one for some time now." Said King Neptune.

"Really?" Sora said eagerly.

"Oh yes, I believe his name is Spongebob Squarepants."

**End of Ch. 3**

**Surprise! Spongebob is a Keyblade Wielder. But has he been using one for a while now? How is Spongebob doing after the trial? What is Plankton panning with Maleficent? Find out in Ch. 4: Depressed and Dangerous.**


	5. Depressed and Dangerous

I don't own Spongebob or Kingdom Hearts.

Ch. 4: Depressed and Dangerous

The Krabby Patties hissed as Spongebob pressed down on grilling patties with his spatula. He sighed as the sound calmed him, as he remained traumatized from the trial. Mr. Krabs was still furious that Plankton didn't get his comeuppance. Spongebob was just lucky that Mr. Krabs hadn't fired him. Now, the Krusty Krab had no customers while Plankton had lines that stretched out for miles.

"Attention all Krusty Krab employees. You can all go home today, we're shuttin' down early." Shouted Mr. Krabs.

While Squidward was happy to leave, Spongebob didn't feel the same way. If anything, the Krusty Krab was one of his favorite places in the world. He rushed out of the kitchen and caught his boss before he went back into his office.

"Mr. Krabs, what's going on? Why are we shutting down so early? *Gasp* Is the health inspector coming?" Spongebob asked.

"No boyo, it's nothing like that. You see since you failed to get me formula back from Plankton in court, I've had to resort to more drastic measures."

At that moment, someone entered the restaurant. It was a girl. She was different from everyone else and everyone knew why.

"Howdy Spongebob." Said the girl in a southern accent.

She was from Texas. She wore a suit that looked like an astronaut complete with a glass dome over her head that had a pink flower on.

"Sandy? How'd you know that I was off early?" Spongebob asked.

What really made Sandy stand out was that she was a squirrel. Her suit allowed her to live underwater without drowning. She was one of Spongebob's best friends, and the smartest. She was a scientist who passionately loved to build inventions as much as she loved to do karate. She was an expert in karate, and loved practicing with Spongebob. She was much more mature than Spongebob, and usually got him out of trouble, yet the two enjoyed each other's' company.

"I told her because I hired her." Answered Mr. Krabs.

"Sandy? Working at the Krusty Krab?" Spongebob said as he grinned ear to ear, if he had ears. "Oh boy. Now me and Sandy can make Krabby Patties together all day long. The only way that this could be better is if Patrick worked here too? Is he?"

"First off, it's 'Sandy and I'. Second, Mr. Krabs hired me to have a look these "delicious" Chum Patty." She said.

"You mean you haven't had one yet?"

"No sirree. I wouldn't eat anything from that varmint's shack." She said in disgust. Spongebob was relieved to hear that at least one of his friends wasn't brain-washed by those Chum Patties.

"Anyway, you best be goin' Spongebob so Sandy can get to work." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Awww, can't I stay?"

Mr. Krabs and Sandy looked at each other before simultaneously saying, "No."

"Sorry Spongebob, but you're too distracting, and we need Sandy here to find out what's in those Chum Patties so that we can find proof that he stole me formula." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Just remember the deal. I find out what's in this, and you give me 1,000 Krabby Patties to store for winter." Said Sandy. "Don't worry Spongebob, we'll play later."

"Okay." Sighed Spongebob as he left the restaurant. The minute he left, Sandy took out a microscope.

"Well, I've already looked at the Patty you sent me before and it seems that there's something screwy with the sauce."

Sandy took out a dropper and placed one drop of Plankton's secret sauce onto a slide. Once the slick, blackish liquid was placed under the microscope, Sandy examined it as Mr. Krabs waited patiently.

"Well what is it? Me secret ingredient? Grease? Come on, woman. Tell me!" yelled Mr. Krabs.

As Sandy zoomed in, the secret sauce began to look more like tar.

"Golly, this stuff looks as thick as oil. Like Texas- GAH!"

Before she could finish, something surprised her and made her jump back. She fell to the ground as she panted heavily.

"What in Neptune's name happened?" Mr. Krabs asked.

As Sandy recollected herself, she said "Jumpin' jack rabbits full of june bugs! That's impossible!"

"What is? Is it me formula?"

"I doubt this is your formula? Either my eyes are deceiving me, or that liquid just…..moved."

* * *

Plankton smiled evilly as he watched his customers dine on his Chum Patties from his laboratory with Maleficent and Pete behind him.

"Yes, it's finally happening. My plans are finally coming to fruition. I've literally got the town eating out of my hands. Heh he he he." Plankton chuckled evilly.

"Yeah, yeah. You're the big man, whatever." Pete said. "Now when are you gonna keep up your end of the bargain?"

"You numb skull, I have been helping you. In a few days, when I'm certain that everyone in Bikini Bottom is addicted to the Chum Patties, I'll begin Phase 2 and then the fun really begins."

"You are certain that this will work?" Maleficent questioned.

"Trust me, nothing can possibly go wrong."

"Mr. Plankton?" asked Jim as he entered the lab.

"JIM! Can't you see I'm plotting?" Plankton yelled.

"Okay." Jim said. He was kind of confused by the two weirdoes with his boss, but as long as he got paid, he could care less. "Well some weird robots are here with something."

"Robots!" Plankton asked in astonishment. Then a sly smile crept on his face. "Show them in."

Jim just shrugged and showed the robots in. They carried in a huge lump that was underneath a sheet. The customers weren't bothered because they were too entranced by the Chum Patties too care. Plankton looked under the sheet to his weapon and grimaced at the sight and covered it back up with the sheet.

"Yeesh, I almost feel sorry for it." Said Plankton.

"So this is your fancy doohickey huh?" Pete asked. "Let's have a look." Pete yanked the sheet off, revealing the weapon to everyone in the room. Pete stepped back in shock as he stared at the weapon while Jim nearly threw up. Maleficent was the only person in the room unfazed by the it.

"I thought you said it was a robot." Pete said in horror.

"I never said that and not too worry, he's alive. I think." Said Plankton.

Plankton's "weapon" was actually an adult fish. His accessories were placed aside him next to his broken body. One of his arms was ripped off and one of his legs was broken. His clothes, which matched his dark personality, were torn and he looked like he needed medical treatment.

"Wow, who knew the kid had it in him." Said Plankton in amazement.

"The kid? You mean the Sponge did this?" Pete asked in disbelief.

"Possibly. The last person he was with was Spongebob I think."

Jim overheard Plankton and said, "Wait, you mean the fry cook at the Krusty Krab?"

"Yep and once I fix him up I'm sure he'll enjoy seeing Spongebob when he's TEARING HIM BIT BY BIT! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Jim was beyond freaked out now. This guy not only was about to do some mad scientist operation on this guy that's close to death and then use him to destroy Krabs' fry cook. Jim didn't want to be a part of this, so he decided to leave and call the cops. He just hoped they wouldn't make him an accomplice. First, he had to get out of there.

"Um that's cool. Well I think I'm going to go on my lunch break now." Jim lied as he made his way to the door.

Before Plankton could order Karen to stop Jim, Maleficent summoned several Shadows before her and made them attack Jim. Before he could make it to the door, the Heartless tackled him to the ground. Even though they wanted to consume Jim's heart, Maleficent ordered them not to. Not yet.

"Hey, let me go you weirdo!" yelled Jim, trembling as he looked at the Heartless surrounding him.

"It seems your Fry Cook is not as trustworthy as you thought." Maleficent said.

"You're right. It appears Jim has to be terminated." Said Plankton.

"You can't fire me! I'm the only reason this dump has customers." Said Jim as he tried to struggle, but stopped in fear as a Shadow hissed at him.

"I'm afraid you're wrong Jimmy." Chuckled Plankton. "You see you're only purpose her is to act as a distraction. With you here, no one will suspect that I stole the Krabby Patty formula to make my food good. Now, I could see these fools food from the trash and they'd beg for more. As for firing you, who says that's all I'm going to do. Why don't we show you what's in the secret sauce?"

Plankton pulled out his toothpick-sized Keyblade and summoned a new type of Heartless looked like black robotic gnats. They swarmed all over Jim and carried him into the darkness.

"What the heck? You can't do this to me! You can't- oh dear Neptune no!" screamed Jim.

"Well with him out of the way, I can finally use those conveyor belts and machines to make the Chum Patties faster. So now, with Jim out of the way nothing can possibly go-" said Plankton.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you still a few nuisances too deal with." Interrupted Karen.

"Ugh, can't you let me revel in my victory for just one second Karen? JUST ONE SECOND?" Plankton asked. "Now get going and start up the machines."

"What are you talking about?" Maleficent asked. Unlike Plankton, she wanted to make sure that there was no threat what so ever.

"Don't bother; nothing can get in our way now." Plankton said.

"So you say, however I wish to hear her out. I do not want any errors to be left out, or else you will be held responsible."

"You tell him." Karen said supportively.

Plankton understood her threat and said, "Alright Karen tell me, what am I possibly forgetting?"

"With pleasure." She said. "First off, Krabs is still trying to prove that you stole his formula."

"So what? Krabs is too stupid to figure out that I actually stole the formula or at least those Heartless did. Besides, by the time he finds out it'll be too late" Plankton said confidently.

"That may be, but my I intercepted a call and Mr. Krabs has hired that squirrel, Sandy Cheeks." Said Karen.

"You can intercept phone calls? I mean, he did what!" Plankton said. He had worked with Sandy once and knew of the squirrel's intellect. She was probably the only person in town that was smart enough to figure out the secret behind his Chum Patties.

"Also, let's not forget Krabs' lapdog, Spongebob." Reminded Karen.

"Oh come on. How could he possibly be a threat to us?" Plankton said.

"Do I need to remind you what happened the last time you underestimated him?" Karen said, referring to Plan Z.

"Oh please, he got lucky that time."

"Well luck or not, judging by his reaction to your Chum Patty at the trial, it would appear that he may know about your "secret ingredient"."

"Impossible, the secret ingredient is undetectable and irresistible. Even if someone noticed it, I wouldn't be responsible. She would." Plankton said as he pointed to Maleficent. Upon realizing that he might offend the evil sorceress, he said, "However since it is impossible, no one is really being blamed."

Maleficent ignored Plankton's comment and agreed with him. "He's right; no one will be able to detect it due to its effect to distract anyone with thoughts of greed and lust."

"Either way, there's a chance that the Sponge could actually be able to detect it. However, that's not the real issue. This is."

Karen's monitor changed to the local news station with the Realistic Fish Head (RFH) on screen.

"Breaking news." Reported the RSF. "Bikini Bottom was taken by surprise by the unexpected visit of King Neptune and his children, the destructive Triton and kind-hearted Mindy we go to Perch Perkins live on the streets.

Standing amongst a crowd was a reporter with orange skin, a brown jacket, black hair, headset, and a microphone they looked at the camera.

"Perch Perkins here amongst the people that are hoping to catch a glimpse of the royal family. Oh wait, here they come now."

The camera faced King Neptune, Triton, and Mindy as cameras flashed before them. Of the three, Triton was the only one enjoying the attention. Sora, Goofy, and Donald swam next to them, but didn't get as much attention, not that they wanted any.

"I'm going to try and talk with one of the members of King Neptune's entourage. Sir sir!" Perch exclaimed as he stopped Goofy. "Sir, could you please tell our viewers why King Neptune has decided to visit our humble city?"

Goofy, who remembered that he was supposed to be incognito and not reveal to anyone why they were really there, decided not to tell Perch the truth. Plus he didn't want to embarrass King Neptune because he had offered to lead Sora to Spongebob, but by the time they got into town he had forgotten where Spongebob worked and now they were all wondering the city hoping to find him.

"Uh nope. Sorry, but the King I mean King Neptune can't tell anybody why he's here. Top secret. By the way, do you know anybody named Spongebob?" Goofy asked.

"GOOFY!" said Sora as he grabbed the turtle.

"Well there you have it. Who is Spongebob? Is he the reason our King is here, or was that just a shout-out from a roadie? This is Perch Perkins leaving to try and catch up with the royal family."

The monitor reverted back to Karen's default monitor of a heartbeat-like monitor.

"As you can see, King Neptune is in town and it may have something to do with you." Karen said. "And in case you didn't notice, one of the mermen in that group had a Keyblade. So call it a scientific calculation or women's intuition, but I've got a hunch that it has something to do with you."

Plankton was actually nervous about this. Not so much about the other Keyblade but about King Neptune. Plankton knew that Neptune still had it out for him after Plan Z, and it was a miracle that King Neptune decided not to smite him.

Maleficent could care less about King Neptune. She was more focused on the merman with the Keyblade. She recognized who the boy was easily: it was Sora. She could tell that they must have discovered her plan.

"Wait a minute that was the squirt and the King's lackeys. How'd they find out about our plan?" Pete wondered.

"Clockwork." Maleficent answered with venom in her voice. She already deduced that the time ghost must have recruited Sora to stop her and foil her plans. There was only way that could surely foil her scheme and she could tell that's why they were here. As Pete and Plankton began to panic, Maleficent began to concoct a plan. She smiled wickedly as she thought of a way to deal with Sora.

"Plankton, do you happen to know where this "Spongebob" is right now?" Maleficent inquired.

"No but if there's anything I learned from pretending to be his friend and listening to his boring stories, is the F.U.N. song and that whenever he's not working he's either with one of his pals or Jellyfishing. Since most of them are either my loyal customers or are helping Krabs, he's probably at the latter." Plankton said.

"How soon can we move to the second part of your plan?" she asked.

"Now actually. I wanted to wait so that I could get my "secret weapon" back and ready, and so that I could rub my success in Krabs' face. It'll take a couple of hours but I should be able to make him good as new, with some robot parts."

"Very well. I think it is about time we introduce the Keyblade Wielder to this Spongebob." Said Maleficent wickedly.

* * *

Spongebob sighed as he strolled through Jellyfish Fields. Normally, Spongebob would be filled with glee as he frolicked through the greenery catching Jellyfish in his net, but due the Chum Patty his life has been going downhill. Spongebob thought this would cheer him up, but it didn't. He didn't have the energy he usually did to play. He managed to catch one Jellyfish after 3 hours there and that was because the Jellyfish pitied Spongebob.

Spongebob decided to take a break and just sat down and leaned on a rock. He sighed dejectedly as he stared at the sky. No matter what he did, he couldn't get Chum Patties out of his mind. He knew that if they kept being sold, the Krusty Krab could go out of business; he'd lose his job, and have to find a new one in a new city. Just thinking about that made Spongebob even more sad than he was before.

"Oh what am I gonna do? I wish someone could help me."

"Bzzzzzzz."

Spongebob froze when he heard that buzzing.

"I recognize that buzzing anywhere. It can only come from one being. Friend!" Spongebob exclaimed as he turned around happily.

As he expected, the rare blue Jellyfish that he had named "Friend" was behind him. In the past, they were rivals and Spongebob used to call him "No Name", but after they worked together to get Mr. Krabs to stop selling Jelly Patties, they became friends.

"Hey Friend, it's good to see you again." Spongebob said. "I wish I could stay and chat, but I think it's time that I go home. I have to figure out how to stop Plankton."

Friend began buzzing around Spongebob's Jellyfish net, hinting that he wanted Spongebob to try and catch him.

"I'm sorry Friend. I'm just not in the mood right now."

Seeing that drastic measures had to be taken, Friend took Spongebob's Jellyfishing glasses and swam away. Spongebob narrowed his eyes angerly, picked up his jellyfishing net, and responded.

"Boolooolooolooolooooloooolooo!" he cried before chasing after the crafty Jellyfish.

Although it he was slightly annoyed by Friend's actions, he was happy to be hunting him. Spongebob could still remember how much fun it was trying to catch Friend back when he was No Name, even if No Name kept getting away. Spongebob felt reenergized and much better than before, even if it was for a little while.

Spongebob chased after Friend, but the mischievous blue Jellyfish swam tried to outsmart him by swimming into a giant, spooky, dark cave. Spongebob saw this as a change and yelled out another warlike cry.

"!" he cried.

Spongebob chased after Friend into the dark cave. Even though Spongebob was a little bit scared of the darkness, he knew he had to find him.

He found Friend floating in an open space. Spongebob thought it was strange that Friend was taunting him or anything, but Spongebob wasn't going to miss this opportunity to catch him. He slowly crept up behind and raised his Jellyfish net and then froze.

Not to savor the moment, but to join Friend as they both stared in shock at what they saw: King Jellyfish lying on the ground. Next to the Krusty Krab-sized creature was Maleficent with a Chum Patty. Friend dropped Spongebob's glasses and swam away while Spongebob hid behind a rock and watched what was going on. She forced the Chum Patty into the King Jellyfish's mouth, disgusting Spongebob. The monstrous Jellyfish shivered as Maleficent began to do something to it.

"Arise you beast. Let the darkness consume you and become one with it." The witch ordered

Spongebob began to tremble in fear as he watched the King Jellyfish transform. It slowly went from a bright pink to a dark, inky black with gray spot. Even its crown turned black with it as it slowly floated back up.

"Obey me, your new master Maleficent!" shouted Maleficent.

King Jellyfish growled before bowing before her. Spongebob couldn't believe that this woman managed to tame a King Jellyfish. He didn't know what happened to it, but Spongebob knew he had to get out of there before he was noticed.

"For your first task, I order you to find and eliminated Spongebob Squarepants." She commanded.

Spongebob shrank in terror as he heard his name. He was about to run out in terror, but Maleficent destroyed the rock Spongebob was hiding behind. He was now easy to see as he quivered even more.

"SEIZE HIM!"

* * *

Sora swam through Jellyfish Fields hoping to find the potential Keyblade Wielder. When Goofy was foolishly asking people if they knew Spongebob, he heard someone say something about Jellyfish Fields. So Sora snuck off and decided to explore Jellyfish Fields on his own without telling his friends or King Neptune. If he did, then the press would have followed them all the way to Jellyfish Fields.

As Sora swam through Jellyfish Fields, he couldn't help but gaze in wonder at the Jellyfish buzzing around. The Jellyfish's buzzing reminded Sora of bees as they buzzed around in swarms. If Sora wasn't so busy trying to find Spongebob he would have stopped and relaxed to enjoy the beauty of nature.

However before he could even consider it, something broke the silence.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

CRASH!

Sora felt something crash into him. As soon as he recollected himself, he saw what ran into him. It looked like a yellow, rectangular fish with a suit and a butterfly net. Sora had seen a lot of weird creatures in this world, but this may have been the weirdest.

"Uh are you okay?" Sora asked, hoping that it was okay. Sora offered him a hand and he took it.

"Oh thanks." Spongebob said before he resumed panicking. "Now if you'll excuse me, AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Spongebob resumed running, but he wasn't going anywhere because he was still holding Sora's hand. Sora was a bit confused at why this creature was so frightened and decided to find out.

"Whoa, calm down. What's wrong?"

"Th-th-there's a monster Jellyfish coming this way!" the creature said.

"A Monster Jellyfish? What does it look like?" Sora asked.

Suddenly, a shadow enveloped them as the King Jellyfish floated above them with several Heartless floating next to it. Sora recognized them; they were Diver Heartless, swimming Heartless that had missile like heads and webbed feet, and Sea Neons, Heartless that resembled King Jellyfish growled angrily as it's tendrils buzzed with electricity.

Sora summoned his Keyblade as Spongebob answered, "Like that."

**End of Ch. 4**

**Sorry for the Cliffhanger, but I wanted to make sure I finished this chapter today. Plus, it would have made the next chapter really short in comparison. So what is Plankton's secret weapon? What is the secret sauce? Can Sora and Spongebob defeat the Heartless-controlled King Jellyfish? Find out the answer to the third question in Ch. 5: Ultimate Jellyfishing. Also, Happy 4th of July America.**


	6. Ultimate Jellyfishing

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Spongebob Squarepants. Prepare yourself for Sora's first Heartless battle in the story.

Ch. 5: Ultimate Jellyfishing

Spongebob stood terrified at the possessed King Jellyfish while Sora prepared himself to fight the monstrous beast. Everyone was on edge while Spongebob was the most terrified. It was only a matter of time before one of them made the first move.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-nice King J-J-J-J-Jellyfish." Stuttered Spongebob. The King Jellyfish zapped at Spongebob, but missed him by an inch, scaring Spongebob to the brink of fainting.

"GO!" ordered Sora. "I'll distract them."

"Are you crazy? That thing will pulverize you." Spongebob said.

The Heartless began to approach as King Jellyfish zapped at Spongebob again, missing by a short distance that could only be a measured by a microscope. Spongebob knew that the King Jellyfish wouldn't miss a third time.

"You know I think I hear Gary calling, so I better go." Spongebob said before fleeing the scene with his arms in the air as he screamed in terror. Sora didn't bother looking to make sure that Spongebob was gone because he was busy with the approaching Sea Neons.

Sora was the first to attack as he struck the first of eight Sea Neons approaching him. The Jellyfish-like Heartless swam towards Sora as they attempted to attack him with their tentacles, but Sora was faster and managed to eliminate most of them. The King Jellyfish summoned several Screwdivers that spiraled towards Sora. Sora dodged them and swatted them with his Keyblade. One of them narrowly missed stabbing Sora's head with a trident, but Sora returned the attack and destroyed two of them.

"Yes!" cheered Sora, as he felt that he was winning.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"GAAAAAAH!" screamed Sora as the King Jellyfish zapped him. Sora felt as if millions of lightning bolts were zapping him as the electricity coursed through his body. When the attack stopped, Sora was gasping for air, or in this case water. He'd never seen or felt a lightning based attack that powerful ever before in his life. Despite the pain he was in, he recomposed himself and bared his Keyblade and angering the King Jellyfish.

Spongebob wasn't far away when he heard Sora yell and see the brightness coming from King Jellyfish's blast. Even though he was terrified by the creatures he saw and King Jellyfish, Spongebob's curiosity got the best of him and he ran back to see if Sora was okay. Spongebob returned to where he left Sora and found a boulder that rested on a hill overlooking the battle. Spongebob crouched behind it and checked to see if Sora was okay.

The merman wasn't doing very well against King Jellyfish. Sora looked hurt from the shock he received and was having trouble attacking the creature head on. All of Sora's magic attacks didn't seem to have an effect on King Jellyfish and whenever Sora tried to use melee, King Jellyfish would try to zap Sora or wrap him up in his tentacles. By the looks of it, Sora was losing and it wouldn't be long before King Jellyfish finished him off unless something was done.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. What do I do?" panicked Spongebob. "What would Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy do?"

As he said that, a thought bubble appeared above his head with Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, his idols and retired superheroes, in it.

"I'll have the meatloaf." Said Mermaid Man.

"No you old coot, Meatloaf Night is tomorrow night! And it's 9 in the morning." Said Barnacle Boy.

The thought bubble faded away, not really helping Spongebob in the least. Sora dodged another blast of electricity from the angry King Jellyfish. King Jellyfish used his new powers to summon two bulbous heartless that resembled anglerfish called Aquatanks. The aquatanks had blue skin, jagged teeth, the Heartless symbol, three Screwdivers attached to each one of them, and has a bright, yellow lure.

Spongebob ducked down as he tried to think of what he should do.

"Oh no, there's more of them. What should I do? Oh I know, what would Mr. Krabs do?"

Another thought bubble appeared where Mr. Krabs was kissing a pile of money while unaware of Spongebob's presence.

"Oh money. *Smooch* Oh sweet sweet money. Huh?" said Mr. Krabs as he realized Spongebob was watching. "GET BACK TO WORK!" Mr. Krabs then popped the thought bubble with his claw.

Sora repeatedly tried to destroy the Screwdivers, but King Jellyfish kept shocking the aquatanks so that they absorbed the electricity and used to heal the screwdivers back to full health. It was annoying and exhausting, but Sora kept fighting them.

Spongebob still needed help deciding what he should do. "Oh oh oh oh, *Gasp* I know! What would Patrick do?"

A third thought bubble appeared with Patrick in it, who was eating the thought bubble from the inside.

"Hmmmm, Cotton Candy." Mumbled Patrick as he chewed on the cloud-like thought bubble. Seeing that Patrick was going to of no help, Spongebob popped the thought bubble. "Oh this is terrible. If Sandy were here she'd know how to save the day."

Just then, a fourth thought bubble appeared with Sandy in it.

"Listen up Spongebob, you can't rely on me to save your behind every time it's in trouble. Sometimes you gotta go out there like a bull in a ketchup factory on Mars. Hi-ya!" Sandy said before using a karate chop to end the thought.

"She's right. I shouldn't be sitting here letting someone fight my battles. I should be fighting my battles with someone and I think I know how." Spongebob said as he got out a red, Styrofoam glove.

Sora moaned as an aquatank rammed into him and several Screwdivers surrounded him. King Jellyfish floated above the fallen Keyblade Wielder as he prepared to send thousands of volts of electricity though Sora's body.

"No." groaned Sora. "Spongebob."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-YA!"

SLICE!

Suddenly, a blur of yellow and red chopped a screwdiver in half and landed in front of Sora. Sora managed to lift his head to see Spongebob now wearing two red Styrofoam gloves and a red Styrofoam helmet.

"Alright, no more Mr. Nice pants. It's time to teach you a lesson in ka-ra-te!" shouted Spongebob. He demonstrated several impressive chops before accidentally karate chopping his face, making him fall down. As he weakly felt down, Sora couldn't help but feel that Spongebob was doomed.

As the Heartless swam towards him, Spongebob leaped forward and attacked. He managed to hit a screwdiver with a karate chop and successfully delivered a kick into another one. Two screwdivers tried to sneak up, but Spongebob just karate chopped them both from behind his back. Spongebob did a backflip as he let out a karate yell before delivering two horizontal chops to a screwdivers head.

SHINK!

A screwdiver managed to stab its trident into one of Spongebob's pores. However when it revealed it had no effect and it tried to dislodge, Spongebob began to spin around like a tornado and used the spinning screwdiver as a weapon and hit the other Heartless with it until it was dislodged and destroyed. Sora was impressed at how well Spongebob was doing and used the opportunity to heal himself with some cure spells and potions. Once he was healed, he joined Spongebob.

The two made a pretty good team. Spongebob managed to fight off the screwdivers and Sora took out the aquatanks so they wouldn't heal the screwdivers. King Jellyfish wasn't happy about this and began to zap Spongebob and Sora.

"Yikes." Yelped Spongebob as he was nearly hit by King Jellyfish's electrical blast. He ran over to Sora hoping that he had a plan.

"That thing is unstoppable." Said Spongebob.

"If it would stop trying to zap me, I could probably beat it." Sora said as he tried to deflect a blast. It worked, but it sent him back a couple feet. Spongebob then had an idea. He knew there was only way one to beat a jellyfish. Sora swam back over to Spongebob panting in exhaustion.

"I know how to beat it. We just need a net. Wait right here, I'll go get mine." Said Spongebob.

Sora wasn't sure how a net would help, but at this point he was desperate. Spongebob ran off to grab his net, but soon stopped when he realized something. All hope seemed to drop when Spongebob said, "Oh no! I left my net back at the cave."

Spongebob remembered that he dropped his Jellyfishing net in fear when he saw Maleficent. Now he had to get a new net or they were doomed. He couldn't run home to get a new one, nor could he buy one or make one. He had to think fast or else his new friend would be doomed.

Sora groaned as he deflected another surge of electricity. King Jellyfish was closing in on Sora as he started blasting faster. Sora was having a harder time keeping up. The next blast the King sent knocked Sora back a couple feet and made him drop his Keyblade.

Luckily, Sora did notice something next to him: a Jellyfishing net. A giant, yellow Jellyfishing net that looked big enough to hold King Jellyfish. Sora didn't see the sponge anywhere but he had more important things to worry about such as King Jellyfish coming closer to him. Sora hoped for the best as he picked it the surprisingly light net and swam forward. He lunged forward and brought the net down.

What Sora saw actually took him by surprise. It worked. It actually worked. The massive net managed to capture King Jellyfish. The King tried zapping the net but it held together and it couldn't reach from outside the Jellyfishing net. However it wouldn't take long for him to break free.

Sora smiled as he swam towards an opening of the mesh netting and began attacking the vulnerable monster. With all of his might, Sora swung at King Jellyfish, hurting and angering the darkened giant. King Jellyfish kept electrocuting the net, but it did nothing while Sora was able to do some damage.

Finally, one last swing was more than enough to defeat King Jellyfish. He stopped moving and fell to the ground. Sora backed up so that he could catch his breath as he looked at the fallen jellyfish. He still was amazed that of all the weapons in the world, he was saved by a giant butterfly-like net. Sora knew he owed the sponge that helped him. At the point he remembered that the kid never came back. He wasn't sure if he was hiding or had run off, so he decided to check now that King Jellyfish was defeated.

"Hey kid! You can come out now! I beat him." Sora called out, hoping that he would come out of hiding.

"Hooray." Spongebob said woozily. Sora was surprised at how close that sounded but it seemed that it was coming from behind him, but all that was there was the giant net and the unconscious king.

Suddenly, the net began to tremble as it formed together and fell in front of Sora as Spongebob. Spongebob looked hurt and slightly burned, but otherwise okay. "Glad to be of help." He slurred.

Sora was surprised that this little sponge creature managed to shape himself into a net and took thousands of volts of electricity without giving up. Sora was both shocked and impressed. Sora used a Cura spell on Spongebob. Spongebob felt better and was able to think more clearly.

"Thanks mister. I'm sure that'll save me from buying burn crème." Said Spongebob.

Sora couldn't help but chuckle as he replied, "It's the least I could do. If it wasn't for you, I'd be a burnt crisp."

"And I'd be as burnt as an overcooked Krabby Patty. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Spongebob.

"What's a Krabby Patty?" Sora asked, confused at Spongebob's Krabby Patty.

Spongebob gasped in shock at what Sora said. It was like hearing someone say they've never had candy or never learned to read. "You've never had a Krabby Patty. Oh that's terrible. Hey, I bet Mr. Krabs and Sandy are still at the Krusty Krab. I bet I can talk them into letting us in so I can make you your first Krabby Patty. What do you say?" Spongebob offered.

Sora wanted to return To Donald and Goofy and resume looking for Spongebob, even though he was actually in front of Sora, however he was hungry and he didn't want to offend the person who was looking for. Sora just gave a smile and said, "Sure, why not?"

Spongebob eagerly lead the way to the Krusty Krab as Sora swam behind him, while the fallen King Jellyfish began to awaken and set his sights on Downtown Bikini Bottom.

* * *

"It seems that the test was a success." Said Maleficent as she approached Plankton.

"Not that I'm happy or that I want to offend you, but I'm kinda in the middle of an operation." Said Plankton as he grabbed a welding torch. Plankton was operating on his "secret weapon" and despite his size, managed to use the operating tools with ease. Since Plankton wasn't familiar with fish anatomy, he had to resort to fixing the body with robot parts, not that he minded making his weapon more powerful.

"So does that mean we can move on with the plan?" Pete asked.

CLANG!

Plankton wiped off a sweat drop from his brow and as he finished screwing in the last plate. "Good news. Not only was the operation a success, but we can now move on to Phase 2." said Plankton. As he laughed maniacally, his "weapon" began to awake, opening its good eye cybernetic eye, and putting a pair of sunglasses to cover them.

* * *

After half an hour, Spongebob finally made it to the Krusty Krab with Sora not far behind M. Krabs. Sora was amazed at how Spongebob wasn't even exhausted from running while he was catching his breath. Spongebob rapidly knocked out the glass to get Mr. Krabs' attention.

"Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs? Mr. Kraaabs? Mr. Kraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabs?"

Finally, Mr. Krabs lost his patience and walked to the door and shouted, "Boy! I told you that we're closed for today. Now go away."

"But Mr. Krabs, it's an emergency! This poor creature has never tried a Krabby Patty before and needs one know. Please let us in." Spongebob cried.

Mr. Krabs was intrigued by what Spongebob said. If someone needed a Krabby Patty, they needed to buy one.

"Does he have money?" Mr. Krabs asked.

Sora shook his head but Spongebob was determined. "Mr. Krabs, you can just take it out of my paycheck and I'll throw in this shiny penny I found."

Mr. Krabs couldn't resist so he opened the doors and put on a fake smile and said, "Welcome to the Krusty Krab."

"Yay!" said Spongebob. He put his work hat and rushed into the kitchen to get started. Sora couldn't help but grin at how excited the fry cook was just to make him food. Spongebob stuck his head through the little window and asked, "Anybody else want one?"

Sandy sighed and said, "Sure, why not? I could use a bite to eat. Mind if I take a break Mr. Krabs?"

"As long you're paying for it, then yes." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Okay Sandy, let me just finish….. oops, I forgot to ask your name." Spongebob said.

"It's okay. My name's Sora."

"Okay then, two Krabby Patties for Sora and Sandy."

In just a few minutes, Spongebob came out with three piping hot Krabby Patties and served them to his friends. The third one was for him but Spongebob figured Mr. Krabs wouldn't mind.

"Well dig in everyone." Spongebob said as the three ate the Krabby Patties. Sandy had some trouble getting the food into her suit but she managed to get it into her helmet. Sora was enjoying his first Krabby Patty very much. It was unlike anything he tasted before and he loved it. He almost forgot that he was supposed to be searching for Spongebob.

"So Sandy, how goes the search for proof?" Spongebob asked.

"Well it ain't much, but I did find some weird organism in those Chum Patties. It's like there's some type of critter in the food." Said Sandy. Sora nearly lost his appetite when she said that, but then continued eating the delicious burger. "What about you two?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe what happened. First I was sad that I had to leave work so soon so I went Jellyfishing. Then I met Friend and I chased him and I was happy, but then we went into this spooky cave where there was this green-skinned witch that cast a spell on King Jellyfish. It tried to kill me, but then I ran into Sora and together we stopped him and then we came back here for Krabby Patties.

Sandy chuckled to herself after hearing the ridiculous story. She was sure it had to be made up. "Oh Spongebob, you have the craziest imagination in the world. Ha ha ha."

Sora heard that clearly and nearly choked on his food when he did. He didn't know what was more surprising: the fact that this whole time he was with Spongebob or that Spongebob possibly saw Maleficent.

"Sora, you okay? You like you've seen a ghost." Spongebob said.

"Wait, your name is Spongebob? As in Spongebob Squarepants?" Sora asked.

"That's what it says on my nametag." Spongebob said. He even pointed to his nametag to prove his point. Sora wasn't sure to be either happy or nervous because if Spongebob was right about his story, then Maleficent might also know that Spongebob is supposed to be a Keyblade Wielder.

"Spongebob, are you absolutely sure that the "witch" had green skin?" Sora asked seriously.

"Oh yeah, she was so scary looking that I remember her perfectly: green skin, horn head, long robe, and a big staff. I'm sure that's what she looked like just as I'm sure she fed King Jellyfish a Chum Patty before it turned into an evil monster." Confirmed Spongebob.

Sora and Sandy were both a bit surprised now, and even Mr. Krabs listened in on the conversation.

"Boy did you say that Plankton's Patties turned a jellyfish into a monster?" Mr. Krabs said.

"Yep." Spongebob said.

"…YIPPEE! HA HA HA HA!" laughed Mr. Krabs. "I finally have something on the little squirt. I could give this news to the tabloids or the news. No, I'll sell it to both of them. Finally, I'll get back at that tiny, microscopic, miserable-"

"EVILLLLLLLLLLL!"

Everyone heard the noise and saw someone running out of the Chum Bucket panicking. Sora, Spongebob, and Sandy rushed outside to see what was wrong while Mr. Krabs got a camera to get more dirt on Plankton. Sora knew that he had to get Spongebob to safety, but that didn't mean that he shouldn't be protecting other people.

* * *

2 minutes earlier…

* * *

In the restaurant part of the portion, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy were sitting down to eat their Chum Patties. Mermaid Man was an elderly human male with white hair, chubby, a purple starfish covering his nose acting like a mask, an orange shirt, a bra made of clam shells, a yellow belt with an M on it, black tights, green gloves and leggings, and pink slipper. Barnacle Boy was also an elderly human that was bald, thin, a black mask, a tiny white hat, a light turquoise neckerchief, red shirt, black rubber shorts, blue gloves, and a nose as big as Squidward's.

"Boy, I sure can't wait to eat these Krabby Patties." Said Mermaid Man, naively unaware of what restaurant he was at.

"For the 17th time, this isn't the Krusty Krab." Barnacle Boy said crankily.

"But it's Meatloaf Night." Said the senile superhero.

"Just button your yap for tonight and just eat."

The two grabbed their food and raised it to their mouths. Before the Chum Patty even reached Mermaid Man's mouth, he stopped. Barnacle Boy stopped and noticed his companion frozen.

"Oh what is it now?" asked Barnacle Boy.

"E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E="

"C'mon, spit it out?

"EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" shouted Mermaid Man. He swatted the Chum Patty out of Barnacle Boy's hands and ran out of the Chum Bucket screaming "evil" and earning everyone's attention.

"*Sigh* It looks like we'll be taking this food to go. Again." Said Barnacle Boy.

As Barnacle Boy followed his partner in crime, everyone in the Chum Bucket groaned as they clutched their stomachs and their skin began to change.

* * *

Spongebob, Sora, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs ran outside to see Mermaid Man running out of the Chum Bucket flailing his arms and screaming like a mad man.

"EVIL! EVIL! EVIIIIIIIILL! Evilevilevilevil! E-V-I-uh um oh yes –L! EVIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLL!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no, Mermaid Man!" Spongebob exclaimed. Spongebob was worried sick about his favorite superhero unlike Sora he thought Mermaid Man was a psychopath from the loony bin. Spongebob ran to Barnacle Boy, who barely seemed interested, and hoped he knew what was wrong.

"Barnacle Boy. What's wrong with Mermaid Man?" Spongebob asked.

"Oh great, you again." Barnacle Boy groaned. "Well if you must know, Mermaid Man is having another one his evil episodes. He should tire himself out eventually."

Now Mermaid Man was on the ground twitching and muttering "evil" every few seconds and was acting crazier by the minute. Spongebob decided now was the time for action.

"Don't worry, I know KPR." Said Spongebob. He quickly changed into a nurse's outfit, complete with dress and lipstick. He pulled out a first aid kit and pulled out two Krabby Patties and placed them over Mermaid's mouth as if they were defibrillators.

"Clear!" shouted Spongebob before shoving the two Krabby Patties into Mermaid Man's mouth. He watched Mermaid Man swallow them but no drastic changes. Spongebob grabbed two more Krabby Patties and repeated the strategy. Occasionally he pressed down on Mermaid Man's stomach so that his stomach was working. Despite how silly it looked, Spongebob managed to stop Mermaid Man from panicking and soon the old man was calm now.

"I'm ready for the sponge bath nurse." Mermaid Man said sleepily.

"Uh perhaps we should get him into the Krusty Krab." Said Spongebob.

"Good thinking." Said Barnacle Boy. Spongebob, Sandy, and Sora brought Mermaid Man into the Krusty Krab and let him sit on a barrel as the Krabby Patty's lethargic effects wore off.

"Mermaid Man! What's wrong?" Spongebob asked, now that he was back in his usual clothes. "What happened back there?"

"I-I-I don't know. One minute I was about to have dinner, and the next thing I knew my head felt like it was being filled evil thoughts and darkness. It was horrible and- and EVIL! EVIL!" screamed Mermaid Man.

SLAP!

Mr. Krabs slapped Mermaid Man before the senior citizen could start panicking.

"Wait a sec, you felt the same way? So did I. If you ask me, there's something evil in them." Said Spongebob. Of course he stopped worrying when he saw something. "Hey look its Patrick."

Spongebob waved as Patrick leaned against the glass doors. However Patrick looked different. His pink skin was now an eerie gray with just a bit of pink and his eyes were red. Eventually he walked in moaning and walking towards Spongebob.

"Let me introduce you to him Sora." Said Spongebob. Sora wasn't too eager to meet Patrick since the starfish looked like a zombie, but if he was Spongebob's friend he should at least say hi. When they were a few feet across, Spongebob naively said, "Patrick, this is my new friend, Sora. Say hi."

Sora nervously offered his hand in a handshake, but Patrick just growled at him. Then Patrick smacked Sora and sent him flying back into a support beam. The impact was so hard it knocked Sora unconscious and surprised everyone in the room.

"Ugh Patrick you might have overdone it." Said Spongebob.

Suddenly, Squidward and Pearl walked into the restaurant, with skin almost as gray as Patrick. But Squidward's skin was more greenish.

"Squidward! You came to work after all." Said Spongebob. Squidward moaned before grabbing Spongebob with all of his tentacles and began to squeeze Spongebob tighter and tighter.

"Ugh Squidward?" Spongebob wheezed. "I think you might be hugging me too…. hard."

"Mr. Squidward! What have I told you about hurting other employ-AHH!" Mr. Krabs screamed as Pearl grabbed his eyestalks and smashing him around the room. Patrick snuck up behind Sandy and delivered his patented perfect karate chops to knock out the squirrel.

"Mermaid Man." Squeaked Spongebob. "Help."

"Not to worry lad, we can take on three hooligans." Said Mermaid Man.

"Ooooaaaooooooooaahhh." Came a loud moan.

From outside the restaurant, hundreds of grayish citizens of Bikini Bottom were approaching the Krusty Krab angrily. Some came through the front door, while others broke the glass and just climbed in.

"Okay, maybe 2.1 million hooligans might be a problem." Said Barnacle Boy. "No matter, we will stop you, right Mermaid Man? Mermaid Man?"

Unfortunately, Mermaid Man had fallen asleep as thousands of Bikini Bottom citizens surrounded them.

"I should have seen that coming." Barnacle Boy said before being surrounded.

As Spongebob began to fall unconscious, the last thing he saw was the crowd of zombie-like people clear the way as Plankton laughed evilly.

"Bwa ha ha ha aha ha ha ha! Ah ha ha ha ha ha HA HA! Nighty night, Spongefool!" Plankton said before Spongebob passed out.

**End of Ch. 5**

Oh no! Almost everyone in Bikini Bottom has turned into some type of zombie. You can bet your money that Plankton has something to do with it. Will Spongebob, Sora, and the others be alright? What's Plankton plan and his "secret weapon"? Is King Jellyfish truly defeated? Is Spongebob worthy of wielding a Keyblade? Find out in Ch. 6: Tastes like Terror. I know this sounds a little desperate, but please review! Try and guess what Plankton's "secret weapon" is and the more reviews I get, the faster I update. Also make sure to look at my other stories and I'll see you soon.


	7. Tastes Like Terror

I don't own Spongebob Squarepants or Kingdom Hearts.

Ch. 7: Tastes like Terror

Spongebob awoke with his vision blurred. After what happened with Squidward, it was a relief to be able to breathe again. The last thing he could remember was Squidward hugging him and Patrick and Pearl attacking the others. As his vision began to get better, he realized that he was tied to a chair while Sandy and Mr. Krabs were chained to the wall.

"Ugh where are we?" Spongebob asked.

"You're in my laboratory." Said Plankton. Spongebob found the miniscule miscreant standing on top of Karen's monitor with Pete next to him. Spongebob trembled at the sight of the Pete. Behind them were Patrick and Squidward moaning mindlessly.

"Aha! I should have known you weren't working alone." Mr. Krabs shouted as he glared at Plankton.

"Oh where are my manners. Everyone, this is Pete, my cohort Maleficent's lackey." Plankton introduced.

"Lackey!" Pete shouted.

"I'm sure Spongebob is already familiar with Maleficent, and Sora too if not more."

Spongebob was shocked that Sora knew Maleficent. He wondered why Sora never mentioned it, granted they only knew each other for only a couple of hours, and more importantly where he was.

"Sora? How do you know him? Where is he?" Spongebob asked.

"Oh you don't know?" Plankton asked mockingly. "These aren't from around here. In fact, they're from another world."

"*Gasp* You mean they're….. aliens? From outer space?" Spongebob asked fearfully.

"No you idiot, not that kind of world. They're from different universes; they just call "universes" worlds. Your friend is a Keyblade Wielder, a special person who uses a powerful weapon called a "Keyblade". I him locked up wanted to make sure he didn't interrupt my ingenious plans, so I have placed in another room." Plankton said. "However he's the lucky one. He gets to watch from a special cell through this video feed. Why don't you give him a wave?"

Spongebob didn't detect that Plankton meant to annoy him so he naively waved at the camera with a smile before realizing he was still trapped. Sora saw through a monitor that was on the other side of his cage. Ever since he woke up, he had been trying to break out of the cage but with no success. However that didn't mean he was going to give up. Sora continued hacking away at the bars while watching Spongebob on the monitor to see if Maleficent was going to make an appearance.

"Hah! Ingenious?" Mr. Krabs asked. "Plankton, all your plans are the same: get me formula, sell me Krabby Patties, and possibly take over the town."

"HEY! My plans are not all the same; the goal is the same. Besides, this one worked and you didn't even stop me." Plankton mocked

"Is that eye of yours working? I've been trying to figure out how to get me formula from you for days."

"Heh heh heh heh, you still think this was all about stealing your formula? No this is much bigger, bigger than Plan Z! It's... it's… Plan Negative Z!"

"Plan Negative Z?" Karen asked.

"Yes, the negative makes it more evil and signifies that it's the step after Plan Z. No quiet, I'm monologing. Where was I? Oh yes, my plan did involve stealing your precious formula so that I could make my own delicious food."

"I knew it! Ha ha! I knew you stole it." Mr. Krabs shouted. "So how'd you do it? Robots? Impersonating someone? Super powers?"

"Nope, with the help of my bug bytes." Planktons said.

"Ewww." Said Sandy, Spongebob, and Mr. Krabs said. Even Sora was mildly disgusted from his cell.

"Not bug bites, bug _bytes_! As in gigabytes." He explained. Plankton pulled out his Keyblade and summoned some of the robotic, bug-like heartless and made them grow until they were the size as everyone else. They were split into two groups: one group resembled mosquitoes with long pointy noses and stingers on their behind and the other looked like a cartoonish pillbug with antenna that sparked with electricity with 6 arms. Spongebob, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs were still disgusted by them.

"Pretty cool, huh? I managed to learn to do that in a week." Plankton said proudly. "Anyway, I used these guys to steal the formula, and then I just used Jim's cooking, my chum, and secret sauce to make the Chum Patty and sell it to everyone in Bikini Bottom."

Spongebob's lip trembled as he was overcome with grief about being reminded of Jim working for Plankton.

"Don't worry, if it makes you feel better Jim never knew about the plan and only did it for the money. At least until we had to get rid of him." Said Plankton. His words didn't help Spongebob, but he didn't intend to do make them that way.

"So now you're caught up, I might as well tell you where my plan goes next. Now that everyone has eaten my Chum Patties, except you three," Said Plankton as he enjoyed hearing himself say that he sold his food to almost of Mr. Krabs' customers, "I can use the special "ingredients" in the Chum Patties to infect everyone's bodies and make them my slaves. They will do my bidding and I will be able to rule this town. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Um, no offense Plankton, but you already did that with Bucket Helmets." Spongebob reminded.

"Silence! Now all that's left is to make sure that the last people in Bikini Bottom eat those Chum Patties, which include all of you, that Keyblade kid, and of course the royal family and Baldy." Explained Plankton.

"PLANKTON, YOU'LL NEVER- hey wait a second," Mr. Krabs realized, "if people only become your slaves by eating your chum patties then that means…. MR. SQUIDWARD YOU TRAITOR! WHY I OUTTA TIE YOU UP WITH YOUR TENTACLES AND USE YOU AS BAIT!". Squidward wasn't affected by the threat and just moaned blankly.

"But why do this Plankton? What have we ever done that was so wrong?" Spongebob pleaded.

Plankton's joy disappeared into anger. "What have you done wrong? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WRONG? It's your and Eugene's fault this is happening! Eugene and I used to be friends but then he betrayed me to make Krabby Patties and joined the kids that used to mock us daily. But what really makes my blood boil is you Spongebob; you and your constant happiness. Every time I look at you I see a bit of me in you before I became evil. So pure and innocent, like looking into a mirror that's taunting me, making me realize that I'll never be able to be happy like I used to be, and even if I was happy it would be short lived and be more painful than being unhappy. That's why I'm doing this: to make everyone feel the way I do and to finally achieve happiness that can never be taken away. That's why when I'm done here I'm helping Maleficent open the Well of Darkness, and with its power I'LL MAKE SURE EVERYONE FEELS MY PAIN!"

"Plankton, you've let grief blind you. I never abandoned you; you walked out on me. If you had stayed then we would have been partners, not enemies. It didn't have to be like this." Mr. Krabs said honestly.

"Save your breathe Krabs. You're gonna need it for when you're begging me not to pump you full of my secret sauce and turn you into my slave."

Plankton signaled Patrick and Squidward to pull back a huge red curtain that was behind them to reveal a giant vat of Plankton's inky-black secret sauce. The two grabbed a pair of hoses and brought them over to Mr. Krabs and Sandy. Patrick aimed his at Mr. Krabs while Squidward hooked the hose up to Sandy's suit so that it would flow into her helmet. Spongebob and Sora could only watch in terror as Plankton hopped over to the valve that turned the hoses on.

"Any last words Krabs?" Plankton asked.

"I have three things to say: one, my only regret is not hiring an exterminator the minute you moved next door, second, it's both an honor and a disgrace to be beaten by my worst enemy and best friend, and third, I want to know what's in that secret sauce. If I'm gonna be leavin' this world, then I might as well know what you used to soil me formula." Mr. Krabs said.

Pete began to look a little green when he heard that since he knew what was in the secret sauce. Plankton just chuckled and said, "You're going to wish you hadn't requested that. If anything, I was going to spare you the knowledge of what I was using because we used to be friends. If you really want to know, then behold."

Plankton aimed his Keyblade at the sauce at what happened next surprised and horrified everyone in the room and even Sora from his cell.

The sauce blinked at them. It slowly began to rise and morph into a body and growled at the three in the room.

"The secret to my success, your doom, is pure darkness. I've been using pure, liquefied Heartless as the sauce to control everyone. The minute they enter someone, the Heartless spread through the body and at my command, infect the heart with their darkness so that they take control over the host. After that I can control the Heartless within and the host. Unfortunately for you, you're going to experience point blank." Plankton said as he turned the valve.

The Heartless fluid flowed through the hoses and began spraying out the ends. Sandy's helmet began to fill with it as Mr. Krabs was sprayed heavily with it. Spongebob couldn't bear to see his friends in pain and closed his eyes while Sora began striking harder at his cage and using all the magic he had. Then, Plankton turned the valve and stopped the torture. Spongebob opened an eye as he looked at his friends who were covered in the foul liquid.

For a second it looked like the two were dead but then they opened their eyes. Spongebob gasped because in his boss and friend's eyes he could see nothing but evil.

Seeing the transformation live, Sora was worried about what would happen to Spongebob, along with Goofy, Donald, Mindy, Triton, and King Neptune.

* * *

Back in Downtown Bikini Bottom, King Neptune was still leading everyone in a hopeless attempt at finding Spongebob since he had no idea where he was. The sun began to set and night began to fall. The street lights began to turn on one by one as King Neptune kept searching.

"Dad, do you know where we're going?" Triton asked.

"Of course I do. I'm the King." King Neptune lied.'

"Then how come we've been looking for 7 hours." Mindy asked.

"Duh umm urr we're taking the scenic route?" he lied.

"Gawrsh, it sure is quiet." Goofy said.

"Where is everybody?" Donald wondered.

King Neptune secretly wondered the same thing. Earlier they were surrounded by paparazzi and fans, now they were all alone. It was like they were in a ghost town.

Just then, Goofy's stomach grumbled as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Whoops, sorry." He apologized.

"You know maybe we should stop for the night and maybe stop to eat." Mindy suggested.

"Nonsense, we're almost there." King Neptune said.

"You said that 7 hours, 22 minutes, and 94 seconds ago." Triton said.

"How do you know the exact time I said that?"

"After being locked in a cage for hundreds of years, I've gotten pretty good of keeping track of time. Anyway, I agree with Little Miss Pacifist there, I'm starving. We should stop at that place I captured you and get some Krabby Patties."

Upon hearing that, King Neptune that Spongebob served those at his job at the Krusty Krab.

"That's it I know where to-"

BZZZZZZZZ!

Out of nowhere, something zapped the crown off of King Neptune, revealing his bare head.

"My bald spot, I mean thinning spot." He cried.

They all turned and saw the enslaved King Jellyfish with several of his subjects he transformed and Heartless. Everyone was surprised at this but King Neptune was prepared as he bared his trident.

"Mindy, get behind me. Son, it's time I show you that your old man hasn't gone soft."

* * *

Plankton had freed Mr. Krabs and Sandy, whose skin had gotten paler and their eyes staring blankly. Sandy still had the tube connected to her helmet, but Plankton didn't bother taking it off. Spongebob shivered in fear at what Plankton had done. He had seen Plankton do a lot of horrible things, but Spongebob doubted if he could forgive Plankton for what he did.

"Well Spongebob, do you still feel like smiling now?" Plankton taunted.

Spongebob was terrified but he responded, "Plankton, you won't get away with this. I don't care what you say, I am not giving up."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have different opinions. I think it's time to change that." Said Plankton. He snapped his fingers and Pete approached the fry cook with a chum patty covered in the Heartless fluid. Spongebob tried to move and escape, but he couldn't move an inch as Pete slowly brought the food closer.

"No, oh dear Neptune no." Spongebob plead

Plankton cackled evilly as Pete shoved the food down Spongebob's throat. Spongebob chewed the food and hated every bite like a child who was eating his least favorite vegetable. Sora watched and he was horrified. He was too late. Spongebob swallowed the chum patty and took in a breath of fresh air. Sora and Plankton couldn't believe it: Spongebob was now going to be Plankton's slave. Although Plankton didn't know it, Sora knew that now Spongebob wouldn't be able to help him stop Maleficent.

Although Sora wasn't focused on that he was more concerned about Spongebob's safety. Sora knew he had a duty to fulfill but he had begun to like Spongebob. He was a nice kid who was naïve, but a good friend. He couldn't help but blame himself for what was going to happen.

Plankton anxiously waited for Spongebob's change to occur as Spongebob moaned in disgust. Finally, nothing would stand in his way.

"Yes, now to see if it worked. Spongebob I command you to attack that friend of yours in the cage." Plankton ordered.

Everyone waited in silence for Spongebob to obey the command.

"….."

"….."

"…"

"…"

"…. BLAGH!" said Spongebob. "That was the worst Patty I've ever eaten." He said. "And about hurting Sora, forget it. I'd never hurt one of my best friends purposely.

Sora smiled brightly at what just happened. Spongebob was okay and not one of Plankton's zombies. Pete's jaw dropped while Plankton's jaw hit the ground, literally. The two couldn't understand why Spongebob was still okay. Nobody had ever been able to resist Plankton after eating one of the chum patties.

"What! Why aren't you a mindless drone?" Plankton shouted in disbelief.

"Maybe that was just a fluke." Suggested Pete.

"Hmmm, maybe." Plankton said. He grabbed a patty and shoved it into Spongebob's mouth. He watched Spongebob swallow it, but Spongebob was still unchanged, with the except of the look of disgust on his face. Plankton was getting annoyed. Pete grabbed two chum patties and fed Spongebob them but still nothing.

"What's going on here? Why isn't he a zombie yet?" Plankton wondered.

"I don't know. I felt something when I ate it, but I guess my body rejected it." Spongebob said.

"Grrrrrrrr, that's it! I'm through playing around. Let's just do it point blank!" Plankton shouted. He grabbed the hose and stuck it into Spongebob's mouth. He turned it on and watched Spongebob take in the Darkness drink. He began to fill up like a water balloon and soon his head touched the ceiling. Plankton cut the flow.

Plankton was exhausted as he panted, "There's no way he can resist the change now."

As if on cue, Spongebob began to tremble as Plankton eagerly awaited the results.

SPOOOOOSH!

Spongebob spat out the Heartless fluid like a fire hose while his pores while it also seeped out of his pores. Sora was delighted and disgusted at the fact Spongebob managed to resist. He didn't know how Spongebob did it, but he was happy that he was okay.

Plankton on the other hand was so furious that he looked like he would blow a gasket.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Plankton shouted.

Spongebob twisted around in hopes that he could wring himself of any extra darkness from him as Plankton began to pant angrily.

"Sorry Plankton, but I guess I'm not slave material." Joked Spongebob.

"Alright Squarepants, if I can't make you my slave, I'll just have to kill you. Send him in." Plankton ordered.

SLAM!

The doors to the lab slammed open as he walked in. Darkness shrouded him as boots hit the floor, made by one his boots and the other by his new mechanical foot. As he walked closer into the light, Spongebob could see he wore a belt buckle with a skull on it over his leather pants and his hands well balled into fists, one of the hands being mechanical. When he walked into the light where everyone could see him. Spongebob was terrified more than he had ever been in his life. The man had a gray shirt with a black vest, a knife hanging around his neck, a handkerchief around his mouth, a small black ten-gallon hat, and one of the most recognizable features was his sunglasses, where a red light shined where one of his eyes should have been. Spongebob knew this man long ago and thought he'd never see him again. Now here he was with fists balled up here for revenge.

"Did you miss me, kid?" Dennis asked sinisterly.

Spongebob nearly wet himself when he saw the assassin. "Um he-he-hey Dennis. How you been?" he stammered nervously.

"How have I been? I nearly died because of you!" Dennis shouted.

"Wh-wh-what did I do?" Spongebob asked.

"After I got knocked off the giant guy you were riding, I didn't just land in some magical land with pixies, I fell into a trench; a deep, dark trench where I was attacked by monsters every single day. The only thing keeping me alive was my wits and the thought that one day I'd find my way out and make you suffer a slow, painful, agonizing, merciless death." He said.

Spikes appeared underneath Dennis' boots as he stared down at Spongebob. "Finally, it's time I finish you off once AND FOR ALL!" he yelled as he brought his spikey boot up in the air as Spongebob trembled before him.

Just as Dennis brought his boot down, Spongebob's savior blocked it. Spongebob was expecting a bunch of painful spikes to stab him but instead he looked at his hero.

"Spat!" Spongebob called.

Just inches from Spongebob's face were Dennis' spiked boots that were being blocked by Spongebob's spatula. Spat moved so that Dennis' spikes cut the ropes binding him.

"Thanks Spat." Spongebob said. He kicked Dennis' other leg and made the assassin fall. Spongebob grabbed Spat and ran for his life. He jumped over Pete and slid past Patrick and Squidward and managed to run out of the lab. Plankton summoned his bug byte heartless and said "After him."

On command, the heartless and Spongebob's mind controlled friends ran after him. Dennis was fuming and ran after him as well.

"You know if that kid breaks Sora out, Maleficent is gonna destroy you." Pete said.

"Don't worry, he'll never be able to unlock. Only I can unlock." Plankton said.

"Hmm, not bad technology."

"Oh it's not technology, I just sealed it with my Keyblade. I mean where's that kid going to get one?"

While Pete was ready to squish Plankton for his incompetency, Sora heard it on the camera and decided to see if it was true. He aimed the Keyblade at the lock like he would when he sealed a world lock. Like he expected, a beam shot out and unlocked the cell, immediately fell to pieces. Sora mentally face palmed himself for not doing this sooner. He swam out of the room into a hallway. He was glad to get out but now he had to find Spongebob.

Suddenly he heard moaning from down the hall. Sora had to hide in order to avoid letting anyone aware he escaped. So he swam into a room he was sure was empty. At the same time Spongebob ran through the hallway trying to escape the heartless, slaves, and Dennis. He had to hide so he coincidentally went into the same room as Sora.

"Phew, I think we lost them." Spongebob said to Spat. As he caught his breath, he looked around his surroundings. He realized that he must be where Plankton stores the ingredients he uses to find out what the secret ingredient is in Krabby Patties. Just then, he heard something.

"*Gasp* What do you think that was Spat? One of the monsters? You think we should look?"

Spat nodded in response, so Spongebob tip-toed forward not trying to make a sound. He held Spat ready to use in combat despite the fact that he was scared. Suddenly, something bumped behind him.

"AHHH!" yelled Spongebob.

"AHHH!" screamed Sora.

The two held their weapons of choice at the other.

"Spongebob?" Sora asked.

"Sora!" Spongebob exclaimed as he dropped Spat and gave the Keyblade Wielder a friendly hug.

"Uh, it's nice to see you to Spongebob." Sora said uncomfortably.

"Are you okay?" Spongebob asked.

Sora chuckled and replied, "Don't worry I'm fine. I saw what you did and it was amazing."

Spongebob couldn't help but blush. "Really, thanks." Before he continued, Spongebob remembered something Plankton said.

"Sora, is it true you're…. from another world?" Spongebob asked.

Sora rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably knowing that he had to tell Spongebob the truth. "Yes, it's true. I'm not from Bikini Bottom and I'm not really a merman, my friend changed me so I could breathe underwater."

Spongebob was quite surprised at what he heard. Luckily for Sora Spongebob wasn't mad but he was curious to know about some of the other worlds.

"So what's it like in other worlds?" Spongebob asked.

Sora felt like he was answering a child so he replied, "Well each one is different. Some worlds have talking fish, others have aliens, but I'm pretty sure none of them have Krabby Patties."

"*Gasp* Those poor poor people." Spongebob said.

"Don't worry, the people are still happy without Krabby Patties, and a lot of worlds have really nice people like you."

"Uggggggggggggggggggggh." Moaned someone.

Spongebob and Sora turned to face the sound of the commotion. Far off in the corner of the room was Jim, who looked badly hurt.

"Jim! Hold Spat for me Sora." Spongebob said as he handed Sora Spat. Spongebob ran to Jim and examined his wounds. Sora swam over to Spongebob and looked at the beaten fish.

"Spongebob?" Jim moaned.

"Yes Jim it's me. What happened to you?" Spongebob asked.

"My lousy boss Plankton. After I started to learn about his plan, he made the monsters attack me. They thought I was dead and he put me in here and planned to deal with me later. I woke up, but I couldn't leave because I didn't want to run into those… things again. I've been keeping myself alive by eating these ingredients. By the way, avoid the jars over there because that is not lemonade in them."

Spongebob started to tear up at seeing one of his heroes down. Sora felt bad for the two, so Sora casted a cure spell on Jim. Spongebob stepped back as Jim began to glow green. The light disappeared and Jim felt better. He had trouble standing up, but he was in less pain. Spongebob saw what Sora did and smiled.

"Jim, is there anything we can do to help you?" said Spongebob.

Jim sighed before answering, "Yes. There is one thing. I might not make it out of here, so I want to make sure there is someone to take my place. I need you to take my place as the Krusty Krab's greatest chef."

"*Gasp* Me? Jim, I am honored." Spongebob said in disbelief. "I would gladly-"

"Not so fast. There's one thing you need to do first: make your own sandwich. Just like how I made the Jim Patty, you need to make the Spongebob Patty, with your own recipe."

Spongebob gasped in shock, "But…but I'd be soiling the Krabby patty formula. Besides the last time I tried to make something original it endangered thousands of jellyfishes."

"Spongebob, just do it for me. Please." Jim begged.

Spongebob thought it over and since this may be the last thing he did before Dennis or one of his zombie friends killed him, he decided to accept it. Spongebob grabbed the ingredients Plankton had and went to work on the Patties. Spongebob stopped thinking about Krabby Patties, and let his mind go blank. Then, he grabbed the ingredients and went to work. He carefully constructed his sandwich like a surgeon working on a triple bypass. He made sure that everything was precise, from the number of grains of salt to the drops of ketchup. He used some sticks and exposed wires to start a fire to grill the patties on. Then, he grabbed some Jellyfish jelly from his back pocket, and spread it on the patties. Finally, he told the patties he loved them, he even hugged one of them, and finished it.

Sora was a bit confused by Spongebob's way of cooking but Jim watched judgmentally like a teacher watching his pupils work on a final exam. At last, Spongebob grabbed a platter on presented Jim with eight hamburgers.

"Alright, Jim here is my offering. I hope that you enjoy it. I call them the Spongebob Patty" Spongebob said

Jim looked at the Spongebob Patties and picked one up. He examined it and then put in his mouth. He chewed it slowly while Spongebob nervously waited while Sora kept a lookout for any attacks. Finally, Jim swallowed with his face unchanging and Spongebob sweating bullets.

"Spongebob, I've eaten a lot of bad burgers. I've eaten burgers from the trash. I've come across burgers that weren't even worthy of being in my presence. This Spongebob Patty….. is not one of them." Jim said with a smile.

Spongebob froze and a smile crept on his face. Even Sora let his guard down and watched Spongebob be praised. "In all my years of cooking, I've never had a burger like this. So juicy, so delicious, so radical, it made me feel a happiness I haven't felt in a long time. Well done Spongebob, you did it."

Spongebob grinned from ear to ear at the sound of that. All the horror that was happening around him was now replaced with joy and happiness.

"Thank you Jim, it's an honor to hear you say that. Best of all, I made extras who wants one?" Spongebob offered.

Sora and Jim raised their hands and Spongebob handed them out.

"Okay, one for Jim, one for Sora, one for Zombie Patrick, and one for- ZOMBIE PATRICK!" Spongebob shouted.

Everyone looked and realized that Patrick was standing next to them, and behind him were Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, Mermaid Man, and Barnacle boy, who were also taken over by darkness. The three backed up as Spongebob's friends approached them. Sora drew out his Keyblade while Spongebob looked for something to throw. Spongebob closed his eyes so that he wouldn't watch himself hurt his friends and picked up a Spongebob Patty.

"I'm sorry whoever gets hit." Spongebob said as he chucked the Spongebob Patty into the air. As it soared through the air, the Spongebob Patty didn't hurt anyone but instead went into Patrick's open mouth.

GULP!

Patrick instantly swallowed the Spongebob Patty. As he came closer he grabbed Spongebob and moaned something to Spongebob.

"Spongebob….." Patrick moaned.

Spongebob closed his eyes and hoped that whatever Patrick did would be swift and painless.

"…. That….was… the greatest…. Thing I've ever eaten. Can I have more?" Patrick asked.

Spongebob opened his eyes and saw that Patrick was changing. His skin was returning to its natural pink color, his eyes returned to a normal white as he blinked twice, and he wasn't attacking Spongebob. He was cured.

"Patrick! You're okay!" Spongebob said excitedly.

"I'm okay." Patrick repeated. "Um who's your friend?"

Sora saw what happened and had an idea. "Patrick, grab the others!" Sora ordered.

"Okay. Hey do you know Mindy?"

"Patrick!" Spongebob and Sora shouted. Patrick obeyed and grabbed Squidward as he tried to break free. Sora grabbed a Spongebob Patty and fed it to Squidward. Like Patrick, he returned to normal and a rarely seen smile appeared on his face.

"Wow, I haven't felt like this since before Spongebob moved in." Squidward said.

"Spongebob, get your other friends to eat your Spongebob Patties." Said Sora.

Spongebob picked up a Spongebob Patty and aimed it at Sandy like a pitcher at a baseball game. He threw it at her and made it so the Spongebob Patty went into the tube, went into her helmet, bounced around, and into her mouth. She changed back to normal as well.

"Yeehaw! That's better than Texas barbeque." She hollered.

As Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy approached Sora, he used a Blizzard spell to make the floor icy and make the two fall down. Spongebob came over with two Spongebob Patties with extra fiber and dropped into the two superheroes mouths. They came to their senses too with smiles on their faces.

"Barnacle Boy, it's a miracle. I can taste things again." Mermaid Man said.

Last was Mr. Krabs, which Spongebob handled by offering Mr. Krabs a dollar if he ate the Spongebob Patty. By now, everyone in the room was back to normal.

"Nice job Spongebob," Sandy said, "But how'd you do it?"

"With my Spongebob Patties." Spongebob answered.

"BOY! Did you mess with the formula again? Why I outta-"

"Mr. Krabs, Spongebob's patties saved you. In fact, I think it can save everyone." Sora said.

"Stay out of the way, off-worlder." Mr. Krabs said.

"Wait, he might be right. If we can make enough Spongebob Patties, we can save everyone and beat Plankton." Sandy said.

"Right, as long as we sell them at a reasonable price." Said Mr. Krabs, earning him some dirty looks from everyone.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think they found us." Squidward said as he looked through the port hole in the door. Outside were hundreds of Plankton's enslaved minions, Heartless, and making his way to door was Dennis. Patrick looked out the window and when he saw Dennis he screamed like a little girl and hid in the corner.

"Now what do we do?" Spongebob asked.

Everyone but Spongebob, Sora, and Jim pressed back on the door to keep the door closed. "You boys get cooking, we'll stall him."

10 minutes later…

WHAM! WHAM! CRASH!

The zombified people broke down the door just as Spongebob finished. Dennis stuck his head in and shouted, "Here's Dennis!"

"And here's the Raging Whirlpool!" shouted Mermaid Man.

Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy summoned a giant, tornado-like whirlpool and used it against Dennis and the zombies. He got swept up into it far away and knocked down all of the zombies and Heartless.

"Order up." shouted Spongebob.

Everyone ran out of the storage room before the heartless and zombies could get up. While Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs dropped the Spongebob Patties into the mouths of the enslaved people, Spongebob, Sora, and Sandy eliminated the Heartless with some Karate and Keyblade action. With every fish that was cured, another Heartless was destroyed. The Heartless fought back but where no match for Spongebob and Sandy's karate.

"Hi-ya!" cried Sandy. "I haven't had this much fun since Karate Island."

"Me too." Spongebob said as he karate chopped another heartless.

In about 10 minutes, they managed to defeat all the Heartless in the Chum Bucket and cure all the people in it. "Whoo! Way to go Sora." Congratulated Spongebob.

"Thanks Spongebob, but we're not done yet. We have to stop Plankton." Said Sora.

"Hold it." Said Mr. Krabs. "Make sure you save some room for me."

Sora nodded and the two ran back to Plankton's lab, with everyone else following. They burst open the lab doors and slowly walked in, ready for any surprises. Aside from some Chum Patties lying around, the place seemed deserted.

"PLANKTON!" yelled Mr. Krabs, "Give yourself up before I lose my patience."

"Do you think we scared him off?" Spongebob asked.

"Not even close." Plankton said.

Everyone turned to see Plankton atop the vat of Darkness with the hose in his hand.

"Oh no, he's going to spray us!" Sora said.

"That's right, prepare to become re-enslaved. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" he laughed.

While Plankton laughed, Spongebob picked up a Chum Patty. He aimed carefully, and used Spat as a make-shift catapult. He flung the Chum Patty and hit the hose dead center. Plankton turned the hose on but to his dismay the Chum Patty was blocking and being pumped full of the darkness. As the Chum Patty grew, the pressure started to build within the vat and it started to shake

"Uh-oh." Said Plankton.

"Everyone clear the room." Said Sora.

Everyone ran out of the Chum Bucket as the situation got worse. Sora and Spongebob were the last ones out before it happened.

BOOM!

The vat exploded and destroyed the roof of the Chum Bucket. Everyone cheered happily as Spongebob and Sora smiled.

"Nice aiming Spongebob." Said Sora.

"Thanks. Now that Plankton's plan is foiled, maybe everything can go back to-"

"Mwa ha ha ha ha! Ha ah ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Plankton cackled.

"Plankton?" Spongebob asked.

Suddenly, a giant hand appeared from the Chum Bucket. It pulled itself out so that everyone could see the monster. It was a 50-foot Chum Patty, dripping with Darkness that had dark, Heartless-like arms, green eyes, and on top of it was Plankton.

"Oh dear Neptune." Mr. Krabs said.

"That's right; tremble before me and my monster! Fear the wrath of Chum-zilla! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Why does every monster have to have –zilla in their name?" Sandy wondered.

"Now to get rid of the one obstacle in my plan: King Neptune." Plankton said. Using his Keyblade, he made Chum-zilla head to the city.

"King Neptune is in town? Hey I wonder he has Mindy with him?" Patrick wondered. "Oh no, Mindy!"

"King Neptune." Spongebob said.

"Oh no, Donald and Goofy!" Sora worried.

End of Ch. 7

Oh no, what will our heroes do? Will Sora and Spongebob stop Chum-zilla? How is King Neptune dealing with King Jellyfish? Have we seen the last of Dennis? Find out in Ch. 8: It Came From the Chum Bucket. Please review and congrats on the reviewer named "Guest" who correctly guessed that the secret weapon was Dennis. Also, Nan0429, very impressive deducing and finding the clues. The third one was unintentional but still nice job. Anyway, please review and let me know if I made any spelling errors because I didn't have time to spell check.


	8. It Came From the Chum Bucket

I don't own Spongebob or Kingdom Hearts. Sorry for the delay, but I wanted to do this on my birthday, so I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction chapter as an 18 year old.

Ch. 7: It Came From the Chum Bucket

Spongebob, Sora, and the others watched in shock as Plankton slowly rode Chumzilla into town.

"What are we going to do? Plankton is going to destroy the town if we don't stop him." Said Spongebob.

"We?" Squidward asked. "You're the one who made the thing."

"Hey, Spongebob was the one who saved you from being Plankton's slaves." Sora said defensively.

"Well this isn't the first time he's doomed the town." Squidward said.

"I didn't mean to." Spongebob said.

"Enough!" Sandy said. "We can't just keep bickering, we got to do something."

"I know, let's give up." Patrick suggested happily.

"No way, my friends are in danger." Sora said.

"And King Neptune and his kids." Spongebob added.

"And me money-filled mattress." Mr. Krabs said, earning some dirty looks from the others. "Uh I mean all those poor bystanders. In fact, I should go warn them of the approaching monster."

Mr. Krabs left the group and headed into the city, but not to warn anyone in the city but instead to head to his house and gather his valuables and money.

"Hey, I have an idea. What if we fed it a Krabby Patty?" Patrick suggested.

"Patrick, this isn't a starving dog, it's a giant monster made of chum. A Krabby Patty won't do anything." Squidward said.

"Hmmmm, oh what if we fed it two Krabby Patties?

"Two Patties will be just as effective as giving it one Krabby Patty: nothing. So don't even think about saying-"

"How about three Krabby Patties?"

"NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN!"

"Oh." Patrick said dejectedly. "Howe about-"

"If you say four Krabby Patties I'm going to smash your rock into tiny pebbles."

"-FIVE KRABBY PATTIES!" Patrick shouted.

"Patrick! What makes you think Krabby Patties will do anything?"

"Cause Spongebob used them to save us."

"No, Patrick we used Spongebob Patties." Sora stated.

"And before you even suggest feeding it Spongebob Patties, they won't work. Those things cured people and that thing is not people. Besides, those Spongebob Patties would be like crumbs to him." Squidward said.

"Well…. What if we made a really, really, reeeaaaaaallllly big Spongebob Patty." Patrick said.

Squidward was about to explode in anger as he uttered, "And….. what…..good….would….that….do?"

"Well maybe it won't be so cranky afterwards, and he'll be happy, and we can be friends." Patrick said innocently like a little kid. Patrick answered.

"Patrick, that has to be the most idiotic, childish-"

"Wait that could work." Sandy said.

"It could?" Squidward and Patrick said, Patrick being more happy and eager.

"Well, the first part. If Spongebob could make a Spongebob Patty big enough, then whatever destroyed the darkness in the Chum Patties could possibly destroy Chumzilla, making it an empty husk of chum meat, or possibly an explosion of chum meat, but either way it would work."

"Really?" Spongebob asked eagerly.

"Well it's one possibility." Sandy said.

"What are the other ones?" Sora asked.

"Well it could either have no effect on Chumzilla-"

"Hah!" laughed Squidward."

"Or it could cause Chumzilla to become unstable and explode, covering the city in that darkness goop and instead of just one big monster all of Bikini Bottom will be overrun by hundreds of little ones." She said.

"What about the odds of it becoming good?" Patrick asked.

"The same odds as you waking up with bacon underwear." Sandy said.

"I like those odds."

"Well, it sounds like we have a plan." Sora said. "Spongebob, do you think you can make a Spongebob Patty big enough?" Sora asked.

"Hmmm, I think I know just what we need, but we're going to need some tools and engine parts." Spongebob instructed.

"I'll see what I can rustle up." Sandy said.

"Patrick, go to Squidward's house and get his bottle of Kelp Grow."

"On it." Saluted Patrick.

"Squidward-"

"I'm just here because I don't want to be near that monster you made. You should be lucky I'm even letting you use my gardening equipment." Squidward interrupted.

"…..Okay, Sora, I need you to head into the city and warn King Neptune about Chumzilla." Spongebob said.

"Aye aye." Said Sora as he swam in to the city.

"Alright everyone, let's get going. We have a big order to fill."

* * *

Back in Downtown Bikini Bottom, King Neptune and Triton were fighting King Jellyfish while Donald and Goofy dealt with the heartless. Despite King Neptune's trident blasts and Triton's energy beams, the darkness controlling King Jellyfish diminished the attacks' effectiveness. Donald and Goofy were able to defeat most of the Heartless, but King Jellyfish just made more of them. Mindy was watching from a distance since she couldn't fight, although she wanted to help.

Donald casted Blizzard on a screwdiver and let Goofy finished him off. Before Goofy could recover from his dizziness, two more screwdivers appeared before them.

"Whoa, I think I'm seeing double." Goofy said.

"You're not," said Donald, "and where the heck is Sora?"

The two had been worrying about it for some time. They had noticed Sora had disappeared long before King Jellyfish attacked, but didn't tell anyone. At first they thought Sora went to explore on his own, but now they were beginning to fear the worse.

King Neptune and King Jellyfish were blasting at each other but neither seemed to be winning.

"There's only room for one King in this town, and it's me!" King Neptune shouted.

"Bzzzzz Bzzz bzzz bz-bzz-bzzzzz bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz bzz bzzzz bzzzz bzzzz. Bzzzzzzzzz bzzzzz bzzzzz bbzzzzz bzz bzzzzzzzz buuzzzzzzzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzzz bzzz bzzz. Bzzzzz." Buzzed King Jellyfish.

"*Gasp* I didn't think you could utter all 13 swears at once. I don't know whether to be impressed or filled with rage." King Neptune said.

"I'll take the latter." Said Triton angrily. He swam at King Jellyfish with his hand balled up in a fist and ready to punch King Jellyfish.

"SON NO!" King Neptune warned.

It was too late. King Jellyfish wrapped Triton one of his tendrils and electrocuted him.

"Triton!" King Neptune and Mindy cried.

King Jellyfish zapped him until he was knocked out and dropped him. Mindy foolishly swam out and caught her injured brother before he hit the ground.

"I've got you, Triton." She said.

Unfortunately, King Jellyfish was floating above them and his tendrils were buzzing with electricity. Mindy knew she couldn't defend herself even without Triton in her hands.

"MINDY!" yelled King Neptune.

"Hey big, dark, and ugly!"

King Jelly fish turned to the source of the voice and growled angrily at the sight.

"Ready for Round 2?"

Donald, King Neptune, Goofy, and Mindy looked at the source of the sound too and happy to see who it was.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

* * *

Spongebob cooked harder than he ever cooked before. Spongebob managed to cook one Spongebob Patty that he made with extra love while Sandy was working on an engine, turret, and other gadgets for their secret weapon and Squidward just took a nap.

When Patrick came back with the spray, Spongebob gave it a test squeeze to make sure that there was some stuff in it and said, "Everyone stand back. Things are about to get supersized."

Once everyone was far from the patty, Spongebob sprayed the Kelp Grow on the Spongebob Patty and backed off. In a few seconds, the Spongebob Patty grew to the size of a small car. Spongebob smiled proudly and said, Sandy, can you start adding on the extra stuff?"

"Does a pig like rolling in mud?" she responded as she got her tools.

* * *

Sora struck at King Jellyfish with his Keyblade while dodging the electric tendrils. Mindy was trying to use her newly learned spells to heal Triton and hopefully wake him up.

"Come on Triton, please wake up. Pleeeaase wake up." She said to herself.

King Jellyfish grabbed a lamppost and threw it at Sora but he evaded it and casted Fira. Before King Jellyfish could zap Sora, King Neptune zapped King Jellyfish.

"Nobody zaps my son." He angrily said. He blasted King Jellyfish with all his might and started to hurt him. Sora decided to take the opportunity to help his friends with the Heartless. Sora managed to take out three aquatanks and sea neons that were surrounding Donald and Goofy.

"Guys! Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the help." Goofy said.

"Thanks for the help, but WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?" Donald yelled.

Sora sheepishly smiled and said, "Well it's a funny story really."

* * *

Sandy managed to customize the giant Spongebob Patty with all the extra Spongebob asked for. Spongebob and Patrick were actually surprised at how fast she put it together.

"All done." She said.

"Huh? Whuh?" Squidward mumbled as he woke up.

"Great job Sandy, it looks good enough to eat." Spongebob said.

"And ride." She added.

"Exactly, now everybody hop in." Spongebob said.

"Get in what?" Squidward said before Sandy grabbed him and they drove off. Little did they know that just as they left Dennis returned after being trapped in the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's raging whirlpool for an hour and having to walk a mile back to the Chum Bucket. His glasses were busted, his neckerchief was blown off, and he was exhausted from all that walking. He was seething with rage and ready to take it out on Spongebob.

"Hey buddy, move it!" Dennis turned to see a biker on a tricked out motorcycle. Before the biker could yell at Dennis again, Dennis punched the biker so hard he was punched out of the ocean and landed in a fish market in the 'Catch of the Day' bin. Dennis hopped on the stolen motorcycle and drove after Spongebob.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Goofy said as he defeated a sea neon, "You're saying that you found out Maleficent is here working with some bug named Plankton and that the guy we're looking for is a fry cook with a magic spatula?"

"That's about it." Sora said.

"….Sora, I think the salt water is messing with your mind." Donald said.

"Wait, did you say 'Plankton'?" King Neptune asked. He remembered the insect that stole his crown and tried to make him his slave. Just the thought of Plankton made his blood boil. Unfortunately, it also distracted him from King Jellyfish and he was zapped in the process."

"AAAAAAAH!" screamed King Neptune. He leaned against a building in pain as King Jellyfish approached him.

"Daddy!" screamed Mindy. Finally, Mindy had run out of patience and casted Blizzaga on King Jellyfish, sending shards of ice at him. The attack angered King Jellyfish so much that he left King Neptune and grabbed Mindy. Mindy struggled with all her might but she wasn't strong enough to break out of King Jellyfish's grasp.

"Let me go!" she yelled. King Jellyfish didn't respond and tightened his grip. Mindy kept using spells on King Jellyfish but it just made him angrier. He pinned the princess to a billboard. King Jellyfish raised one of his tendrils to zap Mindy directly in the head. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

"Mindy!" he cried.

Screeeeeeeeeeeeeech!

King Jellyfish stopped along with everyone else when they heard the sound of tires making a hard turn and something none of them expected to hear.

_Oh I'm a goofy goober yeah_

"What on earth is that?" Donald said as he covered his ears.

_You're a goofy goober yeah!_

"Is it getting closer?" Goofy asked.

_We're all goofy goobers yeah!_

Sora smiled when he heard the music. Not because it was so upbeat, but because there was only one person he could think of that would play a song that silly and childish.

"Guys, I think the posse's arrived." Sora said, earning some confused looks from his friends.

_Goofy goofy, goober goober yeah!_

SMASH!

What happened was so fast that it could be only seen in slow-motion. Spongebob drove a giant, hamburger-shaped vehicle, with Patrick in the passenger seat with his arms in the air as if he were on a rollercoaster, Sandy was raising her fist while Squidward was clinging to the back of the vehicle so that he wouldn't fall off, straight through the billboard, over Mindy, and ramming into King Jellyfish.

CRAAASSH!

Spongebob's patty-like car rammed King Jellyfish into a building, luckily not harming Spongebob or the others.

"That is the last time we let you drive." Squidward said.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Sandy asked.

"Guys, I think we hit something." Patrick said.

Just then, King Jellyfish began to awaken and buzz angrily. He shoved Spongebob's patty vehicle off and floated above them. Before he could start a spark, Spongebob said, "Not so fast, prepare to taste defeat."

Spongebob pressed a button and a turret appeared in the back. As King Jellyfish roared at them, Spongebob began firing straight at the mouth. Spongebob let out a yell as he fired his ammo into King Jellyfish's mouth.

"Pew pew pew pew pew!" said Patrick, as he imitated the blast shots.

Finally, Spongebob ran out of ammo and let the turret go back into his vehicle. Much to everyone's dismay, King Jellyfish didn't seem to take any damage. However something was beginning to happen. Everyone watched as King Jellyfish shook and then he began to transform.

He returned to his normal pink color, his crown was back to normal, and he started to return to his senses. Everyone was surprised at what at happened. King Jellyfish looked down at everyone, then at Spongebob and instead of attacking, he just waves goodbye and buzzed away.

"Goodbye." Said Spongebob as he waved back.

"How did you do that?" Donald asked.

"Simple, I used some Spongebob Patties as ammo." Spongebob replied.

Donald had heard and seen a lot of ridiculous stuff, but this one took the cake. Sora swam next to him and said, "So what was that about 'the salt water messing with my mind'?" Sora asked mockingly. Donald didn't bother responding while Sora asked, "Nice job Spongebob, but what is this?"

"I call it: the Patty Wagon 2.0." Spongebob presented. "Not only does it include the details from the original Patty Wagon, with new attachments such as Spongebob Patty turret, Grease trap spill, and a radio tuned into the Goofy Goober Radio Station, which we'll feed to Chumzilla and beat Plankton."

"Hey that sounds great, but uh what's a Chumzilla?" Goofy asked.

Spongebob was a little surprised and said, "Didn't Sora warn you?"

Everyone looked at Sora, who face palmed himself for forgetting.

"Oh no, I forgot. Okay everybody, Chumzilla is basically this giant monster made up of Heartless and chum and is heading this way." Sora said.

"Uh, it wouldn't happen to have green eyes and have long dark arms?" Mindy asked nervously.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Spongebob asked.

BASH!

Everyone turned to see Chumzilla 20 feet away from them with Plankton on top.

"Sorry I took so long. Traffic was just terrible." Joked Plankton. "Besides, I wanted to take my time as I made a path of destruction. Anyway, now that I'm here; DESTROY KING NEPTUNE!"

Chumzilla growled at King Neptune, but he didn't even falter.

"Hah! You think your monster scares me. I can easily destroy this with one blast." King Neptune said. He took out his trident and fired his most powerful blast, and nothing happened. He tried again and nothing happened.

"What is wrong with this thing?" King Neptune wondered. He examined it and saw that it said 'low energy'. King Neptune had wasted all of his power fighting King Jellyfish and was now defenseless.

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!" roared Chumzilla.

That time King Neptune was so scared his trident drooped.

"You may not be affected by my trident, but behold!" King Neptune said as he pointed in a general direction.

Everyone looked at where King Neptune pointed but nothing was there.

"Uh. Was there supposed to be something-" Plankton started before realizing King Neptune was swimming away. "Wow, I can't believe I fell for that. AFTER HIM!" ordered Plankton.

Chumzilla obeyed and used his giant arms to drag himself after King Neptune. King Neptune swam for his life with Chumzilla's right behind him and its arms even closer as they dug into the ground.

"Hang on your highness, we're coming." Shouted Spongebob as he, Sandy, and Patrick drove off in the Patty Wagon 2.0. Sora, Donald, and Goofy swam after them, leaving Mindy to tend to Triton.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! How does it feel to be small, you're highness?" mocked Plankton at King Neptune as he swam for his life.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were much faster than Chumzilla and the Patty Wagon 2.0 so they swam in front of Chumzilla and Sora tried to blast Plankton using Fira. It narrowly missed Plankton and managed to catch his attention.

"Oh great, it's you," Plankton said unhappily, "And you brought your friends. Do you really think you're a match for me?"

"Well you know what they say: the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Although I'm not sure if that'll apply to you when we beat you." Sora mocked.

Plankton didn't take the joke well and said, "I guess I can take a break from destroying King Neptune. Prepare to be the first to be annihilated by Chumzilla!"

Sora barely avoided a swipe from one of Chumzilla's arms and swam back to Donald and Goofy.

"C'mon guys, let's get this guy off of King Neptune's back." Said Sora.

Donald and Goofy nodded and followed Sora as they led Chumzilla down the street King Neptune didn't take. Behind them, Spongebob, Sandy, and Patrick were driving the Patty Wagon 2.0 as fast as they could after Chumzilla. Despite some wreckage and Spongebob's previous experiences with driving, he was doing very well for himself. Chumzilla wasn't going as fast now that he was trying to attack Sora so Spongebob was getting closer to it as he drove faster.

"I sure hope Sora can distract that thing long enough for us to do our part." Spongebob said.

"Don't worry Spongebob; there ain't nothing standing between us and that thing.

"I beg to differ!" came a voice from behind them.

VRRROOOOOOM!

The three turned and saw that Dennis was right behind them with his stolen motorcycle speeding up to them.

"AHHHHH! Dennis!" screamed Spongebob and Patrick.

"When I'm done with you, you're gonna be road kill." Dennis threatened. Dennis raised his robotic arm and a laser gun came out and began blasting at the Patty Wagon 2.0. Spongebob and Patrick were terrified but Sandy decided to take action.

"Good thing I always carry some rope with me." Sandy said as she pulled some rope from her secret compartment.

"Why do you have rope with you?" Spongebob asked.

"For this." She said. She twirled the rope into a lasso and stood up. She focused on Dennis and threw the lasso at him in hopes of tying him up. However Dennis wasn't easy to catch, so he grabbed the lasso before it could trap him and yanked it. Sandy wasn't prepared for this and she ended up being pulled off the Patty Wagon 2.0 and hitting the ground. Luckily, she didn't suffer any major damage and the crack in here helmet wasn't critical so it wouldn't break but now she couldn't help her friends as Dennis chased after them.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Patrick asked. Another laser beam was fired at them from Dennis as he laughed maliciously. Patrick looked back and saw Dennis gaining on them "Spongebob he's gaining on us."

"Hang on Patrick, we're taking a detour." Said Spongebob. He made a sharp turn left and Dennis followed. Donald noticed from up where he was fighting Chumzilla and was confused at what they were doing.

"Hey, aren't they supposed to be coming towards us?" Donald said.

"Don't worry," said Sora, "I'm sure they know what they're doing." Sora managed to hit Chumzilla's eye a couple of time and managed to anger the behemoth. Chumzilla decided to return the favor by spitting wads of chum at the three that were attacking him.

"Ewwww." Said Goofy.

Meanwhile, Spongebob was trying to evade Dennis' laser blasts. Unfortunately, the road they were driving on us was where King Neptune did most of the fighting with King Jellyfish and there was wreckage everywhere. Spongebob barely made it around a giant hole caused by the fight and Dennis' lasers as well.

"You're only delaying the inevitable!" Dennis shouted.

"Oh yeah, well if you keep yelling at us you'll probably get a sore throat." Patrick responded. Dennis tried to fire at Patrick but Spongebob shoved him back down into his seat. "Phew that was a close one."

"Yeah you said- AHHHHH!" Spongebob screamed. He accidentally drove the Patty Wagon 2.0 into a hole that lead into the sewers. Dennis couldn't see them but he could hear beneath him that Spongebob was still driving through the sewers.

"Spongebob, it's dark and scary." Patrick said.

"Don't worry Patrick, there's nothing down here but us." Spongebob reassured.

"Howdy boys."

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Patrick.

"Calm down Patrick it's just Old Man Jenkins. Want a ride?" Spongebob offered.

"Sure." Replied Old Man Jenkins.

Dennis was getting tired of this and decided to start shooting at the ground below in hopes that he'd hit Spongebob.

"AHHHH! He's firing at us again." Patrick said.

"Wheeeeeee." Said Old Man Jenkins.

"Don't worry buddy, he'll never hit us down here."

Dennis was getting annoyed and kept firing randomly. One of the shots managed to hit a sewer pipe that was in front of the Patty Wagon 2.0.

FWOOOOOOOOOOSSHHHH!

A huge eruption of water spouted from the ground as it shot the Patty Wagon 2.0 into the air like a cannonball 60 ft. into the air.

"Well boys, I think this is my stop. See ya." Old Man Jenkins said. He took out his parachute, jumped from the Patty Wagon, and pulled the chord as he gently drifted down to the ground. Spongebob and Patrick held each other as they screamed like little babies as they Patty Wagon plummeted. Dennis watched with satisfaction and hoped that this would be the end of the two.

THUNK!

Spongebob and Patrick thought they were going to die in a horrible crash, but they discovered that they were alive. The two looked below the Patty Wagon 2.0 and were surprised to see that they were flying. Beneath the Patty Wagon 2.0 was being lift by none other than King Jellyfish.

"*Gasp* King Jellyfish? You saved us? How did you-" Spongebob started.

"Bzzzz."

Spongebob quickly saw Friend buzzing next to him.

"Friend! You clever little Jellyfish. Alright, time to wrap up this order." Spongebob said.

"How are we supposed to get him to eat this?" Patrick asked.

Spongebob thought for a second and then saw some power lines in the distance. "Hey, let's use those power lines as like a slingshot. Then we can just sling this into Chumzilla's mouth. You okay with that Kingy?"

King Jellyfish gave a thumbs up and flew them towards the power lines while Friend and some other Jellyfish helped Sora with Chumzilla. Dennis was furious that Spongebob survived and getting away. He never failed to catch and kill someone before, and he wasn't about to start. Even though he couldn't get a good shot, he was still determined to catch them. Up ahead he saw Sora swim away from an attacking Chumzilla. The monster tried to swipe at Sora but missed and hit the bottom part of a large building. As it started to fall over, Dennis drove into a huge crater and used the extra speed to jump out and land on the side of the collapsing building. He rode the falling building like a ramp and jumped off as it hit the ground.

"Wow." Patrick said.

Dennis jumped over the street above Chumzilla, amazing everyone there, and was heading straight towards King Jellyfish. Patrick noticed him from the corner of his eyes and screamed in terror.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Patrick screamed.

"What is it bud- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Spongebob when he saw Dennis heading straight for them. Fortunately it seemed Dennis wasn't going to make it. However, Dennis wasn't going to give up. He jumped onto the motorcycle's handlebars, and with one leap jumped off and grabbed onto the side of the Patty Wagon 2.0. Dennis determinedly scaled up the Patty Wagon 2.0 and pulled himself and was now standing behind Spongebob and Patrick.

"Did you really think that you could ever escape from me?" Dennis asked evilly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Spongebob and Patrick. Spongebob took out Spat and looked at Dennis and then at Patrick. Spongebob gulped and said, "Sorry Patrick."

Before Patrick could respond, Spongebob used Spat to flip Patrick out of the Patty Wagon 2.0 and he landed on a nearby roof unharmed, leaving Spongebob alone with Dennis.

"Well, well, well," said Dennis with a sadistic smile on his face, "Here we are again. Just you and me on the top of the some weird creature's back. Only thing this time, your fat friend isn't here to save you and you're not going to escape again."

"I-I-I-I I'll beat you." Spongebob stammered terrifyingly. "I beat you once and I'll do it again."

"Beat me? HAH! You got lucky last time. A squirt like you can never beat a man like me. All you are is a weak, spineless, pathetic, stupid, childish fry cook."

Dennis laughed boastfully and grabbed Spat from Spongebob's quivering hands. "Now before I kill you, I'm gonna destroy this stupid spatula of yours." Dennis said.

"NO! No Spat!" Spongebob cried.

"That's right," Dennis said as he gripped Spat with both his hands, "Spat is going to go snap. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Spongebob watched as Dennis began to bend the defenseless, panicking Spat like a twig. Spongebob was on the verge of crying tears of sorrow at the sight of losing the only person who understood Krabby Patties as much as he did. Who brought happiness to others and to him. Now Dennis was about to take it away from him.

Finally, Spongebob had enough. He stopped shaking, furrowed his eyebrows, stood up, and grabbed Spat from Dennis' hands. "NO!" shouted Spongebob. "I won't let you destroy the best spatula that ever existed."

"You shouldn't have done that kid. I was going to let you live longer just so I could do that, but I'm just gonna have to kill you, and all over a stupid spatula." Said Dennis.

"He's not stupid; he can do a lot of stuff." Spongebob said. Dennis brought his spikey boot up to bring down on Spongebob. "For example he can bring down patties really hard on the grill." Spongebob demonstrated by jumped high and whacking Dennis hard on his head.

"OW!" yelled Dennis. Dennis got angrier as he raised his fists, which started protruding spike.

"Not to mention he's great for flipping patties, like this." Spongebob said.

Spongebob used Spat to perform a backflip over Dennis and avoid Dennis' punch. Dennis tried again but Spongebob did the same thing. And again, and again, and again. By the fifth punch attempt Dennis was starting to pant.

"But he's used for more than just grill work. He's great for getting the last drop of ketchup out of a bottle." Dennis took aim so that he could shoot Spongebob, but Spongebob grabbed Dennis' robot arm, grabbed it, and used Spat's to smack the laser gun part of the arm and destroy it. Dennis was infuriated now and raised his robotic fist at Spongebob.

"Oh, I almost forgot slicing and dicing." Spongebob said. He started blindly slicing the air and managed to chop up Dennis' robot arm to pieces.

"AAAAAAAAAH! THAT IS ENOUGH!" shouted Dennis as he grabbed Spongebob with his one good arm. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU AND YOUR STUPID SPATULA!"

"Well that's a relief. Spat doesn't like you either, isn't that right?" Spongebob asked Spat.

Spat responded by slapping Dennis across the face, which made him drop Spongebob. Now Dennis was blind with rage as he raised his spikey boot above Spongebob. "IT'S TIME WE END THIS!"

Dennis brought his boot down, but Spongebob rolled out of the way. Dennis sunk his spikey boot into the meat of the Patty Wagon 2.0. Spongebob stood up next to him and smiled sheepishly at the enraged assassin. Dennis tried to grab him but Spongebob was too far away. He tried to step towards Spongebob, but he couldn't because his boot was stuck in the Patty Wagon 2.0. Spongebob backed up onto the side of the Patty Wagon 2.0 as he could as King Jellyfish brought the Patty Wagon to the power lines.

Using its tendrils, King Jellyfish lifted the Patty Wagon 2.0 off its back, onto the power lines, and began stretching it back like a slingshot. Spongebob hung to the side while Dennis used his one arm to try and free his boot. Realizing that his only choices were to let go or become Chumzilla's meal, Spongebob decided to let go.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" shouted Dennis when he saw Spongebob drop. He grabbed Spongebob's arm and raised him up to his face as he faced the sponge like a rabid dog. "IF ANYONE'S GOING TO KILL YOU, IT'S GOING TO BE ME!"

"Wait, can I say something?" Spongebob asked.

"WHAT?" Dennis yelled, unaware that King Jellyfish was about to fire.

Spongebob smiled and said to Dennis one thing.

"Order up."

SMACK!

Spongebob surprised Dennis with a hard kick to the face which made Dennis drop Spongebob.

"No!" said Dennis. Dennis wanted to scream at the top of his lungs for letting Spongebob get away again, but the second he dropped Spongebob, King Jellyfish let go of the power lines and fired the Patty Wagon. Dennis was confused as to what was going on until he realized that he was heading straight for Chumzilla's roaring mouth.

"NO!" he yelled.

Dennis struggled for his life as he used his free foot to get his foot unstuck but all he did was turn the radio on.

_I'm a goofy goober yeah!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Dennis as the Patty Wagon 2.0 entered Chumzilla's mouth.

"Whoa! What the heck was that?" Plankton wondered as he saw his monster eat a mysterious object.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Spongebob as he fell to the ground. Everyone was too busy with Chumzilla to save Spongebob. It seemed like nobody would be able to save him. Nobody.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Spongebob.

"Gotcha!"

Spongebob, who had his eyes closed the entire time he fell opened one of them and discovered that he wasn't dead. He was okay and floating. However he wasn't flying on his own, or by King Jellyfish; it was Sora, he grabbed one of Spongebob's hands before Spongebob hit the ground.

"Need a hand?" Sora joked.

"Sure thing." Spongebob replied, before chuckling. Sora dropped Spongebob with everyone back near Chumzilla. Chumzilla started to groan as it digested the Patty Wagon 2.0. Everyone was waiting to see what would happen while Plankton was getting annoyed like a driver trying to start a stalled car.

"C'mon you piece of trash, destroy them!" ordered Plankton. "I command you."

By now Spongebob, Sora, Patrick, and Sandy had rejoined Donald and Goofy as they awaited Chumzilla's change.

"Nice aiming you guys." Sandy said.

"Thanks Sandy," Spongebob said, "But why isn't Chumzilla exploding or something?"

Suddenly, Chumzilla begin to move a little as he stopped moaning. "Well, I never said that; it could do nothing or make things worse."

"Worse?" Donald squawked.

Chumzilla was fully awake now and stared at the heroes in front of them. Plankton smiled knowing that Chumzilla was okay now. "Alright, now we're in business. Chumzilla I command you blah blah blah destroy them!" Plankton ordered.

Chumzilla looked at everyone and then at Spongebob, and finally it did something no one saw coming. It raised one of its hands and grabbed Plankton by his antennas.

"What? What are you doing? You're supposed to destroy them you fool!" Plankton yelled.

Chumzilla looked at Plankton, and then flicked him into some rubble. Everyone was confused, but expected the worst to happen.

"Oh great, now nothing can control it." Goofy said.

Plankton made his way out of the rubble and shouted, "ARE YOU INSANE! I am your master, your creator, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Chumzilla approached Plankton and looked down at him. Everyone was expecting Chumzilla to eat Plankton, but something else happened.

Chumzilla: _Oh I'm a goofy goober yeah_

_You're a goofy goober yeah_

_We're all goofy goobers yeah_

_Goofy goofy goober goober yeah! _

_Ha ha ha!_

Everyone was dumbfounded. The monster that just destroyed half of the city and tried to kill King Neptune was singing one of the silliest songs in existence. Plankton was heartbroken, Sandy, Sora, and Donald were in disbelief, and Goofy, Spongebob, and Patrick were overjoyed.

"No! My monster!" said Plankton. "What have you done to him?"

"That's a good question." Sandy asked.

"I told you that he'd be less cranky after he ate that thing and now he's our friend." Patrick explained. Patrick walked in front of the giant monster and said, "Hi, I'm Patrick. You wanna go get some Krabby Patties?"

Chumzilla began to shake his he transformed into something new. Its eyes were now blue, the arms were now made of jellyfish jelly, the chum and darkness interior changed into lettuce, tomato, onion, pickles, ketchup, cheese, a real patty, and the other ingredients of a Krabby Patty, and a now cheerier attitude. It raised its new Jelly arms and made something for Patrick: A Spongebob Patty.

"Hey thanks." Said Patrick as he ate the patty.

"I don't believe it." Sora said in amazement.

"For once I agree."

Everyone was surprised to see King Neptune, Mindy, and a now awake Triton join them.

"Your highness." Spongebob gasped.

"Hi Mindy." Patrick said dreamily.

"Sorry I had to leave you, but I had to make sure Triton was okay. Ah, I see you found the Keyblade Wielder." King Neptune said referring to Spongebob, which caught everyone's attention.

"Me? Keyblade? What's a Keyblade?" Spongebob asked.

"Hey Spongebob, you're Spatula's peeling." Patrick said.

Spongebob looked at Spat and just like Patrick said some of the paint was peeling and it revealed a shiny goldness.

"Ah there's your Keyblade." King Neptune said. "For a moment I thought you lost it."

King Neptune grabbed Spat and managed to remove the gray pain on it and revealed that Spat was actually made of gold.

"Ooooh, shiny." Patrick said,

"Wait a minute, where'd you get that Spongebob?" Sandy asked.

"Well, when Patrick and went to the Fry Cook Hall of Fame, I found this stuck in some frozen grease and had to fight King Neptune in a cook-off. Long story short, I had to repaint the grill one day because Mr. Krabs couldn't afford to buy a new grill, and I accidentally dropped Spat in the paint and I never found the time to get the paint off." Spongebob explained.

"Well anyway, we decided to coma and make sure you were all okay. Not to mention that Plankton was captured.

"We're okay, and Plankton is right over there." Said Spongebob as he pointed to a pile of rubble. Strangely, Plankton wasn't there anymore.

"Darn it, the varmint's ran off."

"Don't worry, we'll find him eventually." Mindy assured.

"Yeah, there's no way he's getting away with this." Said Triton.

"Yes, but for now I think it's time you be on your way. I believe you still have a busy schedule." Said King Neptune.

Sora didn't understand what he meant at first, but then he remembered they still needed to go to other worlds. Before Sora could even ask how King Neptune knew, the three had disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Patrick asked.

"And what did they mean by you have a schedule to keep?" Spongebob asked.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, knowing that he'd have to ask Spongebob to leave on a life-threatening journey, so he tried to make it as simple as possible. "Well, you see that woman Plankton was with is trying to become super powerful and take over different worlds, and I have to go to different worlds to get heroes that can use Keyblades, like Spat, and save all the worlds. So basically Spongebob. I was wondering if you could join me, Donald, and Goofy and help us stop her and save the day."

Sora knew that it was a lot for Spongebob to take in, but he hoped it wasn't too much for him and that Spongebob would agree to go with them. Spongebob had a lot of friends he was attached to here so Sora was worried Spongebob wouldn't want to leave them.

"Wow, that's a big offer. Going to new worlds, fight bad guys, meet new creatures and people….. okay." Spongebob said with a bright smile. Sora couldn't help but smile back and said, "Great. The net's head to the ship and-"

"Not so fast boyo."

Sora turned and saw Mr. Krabs, with his car and a trailer full of his money and valuables. Mr. Krabs didn't look too happy hearing that his fry cook was going to be leaving on a dangerous journey.

"Mr. Krabs? What's wrong?" Spongebob asked.

"You ain't going on no adventure. You're needed at the Krusty Krab, you and your gold spatuler."

"But Mr. Krabs-"

"No buts boy!"

"Mr. Krabs, can't you just get a replacement?" Sora asked.

"Hah! Where am I supposed to get a replacement that makes patties as good as Spongebob and will work for the same low pay?" Mr. Krabs asked.

Sora and Spongebob exchanged looks and the two had an idea.

"Mr. Krabs, I think I can solve the problem. Have you met Food Friend?" Spongebob said as he introduced Chumzilla a.k.a. Food Friend.

* * *

The next day, Spongebob managed to convince Mr. Krabs to let Food Friend be his replacement until he came back. That night, Spongebob packed for the adventure and said his good byes to Gary. When the time came, Spongebob went to where Sora told him the Gummi Ship was hidden. He told his friends, Squidward, Patrick, and Sandy, where the ship was so that he could say his good byes but only Sandy was there.

As Sora, Donald, and Goofy waited for Spongebob at the entrance to the Gummi Ship, Spongebob was saying his good byes Sandy. Spongebob was sad to leave Sandy and his friends, and she was sad as well, but of the two Spongebob was much sadder.

"Well, I guess this it Sandy." Spongebob said.

"Yeah," she said, "Karate sure ain't gonna be the same with you gone."

"Yeah, and also-"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Gary."

"Oh good, I also wanted you-"

"I'll take care of Patrick too."

"Thanks."

The two embraced in a friendly hug. Sora couldn't help but pity Spongebob. He remembered what it was like the first time he left his world; having to worry about if he would ever see his friends again, or his home, it would be hard. As Spongebob walked up t the entranced, his eyes tearing up, Sora had an idea that would cheer up Spongebob.

"Hey guys, I just had a thought. Have we still figured out how to work the new Gummi Ship?" Sora asked. He knew the answer; he was just setting his plan into action.

"Well, uhh not really." Goofy admitted.

"Well Sandy is really good with gadgets and machinery, what if we brought her along to work the ship?" Sora suggested. Spongebob perked up when he heard this and began grinning ear to ear.

"WHAT? Absolutely not!" squawked Donald. "You know that we can't bring her. Aside from Spongebob nobody can leave this world. It's against the rules."

Sora saw Spongebob's hopes disappear and said, "Okay, I guess we'll just go. So how do we lift off?" Sora faked asked.

Donald didn't respond as he tried to remember how they started the ship on their own because Chip and Dale started it the last time. Finally, Donald had grumpily said, "She can have a look at the controls."

Sora smiled and said, "Spongebob can you get-"

"Before he could finish, Spongebob was happily running to get Sandy. Sora chuckled as he watched Spongebob drag Sandy on board and knew that he and Spongebob were going to have a great time together, working as friends."

End of Ch. 7

Man, this was exhausting. Fun, but exhausting. But we're not done with Bikini Bottom yet. In the next chapter, we wrap things up in Bikini Bottom and get a taste of what the next world in Ch. 8: Hide and Secrets.


	9. Hide and Secrets

I don't own Kingdom Heartrs, Spongebob, or the next world they're going to.

Ch. 8: Hide and Secrets

It didn't take long for Sandy to get the ship up and running. Donald was even a bit jealous at how fast she got it running. As Sandy got used to steering the ship, Spongebob began to stare out the window. He gazed in awe at the wonders at the Lanes Between and began to feel like an astronaut going into space.

"Wow, its sooooooo pretty." Spongebob said as he gazed at the window.

"That's for sure," Sandy agreed, "I ain't seen nothing like this before."

"It is pretty cool." Said Sora. He walked into the control room with Donald and Goofy in their original forms.

"Wow Sora, this is what you really look like?" Spongebob asked in amazement.

"I gotta say, it's nice to finally be around some people who can breathe air. No offense Spongebob." Sandy said.

"None taken." Spongebob said as he returned to staring out the window like a kid on a car trip.

"So have you figured out the controls yet?" Sora asked.

"You betcha. This is some fine technology you got here boys. I haven't seen anything like it before." Sandy replied.

"So how does it work?"

"Well this is to steer, in case you didn't know, world display, GPS, map of the ship, smoothie maker, and your security system."

"Security system?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, it's supposed to keep people from sneaking onto the ship. It wasn't up and running, but I managed to make sure that it doesn't interpret us as intruders. Care to do the honors Spongebob?"

Spongebob turned and said, "Sure."

Spongebob stood next to Sandy, and with his index finger pressed the button to activate the security.

BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEPP BEEEP BEEEP!

"Intruder alert! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" announced a siren.

"What in blazes?" Sandy yelled as everyone covered their ears. She looked at the map and noticed two red dots located in a room near the control room. Sandy turned the alarm off and said, "Looks like we got some stowaways." Sandy said.

"You think a heartless got on board?" Goofy asked.

"Or Maleficent?" Sora wondered.

"Or Plankton?" Spongebob added.

"Whoever they are, we're going to teach them a lesson." Sandy said.

Sandy lead everyone as they walked down the hallway to one of the bedrooms reserved for the other Keyblade wielders. They waited a second before entering the room cautiously. Spongebob pointed to one of the beds that had an unusual lump underneath one of the covers. Sandy gestured to attack on the count of three.

"Three….two…one…." She mouthed.

FWOOSH!

She lifted the covers and revealed the stowaway, surprising everyone.

"PATRICK?" Spongebob and Sandy exclaimed.

Lying in the bed asleep was the chubby starfish.

"Patrick wake up!" Sandy yelled.

"Hold on I got this," said Spongebob as he cleared his throat, "Breakfast!"

Patrick woke up quickly and said, "Breakfast?"

Patrick looked around him and was confused about where he was until he saw Spongebob.

"Spongebob? Why are you in my bedroom? Wait, this isn't my bedroom. Why aren't I in my bedroom?"

"Patrick why were you hiding in the ship?" Spongebob asked.

"Well, I wanted to say good bye to you, so I went to the place you told me to go to but you weren't there. I saw the ship was open so I went in to find you and I guess I got sleepy and fell asleep." Patrick explained.

"How did you even manage to get in here?" Donald asked.

Goofy embarrassingly admitted, "Um actually, after we saved the town and came back to the ship to get some shut eye, I kinda left the door open. I didn't mean to, I just didn't know how to close the door. Sorry."

"Wait, I didn't say to come at 6:09." Spongebob said.

"Yeah you did. It's on this notecard." Patrick said. He pulled out a card that said '6:09' on it. Spongebob started to giggle before saying, "Silly Patrick, you had the card upside down. You were supposed to be here at 9:06. Ba ha ha ha ha ha."

"Ohhhh." Realized Patrick slowly. "So what does that mean?"

Seeing as they couldn't go back or else they'd waste time getting to the next world and since Patrick was Spongebob's best friend, Sora said, "I guess we're taking three people with us."

"Make that four."

Everyone looked at the bed Patrick slept in and noticed that someone was laying squished deep into the bed.

"Squidward!" cheered Spongebob. Sora helped Squidward out of the bed as Squidward tried to straighten out his back. Unfortunately, Spongebob gave him a hug and made his back worse. "You came to join us on our adventure."

"No I didn't, I've been waiting almost five hours for Patrick to get off of me." He said crankily. "The only reason I'm here is because to hide from Mr. Krabs."

"Mr. Krabs! What did you do?" Spongebob asked. "Did you steal from the cash register?"

"No, Mr. Krabs apparently is out to get me just for eating one of those Chum Patties. While I was asleep, he started throwing rocks at my window and was ready to beat me up. I luckily managed to sneak away and stumbled upon this place. I hid here and tried to get some sleep, but I was painfully woken up by Patrick as he used me as A MATRESS!" Squidward explained.

"Sorry." Said Patrick.

"*sigh* I'm guessing you want us to take you back to Bikini Bottom?" Sora guessed.

Squidward answered, "Hardly; I going with you-"

"Yay!" cheered Patrick and Spongebob.

"-but only so that I might find a world that will appreciate my music and become my new home. One that won't tolerate Spongebob."

"Oooh, you're getting a second home?" Spongebob said. "Wow, I didn't think you had that much money."

Squidward lied and said, "Riiiiiight, a 'second home'."

"Wait, where are we going?" Patrick asked. "and why?"

Donald sighed as he said, "Don't tell me we have to explain this to everyone we meet."

Sora realized that too, and that eventually it would get boring and exhausting.

"Uh guys, why don't we just play them the message Clockwork sent?" Goofy asked.

Sora and Donald looked at each other and wondered why they didn't already think of that before. Sora rushed off to get the amulet with Clockwork's message and hopefully Spongebob and his friends wouldn't have too many questions afterwords.

* * *

"And good riddance." Said Mr. Krabs. He held a gigantic Krabby Patty as he stood behind the Krusty Krab with the dumpsters. He threw the giant 8 ft. tall Spongebob Patty into the dumpster and walked back into the restaurant to count his money.

The reason he threw it out was although he had no problem with it, some people were complaining that it smelled 'icky' and 'moved' and they 'threatened to call the health inspector'. He blamed it on Food Friend, who up until then was doing a great job as Spongebob's replacement. He even considered letting him replace Squidward. Mr. Krabs just hoped that Food Friend wouldn't mess up again.

Unfortunately, Mr. Krabs wasn't aware that this huge Spongebob Patty was different. As it moved in the dumpster, it's most evil ingredient burst out: Dennis.

Dennis angrily tore apart the Spongebob Patty and crawled out of the dumpster. The assassin was beaten, covered in trash, and filled with rage. Not only did he miss his chance at killing Spongebob again, but he was beaten and outsmarted by him. He swore that he would make Spongebob pay one day.

"You're going to pay; one way or anoth- huh?"

Suddenly, a dark portal opened underneath and slowly he began to sink. Dennis tried to fight it but he was too weak. He sank into the darkness struggling to escape. Suddenly, he found himself in a dark room. He felt a hand on his back lift him up and straighten him up.

"There you go." Pete said.

Dennis looked around him and saw his boss standing on Karen with Maleficent across from him.

"Where the heck am I?" Dennis asked angrily.

"This is basically our off-world lair. Basically, you're not in Bikini Bottom." Plankton explained.

"Where the heck were you two?" he yelled. "I spent eight hours in your monster's stomach!"

"Don't look at me, Spongebob made it soft and I lost control. Maleficent was….. come to think of it where were you?" Plankton said.

"Unlike you, I managed to make progress. While you failed miserably, I managed to contact a powerful being that will be able to help us." She explained.

"That's gotta be some cell phone." Plankton said.

"You idiot, she means through sorcery and what not." Pete said.

"It seems my source will be more than happy to join us in our quest, provided we do something in return." Maleficent said

"Oh great, what does he want? If its Karen forget about, she's one of a kind." Plankton said.

"Ohhh thank you honey." Karen said,

"I mean unless I can find a replacement."

Karen leaned forward and let Plankton fall off. "Ooops." She lied.

"No, it would appear that he is currently imprisoned in his realm. If we can free him, he will join us." Maleficent said.

"A good ol' fashion jail break huh? That sounds easy enough." Said Pete.

"On the contrary, it will be quite difficult. For it seems that Clockwork resides in the same world."

"Oh." Pete said, his hopes dashed. "So much for that plan."

"Not necessarily. Our source has informed of some of the world's inhabitants, including its most dangerous beings. I've been able to reach two of them and soon I will provide them the power they need to help us." Maleficent.

"Hang on, what's the catch?" Plankton asked. "I doubt these two people will just believe to work with a voice in their heads."

"I've agreed to help them take out a common enemy: Danny Phantom."

* * *

"Good luck Sora. We are all counting on you." Clockwork said before his message ended.

The hologram ended leaving the four Bikini Bottomites in awe.

"So that's basically what we're trying to do." Sora said.

"Wow, those Heartless looked pretty scary." Said Patrick.

"It's okay Patrick, with all of us working together, we can beat Maleficent." Spongebob said encouragingly.

"I just have one question: where exactly are we going to?" Squidward asked.

"To be honest, we usually just wonder around and hope to find worlds as we go along." Goofy said.

"Darn." Patrick said. "It's too bad we can't just ask this Clockhead guy where we have to go to." Patrick complained.

"Maybe we can." Sandy said as she picked up the amulet. Everyone was eagerly listening to what Sandy had to say.

"Well, here's my theory: I might be able to track your Clockwork guy for you with this." Sandy said.

"How?" Donald asked.

"Well, if this guy really is a ghost, I could probably build a device that could trace his ectoplasmic signature from this amulet back to his world."

"Really?" Spongebob said excitedly. "That's great. Maybe he could tell us where the other heroes are or which worlds we could go to."

Sora was a little nervous about actually meeting Clockwork, but if it meant finding out some important information, than they had no other choice.

"Then I guess we're going to go see Clockwork." Said Sora.

Everyone let out a cheer as Sandy ran off to find some parts for her machine. However, at that moment Clockwork was watching them as they cheered and he wasn't happy to hear the news. If anything, he dreaded it because if they came to his world, then horrible, disastrous things would occur.

End of Ch. 8

Sorry if this chapter was short, but most of the chapter where the characters are in between worlds will be shorter. I guess you can already tell which world is next, so be ready for Ch. 9: A Hero's Busy Schedule. Also, please review and since it's my birthday, Happy Birthday to me!


	10. A Hero's Busy Schedule

I don't own Danny Phantom or Kingdom Hearts.

Ch. 9: A Hero's Busy Schedule

Heroes have seen many horrors, faced endless hardships, and pushed themselves to their very limits. Now one of the greatest heroes must face his most difficult challenge of all.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Turning his alarm clock off before he is driven insane.

"Ugh." Groaned the teen.

The teenager hit his digital alarm clock to stop the beeping and groggily woke up. He rubbed his blue eyes and pulled the covers off of him as he got ready to dress. The young 16 year old boy got out of bed as he let his hand brush through his raven black hair to see if he his hair wasn't a complete mess. He let out a yawn as he put his usual white shirt with a red circle in the middle over his thin body and his blue pants and white with red shoes.

"Danny! Breakfast!" the teen's mom called.

The teenager's name is Danny Fenton. Based on a first impression, he seemed to be a just a normal, average teenager with a normal family. However, looks can be deceiving.

"Coming mom!" said Danny. "Time to enjoy the benefits of having ghost powers."

Danny turned intangible and phased through the floors into the living room. He turned tangible and walked into the kitchen and sat down in a chair at the table to have some cereal next to his sister Jasmine who was reading a psychology book while his mom read the newspaper with headlines saying 'Ghost Girl Spotted in Michegan'. His sister Jasmine, or Jazz as she was called, was two years older than Danny with blue eyes like him, but long, orange hair with a turquoise headband. She wore a black shirt and turquoise pants, and was probably the most rational person in the house. Her mother Maddie wore a blue jumpsuit with black gloves and boots and a hood that covered her brown hair.

As you can see, Danny is not like other teens. His parents, Jack and Maddie, are ghost hunters that are obsessed with ghosts. They spend most of their time hunting ghosts or building devices to catch ghosts, most of them end up embarrassing their children. As strange as his parents were, the most bizarre aspect of Danny isn't his parents, but his powers. The reason Danny is able to phase through the floors was because he was a halfa. A being that is half-human, half-ghost.

It started two years ago when his parents attempted to build a device that could create a portal to a dimension known as 'The Ghost Zone', the realm that all ghosts reside in. At first, it appeared that their invention was a dud but the problem was that Danny's father, Jack, put the 'on' and 'off' buttons inside the portal. So when Danny went into the inactivated portal, he accidentally turned it on, exposing himself to massive amounts of ectoplasmic energy that fused with his DNA. He survived, but as a result was able turn into a ghost at will. Since that day, ghosts have been come into Danny's home town, Amity Park, through that portal causing mayhem, and Danny has been using his powers to stop them from causing harm.

At first, he had kept his secret to himself, his two best friends, Tucker and Sam, and later on Jazz. However, when an asteroid threatened to colloid with the Earth, Danny had to rally up every ghost in the Ghost Zone to save the world. The world saw him as a hero and his parents finally figured out his secret, so Danny revealed to the world his powers. Since then, he has been known as a hero and celebrity throughout the world.

At first Danny was worried about how his parents would react to his secret, but they accepted it and still cared for their son. Danny thought that now that he didn't have to keep his secret hidden, his life would change for the better.

FLASH!

Danny was blinded as a camera flash stunned him. The paparazzi were standing outside the kitchen window trying to take pictures of the halfa. As Danny rubbed his eyes as his sister closed the curtains.

"Darn it! Can't I eat with some privacy?" Danny complained.

"Well, judging by today's gossip-hungry society, no." answered Jazz.

"I'm starting to miss when they thought I was a public threat."

"Well that's what happens when you're famous. What did you expect?"

"Not this."

"Well I'm sure it'll pass eventually." Said Maddie.

"It's been three months since the Disasteroid incident, and they haven't stopped. I know they're being grateful, but a little privacy would be nice."

"At least it's better than the publicity Dad usually gets." Jazz said as she referred to her oafish father.

BOOOM!

A loud explosion came from the basement where Jack and Maddie's lab was located. As smoke fumed at, Jack's voice could be heard saying, "I'm okay."

Danny rolled his eyes at his dad's goofiness. Like his mom, Jack Fenton wore a jumpsuit, although it was orange, with black gloves and boots, and was obsessed with ghosts. However Jack had black hair that was graying on the side, had a more naïve, childish attitude, reckless, impulsive, and very…. Bulky and 'big boned'. Danny knew his dad meant well, but he would embarrass him on certain occasions.

As Danny finished his cereal, he noticed the clock said 8:49.

"Gotta run you guys." Said Danny. "Tucker said he needed my help at help at City Hall."

"Do you need a ride?" Maddie asked.

"Nah, I'm fine flying there. I'll attract less attention that way."

Danny headed into the living room as two blue rings appeared around his waist. As they parted up and down Danny's body, his appearance changed. His raven black hair turned bone white, his blue eyes turned green, and his clothes were replaced with a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots, with a 'DP' logo on his chest. When the rings disappeared, Danny was now in his ghost form named Danny Phantom.

"Later guys." Said Danny as he phased through the walls. Danny flew into the sky while remaining invisible so that he wouldn't be noticed by his fans or the paparazzi. Danny soared through the sky gracefully as he looked down at the streets below watching people pass by. As beautiful as it was to fly through the air, Danny had gotten used to it, although most of the time he was in the air he was either rushing so that he wouldn't be late to class or fighting one of his many enemies.

It took a couple of minutes, but he made it to City Hall. He couldn't help but stop and admire the statue that depicted Danny Phantom holding up the world with his hand. It was one of several that were placed around the world to honor him for saving the world from the Disasteroid. He phased through the walls into the mayor's office, where his friend Tucker was playing with his PDA.

"Hey Tucker." Said Danny. "I mean, 'Mister Mayor'."

Tucker looked up from his PDA and said, "Hey Danny. Thanks for coming." Tucker got out of his seat to grab a huge pile of papers. Tucker Foley was not only the mayor of Amity Park, but also the biggest tech geek at Casper High and one of Danny's best friends. Currently, he was wearing a suit with a red bowtie and top hat, which he usually wore just to look sophisticated and fancy.

The two are best friends in high school and they share many things from love of video games to being bullied. Tucker was the one of the two people to know Danny's secret, mainly because he was there when the accident occurred. Since then, not only has he helped Danny keep his secret hidden, Tucker has also provided Danny with help whenever he can whether it is bringing the Fenton thermos to hacking into computers. Since the Disasteroid incident, Tucker was elected mayor of Amity Park, even though he was still a minor and in high school. Even with his many duties, he still managed to make time for his friends, school work, and helping Danny fight ghosts. Not to mention indulge in eating meat and hitting on girls.

"So what do you need? You told me yesterday that you wanted to do something today." Danny said.

AS Tucker returned with two huge stacks of papers, he wiped his brow and said, "Yeah, I need you to help me choose my new secretary."

Danny's friendly smile turned into an annoyed frown. "Tucker, did you call me just to help you with your paperwork?"

"…. A little." He said.

"Ugh, I thought we were going to hang out or something."

"Hey, I thought you'd like it."

"Why would you think that I'd like this?"

"They added pictures with their resume." Tucker said with a sly smile as she showed Danny an application with a picture of a hot girl.

Danny stared at it for a couple seconds before recomposing himself and saying, "Tucker, I appreciate the gesture, even though it's gross and inappropriate, but I have a girlfriend now. I can't just go looking at other girls, Sam would kill me."

"C'mon Danny, I'm not asking you to marry them, just check which ones you think are good."

"Tucker I-"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaase!" he begged.

Danny sighed and gave in. He figured that it's the least he could do since Tucker's done a lot for him over the years. "Fine, but don't even think about telling Sam about this." He said as he turned back into Danny Fenton.

"Deal."

2 hours and 388 applications later….

The two guys were exhausted after reading every application. Danny was slightly more exhausted since he had actually read them while Tucker just skimmed them and looked at the photos.

"So… many…. Hot…girls." Groaned Tucker.

"I think I found one." Danny said as he shoved the application for a girl that looked serious and efficient.

"So did I." said Tucker as he showed Danny.

"Tucker, she only sent a picture of herself."

"So?"

Rrrrring rrring!

Danny's cell phone rang and Danny answered it.

"Hello? Hey Mom? You sure? Do I have to? Alright just tell him to wait, I'll be right over." Said Danny as he ended the call. "Sorry Tucker, my mom needs me back at home."

"What about me? I'm stuck between choosing a responsible, kinda hot secretary and really hot secretary." Tucker whined as Danny went into ghost mode.

"Choose the responsible one. She'll probably do most of your work for you so you can goof off." Said Danny as he left by phasing through the wall.

"…Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?" Tucker realized. "On the other hand, I better hang onto the photos just in case it doesn't work out."

Danny left the machine-loving mayor and flew back to his house. He phased into the house to avoid being seen by the paparazzi and flew into the lab where his parents were waiting for him.

Danny turned visible and said, "Hey mom, what did you and Dad-"

"GHOST!" shouted Jack as he aimed one of his weapons at Danny.

"Dad! It's me, Danny!" said Danny before his Dad blasted him.

Jack put the weapon down and said, "Whoops. My bad. Force of habit." Danny knew his parents were still adjusting to the fact that he was half-ghost, especially his Dad since he dedicated his life to hunting ghosts.

"Sorry about that sweetie, but we need your help. We need you to help us update our files on some of the ghosts you fought." Said Maddie.

"Why didn't you just use the files on the laptop?" Danny asked.

His parents shared nervous glance and Jack said, "Um we tried but….a ghost broke it."

Danny could tell his Dad was lying and assumed that his parents must have broken it. "Fine."

"Great." Said Jack. "And to make up for your broken laptop, I made some new training exercises for you."

"Exercises?" Danny asked.

Jack eagerly pressed a button that made several turrets, robots, flamethrowers, and other ecto-weapons pop out of the wall and buzz with energy.

"Ready, set, go!" Jack shouted.

30 minutes later….

Danny was panting like a dog as he finished his dad's nearly fatal training equipment and giving his mom the information for 14 different ghosts. He knew his parents were eager to help, but he was starting to fear them more than the ghosts.

"I don't suppose we could take a break?" Danny asked.

Maddie said, "Well, I guess now would be a good time to-"

"Hold on son. Let me just test one thing on you and we'll be done." Said Jack. Danny frowned as he assumed that this would probably hurt. "Don't worry, it's just a new device your mother and I created so that it coats in an ectoplasmic substance that will make them easy to see when they try and turn invisible. I call it the Jack of Color."

"Sure, but can we hurry it up please? I'm going to meet Sam at 5 and it's almost 1 o' clock."

Jack eagerly grabbed a small grenade-like object and tossed it at Danny. Danny caught it as Jack covered his ears and closed his eyes.

BOOM!

Danny was covered in an array of color like a rainbow. Jack opened an eye and asked, "Are you invisible."

Danny turned invisible but the paint stayed so he was still could be seen. Jack smiled happily and cried, "Yes, it worked!"

"Great, how do you wash this stuff off?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. How do you feel?" Jack wondered.

"Sticky. And also… dizzzzzy." Danny slurred. Suddenly, Danny collapsed on the floor due to the paint fumes.

Three hours later…..

Danny groggily woke up in the lab as a rag scrubbed his face. Once the rag was gone, Danny slowly got up to see his Mom holding the rag.

"Wh-what happened?" Danny asked.

"Oh good, you're okay." Said Maddie happily. "Well your father forgot about the paint fumes in the Jack of Color and you passed out. Luckily, there was so much ectoplasm in the mixture that all it the fumes did was cause a minor headache."

"How long was I out?"

"About three hours."

"Oh….. wait THREE HOURS?" Danny yelled.

Danny took his cell phone out and checked the time. It read 3:42 on it.

"Oh man, I have to get ready and- wait where's Dad?" Danny asked with concern.

"Apparently there was a ghost sighting at a comic book store and he went to go check it out."

"Oh no." Danny worried.

Danny phased through the walls and flew to the comic book store. Danny flew as fast as he could, not sure whether to worry about the ghost or what his Dad would do.

* * *

"Beware!" shouted the ghost as he floated in the comic book store. The ghost had blue skin, blue overalls with a gray shirt, light blue gloves, boots, blue cap, and a short stature. "I am the Box Ghost! Fear me, or you shall feel the wrath of these tiny boxes."

The Box Ghost used his powers to lift up boxes with action figures in them and into the air in an attempt to look menacing. Normally, this would look pathetic, but in this case he was actually scaring the nerds within the store along with the store owner.

"NO! Don't open them! They're in mint condition!" begged the nerdy store owner. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Really?" asked the surprised Box Ghost. "Uh I mean, yes, fear me or else-"

Before he could finish, Danny arrived and blasted him with an ecto-ray from his palm sending him flying into a stand of T-shirts.

"Alright Box Ghost, let's wrap this up before you keep lowering the value of this junk with your presence." Danny quipped.

The Box Ghost got up and faced the halfa. "You shall not stop me from haunting the one place I am feared. Nothing will stop me!"

"Nothing but this." Danny said as he pulled out the Fenton thermos and uncapped it. The Box Ghost was instantly sucked into the thermos before he could even say 'beware!' again. Danny recapped the thermos and checked the time one his cell phone. The time was 4:25 PM, meant that he could still make his date with Sam.

"What a relief," Danny sighed, "Now I can go home and get ready for-"

Before Danny could finish his sentence, he was swarmed by the nerds in the store asking for his autograph. They were asking Danny for an autograph and giving him little room to move. Even though he could have phased out, he decided to sign a few autographs and hoped that it wouldn't take long.

* * *

5:46

That's Sam read on her phone as she sat underneath the tree on the hill overlooking City Hall. Samantha Manson, or Sam as she preferred, was not only Danny's best friends along with Tucker, but also Danny's goth girlfriend. Sam has short black hair with a small pony tail, purple eyes, a black tank top with a purple oval that showed midriff, black skirt, purple stockings, and black combat boots. She may look like a stereotypical goth, but she was strict ultra-recyclo-vegetarian and animal activist.

She had known Danny for years and was with Tucker when Danny became a half ghost. She has been helping Danny keep his secret hidden and provide help whenever she could. For a long time she and Danny had been friends however since the Disasteroid, the two have opened up and confessed their feelings and have started dating.

At first, her overprotective, optimistic, wealthy parents were against the idea, but eventually they allowed Sam to date Danny, as long as he followed their strict rules. As a result, they didn't get to hang out as much, but they enjoyed the time they had together.

Finally, she saw Danny flying towards her and landing next to her. At first, she was tempted to yell out at him, but one look at Danny and she stopped.

"Hey… Sam." He panted. Danny turned into Danny Fenton and sat next to her under the tree where they shared their first kiss as a couple. Danny was exhausted and looked like he was going to pass out.

"What happened to you? Did you run a marathon or something?" she asked

Danny took inhaled deeply before responding, "No. Busy day. It started with signing a couple of fans, but then one of them texted more of them and eventually I was swarmed. It took me a while to lose them so they wouldn't follow me here."

"Wow, now I almost feel bad for you." Said Sam.

"*Sigh* I know, I messed up our date."

"It's alright. I've gotten used to it. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. None of this is. Ever since I revealed my secret identity to the world, I've been mobbed by fans, we barely get to see Tucker, and your parents' rules barely give us any time together."

"Calm down, I'm sure we'll get through this."

"I don't know Sam. Sometimes I feel like I'm going to snap."

"I doubt it. You've dealt with ghost hunters, a government agency, an insane fruit loop millionaire, a nutty ringmaster, dragons, genies, Dash, pirates, a ghost king, and asteroid, and gone through time twice. Not to mention your parent's embarrassing almost every day." Sam listed.

"Is there a point to this?" Danny asked.

"The point is, you've faced problems worse than this and survived. I believe you can handle this too. We both can."

Danny looked at Sam and gave her a small smile and said, "Thanks Sam. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The two smiled at each other and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

BEEP BEEP!

Sam checked her phone as it beeped to let her know it was 5:50 PM.

"Darn it. I have to get home." Sam said.

"I thought your parents wanted you back by 6:00?" Danny said.

"They do, but it's a ten minute walk back to my house."

"Well I could just fly you back home."

"Yeah, but I don't think they'll approve of you bringing me home with your hands around my waist."

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and left him on the hill. Sam didn't want to, but she didn't have much of a choice. Danny sighed as he watched his girlfriend walk away.

Rrrrring!

Danny was startled by his phone and quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Danny?" asked a girl on the other line.

"Valerie?"

"Yeah, how are you?"

"….Let's just say things could be better." Danny said.

The girl he was talking to is Valerie Gray. She used to be popular a Casper High, but after her Dad got demoted she wasn't popular. She had blamed all her problems on Danny Phantom and used a ghost suit given to her by one of Danny's enemies to try and destroy Danny, even though she liked Danny's human side and was unaware of his alter ego. When she found out Danny's secret after the Disasteroid, she felt horrible for hunting Danny and had been trying to make it up to him ever since.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were busy this week." Valerie asked.

"Why do you ask?" Danny asked.

"Have you heard about the new space station that's in space? Well it's going to be over Amity Park in a few days and Axiom Labs is going to try and talk with them."

"Wait, are you asking if I want to talk to real astronauts?" Danny asked.

"Well yeah, I remember that you wanted to be an astronaut and were into that space stuff so I figured-"

"YES!" he shouted, "I mean sure thing. You don't mind if I bring Sam and Tuck do you"

Valerie tried to stifle a giggle after hearing Danny's eager reaction and said, "Sure, bring whoever you want. Be at Axiom Labs 9:00AM this Wednesday."

"Alright, thanks again Val." Said Danny.

"See you there." Valerie said.

End of Ch. 9.

**So in case you haven't noticed, this takes place after the Disasteroid. Everything looks fine now, but just wait for Ch. 10: Countdown. Please review, and also what is the name of that red hat that Tucker wears? I think it's a beret, but I'm not sure.**


	11. Countdown

I don't own Danny Phantom or Kingdom Hearts.

Ch. 10: Countdown

Danny arrived with his family and friends at Axion Labs at exactly 9:00AM just like Valerie said. Instead of flying, he rode in the Fenton Assault Vehicle, aka the Fenton RV. It was cramped considering that he was sitting in the back with Jazz, Tucker, and Sam, but he could care less. He'd been in tighter spots before, literally and figuratively, so he was okay. Danny was just eager to actually hang out with his friends again and actually meet an astronaut.

Since he was little, Danny had always dreamed of becoming an astronaut, despite his Dad's attempts to make him a ghost hunter. To meet an actual astronaut was an honor for Danny like meeting a celebrity. Tucker, who was back to wearing his usual clothes consisting of his red beret, yellow shirt, green pants, and boots, was more excited than Sam, mostly because of all the technology at Axion Labs and less about the space part. Danny was lucky that Tucker and Sam were able to come thanks to Tucker's new secretary rearranged Tucker's schedule so he could go and Sam's parents allowing her to go, provided that there was an adult supervising them.

It was a bumpy ride there, mainly because of Jack's driving, but they managed to reach Axion Labs in one piece. Once they were parked, everyone in the back quickly got out to stretch their legs and straighten themselves out, as Tucker wiped off his glasses. Danny was the first to notice that Valerie was waiting outside for them.

Valerie is a tall teenaged girl with long, curly black hair, and dark skin just like Tucker. She wore a yellow shirt with an orange skirt, white tennis shoes, and an orange head band in her hair.

"Hey Danny. Have a nice ride?" she joked.

"I've had better." Danny said as he rubbed his sore neck. "Thanks again for setting this up."

"It's the least I could do. Considering…. Well you know." She said nervously.

"You hunting me for the past few years? Don't worry; you're not the first person to do that." Said Danny.

"It's true." interrupted Jack. His sudden interruption startled the two teens a bit. "Boy, if I had a nickel for every time I tried to blow up Danny." Chuckled Jack.

Danny smiled sheepishly as he explained, "Sorry about my parents. Sam's parents wouldn't let her come unless there were some responsible adults watching me and Sam."

"Sorry to hear that." Valerie said.

"It's actually more of a compliment. They're starting to actually view my parents as responsible." joked Danny.

Valerie chuckled a little and said, "We should get going. Something tells me Tucker wants to go in."

Danny looked past her and saw Tucker pressing himself against the door like a dog waiting for his master to let him inside. The two chuckled and decided to head inside.

* * *

The International Space Station was only hours away from floating exactly over Amity Park. Danny wasn't the only one who was waiting for the college-sized space station to get into position. In fact, there were three.

Two of them were dangerous criminals; life-threatening beings that have made an alliance with a dangerous woman in exchange for revenge on a common enemy. The two had never met and were thousands of miles apart. One was on Earth, and the other in space waiting to strike. Both of them patiently waited to attack using the "gifts" provided by the woman who was the third person who was waiting for the space station to get into position.

Her name is Maleficent.

* * *

"Am I the only one wondering why there's going to be a giant space station hovering above Amity Park?" Sam asked.

Very few people were actually listening because they were either distracted by the advanced technology or patiently waiting the communications room to get contact with the space station. Valerie was the only one who heard because she was used Axion Labs and was bored.

"I know a little about it. Originally, our _ex-mayor _wanted Axion to design a new type of space resort for families, but after his "resignation" the station has been used to study the effects of plant life and ectoplasm in space." Valerie said. While Sam was intrigued by the idea of plants being able to survive in space, Sam thought she heard Valerie's tone turn dark and hateful when she mentioned the mayor, Vlad Masters.

"So basically, it's a space hotel that's being used to see if plants and ghosts can survive in space?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much." Valerie said.

"Attention: Communication with the MAD-1 will be achieved in 45 seconds." Said a voice over the intercom.

Without hesitation, everyone headed into the communications room, which looked like a control room for a space station with a huge movie-theatre sized screen. The employees in there were working hard on their monitors and those that did look up just stared to look at Danny.

Danny just waited soberly as he waited for the screen to turn on. Although he looked serious and professional, inside he felt as giddy as a school girl or like his Dad trying out a new invention. His friends stood next to him while his family stayed back and let Danny enjoy his moment as the screen turned on. The image was slightly blurred but it cleared up and showed on the monitor. It showed a man in his late 30's in a blue space suit with blonde hair.

"Hello? Amity Park, do you read me? This is Hank Fystrum." Hank said.

"We hear you loud and clear." Said one of the workers on a monitor. "Do you copy?"

"Yeah, I can see you guys. Wait, isn't that the ghost kid?" said Hank.

All eyes were on Danny as he smiled nervously and said, "Uh yeah. Danny Phantom, sir."

"Wow! I can't believe I'm talking to the kid who saved the world. Let me be the first up here to say it's an honor to talk to you."

Danny couldn't help but blush and say, "The feelings mutual."

"Could you wait a second? I'm sure the rest of my team would love to see you."

"Uh sure, go ahead."

Hank went off-screen for a moment which gave Danny a second to relax as his heart was beating like a kettle drum. Danny had experienced a lot in his life, but this one of the most exhilarating moments yet. Danny didn't know how much time had passed, but it almost seemed like time had stopped.

After 10 seconds, Danny calmed down a bit and noticed that Hank had been gone for a long time. He knew the space ship was huge, but it shouldn't have taken this long.

"GAH!" came a scream from the ship.

Everyone in the room had a small heart attack and tensed up when they heard that and began to worry. It didn't take a genius to know that something horrible had gone wrong. When Hank came back on his screen, everyone let out a sigh of relief. However Danny felt that something was off. As if something was different about the astronaut.

Hank now had a sinister smile and unless Danny was mistaken, his eyes had turned red.

"Sorry to scare you all, I found the rest of my crew but I'm afraid I have good news and bad news." Said Hank. Danny was less excited now and was starting to get suspicious. For a second he thought Hank's voice had changed and he almost recognized.

"The bad news is that it seems we've lost control of the station." Hank said calmly. That earned several gasps and worried looks from everyone one in the room except for Danny as he realized that not only were Hank's voice and eyes different but he recognized them.

"The good news is that someone else has regained control of the station for us." Hank said with a smile. Danny gasped because that smile wasn't a cheerful smile, it was a malicious smile. A smile that he had only one person would wear. The same person whose plotted against his family for years, he tried to destroy and several occasions, and last wore it when the Disasteroid threatened to destroy the Earth and he tried to use it to rule the world.

"No. No it can't be." Danny said as he took a step back.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"That's not Hank." Danny said.

"What are you talking about?" Tucker asked.

"He's right. And this ship isn't controlled by the crew, nor by Hank Fystrum." Said Hank. Suddenly, Hank froze briefly before collapsing as a ghost phased out of him and smiled sinisterly.

"I am." Said Vlad Plasmius

Standing in front of the screen was none other than the evil halfa known as Vlad Plasmius. He stood in front of the screen with his black hair in a horn-shaped curve with turquoise skin, red eyes, a shirt black beard, a flowing white cape with red on the inside, black boots and gloves, a white suit with a collar stuck-up, and black belt.

Everyone in the room was either frightened or shocked, except for Danny, his parents, friends, and sister, who also had anger in them.

Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius, used to be Jack and Maddie's friend in college, but after an accident occurred when they tested Jack's first Ghost Portal, he became a halfa like Danny. Since that day, he had used his powers to become rich and plot to destroy Jack for stealing the love of his life, Maddie. However, every time he tried Danny would foil his schemes.

Vlad was the one who caused the Disasteroid to hurtle towards the Earth and threatened the world that he could save them if they made him ruler and gave him 500 billion dollars. Unfortunately, he failed to stop the Disasteroid and since he revealed his secret to the world and Jack left him in space, he was unable to return to Earth even after Danny saved the day.

Danny was both angry, but cautious. Vlad was a tricky opponent, and Danny wasn't sure what he would do next.

"V-man, you-you're alive? How?" Jack asked.

"I guess even when you're trying to kill me, you fail. Just like everything else you do." Insulted Vlad. "But if you must know, after you stranded me in space, I nearly died due to having no food or water. Luckily, I managed to….survive and managed to find this space station. I remembered that this was going to be my makeshift palace for me and my queen after I saved the world and took over. So I just phased in and here I am." Vlad said.

"Yeah, great story. Now get out of there and leave those people alone." Ordered Danny.

Vlad just chuckled at Danny and said, "Oh Daniel, always quick to act without thinking. Just like your idiotic father."

Both Danny and Jack angrily furrowed their eyebrows at Vlad. Danny was used to Vlad's insults about his Dad, but it still made him angry.

"Do you really think I came here and took out the entire crew just to say hello?" Vlad said. "No, I have much bigger plans. For you see, in two hours I am going to turn Amity Park into a crater. Everything will be destroyed, including where you all are."

Danny tensed up more and was completely serious now. When it came to Vlad and his threats, he never joked about it. Even though it seemed impossible since Vlad was in space and had no access to any weapons or power to actually destroy the city, he could tell Vlad wasn't bluffing.

"What do you want Plasmius? To rule the world? To be rich again?" Danny asked.

"And don't even think of asking for Maddie." Jack said as he grabbed Maddie and pulled her towards him.

"As tempting as that last offer was, I have something different in mind: you Daniel." Vlad said.

"Me?" Danny said.

"Yes you. If there's one thing I want is to finally defeat you once and for all. So either be here in two hours or Amity Park will be no more." Vlad told them.

"What makes you think we'd listen to you? You could be bluffing for all we know." Jazz said.

"True, I could. I'm sure many of you are even going to risk it. However it doesn't matter what any of you think. It's Daniel's choice, and we all know he won't deny the challenge. See you soon, little badger."

Vlad let out an evil laugh as he destroyed the camera in the space station with an ecto-beam and cut off the feed. The room was quiet for a moment before the Axion employees started to panic. Out of everyone in the room, Danny was the only one whose expression hadn't changed. Right now he was contemplating Vlad's challenge while his family and friends tried to devise their own plan.

"Great! My one day off and Vlad threatens to destroy the town." Groaned Tucker.

"Tucker, this is serious!" Sam said. "Unless Vlad gets Danny, he could destroy the entire town."

"Impossible." Valerie said. "I spent so much time here I've know everything about that station and it doesn't have any weapons."

"Yeah, but this is Vlad's ship. Who knows what kind of surprises he has in there?" Tucker said.

"Good point. Maybe there's a way we can cut him off from accessing any weapons on there, if there is any." Maddie said. "Although we'd still have to find a way to save Vlad's hostages that are on the station."

"Wait, I got it!" said Jack. "We'll use the Fenton Rocket to go up there and save them!"

"And how are we going to do that without dealing with Vlad?" Jazz asked.

Jack was about to respond, but realized he didn't have anything to say. "Um….I don't know. Maybe we could distract Vladdy with something."

All eyes turned to Maddie, but she responded with a scowl and said, "Don't even think about it."

"Uh I'm just gonna use the bathroom." Said Tucker before leaving everyone.

"We could try dressing up the Tuck-bot as Danny and use that to fool Vlad." Jazz suggested.

"No, any idiot would be able to figure it out." Said Jack, who had fallen for that trick before unknowingly.

"Let's just agree that keeping Danny away from Vlad is our top priority." Maddie said.

"Uh Mom, I think that might be a problem." Jazz said.

"Why?"

"Because Danny's not here."

Everyone turned and realized that Danny wasn't with them.

"I'll go check the bathrooms." Jack said.

"Oh no. You don't think he'd be stupid enough to actually go after Vlad do you?" Jazz worried.

"I don't think stupidity as anything to do with it." Said Sam. She feared Danny would go just to protect them.

Jack returned after wiping his wet hand on his jumpsuit and said, "He's not in there, and they're out of soap."

"Did you ask Tucker if he saw Danny?" Valerie said.

"Why? He wasn't there."

"I thought Tucker said he had-" Valerie froze as she had a thought. "Jazz, when did you notice Danny was gone?"

Jazz thought back and said, "I think before Tucker went to the bathroom."

It didn't take long for everyone else to think the same thing Valerie was thinking. "You don't think-"

"Danny overheard our plans, took Tucker, and is going to go after Vlad." Sam finished.

"That's crazy, what would he need with a techno-whiz for?" Jack said.

* * *

Silence. Nothing could be heard from inside the prisoner's cell. All he could do was sit there and wait. He was used to it and kept a positive attitude, although it was undetermined if he was just psychotic or happy. Occasionally there would be sounds of insane laughter or rambling coming from his cell but today his was more quiet than usual. As if he was expecting something.

The prisoner was a thin, bald man in an orange jumpsuit that the Guys in White gave him with a long nose. As sad and pitiful as the prisoner looked, he didn't deserve empathy. He used to rob, steal, and tried to kill innocent families. Normally he would be placed in a regular prison or penitentiary however he was very useful to his captors: the Guys in White.

The Guys in White are a government agency whose sole purpose is to hunt down all ghosts that could be a potential threat. All of the agents looked alike with the same white suits and black sunglasses. Even though Danny Phantom repeatedly up-staged them, they persevere and hunt down ghosts and try to eradicate them. The reason they have this prisoner is because his vast knowledge of ghosts and ghostly artifacts helped them at times, albeit by force.

It was humiliating for the prisoner to be used but almost as humiliating as being defeated by a mere child: Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom was the ghost that had foiled his plans to use ghosts to rob cities and had gotten him arrested. Not to mention foiled his plans to control reality. No one knew about it except him, probably because the ghost wiped their minds. The prisoner never forgot the hatred he held against the boy and if he ever escaped, he would enact his revenge.

The prisoner looked to see a Guy in White agent pass and called, "Excuse me? Do you have the time?"

The agent stopped and raised an eyebrow in suspicion. It was an old question, but he replied coldly, "9:46."

"Ah yes, thank you my good man." The prisoner replied.

The agent didn't reply and walked away. The prisoner grinned sinisterly as he chuckled lightly. "It's only a matter of time. He he he."

* * *

"I hope Tucker's not going to be too mad about this." Danny said.

He reached his house after flying all the way from Axion to his house and fast as he could. He was relieved to see that his parents weren't there to talk him out of his plan. Danny knew it was dangerous, but he planned to take the Fenton Rocket so that he could reach Vlad and stop him before he could do any harm. Danny didn't know how to fly it, so he overshadowed Tucker and used it to fly back to his house and hope that the geek would know how to operate it. He knew it was a trap, it was obvious, but Danny couldn't let Vlad get away with endangering lives.

When he got to the basement, Danny entered the weapon vault, which had been expanded through the years. It started out as the size of a closet but his dad expanded so that it went deeper and wider. Danny phased out of Tucker as the meat-lover regained control.

"What if we-HEY! Did you take over my body?" Tucker asked angrily.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, but I need you. If we're going to stop Vlad, we need the Fenton Rocket and….you're the only person who's smart enough to pilot it and won't try to stop me." Danny admitted, adding 'smart' comment in hopes of getting on Tucker's good side. "Besides, you owe me for helping you with your 'secretary' problem."

"Alright. Where's the rocket?" Tucker asked.

Danny flew ahead while in his ghost form through the various weapons where the giant Fenton rocket laid. It was almost hard to believe that his Dad actually got the Fenton Rocket in here. Danny grabbed Tucker and phased both of them inside the rocket.

"So Tuck, do you think can work this thing?" Danny asked.

Tucker didn't respond as he turned the Fenton Rocket on and smiled slyly. "Was there any doubt?" he said proudly. In the backyard, the ground parted as a hatch opened for the Rocket to exit, just as the Fenton RV arrived at the house.

* * *

"Excuse me, do you have the time?" the prisoner asked.

This was the third time he had asked a Guy in White agent for the time. The agent just said, "10:58."

"Good." He smiled.

"What's so good?"

"It's almost time."

* * *

As Danny's family and Sam rushed to stop Danny from doing his reckless, brave plan, the Fenton Rocket started to tilt upwards and was getting ready to launch.

"Got your helmet?" Danny asked.

"Yep." Said Tucker as he tapped his helmet. "I gotta say, aside from the mortal terror, it's good to be back fighting ghosts."

"How long until we launch?" Danny asked.

"About a minute."

SLAM!

Danny and Tucker were surprised when Jack came in. He managed to get inside the rocket before it was in launching position while Maddie, Sam, and Jazz were outside.

"Danny! What in the name of poltergeists are you doing?" Jack exclaimed.

"Dad!" Danny yelped. "I-I can explain."

"Yes you do." He scowled. "There is no way I'm letting you or Tucker fly this thing."

"But Dad-"

"No buts. You're no flying. You're too young. Move aside."

Danny and Tucker were both surprised and confused about Jack's willingness to help.

"Dad why are you helping us? I thought you and Mom were trying to stop us." Danny asked.

"Well your mother is right, what you're doing is extremely dangerous, reckless, and you might die fighting a ghost. *Sniff* I've never been more proud in my life. Besides, it's time a give Vladdie some payback for what he's done to you."

Danny smiled and said, "Thanks Dad."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, if your mother asks, tell her that I couldn't stop you in time."

* * *

After the prisoner's third attempt to ask for the time, the two head agents went to investigate. Their names were Agents K and O. Both of them had bone white suits with black ties and boots, serious expressions, black sunglasses, no hair, and ear pieces. The only difference between is that one had lighter skin and had lighter skin while the other had no facial hair and darker skin.

"What seems to be the problem?" Agent K asked.

"Oh nothing, I just want to know what time it is. Is that a crime?" said the prisoner innocently.

"No, but it is suspicious." Said Agent O.

"Speaking of which, do you have the time?"

Agent K sneered before checking his watch, "10:59."

"Are you sure?"

"Look for yourself." Said Agent K, whose patience was waning. He showed the prisoner his watch as the prisoner saw the second hand tick away.

* * *

"Five." Vlad counted from the space station.

* * *

"Four." counted Danny

"Three." Tucker counted.

"Two!" shouted Jack.

* * *

"One." Said the prisoner.

* * *

"BLAST-OFF!" Jack shouted.

With a deafening roar, the Fenton Rocket lit up and as the engines fired and launched the Fenton Rocket. Maddie, Jazz, and Sam had to cover their ears from the noise of rocket. As it shot straight into the sky, the sound of the rocket diminished as the sound of car alarms grew.

* * *

Before Agents K and O could question the prisoner any more, the lights went out and the prisoner cackled happily.

"What's going on?" Agent O asked.

"You're about to experience the true power of darkness." The prisoner stated.

"What are you- AHHHHHH!"

* * *

When the girls could hear again, Jazz asked, "Danny's gonna be fine. Right?"

"I hope so." Maddie said as a tear went down her face.

* * *

As the lights flickered, the prisoner could hear the screams of the agents as they were attacked by a force they had never encountered. They came from the darkness taking forms of their own and attacked. All the agents were alarmed, but showed no fear as they battled the mysterious threat.

The prisoner was the only one who showed no fear. If anything, he was laughing happily. One of the creatures unlocked his cage and he casually strolled out. He left the room and happily kicked his heels together. While the other agents fought off these strange creatures, he walked past them all unharmed. The monstrous beings ignored him and the agents who did stop him were stopped by the creatures.

* * *

"I'm not worried about him. Danny's beaten Vlad tons of times, and he'll do it again." Sam said as she closed her eyes and hoped Danny would be okay.

* * *

Vlad could see the dot that was the Fenton Rocket flying higher into space. "Right on schedule, little badger." Vlad said as he and his creatures awaited Danny's arrival.

* * *

"Danny's not the one I'm worried about." Sam said. "I'm more worried about us."

* * *

The prisoner strolled through the building as the agents were losing to this menace. The prisoner strolled into a room and found someone he had been looking for.

"Ah. There you are, my dear." He said.

The prisoner approached a large glass bacta tank with a female ghost in it. She was an unconscious green-skinned ghost with tattoos over most of her body, wore only black tights, boots, a black top, a red hooded cape, a nose ring, earrings, red eyes, and spikes on her head that may or may not be hair. The prisoner pressed his hand against the glass before going to the controls and releasing her. As the liquid drained from the tank the ghost girl steadily woke up. She blinked a couple times before she saw the prisoner and perked up.

"Ready to cause some mayhem?" he asked. He pressed a button and the tube descended into the ground freeing the girl.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked.

"Well Danny has protected the town from dozens of enemies, what if one of them attacks or something happens while he's gone?" Sam explained.

* * *

The prisoner had sent the ghost girl to find his belongings as he watched the chaos before him. In the one-sided fight, the dark menace was beating the Guys in White. The ghost girl quickly returned with the prisoner's belongings.

"Excellent. Now round of the most powerful weapons and the biggest vehicle they have while I freshen up." The prisoner ordered as he grabbed his clothes.

* * *

"Sam, just relax. Aside from Vlad's return, what could possibly go wrong?" Maddie asked.

* * *

When the prisoner was dressed in his old clothes, he had a red and black bowler hat, a black overcoat, red pants and shirt with a black vest, a black tie, and he used face paint to make his entire face white and his lips bright red.

Agents K and O were badly injured and managed to barricade themselves in an office as they tried to contact for help.

"Attention! This is Agent K of the Amity Park Division. We are under attack and our prisoner is escaping. I repeat, Prisoner Frederich Isak Showenhower is escaping.

* * *

"More like what _will_ possibly go wrong." Sam added.

* * *

The prisoner met his tattooed-team mate nearly the entrance. The prisoner was pleased at what she had brought him. There were several deadly weapons that affected humans and ghosts as well as a Guy in White vehicle the size of an elephant.

"Nicely done, Lydia. Time to blow this popsicle stand." Said the prisoner.

He got into the driver's seat, hot-wired the vehicle, and started the vehicle. With a laugh he stepped on the gas and drove off through a wall onto the street. He made a hard right turn and drove onto the main road and left the Guys in White facility to be destroyed.

As he laughed maniacally he drove past a billboard that said 'Welcome to Amity Park'. He grinned and said, "Well Amity Park, get ready for the comeback of a lifetime. Prepare yourself, because Freakshow is back! HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Freakshow cackled.

End. Of Ch. 10

Uh-oh. Danny is in for quite a fight. Can Danny stop Vlad? Will Freakshow destroy the city? Find out in Ch. 11: Vlad's Trials.


	12. Vlad's Trials

I don't own Danny Phantom or Kingdom Hearts. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just started college and also just lazyness. Anyway, enjoy.

Ch. 11: Vlad's Trials

Despite the shaky ascent, Jack managed to do a good job piloting the Fenton Rocket into space. It didn't take long for Jack to reach the MAD-1, however docking it onto the station was harder and took longer. Tucker and Danny were almost certain Jack was going to get them killed.

Once they docked, Tucker and Jack were got their space suits while Danny was in his ghost form and had a space helmet on. Tucker and Jack grabbed several weapons that Jack had on the ship in case of an emergency such as the Ghost Gloves, Jack o' Nine Tails, and several ghost blasters they planned to give to the crew just in case. The doors hissed as they slid apart and the three exited the Fenton Rocket and onto the MAD-1.

Jack noticed they weren't floating and asked, "Hey shouldn't we be floating or something?"

"There's probably some type of artificial gravity here keeping us from floating." Tucker replied.

"Awwww." Moaned Jack.

"Alright guys, stay focused. Vlad probably has something prepared for us." Warned Danny. Ready for anything, the three left the loading station and headed into a bone white hallway with monitors hanging from the wall and lots of complicated equipment.

"Wow, so much technology." Gasped Tucker as his eyes watered. "It's so beautiful."

"Tucker!" scolded Danny.

"I know, stay focused." Tucker said.

After a couple minutes, they came to room with three doors leading to large rooms. Danny wasn't sure which way they should go assuming that they could be potential traps placed by Vlad.

"Alright, which way should we go?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. Vlad could be in anyone of these rooms." Danny said.

"Why don't we ask him?" Jack asked as he pointed to one of the rooms.

Danny and Tucker looked to where Jack pointed and saw one of the space station's crew members plastered to a wall with ectoplasm. Danny impulsively left his guard down and flew to the crew member in the room on the left while Tucker and Jack stayed. Danny knelt down and tried to pull some of the ectoplasmic gunk off while the astronaut squirmed.

"Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you." Danny told the captive. Danny tore off the ectoplasm covering the crew member's mouth and gave him a chance to speak.

"Thank god you're here. Now hurry and free me before Plasmius or those…those…things come back." Begged the astronaut.

While Danny tried to figure out what the captive astronaut was talking about, two of Vlad's duplicates manifested behind Jack and Tucker. The first blasted Jack with a ghost ray that sent him into the room on the far right while the second Vlad grabbed Tucker and threw him into the middle room. Jack and Tucker tried to stand up just as they noticed another captive crew member in their rooms. When Danny heard the noise the Vlads made, the doors to the three rooms were shut and locked. Danny scowled as Vlad's face appeared on the monitors.

"Greetings Daniel. Welcome to the mighty MAD-1. I see you and your bumbling father have already made yourself comfortable." Greeted Vlad. Danny noticed that Vlad was in human form as he broadcasted his message to Daniel, Jack, and Tucker. Vlad's human form has a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath, a left breast pocket with a red pocket hanky in it, graying white hair combed back into a ponytail with an almost white beard.

"Hey! What about me? The tech geek/ mayor of Amity Park?" reminded Tucker.

"Oh so you're the person who took over my position. I'm quite surprised. I always figured if they ever needed a child to run the town, they would have gotten Jack to run." Vlad insulted. "Though I suppose an actual child would have been more appropriate.

"HEY!" shouted Jack and Tucker as they scowled at the monitors. Danny could hear his friend and father's voices on the monitor as scowled at Vlad.

"Where are you hiding Plasmius? I thought you wanted to face me." Danny asked.

Vlad returned his attention to Danny and responded, "Oh so that you can repeat you repetitive plan of attack where we exchange witty banter, battle it out using our ghost powers, and then at the last minute you'll attempt to suck me into your thermos? In good time, but first you must find me by going through my labyrinth of a space station."

"You have got to be kidding me." Danny complained. "You do realize that I can just phase through the walls right?

"I'm well aware of what you're capable of Daniel. Frankly, I'm not worried because if you do, you'll jeopardize the entire crew that I have scattered throughout the station. Unless you want them to be torn apart by my new 'pets' you'll do as I say."

The entire crew from their individual rooms tensed up and began to worry because unlike Danny they knew what Vlad was planning. Danny wasn't intimidated but was suspicious as he asked, "What kind of 'pets' are you talking about?"

Danny waited for a response from Vlad but saw from the corner of his eye he saw a darkness expanding from the corner that made the captive astronaut quake in fear. Two more appeared in the rooms Jack and Tucker were in as shadow Heartless began to emerge. Danny and Jack gasped in shock while Tucker screamed in fear as Vlad smiled at their reactions as he assumed that they met the Heartless.

None of them tried to ask what it was because the Shadows hissed at them and the detained crew. Each of them readied themselves with a weapon as the Heartless slowly approached while in a striking position. No one knew what the heck these creatures were, but it was obvious they were dangerous.

"Allow to introduce you a species known as 'the Heartless'. These fascinating creatures originate from pure darkness and feed off of the hearts anyone." Vlad explained.

"Ew." Tucker said.

"I could unleash a massive swarm right now and kill you all, but then I wouldn't be giving you a sporting chance. So here is what I propose to you, Daniel, and your dim-witted father and friend. Each of you must follow a path that leads to three rooms, which includes the room you're in as the first. Each room has one of the nine crew members on this station. For every room you will have a wave of Heartless to defeat that will attempt to kill the crew as well as you. Each wave you defeat, you will be allowed to progress into the next room where you will have one minute until the next wave is unleashed. Follow the path, rescue the captive in each room and you will find in the third room the final three. I will be there awaiting you for a battle that will determine the fate of the crew, this space station, and Amity Park."

"Wait a ghost-hunting second! You said Amity Park would be safe if we came here." Jack stated.

"I told Daniel to be here in two hours, I never said anything about stopping when he got here. I was merely stating how much time he had to stop me."

"Don't bother arguing Dad. Vlad always does this. They're what I call 'Fruit Loop holes'." Danny grinned.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Vlad said as he tried to resist yelling at Danny. "Anyway. There are three rules. Number one: If any of you try to cheat like hacking into the station or using ghost powers to phase through the walls. Number two: If you free any of the crew, they are not allowed to assist you in fighting off the Heartless. Number three: None of you are allowed to contact anyone here. If any of these rules are broken, I will send my Heartless to kill the remaining crew whether you're in the room or not and I shall destroy Amity Park. Now before you start I should mention that these Heartless look like ghosts, but I assure you there are not so some of your ghost weapons may or may not work on them. Now let us- oh I almost forgot. You have less than 30 minutes before Amity Park is obliterated."

"WHAT!?" shouted Danny, Jack, and Tucker simultaneously.

"Let the carnage begin!" announced Vlad as the Heartless attacked.

The first shadow creatures leapt forward as the wave began. Danny blasted one with his ghost ray and destroyed it instantly, while Jack punched one with the Ghost Gloves and Tucker snared it with the Jack o' Nine Tails. At first the three thought that this would be easy, but soon more diverse Heartless appeared like Search Ghosts, Heartless with purple tunics with the Heartless emblem on it, white gloves, jagged mouths, yellow eyes with one dangling out of its socket, and a spectral tail, and Wight Knights, which looked like mummies with bandages covering most of their frail bodies blue-gray bodies with the exception of one of their eyes, feet, and hands, the Heartless emblem on their stomachs, and long claw-like hands.

Danny blasted at a wight knight with a ghost ray who tried to swipe at him as a Search ghost flew towards him. He managed to punch the heartless causing his dangling eye back into its head and the other to fall out. Two more Wight Knights jumped at Danny but he made a shield that blocked the two Heartless and momentarily stunned them. Danny took advantage of this and performed an upper-cut on the left one and kicked the other in its emblem.

Years of dodgeball had perfected Tucker's evading and managed to duck and avoid the swipes from the Wight Knights. He rolled out of the way and grabbed the Jack o' Nine Tails from his pocket. He pressed the button and several electric tails shot at and wrapped around a Wight Knight. It was electrocuted until it exploded into black goop. Tucker felt like he was using one of those wireless motion controllers from his video games and launched the tails again at some search ghosts.

Jack wasn't as lucky as Danny or Tucker. His large physique made it easy for the Wight Knights to strike and the Search Ghosts were wrapping themselves around him. Jack managed to get the Fenton Gloves on and pull the Search Ghosts off of him and whacked them together.

"Take that, you ectoplasmic leeches!" shouted Jack. A Wight Knight leaped at him but he managed to punch it in the face.

Vlad watched from his secret room in the station and grinned as he watched the battle. He felt like an emperor watching a gladiator fight. He was mildly surprised Jack was doing well but he could care less if Jack survived the first wave. That would just mean that he could be defeated in the second wave.

Danny blasted the last Search Ghost as he waited for the next Heartless to attack as his heart raced. Vlad's face appeared on all the monitors and said, "Bravo. You've managed to survive my first wave, but let me assure you that this will be the easiest compared to the oncoming waves."

The doors to the next rooms opened as Vlad continued. "You have one minute until the next wave begins so I suggest you head into the next room and ready yourself."

The monitors turned off and all that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the exhausted ghost fighters. None of them wanted to leave the helpless crew members defenseless so when they freed the hostages they gave them each a ghost blaster, warned them to stay in the room, and then the three went into the room.

Each room they entered led the deeper into the station and farther apart from each other. Danny was tempted to just phase through the walls and fight Vlad but he needed to make sure the hostage crew members were safe and he didn't want to tempt Vlad into destroying the town, whether he was bluffing or not. The first thing they noticed about the new room aside from the captives was that it was much larger and spacious than the last. As the three waited tensely for the wave start Danny began to wonder how Vlad came to controlling these 'Heartless'. Danny suspected that Vlad wasn't working alone.

Danny's train of thought was interrupted when the monitors were turned on and Vlad reappeared. "Is everybody ready for Round Two?" Vlad asked tauntingly. He received cold glares from everyone but paid no attention. "For this round, not only will there be two new types of Heartless, but most of you will be having a disadvantage."

Before they could question what he meant, the three began to float in the air uncontrollably as two new types of Heartless were introduced. The first was a Gargoyle, a purple, winged Heartless, with beady yellow eyes, horns, long talons, spindly, two-toed feet, and a craggy maw, and the other was a Wyvern, a dark-red, winged, thin Heartless with the Heartless emblem on its tan chest, sharp talon on its feet.

"As you can see I've decided to make this wave more challenging by turning off the artificial gravity. Of course Daniel might have the same amount of trouble." He snickered as the monitors turned off again.

Jack wasn't used to zero gravity and was trying to move as the Heartless approached. One of the Gargoyles unhinged its jaw and spewed a heat-seeking ball of energy that hit Jack in the chest. The force of it caused Jack to hit the wall. Jack glared at the Heartless as several ecto-guns protruded from his jump-suit and started firing at the Heartless. He launched himself off the wall and spun around so that the lasers wouldn't miss anything as it zapped the Heartless.

Tucker had a hard time focusing as the zero gravity and the Heartless' flying made him nauseous. He once again pulled out the Jack o' Nine Tails and launched it. He latched onto a Wyvern but it ended up pulling Tucker along with it like a dog dragging its master during a walk. Luckily, Tucker ended up ramming into the other Heartless and when the Gargoyles attempted to shoot heat-seeking energy balls they ended up hitting other Heartless.

Danny was able to easily maneuver through the air however the Heartless were getting too fast to hit. Danny was able to protect himself by casting a shield or turning invisible but it wasn't enough. A gargoyle swiped at Danny who decided to use his ice powers now. Danny released an ice wave that managed to either freeze most of them or slow them down. Now Danny was able to use his ghost ray and shot the rest of the frozen Heartless.

With the last of the Heartless wave destroyed, the three took a moment to catch their breath. Vlad smirked as he activated the artificial gravity and Jack and Tucker fell to the ground while Danny was floating. The monitors turned on as Vlad said, "Whoops. I probably should have told you I turned the artificial gravity on. Clumsy me." Vlad said mockingly. "Anyway, make your way to the third and final room and unless I'm mistaken you have less than 15 minutes to stop me destroying your beloved city."

The three repeated what they did in the first room and went through the newly opened door. They urgently headed down a hallway to get to the final room and stop Vlad before it was too late. Danny was the first to enter the room because he flew there and Tucker was the second.

"Tucker, you okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, but where's your Dad?" Tucker asked.

Danny realized that his Dad wasn't with them and there wasn't a third door. Plus, there were only two captives when Vlad said three would be there.

"Alright Vlad, no more games! Where are you?" Danny shouted hoping Vlad would appear and tell him. "I don't believe it. He lied to us Tucker."

"And you're surprised?"

As if on cue, the monitors turned on and Vlad appeared smiling proudly. "Now, now Daniel, no need to be a bad sport. I never lied. I told you if you followed the path I'd be in the third room. You may be in the third room, but you're not on the right path."

Danny glared at him and asked, "Then where's the last crew member? You said the last three hostages would be here."

"Once again, you misunderstood the instructions. Just like your father when we were in college. I never said the final three would be the hostages. The final three are the people in the room I am, and the final three are me, the last captive, and the only person who took the path that lead to the third room that I am in," Vlad explained as the final person entered the room.

"Danny? You here?" Jack asked as he appeared behind Vlad on the monitor.

"DAD!" exclaimed Danny as Vlad transformed into his ghost form.

"Wow. If he wasn't a crazy evil mastermind, he'd make a great lawyer." Tucker commented.

"By the way, you still have one more wave to face." Vlad reminded them as the monitor turned off. Suddenly, the two turned and watched as several Wight Knights, Search ghosts, Wyverns, and Gargoyles appeared behind them.

Vlad turned to face Jack as the two stared at each other. "I hate that it had to come to this V-Man." Jack solemnly said.

"I don't. I've been waiting this moment for years." Vlad grinned sinisterly as his hands began to glow with energy.

"Really? The anger and trying to kill me I mostly get but you were really expecting to do this in outer space? Why not at your home or in an airship, or in the Ghost Zone-" Jack asked.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, YOU IRRITATING, OVERWEIGHT, INSULENT BUFFOON!" roared Vlad as he fired a ghost ray at Jack.

Jack had to roll out of the way to avoid being blasted. As much as Jack hated the idea, he had to beat up his ex-best friend. Jack powered up the Ghost Gloves and charged at Vlad. Vlad created a pink shield in front of him that Jack attempted to punch through. He managed to make it crack but only did damage on his hand as he shook it in pain. Vlad removed the shield and socked Jack in the gut and across the face angrily. Jack scowled at Jack and tried to punch him but Vlad blocked the attack along with the other punches threw. Vlad side-stepped Jack and tripped him.

Jack managed to sweep kick Vlad into tripping and managed to uppercut Vlad before he hit the ground. Vlad was dazed and Jack started punching him in the face multiple times. He managed to grab a hold of Vlad by his throat but the evil halfa duplicated himself while Jack was distracted and blasted him with a ghost ray.

Jack got up as Vlad headed straight towards him Jack raised his fists in defense but Vlad overpowered him and rammed him into a control console. Suddenly, a holographic Maddie appeared and said, "Ten minutes until MAD-1 is ready to crash into Amity Park, my beloved Vlad."

"You have a virtual Maddie?" Jack commented.

"I carry one in case I need to hack into anything." Vlad said.

"That is so cool, and yet creepy at the same time. Wait, you're going to crash this into Amity Park!?"\

"Of course you idiot. What else could I do, there aren't any weapons up here. I'm going to send this space station crashing into your beloved town while I escape before this crashes and turn intangible. Everyone who knows about my plan will think I'm dead and I'll get off free as a bird."

"Wow. Danny is right, you are a fruit loop."

"I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!"

Jack kicked Vlad off of him and managed to punch Vlad into a wall while he was distracted. Jack saw a microphone and decided to warn Danny about Vlad's plan while Vlad was dazed. He managed to get his message out, but what he didn't know was that it wasn't limited to the space station.

* * *

"Have you guys seen Spongebob anywhere?" Sora asked Donald, Goofy, and Sandy as they piloted the ship.

"I'm pretty sure he and Patrick said something about playing super heroes."

"SPONGEBOB!" shouted an angry Squidward. Sora was the only who bothered to turn and see Spongebob and Patrick being chased by an angry, wet Squidward while the two were wearing make-shift super hero costumes.

"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, away!" the two shouted as they ran giggling.

A small smile appeared on Sora's face as he watched Spongebob and Patrick act so childishly. He found it hard to believe that amidst all the dangers they were about to face, Spongebob still had his child-like innocence. It was amusing and admirable to Sora.

Suddenly, a loud message sounded from the control board. "Everyone, listen up. I just found out Vlad is trying to destroy Amity Park by crashing the station into the town. Danny, if you can hear this hurry. Hurr-" said the message before it was cut off.

"Gawrsh, sounds like someone's in trouble." Goofy said.

Spongebob stopped playing and joined the others while Patrick was still being chased by Squidward. "We've got to help them." Added Spongebob.

"We can't." Donald stated. "Aside from the fact that we don't know where the message came from, we have to stay focused on finding the other Keyblade Wielders."

Spongebob wasn't convinced and decided to ask, "What do you think Sandy?"

"Hold on, I think I might have found him." Sandy said. Sandy wasn't paying attention anymore because her new tracking device that she made to find Clockwork was working and detected his energy source. "We have to go that away." She pointed.

As the ship veered to the right to the right, Spongebob asked "But what about those poor people who need help?"

Sora looked out the window and saw the world they were approaching and said, "I think we might have found them." Everyone stared out to see a world that seemed to have two sides. One side looked like a normal with blue sky with towns with a house with a large metal structure on top of it while the other half was green and had a prison and a tower, and hovering over it was a giant space station.

"Guys, we're making a quick stop."

* * *

"Five minutes remain, my love." Reported the virtual Maddie. Vlad was too busy throwing Jack into the wall. Jack was bruised and in a pain but he still got up and tried to hit Vlad. Vlad got Jack's fist and the other one and the two began struggling to overpower the other.

"You may have been my friend once," grunted Jack, "But when you try to kill my family I won't hesitate to kill you…. Much." Jack said as he struggled for control.

"Kill me? You can't kill me." Vlad struggled. "You've failed to once in college with that stupid prototype portal, you failed to kill me when you left me in space, what makes you think this will be different?" Vlad said as he clenched the Ghost Gloves harder and made them crack a little. Jack writhed in pain as he felt Vlad crush his hands.

"And you know what they say: what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Vlad grinned as he clenched harder and began to break the Ghost Gloves as Jack kept resisting. "And right now, I'm ten times stronger than you ever will be."

CRACK!

"GAH!" Jack screamed as Vlad crushed the Ghost Gloves, and possibly broke Jack's hand, between his fingers. He overpowered Jack and tossed in the air and shot a ghost ray at him. Jack moaned against the wall as he hazily watched Vlad approach him. Vlad was panting from using so much energy to defeat Jack but he was still determined to destroy him no matter what.

"You'll…never….get away… with this." Wheezed Jack painfully.

"And why not? While I admit you put a better fight than I expected, you've lost and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Vlad taunted.

"He's not the one you should be worrying about right, Vlad." A voice said as Vlad felt something wrap around him.

Vlad was surprised to see Danny and Tucker walk in with the Jack o' Nine Tails in Tucker's hand. The two were injured and had several wounds and some of their clothes were ripped but Danny still had enough energy to fight. The Jack o' Nine Tails started electrocuting Vlad as Danny rushed to him and struck Vlad with a ghost ray. The evil halfa crumbled as the electricity surged through him. Danny managed to throw another punch before Vlad broke free.

"NO! This wasn't a part of the plan!" cried Vlad as he knelt down in pain.

"Well it's part of mine, and since we've already done witty banter and fought, there's just one more thing to take care of." Danny responded as Tucker handed him a Fenton thermos. Jack smiled proudly as Danny uncapped the thermos and started sucking in the defeated halfa.

"Ohhhh craaaaaaaaaab cakes!" Vlad cursed as he was captured. Danny recapped the thermos and smiled knowing Vlad was defeated as his heart still raced from the fight he came from.

"Three minutes until the destruction of Amity Park, my beloved." Reported the virtual Maddie.

Danny remembered what his Dad had told him about Vlad planning to crash the space station and rushed to the controls with Tucker.

"Tucker, do you think you can stop this?" Danny asked.

Tucker stressfully examined the controls and was slightly uneasy at the sophisticated controls. "I'll try."

As Tucker worked to save the day, a Wight Knight that followed Danny entered and saw the wounded Jack. It leapt forward with its claws ready.

"AHHHH!" shouted Jack.

SMACK!

POW!

CRASH!

KAPOW!

OTHER SOUND EFFECT!

Danny and Tucker looked at Jack who now unconscious after being hit multiple times. Though not by the Heartless, but by the hero that killed it and accidentally hit him in the process.

"Whoops. Sorry mister." Apologized Spongebob

Tucker and Danny stopped what they were doing and gasped at the creature before them as Sandy, Patrick, Sora, Goofy, and Donald entered the room.

"Spongebob did you find any-" Sora stopped when he saw Danny and Tucker.

"Spongebob?" Danny asked surprisingly.

"Danny?" Spongebob said before running to Danny. "DANNY!"

"Spongebob? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"It's kind of a long story, but what about you? I haven't seen you since we stopped Globulus. What have you been up to?"

"Two minutes." Reported the virtual Maddie.

"I don't suppose any of you know how to work a space station?" Tucker asked.

End of Ch. 11

That's right, it's a cliff hanger. If you haven't figured it out, I am going to be referencing from the video game "Nicktoons Unite" series. For those who haven't played it, I will explain what happens so you don't have to look it up online. But not know, because in the next chapter we're going to see what the girls have been up to in Ch. 12: The Comeback. Please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.


	13. The Comeback

I don't own Danny Phantom or Kingdom Hearts.

Ch. 12: The Comeback

**One hour earlier…**

While Jack, Danny, and Tucker went after Vlad in the Fenton Rocket, the girls at the Fenton Household were preparing for the worse. Originally Jazz proposed shutting down the Ghost Portal but it turned out that it required a lot of power to turn on and if they tried to do that again, the Fentons would have to pay the electric bill with Jazz's college fund. While all of them believed in Danny, they didn't want to take any chances and prepared themselves. Maddie was readying the Fenton RV in case they needed to leave fast while Sam stocked up on weapons. Sam was going to grab some small object that looked like a grenade but Jazz beat her to the punch.

"How's the RV going?" Sam asked.

"She's ready." Maddie reported.

"Good. I've got the weapons ready." Sam said. "I better call Val just to see if she's heard from the space station. She went upstairs and called Valerie's cell. Although Sam looked confident and brave, but deep down she was scared. She was worried about Vlad actually destroying the town, but mostly she was worried about her boyfriend fighting him in space and it wasn't going to be an easy fight.

Valerie was still at the communications room at Axion Labs because she wanted to update the Fentons in case they heard anything from the crew or Vlad. Valerie picked up her phone when she heard it ringing. "Hello?"

"Val, have you heard anything?" Sam asked.

"Sorry Sam, we haven't heard anything yet but I'll let you know if we do."

"Okay." Sam said dejectedly. "Thanks Val."

Valerie detected the tone of Sam's voice and said "Don't worry Sam, I'm sure Danny's fine. He'll be back with Vlad in a thermos before you know it."

Sam smiled and thanked Valerie for the reassurance. She hung up and decided to get Danny off her mind by watching some TV. When the TV turned on, she started flipping through the channels to find something to keep her occupied. She found a channel with a show about some spray-tanned people from New Jersey in hopes of distracting her from the current crisis. If anything it just annoyed her and was starting to think worrying was better.

"We interrupt your program for breaking news!" an announcement said. Sam sighed in relief that she didn't have to sit through that drivel. The TV showed a news reporter in a helicopter holding a microphone.

"This is Lance Thunders in the Channel Five chopper with breaking news! A Guys in White Assault Vehicle is driving crazily through the streets." Reported Lance. The camera showed the runaway vehicle speeding through red lights and ramming into other cars. "Just minutes ago, this reckless assault vehicle entered Amity Park and has been swerving through the streets and has nearly hit several pedestrians. The police have no idea what the GIW are doing but they will send officers to apprehend the vehicle."

Sam was surprised at that the GIW were in town. She assumed that they must have figured out about Vlad, but she wondered how they found out. "Guys, you might want to come up and see this." Sam called out.

"The driver has not been identified." Said Lance. "Though we here at Channel Five we keep coverage as we follow the vehicle from a safe distance and- wait, something is happening. The driver's window is being lowered."

Maddie and Jazz came and asked, "What is it Sam?"

"You might want to see this." Sam said.

The two watched as the window was lowered and a blurry image of the driver's head was seen as the vehicle approached City Hall. "Wait, the driver has stuck his head. No wait, he stuck it back- wait, now it seems he's holding something."

The camera couldn't get a good shot of the object, but it soon found out when a shot was fired as two missiles were fired. "Oh my goodness. The driver is firing at us. Bill! Go right, go right, go-

BOOM!

The three gasped in shock along with anybody that was watching. "WE'RE GOING DOWN!" shouted Lance.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Maddie.

"What the heck are those guys doing?" Jazz asked in shock. The camera was still on and showed the inside of the chopper plummeting to the ground. The three were on edge as the chopper landed across from City Hall. Lance could be heard groaning as he and the camera guy got up. The two were hurt but able to walk. However the GIW vehicle stopped in front of the steps of City Hall with the statue of Danny behind it.

"Oh my, it seems the driver is exiting the vehicle." Lance reported. By now most of the people in town were watching now as the roof of the vehicle slid back into a slot and the driver jumped on top of the vehicle.

"Greetings Amity Park! It is I, the showman of the shadows, your bane from the Big Top, the ringmaster of mayhem, Freakshow!" announced Freakshow as if he were on stage.

"Freakshow!" yelled Sam.

"Wait a second, that's the man who owned that Goth circus a while ago." Maddie remembered.

"How did he get out of prison?" Sam wondered.

"It's so good to be back. I have so much planned for you all, but what's this? A reporter has come to interview me?" he said sarcastically. "Well if you want to."

Suddenly, Lydia appeared and threw Lance in front of Freakshow. Lance got up and nervously started recording Freakshow as the ringmaster grinned devilishly.

"Can we speed this up? I've got a very big schedule to keep." Freakshow said. "So start with the questions."

"Q-Q-Questions?" stuttered the frightened reporter.

"This is an interview, isn't it? I mean, it's not like I just shot you down so I could have some screen time and to threaten the people of this town." Said Freakshow, although it was obvious that he was lying.

"Okay, uh t-tell the viewers about yourself." Suggested Lance.

"If you insist. For those who aren't familiar with my works, I used to be the owner of Circus Gothica. The only circus that entertained the masses with its bleak outlook on life and terrifying antics while robbing the towns it performed at by my ghosts. However, thanks to your so-called hero Danny Phantom, I was locked away. The Guys in White kept me prisoner at their base as their go to man whenever they had questions about ghostly artifacts. They were going to go to some weirdoes named the Fentons, but I guess the preferred and criminal than a crazy family of ghost hunters. Since then I've been locked up there ever since." Freakshow told Lance.

At the Fenton Works, Maddie was angrily gritting her teeth, although Jazz was just lucky her Dad wasn't there or he would lose it.

"And how did you acquire this vehicle?" Lance asked.

"As you can see I made a little jail break and on my way out, I stumbled upon this and I just had to have it. I thought it would be perfect for when I take my revenge on this town."

"R-Revenge?"

"Oh did I forget that part?" Freakshow pretended? "How silly of me. Since you brought up, the reason I broke out and came to Amity Park was to have my revenge on your precious Danny Phantom, but apparently he isn't around."

"What do you mean?"

"Well from what I've heard, the "little badger" has apparently left town to deal with another crisis in a place where no one can hear him scream." Hinted Freakshow.

The three girls were surprised and worried that Freakshow knew Danny was gone. Sam however was more worried about how Freakshow knew Danny was gone as more people tuned in to watch Freakshow's "interview".

"Since the heroic ghost boy is gone, I figured that this would be the perfect time for my comeback show, where I amaze the people of this town with my new tricks and perform my greatest trick of all."

"And what would that be?"

"I didn't want to give any spoilers, but since you asked, I am going to plunge this town into eternal darkness." He said as he started being more serious. Just then, police sirens were heard and getting louder as they drove to Freakshow. "Uh-oh, looks like it's time to start the show."

Almost everyone in town was now watching the event through their windows or on TV as the police reached City Hall and made a barricade with their cars as the officers got out and aimed their guns at Freakshow.

"Stop right there Freakshow!" ordered the cop.

Freakshow quickly ducked behind Lance and put him in a headlock, causing him to drop the camera. The camera was picked up by Lydia as it showed Freakshow using Lance as a human shield. Freakshow wagged his finger and said, "Ah ah ah, you wouldn't shoot if I were you. I'm sure he'd be mad if you went and shot him." Joked Freakshow childishly.

The cops couldn't get a good shot because they were focused on Freakshow and Lydia as well. By everyone was watching the event on TV and also people out of town who could get the channel on their TV. Freakshow sobered up and prepared to say something.

"People of Amity Park, for years I've entertained people with my illusions of darkness and despair, but this time there aren't any illusions. Today, I will bring down this mighty city using real darkness, with the evil within every being's heart. There's no where you can hide to escape it and no one to turn to for help. Your ghost boy is gone, the Guys in White won't be able to help until it's too late, and your pitiful policemen will be no match for what I am about to show you."

He tapped the roof three times with his boot and the door to the assault vehicle opened up showing nothing but darkness. "Ladies and gentlemen, what I am about to show will show you how serious I am when I say this city will be destroyed by darkness. They are ruthless, remorseless, and pitiless. They are the Heartless."

With the end of that sentence several Shadows emerged from the vehicle and leaped at the officers. The cops were startled and started shooting at the creatures but they did nothing as the Heartless tackled them. Two officers were being swarmed while the rest focused on shooting the horrific creatures. Their bullets had little effect as they back away in fear. Freakshow cackled in delight as the officers were easily overpowered by the monsters. Everyone watching watched in horror as the cops were being defeated and only two of the police officers managed to get into a squad car and drive escape, although some Heartless followed them.

"What the heck are those things?" Jazz asked as she started to panic.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it." Maddie said.

"Let's give a big hand to the Heartless." Freakshow commented with an evil grin as he still held on to Lance. "Now that they're gone, it's time for my first trick: to turn a statue into rubble."

Freakshow released Lance and grabbed the rocket launcher he used before to shoot down the chopper and aimed it at the statue of Danny. With a smile he fired at the statue and watched it blow up before him with the statue's head lying in front of the car. "Well wasn't that fun?" Freakshow joked. "Now on with the show. You're coming with me." Said Freakshow as he tossed Lance into the vehicle and was handed the camera.

"What? Why?" Lance asked nervously.

"Because someone needs to film my comeback and you're safer in here. So consider yourself lucky." Said Freakshow as he entered the vehicle. He hit the gas and ran over the head of Danny's statue and laughed as he drove away.

After that panic erupted throughout Amity Park, everyone was either trying to get to their cars and escape, find somewhere to hide, or talk about the incident online along with the videos that some people recorded (the last one being done mostly by teenagers). People on the outskirts of town or close to Amity Park were either trying to get as far away from the town or going towards it to see if this was really happening. One person going to the town knew it was real but didn't go just to watch, but to do something about it.

"Great, Danny's most psychotic enemy is on the loose! I don't know if it's weirder that I was right or what Freakshow is doing." Sam said.

"A little of both, but right now we need to stop that mad man before he destroys the town. Besides, nobody blows up my son and gets away with it." She responded angrily.

The three got in the Fenton RV with an array of ghost gadgets to use on the Heartless. Sam called Valerie and told her to try and get everyone to Axion Labs while they dealt with Freakshow's comeback.

G

"C'mon people, I have a schedule to keep!" shouted Freakshow. Apparently Freakshow's revenge was being delayed by traffic of people trying to get out of town, ironically caused by him.

"I don't suppose you'd let me go now would you?" asked Lance who was still filming him.

"No, but I do believe it's time for my next trick." Freakshow said with a grin. From the backseat, he concentrated on making some new Heartless. He wasn't used to doing this and it was taking a lot of energy to do. After much concentration, he managed to create his very own Heartless.

He opened the back door and let his new minions out. Like clowns from a clown car, dozens of Heartless made in Freakshow's image leapt out of the back. They were three different types of Heartless that Freakshow made. First was the Juggler, a thin, purple and blue Heartless with white gloves and big hands that juggled magical orbs that could burst into flames, explode, or electrocute anyone hit by them. Next was the Whipper Snapper, a Heartless that had a top hat, resembled a cliché lion tamer, and carried a whip aligned with spikes, and finally the Fire Mane, a creature that looked like a lion but with coal black skin, beady yellow eyes, sharp claws, and a mane that could burst into flames.

"Hmmm, not too shabby." Freakshow commented. "Now for my next trick: I will make this traffic disappear. Go forth minions!"

The Heartless obeyed and charged at the cars ahead. The Fire Manes rammed cars out of the way while the Jugglers and Whipper Snapper attacked the cars. Everyone left their cars and ran for their lives as the Heartless attacked their vehicles. Freakshow chuckled and drove ahead, running over any crushed cars and honking at frightened pedestrians.

Not far behind Freakshow, the Fenton RV saw the Heartless attack the innocent civilians.

"Wow, now that's some serious road rage." Sam said.

"We better help out before those things cause more damage." Maddie decided.

Maddie hit the gas and ran straight through two Fire Manes before skidding to a halt. The Heartless stopped attacking the other cars and focused on the Fenton RV. The Fire Manes were trying to push it on its side as the Jugglers threw explosives and the Whipper Snappers pulled on the rear view windows. From inside the RV the girls were being tossed back and forth as the Heartless rocked the RV. Sam hit the side door and fell out of the RV into the streets.

"AHH! Ouch!" she groaned. Sam noticed that there were still people trapped in some of the destroyed cars and made a mental note to save them, but then remembered the Heartless. She got up and was ready for one of the Heartless to strike but luckily it seemed like the Heartless were too occupied with the RV. "Okay, they're scary, but not smart." Noted Sam.

Sam only had the Fenton Wrist Rays and the Laser lipstick, but Sam wasn't in a position to be picky. She put on the Fenton Wrist Rays and zapped the Fire Manes on the left side of the ship and the Laser Lipstick on the Whipper Snappers on the other side. By now, the Juggler and Fire Manes noticed her and were eying her hungrily. A Juggler threw an exploding orb near Sam and sent her a foot or two back. Sam saw the Heartless approach her.

"Uh-oh." Sam said as she backed up. She fired her weapons but the Heartless were starting to surround her. She was able to beat a few not all of them. "If I weren't about to be eaten alive, I'd consider this ironic since I'm vegetarian."

Just as a Fire Mane raised its paw, it was destroyed by a blast from the Fenton RV. "Get away from my brother's girlfriend!" said Jazz on the intercom.

Since none of the Heartless was targeting the RV, Maddie and Jazz were able to lock on to the Heartless. Instantly, the Heartless were being shot at with different lasers from the Fenton RV that completely overpowered them. Sam sighed in relief and decided to check on the people trapped in the cars.

"Don't worry, we're going to get-" Sam started. However she stopped when she saw that one of the cars she saw people in was empty. She looked in the others and saw they were all empty. She was confused and a little creeped out because she was sure there were people here that had no way of getting out. However she didn't have time to think because the Fenton RV started honking and she remembered that they were tracking Freakshow.

"Alright I'm coming!" Sam yelled. She put her thoughts aside and entered the RV. Once inside, the girls continued their pursuit of Freakshow.

L

"AHHHH!" screamed a construction worker as a Fire Mane approached him. He pulled his pocket knife out in defense but the Fire Mane just swatted it out of his hand. The construction worker ran away screaming as the Fire Mane chased him.

"Alright minions, make sure you don't miss anything." Ordered Freakshow. By now he had gotten used to making Heartless and was now forcing them to steal everything that was valuable. He had parked near the construction site because the jewelry store was across from it.

"Can I please go now? You're not even doing anything." Lance said.

"For the last time NO! Lydia, do something about him!"

Lydia used one of her tattoos to gag Lance by using it to cover his mouth. Freakshow put a hand to his head and sighed. "Finally, some peace and quiet."

"FREEZE FREAKSHOW!"

"Or not." He said.

The Fenton RV stopped a few feet in front of him and in seconds the three girls jumped out.

"Oh goody, it's the ghost boy's family and girlfriend. Now I'm quaking in my boots." Freakshow said mockingly.

"Oh you will once I'm done with you." Threatened Maddie.

"I doubt that." Freakshow replied. He snapped his fingers and Lydia floated beside him along with more Heartless. "I believe this is my grand finale, and it's time for the fat ladies to sing."

The women glared at him and brought their weapon of choice. Jazz had the Fenton Ghost Peeler, which was equipping her in armor, Sam had grabbed some advanced ecto blasters and the Fenton Wrist Rays, and finally Maddie had her dual-bladed staff from when she and Danny were lost in the woods.

"Well? Don't just stand there, attack!" ordered Freakshow.

The Heartless and Lydia charged at the women while Freakshow ran into the construction site so he could make a quick get-away. He would have preferred to take the GIW jeep, but he'd be seen instantly. Although there wasn't much to hide since the building was mostly steel girders right now but it was enough.

Sam took on the Heartless while Jazz dealt with Lydia and her living tattoos. Jazz easily destroyed the tattoos with one blast from the Fenton Ghost Peeler, but Lydia just sent more. Sam was doing well at first when she obliterated 4 Jugglers and destroyed a Fire Mane, but soon the Whipper Snappers whipped the blasters out of her hands and were too strong to be destroyed by the Wrist Rays. Sam had no choice but to retreat back into the RV while Jazz was being swarmed by tattoos.

"Ha ha! I should have known those two girls were no match for- wait a minute, two girls? I thought there were three?" Freakshow wondered.

"I'm right here." Said Maddie.

Freakshow jumped in fright when he saw Maddie behind him glaring angrily at him. Freakshow backed up and held his arms up defensively. "Wait, you can't hit me, I'm unarmed." Freakshow said.

"And why should I care?" Maddie growled. Freakshow realized that reasoning with Maddie was out of the question and he'd have to play dirty. Literally.

"Careful, you don't want to go _blind with _rage." Joked Freakshow. Before he finished his sentence, Freakshow ducked and threw dirt into Maddie's face. Even with her goggles on, she couldn't see Freakshow as he grabbed her weapon and made a run for it. He decided since outrunning her was out of the option, he'd take the lift up to a higher part of the construction site and wait for his minions to defeat her.

"So long!" waved Freakshow as he reached the lift. Maddie managed to clear her goggles and saw Freakshow go up the lift. Maddie wasn't about to let this madman get away so she dashed towards him and jumped. She managed to grab the edge. Freakshow back up as Maddie climbed up the rising lift.

"Okay, being my son's enemy and taking my weapon is one thing, but nobody calls my family 'crazy' and gets away with it." She said.

Freakshow nervously clutched the staff and swung at Maddie, but she emotionlessly grabbed it. The two started to struggle for control of the staff, just like Jack and Vlad were doing at the exact same time in the space station.

Sam opened a hatch from inside the RV and was on top of the Fenton RV. She grabbed the Fenton Bazooka and started firing at the Heartless below.

"Take this you rejected circus freaks!" Sam yelled as she shot a Juggler. Sam smiled as she saw that she was making more progress than earlier, however the other Jugglers started throwing their orbs at her and the Whipper Snappers were trying to strike her as the Fire Manes pushed against the RV to tip it over. Sam wasn't sure which one to deal with first.

Jazz however managed to defeat most of Lydia's tattoos. Once Lydia was clear, Jazz fired at her and hit Lydia. Soon, her tattoos peeled off of her and her skin was free of tattoos.

"Take that Tat-ghoul!" gloated Jazz.

Jazz didn't get much time to celebrate because Lydia started to create more tattoos on her skin to replace the old ones and made them come to life as well. "Oh man." Jazz whined. Even though Lydia was making tattoos slowly, Jazz still had to worry about Lydia as the ghost girl dove at Jazz. Jazz couldn't get out of the way in time letting Lydia have a chance to swipe the helmet off of Jazz.

As the two girls were slowly losing, Maddie and Freakshow were at the top of the building. The two were trying to gain control of the staff, but suddenly Freakshow smiled mischievously and let go of the staff. Maddie stepped backwards clumsily onto a girder and nearly fell off. She accidentally dropped the staff and now the two were unarmed. Maddie's expression hardened as she looked at the grinning goofball.

Freakshow raised his fists and prepared to fight Maddie hand to hand.

"Wait a second, you can't hit me, I'm a girl." Maddie said.

POW!

Freakshow landed a hit before saying, "I believe it was you who said, 'and why should I care'?"

Maddie was now angry and ready to fight. She tried delivering a high-kick to Freakshow but he ducked and tried a sweep kick but she jumped over it. He tried punching at her but she evaded them and tried upper-cutting him. He avoided it and just kept pushing her backwards to the edge of the girder.

"How the heck *Oof* did a carny like you learn to fight?" Maddie asked before punching Freakshow in the gut.

"Simple. My cell was next door to the room where they trained new GIW recruits, and when you have nothing to do but listen to some jar head yell fighting techniques you tend to learn a thing or two. Like to always watch your back."

With one final punch, Maddie stepped too far back and fell backwards but grabbed the end of the girder before falling 20 ft. Freakshow looked down at her and flashed his evil grin. "This is truly a marvelous day. Not only do I get to get my revenge, but I'll be able to destroy the Phantom's family and girlfriend easily." He said as he raised his foot above Maddie's hand.

She gasped and said, "When Danny gets back-"

"Oh trust me, he won't be back. And if there is a microscopic chance he does, you'll be a big red mess. Either way, Danny Phantom isn't going to save you."

Freakshow was about to bring his boot down on Maddie and let her drop to her doom when suddenly-

"Danny's not the only Phantom that can kick your butt!"

Out of nowhere, Freakshow was hit by a ghost ray and sent back a couple feet. He nearly fell but held onto the edge and tried pulling himself up. What he saw next took him by surprise. Maddie Fenton wasn't holding onto the girder's edge and falling to her doom but was floating because a ghost saved her.

A little ghost girl, to be exact.

"What is the meaning of this?" Freakshow exclaimed.

"Danny Phantom might not be here, but you still have to deal with me, Danielle Phantom. Dani Phantom for short."

Maddie couldn't believe it either. The ghost girl that rescued her looked to be about nine or ten years old with snow white hair in a ponytail, a half black, half white top with the same emblem as Danny, white pants, with green eyes, and black and white pants.

"What!? NO! He didn't tell me there was another one. Oops." Freakshow said as he covered his mouth, which made him slip some more.

As much as Dani wanted to make Freakshow pay, she decided to go help Sam and Jazz. She flew Maddie to the ground and let her go. Dani quickly flew over to Sam and helped her blast the Heartless attacking her. Sam was surprised to see Dani, but didn't have time to wonder what the little clone was doing there and focused on the Heartless. She zapped the Fire Manes away so Sam could target the other Heartless easily.

Dani saw Jazz getting beaten by Lydia and shouted, "Sam, got anything for trapping ghosts?"

Sam blasted a Juggler before going into the Fenton RV and retrieving a Fenton Thermos. "Catch!" Sam called out. She tossed Dani the thermos and resumed destroying the remaining Heartless. Dani had seen the thermos work before on TV and from videos of Danny fight ghosts and knew how the thermos worked. Lydia had Jazz cornered and was about to strike but Dani uncapped the thermos before she could attack Jazz.

Jazz sighed in relief as Dani offered her hand. "Need a hand?"

"Thanks, I guess know that ghost will _ink _twice." Joked Jazz. Dani couldn't help but groan at Jazz's bad joke.

The four regrouped in the construction site once the last of the Heartless were defeated and the thermos with Lydia in it was in the RV. "Nice job out there." Complimented Jazz.

"Yeah, but what the heck are you doing back in Amity Park?" Sam asked.

"I've been making my way South ever since the Disasteroid incident. I saw that weirdo on TV and decided you guys might need help. By the way, where is he?" Dani asked.

The three pointed up to Freakshow, who was still at the top of the building.

"You might have beaten my Heartless and Lydia, but you'll never reach me up here!" he shouted.

"I got to say Mom, you're taking the whole Dani Phantom thing rather calmly." Jazz said.

"Actually I do have a lot of questions about her, but right now I'm just trying to figure out how to get that freak down. I don't suppose you have any ideas on how to get him down do you?" Maddie asked Dani.

"Just one." Dani said with a smirk. She raised her hand and fired a ghost ray from her palm at a load-bearing girder.

"I cannot be defeated. I am Freaksh- AHHHHHH!" screamed Freakshow as the entire building collapsed with him on top of it. Everyone but Dani was shocked and had their mouths gaping in surprise. Dani noticed this and asked, "Too much?"

"….. No." Maddie said.

When the dust cleared Freakshow was lying on top of the pile of girders covered in bruises and in lots of pain. The girls approached him with Maddie leading them. Maddie grabbed Freakshow by the collar and asked, "Alright you whack-job, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"*cough* Of course, but could you drop me off at a hospital first? I think you broke a couple of my bones." He asked.

"You can't be serious." Sam said.

"After what you did what makes you think we'll help you?" Jazz asked.

"Because you're good people, and you wouldn't leave me. Besides, if I die you're all going to be blamed and I won't be able to tell you anything."

Maddie sighed in annoyance because she knew he was right and said, "Alright, we'll get you some help."

Maddie grabbed Freakshow and lifted him up so his arm was over her shoulder so he could lean on her. "Thank you so much. I guess I warn you." He said weakly.

"Warn us?" Dani asked.

Freakshow grinned and held the pocket knife he found on the ground close to Maddie's neck and said, "It's now over until I say it's over."

"MOM!" screamed Jazz.

"That's right, back off or the old lady gets it." Threatened Freakshow. The girls stepped back as Freakshow smiled evilly. "By the way, what time is it?"

Jazz checked her phone and said, "It's 12:00."

Freakshow's grin widened as he began to laugh evilly. "Ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Why are you laughing?" Sam asked.

"Because now it doesn't matter if I kill this woman or not, this town is going to be destroyed."

"WHAT?" the four yelled.

"Yes, in a matter of seconds, the MAD-1 space station should be plummeting to Earth and crashing into this town. I was going to use Lydia to make me intangible, but I suppose having all of you destroyed will have to do."

Sam, Dani, and Jazz looked up and gasped. Freakshow was telling the truth. They could see that in the sky something large was heading for them, and they couldn't stop it.

**End of Ch. 12**

**Oh no! Is Amity Park doomed? Will Lance win an Emmy for his work? Find out in Ch. 13: Reveal, Reawakening, and Reincarceration. Sorry if this seems rushed but I wrote most of this in one day because my best friend is heading to college and I wanted to show him this before he goes away. Anyway, please review and also if you have any ideas for new types of Heartless please give me your ideas, I will give you credit.**


	14. Reveal, Reawakening, and Reincarceration

I don't own Danny Phantom, Spongebob, or Kingdom Hearts. Hope you like exposition, because there's a lot of it.

Ch. 13: Reveal, Reawakening, and Reincarceration

Freakshow cackled as he held his hostage closer with the blade close to her throat. The three girls couldn't believe that there was actual a giant space craft heading right towards them. Freakshow knew that he would not survive but he was just happy to take out some civilians with him, especially since those civilians had embarrassed him.

They all closed their eyes as they awaited the inevitable impact. Waiting for the giant metal structure to crash and destroy their town.

….

….

….

To their surprise, nothing happened.

They each opened one of their eyes to see what was going on. They could still hear the sounds of a large space craft but it wasn't the sound of it falling, but the sound of engines roaring. However they soon discovered that what they saw wasn't the MAD-1, if anything it was smaller. It looked like a weird space ship that was hovering above them and trying to land.

"What on earth? Plasmius didn't say-"Freakshow started before covering his mouth.

"Wait, what did you say?" Maddie asked.

"Nothing."

Jazz saw Freakshow was unfocused and decided to use the grenade thing she grabbed from her parents lab and lobbed it at Freakshow.

BOOM!

The grenade Jazz threw hit Freakshow in the face and blew up in his face and Maddie's. However, Jazz soon discovered that all it did was coat the two's faces with an array of color.

"What the heck was that?" Freakshow muttered as he checked to see if he was okay.

"Jazz, what is this?" Maddie wondered. She touched her face and saw the paint on her hands. She soon realized what it was and asked, "Jazz where did you get this?"

"On the counter next to the ecto-filter."

"Oh no. The Jack of Color." Maddie said as the fumes started to kick in. "It's not ready." She moaned.

"Da da da-da-duh-duh da da da dah." Sung Freakshow woozily. The two passed out on the ground as the spaceship landed in front of the girls.

"Great, just when this day couldn't get any weirder." Dani said.

"Get ready. With our luck, I bet these people aren't going to be friendly." Sam said as she raised her weapon. Jazz and Dani copied here and aimed at the ship as a hatch opened up and a ramp descended from the ship. Then, a being came out of the ship that surprised the three girls.

"People of Earth, I come in peace." Joked Tucker as he mimicked an alien.

"Tucker?" The three asked.

"Tucker, I thought we agreed you weren't doing that." Danny said as he ran after Tucker.

"Yeah, but as mayor I vetoed it."

"DANNY!" shouted Sam and Jazz.

Before Danny could argue with Tucker, he was caught off guard as his sister and Sam embraced him. Danny was having a hard time breathing and could have easily phased out, but he did miss Sam, and to a lesser extent Jazz so he let them hug him.

"We were so worried." Jazz said.

"Vlad was easy to take down, however you should be more concerned about Dad." Danny said.

Jazz let go of Danny and asked, "Wait what's wrong with Dad?"

Before Danny could answer he saw his Mom and Freakshow on the ground unconscious along with Dani who was behind them She smiled sheepishly when Danny looked at her and waved inncovently. "Uh why is Mom lying next to my most psychotic enemy and why is Danielle here?"

"I think the better question is where did you get that spaceship?" Dani asked.

"I think an even betterer question would be who is going to help us move Danny's Dad?" Patrick asked as he, Spongebob, and Goofy struggled to carry Jack out of the Gummi Ship.

"AHHHHH! Aliens!" screamed Dani.

After 10 minutes of screaming and convincing everyone that "aliens" weren't actually aliens and were friendly, Dani calmed down and everyone helped carry the still unconscious Maddie, Jack, and Freakshow onto the Fenton RV while Sam explained what happened while Danny was gone. Some of the bizarre beings helping them Sam and Tucker knew but Jazz and Dani were still worried about them.

Since Sora didn't want to leave the Gummi Ship out in the open, Danny offered to let Sora, Donald, and Goofy follow them in the Gummi Ship while Danny, Sam, Tucker, Spongebob, Jazz, Dani, Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward rode in the RV and hide the ship in the Fenton Weapons Vault using the hatch that the Fenton Rocket launched through. By the time they got on the road, Jazz drove the RV, since she was the only person with a license and driving experience with the exception of Spongebob and Patrick, but nobody wanted either of them to drive for obvious reasons, and now Danny was almost done explaining what happened in the MAD-1.

"So after we caught Vlad, Spongebob and his friends arrived. The station was going to crash to Earth in two minutes and we needed to override the controls." Danny told them.

"Luckily, I stepped in and manage to stop the MAD-1 from crashing just in time with my mad hacking skills." Tucker interrupted proudly.

"I thought Sandy stopped the space thingy from crashing while you were in the corner crying." Patrick said.

"I wouldn't say I was crying but- HEY!" said Tucker.

"So after that, we set the Fenton Rocket's coordinates to go back to Amity Park so that when the station's crew regrouped, they could get back to Earth while we took Spongebob's friend's Gummi Ship back here." Danny finished.

"That's great, but you left out the part where you mentioned how you know a giant talking sea-sponge." Dani reminded since neither she nor Jazz had ever met Spongebob.

"Actually we met before Vlad made you." Danny explained. "You want to tell this story Spongebob?"

"I'd be delighted." Spongebob said. He changed his voice to sound like a dramatic announcer and said, "It all began when the Syndicate, an evil group consisting of four evil villains from different worlds, Vlad Plasmius, Plankton, Mr. Crocker, and Professor Calamitous, tried to take over their universes and harness power from their worlds for a Doomsday device. Luckily, boy genius Jimmy Neutron devised a plan to recruit a team made up of himself, Danny Phantom, me, and Timmy Turner to stop the syndicate from powering the Doomsday Machine and taking over our worlds. After an epic final battle, we managed to beat the Syndicate and pull the plug on their operations."

"Literally." Danny added, who chuckled at how the syndicate was actually defeated because Spongebob unplugged seconds before the Doomsday device could work.

"Since then, the four had agreed to come to the each other's aid in case they were in danger using special walkie-talkies Jimmy Neutron made." Finished Spongebob, who changed his voice back to normal.

"Wait this kid made you walkie-talkies to communicate between dimensions?" Dani asked.

"Yep. He also sprayed me with a compound that lets me stay moist on land." Said Spongebob.

"So you why didn't you call them when the Disasteroid was threatening Earth?" Jazz asked.

"Or when Plankton took King Neptune's crown to Shell City?" Patrick asked.

Spongebob and Danny chuckled sheepishly as Spongebob said, "I uh left mine at home."

"Me too. Besides, there wasn't enough time to call them. The Disasteroid was like a day or two away." Danny said.

"Hey wait a second, why don't you call your friend Jimmy now or better yet why didn't you do it when Chumzilla struck?" Squidward asked.

"Uhhhhh." Spongebob stalled.

"You left it back at your house, didn't you?" Sandy guessed.

"Yeah, but anyway, after that day Danny and I teamed up with our friends a couple other time to save our worlds. Like when we had to fight the Mawgu on Volcano Island-" Spongebob listed.

"Now that one I remember." Sam said along with Tucker. The two remembered because they were sent to the island as well and helped Danny take down the Mawgu.

"-then we had to fight Professor Calamitous' robot toy army, and the last time we met, we had to team up with our arch-enemies to defeat a giant, evil alien blob named Globulus, who later we made a good guy. I teamed up with Plankton, and Danny teamed up with Techno."

"Technus." Corrected Danny.

"Right, but after we befriended Globulus, the villains we worked with betrayed us and tried to take over our worlds, but we stopped them in an epic battle in space. Then we left them there for a while and later sent Globulus to retrieve them. And now it seems we're teaming up again to stop the Heartless." Spongebob finished.

"Nobody ask him about the Heartless." Begged Squidward. "I can't take anymore exposition."

"Agreed." Everyone said, since they were tired of exposition as well. After hearing all of that, they decided it would be best to hear about that later.

"Alright, I guess I give the vocal chords a rest." Spongebob said.

"So now that we have everything covered, what do we do about Vlad and Freakshow?" Sam asked.

"I say we just hand them over to the cops." Dani suggested.

"No way, how about the Guys in White?" Tucker said.

Danny said. "I say we go home and question them."

"WHAT?" everyone said.

"Are you crazy?" Squidward asked.

"No, I'm serious. I'm sure that these two are up to something and might be working together. I say we go back to my house and interrogate them. That way we'll get some answers and get Mom and Dad somewhere safe until they wake up." Danny explained.

"Or they could destroy us all once you get them in your house." Squidward said.

"For once, I agree. These varmints don't look like they can be caged." Sand added.

Not everybody was entirely convinced about Danny's plan. Danny turned to Sam to see what her opinion was. She gazed at him and finally said, "If you think that those two are up to something, than I think we should do it."

Danny smiled and was glad Sam supported him. Spongebob added, "Yeah, if Danny thinks it's a good idea, than it has to be a good idea. Besides, I'm sure Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy would do the same thing."

"Uh-huh." Agreed Patrick.

"Fine, but I'm not carrying Mom and Dad upstairs." Said Jazz.

When they arrived at Fenton Works, Danny phased inside and opened the hatch in the backyard so that the Gummi Ship could land. People were still hiding in their homes from Freakshow so no one was outside or looking to see the Gummi Ship land. Jazz parked the RV while the rest helped drag in the unconscious people. Maddie and Jack were put in their bedroom while Freakshow was being dragged to the lab.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dani asked.

"It's the only way we'll find out where Freakshow and Vlad learned to control the Heartless." Danny said.

Freakshow was placed in the glass containment unit that Jack used to test his failed Ecto-Dejecto serum. A small smile crept on Danny's face as he chuckled at the irony of his Dad's failed serum. Originally, it was supposed to weaken ghosts but it instead made them stronger. If it wasn't for that serum, Vlad's most successful clone of Danny, Dani, would have melted into ectoplasm if Danny hadn't used the serum to stabilize her. It was funny that his Dad's failed experiment to weaken ghosts ended up saving a ghost's life. Danny inserted the two thermoses containing Vlad and Lydia into a slot on the containment unit and released them into the containment unit as well.

As everyone gathered into the lab, Freakshow started to wake up while Vlad and Lydia were still a little woozy from being in the Fenton thermos. Danny figured this was the safest place to interrogate the two because the glass couldn't be phased through and was made of ten inches thick, bullet-proof glass. Even Danny couldn't break out of it when his parents made him test its strength, so he was confident Vlad couldn't break free.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy exited the weapons vault where they landed the Gummi Ship and rejoined the others. For Jazz, seeing Donald and Goofy still made her uneasy however Tucker, Dani, and Sam weren't as creeped out because the three had seen weirder things before, especially Danny who was surprisingly used to all of this.

"Ugh, am I dead?" Freakshow muttered.

"No, but you're in a lot of trouble." Danny sternly said as he crossed his arms. Once Freakshow was fully awake, he was disappointed to see Danny and his friends surrounding him. "Great, I keep asking for a room with a view, and I get the worst view possible."

"Oh will you shut up." Said Vlad. Vlad saw Danny alive and unharmed and frowned. "Great, all that work hijacking a space station and nothing happens."

"What were you expecting? A medal?" Tucker joked. Vlad muttered something under his breath that none of them heard but they assumed it wasn't nice. Lydia was in the corner recuperating from the fight and regenerating her tattoos.

"Let me guess, you're going to turn us over to the cops or the Guys in White?" Freakshow guessed.

"Not quite, we have some questions that you're going to answer." Sora said.

"Oh goody, interrogation. So which one of you is the bad cop?" joked Freakshow.

"Joke all you want, but we know that you two are working together." Danny said. Freakshow stopped joking and actually looked worried along with Vlad, whom he shared a nervous glance at.

"That is preposterous." The two villains said at the same time.

"Preposterous? You mean we're supposed to believe that you two threaten Amity Park at the exact same time, both knowing that I was going to leave the city, and have the ability to create those "Heartless" things?" Sam asked.

There was a pause before Freakshow said, "Yes, isn't that a strange coincidence."

"I don't believe it. I've been fighting you two and tons of other ghosts for almost 2 years, and if there's one thing I've learned is that nothing is ever a coincidence. It's usually either part of your hare-brained schemes or this fruit loop's plans." Danny said.

Vlad scowled at being called a "Fruit Loop" as it angered him.

"What proof do you have that we're even working together?" Vlad asked.

"You mean aside from the two of suddenly getting the power to create monsters?" Sam asked. "How about the fact that Freakshow knew Danny was in space, and the only people who knew about that were at Axion Labs.

"Not to mention that you were told the 'little badger' was gone, and I've known Vlad almost my entire short life and he's the only person who ever calls Danny that." Dani added

"You idiot." Whispered Vlad to Freakshow. "Fine, let's just say for the sake of argument that I was working with this lunatic, how would we be able to plan this attack? I was in space and he was imprisoned by the Guys in White."

Vlad flashed a smile when he saw that neither Danny nor his friends could come up with a response to that. However, there was one person in that room who knew the answer to that question.

"Maleficent." Sora answered.

Vlad and Freakshow froze when they heard that and everyone turned to face Sora as he approached the glass. Freakshow was worried that Sora might find out the truth however Vlad was more focused on the Keyblade Sora had in his hand. "Maleficent is the only person who could not only find a way to reach you, but also give you your powers you-you- what did you call him?" Sora asked Danny.

"A fruit loop." Danny said.

"Yeah, you fruit loop." Sora said. Vlad broke out of his trance and sneered at Sora angrily and bared his fangs as he was finding it hard to control the anger he had built up in space.

While everyone was focusing on Sora's interrogation, Freakshow noticed Patrick wasn't paying attention and stupidly looking at the glowing Fenton Portal. He poked the reflective portal thinking that his reflection was another Starfish and yelped when he touched it. Freakshow smirked and thought of a way to use Patrick's stupidity to help him. He wiped his thumb on his painted lips and tapped on the glass.

"Hey, starfish!" whispered Freakshow. Patrick turned and saw Freakshow.

"Huh?" Patrick said.

"Look what I've got." He said as he showed his thumb, which was pink from his lipstick, stuck between his middle finger and index finger.

"What is it?" Patrick asked mystified.

"I've got your nose." Freakshow grinned, hoping to trick Patrick with one of the oldest tricks in the book. "I'll give it to you if you let me out."

Patrick looked at the hatch to the door and was contemplating whether or not to open it. He knew Freakshow was a bad guy, but he missed having a nose. He loved the nose he got when he had plastic surgery, but Spongebob and the others got rid of it because it changed. He missed the smells he smelled and wanted them back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Vlad said to Sora.

"Then how did you learn to control the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Vlad said.

"You better tell us soon you Fruit Loop!" Sora ordered.

"I am not a Fruit Loop!" yelled Vlad. It was obvious that Vlad was trying to control his temper, but it seemed that it was failing.

"Wait a second you guys, maybe we should try being nicer, than maybe he'll respond back." Spongebob said.

"I knew it! This is good cop, bad cop." Joked Freakshow as Patrick was trying to remember how to open a simple hatch. Nobody really paid attention to him and listened to Spongebob.

"Let me try this guys." Said Spongebob. He approached Vlad, who doubted that Spongebob would be able to make him crack. "Now don't worry Vlad, I won't hurt you. I'm a good guy. We're here to help. I won't even threaten you with my Keyblade. Isn't that right Spat?" Spongebob said.

Spat poked out of Spongebob's side pocket and nodded, which surprised Vlad. "Wait, you have a Keyblade?"

"Yep." Spongebob said he didn't even notice the jealousy and rage building inside Vlad. "Now look, we're only here to help V-man. Do you mind if I call you that? Or maybe Vladdy?"

"Vladdy?" Vlad said as he remembered all the times he was called that. The memories renewed his anger and fury greatly as he began to sneer at the heroes, mainly Spongebob. Just looking at the sponge was infuriating. It's child-like attitude, it's unnaturally optimistic attitude, it's constant offer to help him, and the fact that it had something he desired. It drove Vlad mad and unleashed the anger in him.

"AHHHHH!" Vlad roared as he punched the glass.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!" Vlad yelled angrily. Everyone stepped back nervously while Patrick finally learned how to open the hatch. "THE ONLY THING I HATE AS MUCH AS BEING CALLED A 'FRUIT LOOP'," he shouted before punching the glass again and Patrick turned the hatch, "IS BEING CALLED THOSE NAMES!"

Smash!

Vlad punched the glass a third time, not caring about how much his knuckles hurt. The third punch managed to create a dime-sized crack in the glass that has never been made before.

"The only person who ever called me those names," he shouted while punching the glass again, "Is the same buffoon who turned me-"

BASH!

"-in to this monstrosity-"

WHAM!

"-AND RUINED MY LIFE!" he roared furiously.

BAM!

Vlad's fists ached but his rage made him ignore the pain as the crack he made in the glass branched out. Those closest to the glass saw this and were shocked and scared.

"I thought you said he couldn't get out of that." Said Sandy.

"I've never seen him this mad before. Well except once when I destroyed his cloning lab." Danny replied.

Patrick opened the hatch while everyone was distracted. Freakshow helped Lydia up and slapped Patrick's face. "Thanks pinky." Freakshow said as he sneaked out. Patrick tried to look where Freakshow slapped him and said, "My nose is back."

Vlad repeatedly struck the glass as it came close to breaking as his rage peaked.

"Now V-V-Vlad, calm down. Let's not make anything worse." Spongebob reasoned.

"WORSE! I HAVE NO HOME, NO MONEY, AND EVERYONE HATES ME AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF JACK FENTON!" Vlad shouted. "When I get out of here, I am going to get my Keyblade from Maleficent, and drive it into Jack Fenton's beating heart AND FEED IT TO THE HEARTLESS!" he yelled furiously.

"Keyblade? MALEFICENT?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy realized. With one last punch with his fists glowing with green and black energy he hit the glass.

CCCCCRRRRRAAAAASSSHHHHHHH!

The once unbreakable glass shattered and was falling towards the others. Danny managed to turn most of them intangible and Sandy used her karate to kick the giant glass shards away with karate. Spongebob shrunk down and ducked into his pants in fear, Tucker hid in the still open Weapon Vault, while Lydia and Freakshow ducked underneath the Specter Speeder as everyone covered their eyes and shielded their bodies. With everyone distracted, Freakshow and Lydia got into the Specter Speeder.

"Oooh, looks like we found our getaway vehicle." Said Freakshow.

Sam stood up and saw Freakshow in the Specter Speeder before anybody else. Before she could alert anyone, Lydia covered Sam's mouth with one of her tattoos and shoved Sam in the back. Freakshow turned to see Sam and smiled. "We may not have completed our mission, at least we'll be able to give Maleficent a little present for Vlad's screw-up and be able to drive in the car pool lane. Ha ha ha ha!" chuckled Freakshow.

Once the glass had stopped falling, everyone looked and saw the furious Vlad Plasmius still panting angrily like an angry pit bull. Vlad grabbed Spongebob and raised him up to his face. Spongebob peeked out from his 'hiding spot' and quivered in fear.

"I'm going to enjoy destroying you." Vlad said.

"Wh-wh-why? I didn't do anything Vlad." Spongebob whimpered.

"No, but physical attributes aside, you're exactly like Jack Fenton. You're optimism, your clumsy buffoonish nature, and you have a better life than you deserve." Vlad listed.

"You're preaching to the choir." Squidward said.

Vlad raised one of his injured glowing fists in rage at Spongebob ready to strike him down as Spongebob closed his eyes in fear. Spongebob hadn't felt like this since Flatts the Flounder threatened to beat him up or when he confronted Dennis.

"Put him down Vlad!" shouted Danny. He, along with Dani, Sora, and Sandy were both posed and ready to attack Vlad before he could hurt Spongebob.

BEEP BEEP!

SMASH!

Before the three could strike, Freakshow backed the Specter Speeder back and rammed into them. The four flew backwards and hit the wall and slumped over in pain.

"Need a lift?" Freakshow chuckled.

Vlad decided it was time to retreat. He fists were badly hurt and he wasn't sure if they were broken or bleeding yet so he knew now wasn't the time to attack. However he wasn't going to leave empty-handed.

"Very well, but you're coming with me." Vlad told Spongebob. He threw Spongebob in the back with Sam and got into the Specter Speeder. Danny groaned as he slowly got up and saw the Specter Speeder rev up.

Freakshow stuck his head out the window and said, "Nice talking with you, but we have a rendezvous to get to with Maleficent. I'm sure she'll _love _meeting your girlfriend."

Danny hardened when he mentioned Sam. "Sam?" he asked. Sam stuck her head out in hopes of escaping but was pulled back in, much to Danny's dismay.

"SAM!" he shouted.

"Time for Fruit Loops and I to say, 'Cheerio'. HA aha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Freakshow.

"Don't push your luck, you clumsy clown." Warned Vlad.

Freakshow hit the gas ad flew towards the Ghost Portal. Danny was thrown back by the after-burners blast and was sent back into the wall. He moaned and watched the Specter Speeder speed off with his friend and girlfriend.

"SAM!" he yelled.

For a moment, there was silence. Everyone was getting up and dusting themselves off but Danny just stood there frozen as the events that he watched transpire sink in. Danny then fell to his hands and knees in grief.

"What have I done?" Danny finally said. "Why did I let those two monsters into my home? Why didn't I put them in a place they couldn't escape."

"Why did I let that mean man out just for a nose." Regretted Patrick. "This thing has been nothing but trouble." Patrick grabbed his "nose" and threw it on the ground.

"Wait, you let Freakshow out?" Jazz yelled.

"I missed having a nose!" sobbed Patrick. Squidward grabbed Patrick and yelled, "YOU BARNACLE BRAIN! You let out two dangerous criminals that want us dead! I'm glad Spongebob is gone, but this is still your fault."

"No it's not. It's mine." Danny said. Everyone faced Danny has he solemnly got on his feet. "This is my fault. I could have taken those two to the authorities like you guys said and ended this easily. Instead, I risk everything to question them and now my girlfriend and Spongebob are now kidnapped by two of my least sympathetic, most malicious enemies. Vlad was going to get out even without Patrick releasing Freakshow so whatever happens to them is because of me." Danny said.

"Danny, stop beating yourself up." Dani said. "Those two could have broken out of jail anyway. Besides, Sam and Spongebob are still alive. All we need to do is to go after them."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but we can't go after them." Squidward interjected. Patrick started to cry at the mention of the word 'bubble' because it reminded him of Spongebob. "Even if we wanted to go after Spongebob, which frankly I think is a terrible idea; we don't have a way to catch up to them. They're in that rocket car thing."

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right." Jazz said. "The only we can travel through the Ghost Zone is if we fly or we take the Specter Speeder, which is now out of the question."

"Then… we can't go after Spongebob?" Patrick asked as his eyes began to tear up again.

"No, but I can." Danny said.

"What!? You're going after those bandits by yourself?" Sandy said.

"Yeah. I can fly after those two easily and rescue Sam and Spongebob."

"What about Maleficent? They said they were going to meet her in there. If you go after them, there's a chance you'd have to face her." Goofy stated.

"I don't care. If it means saving Sam, I'll take her on myself." Danny said.

"But she's too powerful. She could kill you, or corrupt you, or turn you into a Heartless." Donald warned.

Sora added, "Yeah Danny. Let's just wait and come up with a plan and-"

"I said I don't care! I'm not going to wait for my girlfriend to be taken to that woman. I'm going after her by myself and you can't stop me."

"Wanna bet?" Tucker asked. Tucker emerged from the Weapon Vault with the Fenton Weasel. He aimed the vacuum-like weapon at Danny and sucked him in before he could flee.

"TUCKEEEEEEER!" Danny yelled as he was sucked in.

"Sorry dude, but we need to make a plan first. Also, this makes us even for you overshadowing me this morning." Tucker said.

"Tucker! This isn't funny!" yelled Danny from inside his cramped prison.

"If it wasn't for the kidnapping thing, it probably would."

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Danny shouted as the Fenton Weasel tossed and turned.

"Sorry dude, we're going to save Sam as a team. Right guys?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"And Spongebob too?" Patrick asked as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"You betcha." Sandy confirmed.

"But no promises." Squidward said and earned a punch in the arm from Sandy

"So how are we supposed to go after them?" Jazz asked.

"Why not take the Gummi Ship?" Goofy suggested.

Sora replied, "It's too big to fit through the portal and it would take hours getting it out of the-"

CRASH!

Patrick had already shoved the Gummi Ship through the wall, making a huge hole, and pushed it into the center of the lab.

-vault." Sora said.

"What just happened?" Danny asked. "Did you break something?"

"Let's just say Mom and Dad will be giving us some new chores." Jazz said.

"Gawrsh." Goofy said after seeing Patrick move the Gummi Ship.

"You can say that again." Donald said.

"That is impressive, but it's obviously too big to fit through the Ghost Portal." Sora said.

"Oh well, I guess we'll never see Spongebob again." Squidward said happily. "It's a shame this ship isn't smaller, but what are you going to do?"

"Wait a second, I have an idea." Jazz said. She rushed into the Weapons Vault and came back with a gadget in hand. "We can use the Fenton Crammer."

"The what?" Donald asked.

"It's a device my Dad told me about that can shrink anything, be they ghost, human, or inanimate object." Jazz said.

"Does it really work?" Sora asked.

"Trust me, it works." Danny guaranteed as he kept trying to break free.

"Well it looks like we don't have any other options. Let's saddle up!" Sandy said.

Everyone boarded the Gummi Ship except for Jazz who remained on the outside to fire the Fenton Crammer. Tucker and Dani were amazed by the inside of the Gummi Ship, although Tucker was more eager on checking out the technology on the ship. Sora was given the task of watching the Fenton Weasel and making sure Danny didn't try to escape and save Sam on his own.

"Are you sure this will work?" Squidward yelled to Jazz from the window.

"Kind of." She replied. "Once you get through, I'll fire again to return you guys and the ship back to normal size. Call me using the Fenton Phones to let me know if it worked."

Everyone braced themselves as Jazz fired the Fenton Crammer at the Gummi Ship. Upon being hit, the massive Gummi Ship and everything in it began to shrink. The space craft went from filling up most of the room to being the size of a football. None of the passengers in the ship felt the effects and knew they were shrinking by looking from the window.

"Alright everybody, let's go save Spongebob and Sam." Sora said.

The Gummi Ship flew into the portal. Once they passed through, Jazz fired the shot again at the portal and waited for a response.

"Guys, are you and the ship back to normal?" Jazz called on the Fenton Phones.

"Yeah, we're good." Tucker replied. "We'll let you know when we have Sam and Spongebob."

"Okay. Good luck." Jazz said.

Jazz took the Fenton Phones off and decided to head back upstairs. Jazz had volunteered to stay behind not just so she could operate the Fenton Crammer, but so that she could keep her parents from getting involved. Danny and she loved them, but she knew that Jack and Maddie couldn't handle Maleficent from what she heard.

Knock knock knock!

Jazz answered the door not knowing who could be on the other side. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"May we come in?" asked Agents K and O.

* * *

"Ohhhh, my head." Groaned Jack as he and Maddie slowly woke up.

"What a nightmare. I had the strangest dream." Maddie said.

"Me too. It was about space and Vlad and a weird spongy alien beating me up."

"Mine was about a weird clown taking over the town."

"That's odd. Usually I dream about that."

"Well I guess it's a good thing it was just a dream."

"Yeah."

The two laid back and closed their eyes to go back to sleep.

"Maddie?" Jack asked.

"Yes." She yawned.

"Why are we sleeping in our jumpsuits?"

It took a second for that to sink in before the two were wide awake and got suspicious.

"That's odd. Why are we still wearing our jumpsuits? Come to think of it, it's the middle of the day." Maddie realized.

"And I'm in horrible pain and you're covered in paint. I don't know how we missed that." Jack pointed out.

"I don't think those were dreams." Maddie said.

"Nonsense, if they were real that would mean that….Danny…. would…. Be-"

The two realized the same thing and yelled, "DANNY!"

Jack and Maddie leapt from the bed and dashed into the hallway.

"You don't think Vlad got to Danny do you?" Jack asked.

"If Freakshow harms a harm on Danny's head I swear I'll-" Maddie started

The two froze when they reached the stairs. At the bottom were Agents K and O interrogating Jazz on the couch.

"For the last time, I'm not saying anything." Jazz told them.

"Hopping hauntings! What is going on here?" Jack asked. "And what happened to you too?"

Jack was referring to how badly injured Agents K and O. Their normally clean white suits were torn and stained and they had wounds from their battle with the Heartless. They had barely survived their encounter but luckily back-up had arrived and the Heartless mysteriously evaporated.

"We're currently investigating the whereabouts of Vlad Masters and Frederich Isak Showenhower, aka Vlad Plasmius and Freakshow." Agent O replied.

"As for our attire….. It's classified." Agent K said.

Behind their back, Jazz was waving her hands and mouthing 'No!' to her parents so they wouldn't tell the two agents what they knew about Freakshow and Vlad. The last any of them needed was for the GIW to get involved. Jack and Maddie got the gist and played along.

"Uh what makes you think that we'd know?" Jack acted.

"For one, they both have had a long history with your son." Stated Agent K.

"Two, according to the news, Freakshow was last seen fighting you, Mrs. Fenton."

"Three, we received this transmission not too long ago." Said Agent O, who pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play.

_Everyone, listen up. I just found out Vlad is trying to destroy Amity Park by crashing the station into the town. Danny, if you can hear this hurry. Hurr-_

The tape ended there with everyone glaring at Jack. "Umm, that could have been a different Vlad?" he lied. The two obviously didn't believe the story.

"Tell us where they are now Fenton; or we will arrest you for assisting wanted fugitives." Agent O threatened.

Maddie and Jack didn't know what to do, since they had no idea where Vlad or Freakshow were. Jazz saw that the agents were getting impatient and that they she had no choice.

"We caught Vlad and Freakshow, but they broke out and escaped in the Specter Speeder with two hostages." Jazz confessed.

Agents K and O looked away from Jack and Maddie and focused on Jazz. "Where did they go?" the two asked simultaneously.

"They went through the Ghost Portal to rendezvous with someone." She admitted. "Danny and the others went after them."

Jack and Maddie gasped in shock while Agents K and O showed no reaction. "Thank you very much." Said Agent O.

"If we're going into the Ghost Zone, we'll need back-up." Said Agent K. He raised a walkie-talkie, but Maddie grabbed it from his hand.

"Not so fast, if you want to use our portal, you're going to have to let my husband, daughter, and I come along." Maddie said.

"Why should we let you?"

"If my son is in there, I need to help him. Either take us with you or go find another portal."

Maddie stared down the agents until they said, "Fine."

Maddie handed them the walkie-talkie and let them call for back-up (and two new suits). Maddie went to the lab to ready herself for the Ghost Zone. Jazz was going to join her when Jack stopped her.

"Jazzy-pants, you said Vlad had hostages. Do you know who they are?"

"One of them is Sam and the other is Spongebob." She said.

"Spongebob?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, he's this yellow, spongey, square sea creature that-"

"Wait, yellow and spongey?" Jack said. Jack recognized that description. He was knocked out by the same creature on the space station. He cut off Jazz by saying, "If anyone is going to give that creature a beating, it's going to be me."

Jack stormed off before Jazz could finish explaining Spongebob was good, not evil.

* * *

Deep in the Ghost Zone, Vlad and Freakshow had arrived at the destination that Maleficent described to them. It was a giant floating island that had a radius of 30 feet. Spongebob and Sam sat on the ground with Lydia guarding them. Vlad and Freakshow knew their hostages couldn't escape, but they didn't want Spongebob to use his Keyblade so they used Lydia to keep him frightened. So far it was working as Spongebob quivered about Lydia standing behind him with her tattoos creeping him out.

"Spongebob, don't worry. Everything will be alright." Sam assured.

"A-A-Are you sure?" Spongebob asked.

"Yes. Danny will save us and soon we can get you back with your friends." She said.

"I highly doubt that." Said Vlad. He surprised Spongebob when he kneeled down and looked Spongebob eye to eye, scaring him again.

"W-What are you going to do to us?" Spongebob asked.

"That's up to Maleficent." Vlad said.

"If she ever gets here." Commented Freakshow as his patience thinned. Vlad left Spongebob and continued pacing.

"So who is Maleficent?" Sam asked.

"She's the scariest woman in existence. She's a witch that can control the Heartless. She's creepy, scary, has green skin, a purplish-black robe, these weird horn things, and-" Spongebob said.

"And a huge staff?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Sam nervously pointed behind him. Spongebob spun around and turned as white as a ghost when he saw Maleficent looming over him with Pete to her right and Karen to her left with Plankton on top of Karen.

"Eeep." Squeaked Spongebob as he huddled next to Sam in fear.

"Wow, and I thought I was goth." Said Sam. She was actually intimidated by Maleficent's presence. Maleficent faced Freakshow and Vlad who smiled sheepishly at her.

"Maleficent, it is such an honor to finally meet you in person." Said Freakshow nervously.

"Indeed, it is a pleasure to meet you." Vlad added. "Now I don't mean to seem rather forward, but I don't suppose you could give me that Keyblade you promised me."

"You will receive your prize soon, but answer me this: why haven't you disposed of Danny Phantom?" Maleficent questioned.

The two villains nervously glanced at each other, before explaining what happened. While they explained what happened, Plankton hopped off of Karen and onto the end of Spongebob's nose.

"Well, well, well. You've only been a Keyblade Wielder for a few days now and you're already going to be destroyed. However you still lasted longer than I expected." Plankton mocked.

"Plankton!" smiled Spongebob. "You're okay. After the whole Chumzilla thing, I was worried that you might have been stepped on, then I wondered if you were mad about me making Chumzilla a good guy, but then-"

"Shut up! I am mad at you. I have to find new cyborg parts because of you. Hopefully once Maleficent finds the Well of Darkness we can use it to make the Krusty Krab into the Chum Bucket 2." Plankton said.

"*Gasp* You fiend." Said Spongebob.

By that point in time, Vlad and Freakshow finished telling Maleficent how they failed.

"And that's what happened. When we escaped, we took these two prisoners since the girl is in love with her and the sponge because he has a Keyblade." Vlad finished.

"By the way, how did you know we failed?" Freakshow asked.

"I have my ways." She said unhappily. Maleficent wasn't very happy that her two new associates had failed her and possibly cost her the next Dark Keyblade Wielder. She needed to think of something fast.

"Uh Maleficent?" Pete asked. "How long are we going to be hangin' out here? This place is giving me the heebie-jeebies."

"I agree, we shouldn't stay here for too long. It won't be long until either Daniel follows us or Walker finds out and gets us arrested?" Vlad said.

"Walker?" Freakshow asked.

"He's the warden of the Ghost Prison. He arrests ghosts for crimes that make no sense and locks them up for thousands of years in his prison with hundreds of other monstrous, barbaric ghosts. He nearly arrested me when I first visited the Ghost Zone. Luckily I had to pay a simple fine."

"Hmmm, perhaps there is a way for you two to redeem yourselves." Maleficent said as she formulated a plan. "Take those two to the prison. With any luck, the boy should follow them there."

"And then will I get my Keyblade?" Vlad asked.

"Indeed."

Lydia loaded Sam and Spongebob back on the Specter Speeder and Vlad and Freakshow drove off. Pete scratched his head in confusion and asked, "Um Maleficent? Why did you tell them to kill that ghost kid? I thought we needed him alive until he got his uh "new power"?"

"We do, however based on Vlad's previous encounters with the boy, it seems that the child is able to unlock his powers under extreme physical or emotional stress. I told those two earlier to try and kill the boy in hopes that they would accidentally trigger the power within him. Since they have failed, leading him to a prison with deadly ghosts where is beloved is being held captive is our last chance"

Plankton leapt back onto Karen and said, "Okay, that I get but what about Vlad? I thought you said some other guy was going to get the Keyblade, not him."

Maleficent watched the Specter Speeder leave her sight as she said, "Let's just say I lied to Vlad Masters twice."

* * *

The two hostages had no idea where they were going and were nervous on what they were planning. After several minutes, the Specter Speeder stopped and the two were lead to the door.

"What now?" Sam asked rudely.

Lydia opened the side door and let the two gasp at the site of Walker's prison. The two were scared and tried to back up but Lydia grabbed the two of them.

"No please, don't do it." Begged Spongebob, who had no idea what she was going to do. Freakshow fired a laser that made a huge hole in the wall of the prison. Lydia ignored Spongebob's pleas and tossed them into the prison. Inside the prison, Spongebob and Sam moaned as they recovered from the landing.

"Ugh, where are we?" Sam wondered.

"I think we're in a prison." Spongebob answered.

"A prison? Wait, oh no." Sam worried as she realized this was Walker's prison. "I think we're in a lot of trouble."

"You got that right." Said someone.

Spongebob and Sam looked down and realized that they had landed on two ghost guards who weren't very happy to see them. Sam and Spongebob got up and backed into the hallway as the guards approached them.

"Well at least this can't get any worse." Spongebob said.

Suddenly, several types of Heartless jumped through the hole. Three of them attacked the guards while the rest approached Sam and Spongebob.

"Oh barnacles." Said Spongebob.

**End of Chapter 13.**

Uh-oh. Spongebob and Sam are in trouble. Just wait until they run into some of the inmates that Danny knows or worse, Walker. Can Danny control his rage? Who will receive the second dark Keyblade? Find out in Ch. 14: Breaking Out. Please review and might update sooner.


	15. Breaking Out

I don't own Danny Phantom, Spongebob, or Kingdom Hearts.

Ch. 14: Breaking Out

How long? How long until I receive my freedom? Those were some of the thoughts racing through this hunter's head. As ironic as it was for a hunter to be trapped like a wild animal, he was on thinking as he lied on her bed was when he would be free to hunt again. When would he be able to see vengeance on the one that put him in there?

"SKULKER! Get moving to the mess hall." Ordered the ghostly guard.

The ghost hunter groaned as he got out of his bed and entered the hallway. Skulker preferred to be in the darkness, because there he could watch without being seen. However it wasn't the light that bothered him, but how the guard ordered him.

Skulker stood upright as he marched down the hallway. His boots stomped down the corridor as his metallic, strong gray body shuffled down the hallway in his striped black-and-white prison uniform; his green, fire hair lining down the back of his head that seemed to be in a permanent scowl with his green goatee below his lips. Ghosts used to tremble at the sight of him in fear and respect because he was the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter.

For years, he had been known by that title and because of it was feared and respected. He was ruthless and uncaring to all that he hunted. He had hunted every species of ghosts and used their pelts as trophies. Secretly, his body is just a robotic suit of armor that he wears to hide his real form, a weak green ghost the size of a guinea pig, but those who knew this secret never lived for long afterword. Equipped with the deadliest weapons, an island dedicated to hunting his prey, and a sadistic personality, no one dared challenge him.

That is until he met Danny Phantom.

When he first discovered the young halfa, he was intrigued by the unique specimen and made him his primary target. However the boy outsmarted Skulker with his friends and an endangered gorilla and Skulker suffered his first known defeat. Since then he had been obsessed with capturing the halfa and mounting his pelt as a trophy. However despite multiple attempts, Skulker failed every time and humiliated with each loss.

That's why he hated how the guard called him. Since he started fighting Danny Phantom, his fellow ghosts had lost respect of him and his reputation was tarnished. He still was respected by some and admired by others, but thanks to Danny Phantom his once mighty reputation had dwindled, and for that he hated the ghost boy.

He entered the mess hall were several other prisoners were eating. Few of them bothered to look up from their meals to see Walker enter the line. Skulker didn't want to eat, nor did he need to since ghosts were able to survive without eating however it did give him energy and the warden used as a subtle way to keep count of the prisoners. Everyone had to report to the mess hall to eat so that the warden could count his prisoners and make sure that none of them had tried to escape without raising suspicion. Skulker had his tray filled with mysterious green goo that was served every day. Nobody knew what it was or what it was made of, but despite its smell, bland taste, and grotesque appearance it seemed to be harmless.

Skulker took it and sat down at a nearby table and ate without acknowledging anyone so that he could eat quickly and leave so he could plan his escape, exercise in the yard, or plot his revenge on Danny, just like every other ghost. None of the ghosts ever planned to actually wait out their sentence because they were usually given ludicrous sentences from one thousand years to ten thousand and usually a riot would break out or a prison break would occur and they would use the opportunity to escape.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood." Said flirtatious voice. Skulker eased a little as his love sat next to him. Sitting beside him was the rebellious Ember. Her blue ponytail made of fire with two locks framing her face next to green eyes with eyeliner and lips coated in purple lipstick. Her usual black tank top and leather pants were replaced by a prison uniform just like Sculler's, but smaller to fit her smaller body.

"Hello my dearest." Said Skulker. As shocking as it appeared, the two were in a relationship. While they have had their arguments, the two were drawn by their mutual styles in fashion, Skulker's attraction to her beauty and fierce attitude, and her attraction his to his persistence and to his animal magnetism. Not to mention they equally despised Danny Phantom. Ember was probably the only person Skulker liked in the entire prison and managed to calm him down, which he needed constantly. Some have mocked Skulker and Ember's relationship, but they would receive a massive beat down by Skulker, so the only people who did it were either stupid, brave, or over confident.

"Aww, aren't you two love birds adorable? Are we going to have to call you 'Skulk-ber' or 'Em-ker' pretty soon?" Came a mocking voice. Skulker groaned in annoyance as one of the most annoying ghosts joined them.

"Leave now before I decide to pull your plug, you out-of-date hacker." Skulker warned.

"How dare you call me, Technus, master of machinery and ruler of robotics, out of date." Yelled Technus who took great offense to the comment.

Technus loomed over Skulker with a tray in his hands. Technus is a tall ghost with green skin, long, white hair, and black glasses. Normally, he would be wearing his white cape, black trench coat, and black clothes underneath, but instead he wore the same outfit as Skulker, Ember, and the rest of the inmates. Technus is a ghost with the power to control technology, from hacking into mainframes, to bringing machines to life, to building himself battle suits out of random pieces of machinery, and boasts about it whenever he gets the chance.

"I can call you whatever I want to Technus." Said Skulker.

"I wouldn't be too sure. You wouldn't want me to mess up that fancy suit of yours would ya?" threatened Technus.

"I'd pulverize if you tried, and also you've made the threat almost every week without doing anything." Skulker said.

"Well it's not my fault. I'm positive this prison is keeping me from using my powers."

"Pfff, you and everybody else." Added Ember.

Technus was actually right. The prison had the ability to make all of its inmates' powers ineffective. No one knew why, but assumed that either there was some type of technology or magic fused with prison.

"Anyway, I doubt that you could beat me up. I'm just as strong as you and twice as smart." Said Technus.

"Oh please, without a computer, you're helpless." Said Skulker.

"Says the man in a robotic suit of armor." He pointed out.

"That may be true, but at least I can still use this thrash you." Skulker said.

"If it wasn't for that suit, you wouldn't be so tough."

"Neither of you are tough." Added a third voice.

"Babe, don't get involved again." Said the girl with him.

"Don't worry, I can handle them Kitty."

"*Sigh* Fine Johnny."

Johnny joined the conversation as his girlfriend, Kitty, watched knowing she couldn't stop him. The punk named Johnny, short for Johnny 13, and Kitty wore the same prison uniform as the others. Johnny has blonde hair, pale gray skin, a fit build, and normally he would wear a gray coat over a white wife-beater shirt, with black jeans, fingerless gloves, and boots. His girlfriend Kitty had green hair, pale green skin, with purple lipstick that would accompany her usual attire consisting of red jacket, a black top with her midriff exposed, a red skirt, fishnet leggings, ring, purple scarf, and heels.

The two have youthful, rebellious teens have an on-again-off-again-on-again relationship. They did love each other, however occasionally Kitty would get on Johnny's nerves and he would hit on other woman. This would result in the two fighting and breaking up, only for them to get back together later on.

"Stay out of this brat." Skulker threatened.

"Yeah! This doesn't concern you." Technus added.

"Does it look like I care? I'm just stating the obvious; you two are only tough because you have technology. Without it, you're weak. I on the other hand, don't need some gizmos and tinker toys to fight others." he boasted.

"Yeah, that's because you have your stupid shadow fight your battles for you." mocked Technus

Below the table, Johnny's shadow growled and donned two green eyes when it heard Technus' comment. "Easy Shadow, it's not worth it." Johnny reassured his living shadow.

One of Johnny's unique powers was that he could control his shadow. When Shadow wasn't attached to Johnny, it looks like an outline of a bat spreading its wings before flying with green eyes and jagged teeth. Shadow was obeyed Johnny's every command and had the ability to spread bad luck but its one weakness is light. The warden tried to keep the two separated because Johnny always used shadow to escape but the only way was to keep Shadow in a room full of bright light, but that made it easy for Johnny for to find. Eventually, the warden made a deal with Johnny that if he didn't use Shadow, he could share a cell with his girlfriend.

"Hey boys, don't start the fight without me." said a seductive voice. Approaching their table was none other than Penelope Spectra, with her assistant Bertrand following her wearing the same prison uniforms and in their human forms. In her human form, Penelope has red hair in a shape similar to Vlad's hair in his ghost form, with an attire that was all red composing of a suit, skirt and heels, a slim figure, and wore earrings. Her assistant Bertrand was much shorter than her with combed gray hair with a mustache, and would normally have attire similar to a butler. However, in their real forms Spectra's appearance was less human or more like a shadow while Bertrand looked like a thin blob of green goo.

Spectra is a manipulative woman who is obsessed with her looks and Bertrand is her faithful assistant. She feeds off the misery of others and uses it to keep herself young and beautiful. Bertrand has the ability to shape shift into any form that he desires. Since they got there, they have been unable to change forms and as a result, are stuck in their human forms, not that Penelope minded. She loved to cause mischief and chaos whenever she could to amuse herself and feed off the misery of others.

"Spectra don't encourage them. We don't need you to cause another riot." said Ember.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said, although by the tone of her voice Ember could tell Spectra was faking it. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure Skulker will protect you, unlike Kitty's boyfriend." Penelope retorted.

"Hey! I can protect my babe from anybody." Johnny said defensively.

"Which one? Kitty or some girl you met at the record store?" Technus taunted. Johnny sneered at Technus, both because Technus' out of date knowledge annoyed and for the comment itself.

"Hey, I don't do that. Besides, at least I spend time with her instead of blowing her off to hunt ghosts, and fail." Johnny commented. Skulker scowled at the boy sensing that the comment was referring to him.

"How about I show how great a hunter I am when I beat you to a pulp and give your shadow to my lady as a guitar case." threatened Skulker.

"Ew." Ember said.

Skulker and Johnny were staring daggers at each other while Penelope and Bertrand were grinning and waiting for the blood bath to begin.

"ENOUGH! Can't you simpletons go one day without causing a scene!?"

The newest contributor to the conversation was none other than the enchanting Desiree. Spectra scowled at the ghostly genie as she approached them. Although her long, flowing, raven black hair shrouded one of her eyes, the other could be seen returning the scowl back at Spectra. Normally, the slim spirit would be sporting attire to a belly dancer with a blue and green top, and a blue and purple skirt that covered the lower half of her emerald-skinned body, which was just a ghostly tail instead of legs. Instead she bore the same outfit as the rest.

The reason the two are unhappy about seeing each other is because they bitterly disliked each other. Secretly, Spectra was jealous of Desiree's for having the beauty she always desired, so she decided that she could make her miserable to compensate by mocking her revealing attire and her wishing powers. Desiree despised Spectra for her comments, not to mention that she made women look bad when she flirted with men so she could use them and she would always cause fights that Desiree had to end up stopping, just so she could get some peace, quiet, and to annoy Spectra.

"Oh goody, the lady of the lamp is here." Spectra said sarcastically.

"Yes, it's good to see you to. I see your using your natural looks to make people miserable." Desiree remarked. "As for you three, stop for your constant bickering. You do this every single day and I am sick of it. You need to settle this before you drive me insane."

"She's right. We need to decide this once and for all." said Technus.

"And I think I know how to settle this." Skulker said. He saw not too far away the Box Ghost who was still recovering from his last battle with Danny Phantom. As he passed by the table, Skulker grabbed him tightly and brought him to the table. "Alright Box Ghost, we need you to settle an argument."

The Box Ghost sighed and said, "Can't you guys let me eat first? I'm having a rough day."

"You always have a rough day." Technus said.

"No thanks to you guys." he muttered under his breath.

"We need to see which one of us is the toughest. Since you're the most sniveling ghost in here, we're going to see which one of us you fear." said Skulker.

"Sounds good to me." Technus said.

Hang on, that isn't fair. He's practically afraid of his own shadow." Kitty commented.

"The box ghost fears nothing!" shouts the Box Ghost.

"Right and I'm Wonder Woman." Spectra responded sarcastically.

"He may be cowardly, but he's the weakest, most pathetic ghost in the Ghost Zone. He's been beaten by every single one us. Heck, he's lost to the Phantom so many times, I've lost count." Johnny added.

"Last time I checked, about 261 I believe." Bertrand said. Everyone stared at in disbelief to which he responded, "What? It's not like I have anything better to do.

"The point is he's perfect for judging because he's so weak, he couldn't fight out of one of his own boxes." joked Skulker. The others chuckled and agreed with Skulker. However, that comment angered the Box Ghost and pushed him over the limit.

"Alright that is it! I will not be pushed around like this!" shouted the Box Ghost. He realized Skulker still had a hold on him, to which he replied, "Could you let me go now?"

Skulker released him, mainly because he didn't want to hold the pathetic ghost anymore. "Thank you. As I was saying, none of you have the right to make fun of me."

"Are you kidding? All you can do is control cardboard boxes." Ember said.

"And bubble wrap, but that's not what I'm talking about. You guys pick on me because I get my butt kicked by the halfa dozens of times, but you guys keep forgetting that he's beaten all of you too and none of you have ever beaten him even once."

For once, the Box Ghost had a point. The group of ghouls' moods darkened at the mention of Danny Phantom. Each one of them had faced the ghost boy when he tried to foil their plans, and every time he defeated them and foiled their plans. He was partially responsible for their imprisonment because after he returned them to the Ghost Zone, they didn't have the energy to evade the ghostly authorities and were thrown in prison.

"Too be fair, I've never fought him. I dated him to make Johnny jealous though." said Kitty.

"Plus, I've faced him three times and the first time and I was close to crushing." said Spectra.

"Technically, you didn't face him the last time, and your first and last plans were foiled by his powerless, human sister." added Bertrand. Spectra threw her lunch tray at Bertrand and hit him in the face, leaving his entire head dripping with an ectoplasmic goop that was her lunch from his head.

"The details don't matter, what matters is that when I get out of here I'm going to cause him unbearable misery when I get out of here and then absorb it for myself." Spectra planned.

"Get in line," Ember told Spectra, "We all have a grudge against the twerp." The other ghosts agreed, as the memories of Danny Phantom made their blood boil and their anger increase.

"Indeed. He will rue the day he messed with Technus, controller of cybernetics!" cried Technus.

"If I ever see Phantom, I'm going to make road kill out of him." uttered Johnny, to which Shadow growled in agreement.

"I am afraid none of you will be able to get the chance, because when I get my hands on him-" Skulker started.

"You're going to hunt him down and use his pelt as a trophy." Spectra, Ember, Kitty, Johnny, Box Ghost, Bertrand, Desiree, and Technus simultaneously said.

"We know, you say it every day." Johnny told him.

Skulker responded, "Well it's true, and it will be glorious. Finally I will be able to feel the thrill of ending my prey's life, watching the terror in their eyes, as they scream-"

"AHHHHHH! Run Sam run!" said an unusual voice from outside the cafeteria.

Skulker was interrupted when suddenly, the doors to the cafeteria were shoved open, knocking out two of the guards at the door, as Spongebob and Sam ran through and shut the door behind them. The two were panting frantically as they put their backs to the door to keep to keep the guards and Heartless that were chasing them out. Spongebob had one of the guard's nightstick lodged in one of his pores. Sam pulled it out and jammed it between the two door handles. The two pressed against the door and didn't notice the inmates in the lunch room

"You think that'll hold?" Spongebob asked.

"I hope so." Sam responded.

Suddenly, the force of the guards and Heartless banging against the door shot Spongebob into the air. He landed face first into the lunch tray on a table. Spongebob groaned as he got up. When he saw what was in front of him, Spongebob, ironically, turned as white as a ghost when he saw that not only did he land at the table occupied by nine of Danny's enemies, but when he landed he splashed Skulker's face with his own gruel-like lunch. Skulker was temporarily blinded, but he still growled angrily as his mood darkened and his temper waned. He managed to grab Spongebob and gripped him like a stress ball. Sam was about to grab Spongebob and run but Shadow wrapped itself around Sam's legs like a boa constrictor. Sam fell forward, but was caught when Ember grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

Other inmates and guards gathered around as Skulker cleared his vision. He noticed Sam first and flashed a sinister grin. "Well, what do we have here? The whelp's lady and-" Skulker stopped when he saw Spongebob. "What the heck are you?"

Spongebob freed one of his hands from Skulker's grip and extended it to him. "My name's Spongebob Squarepants. Sorry about the mess." Spongebob chuckled sheepishly.

"Hmmm, I don't think I've ever seen a creature like you before." Skulker said as he examined Spongebob. "Normally I'd give you a fighting chance, but you look too weak to fight. Not to mention, it's been too long since I've made an addition to my collection."

"Oh you mean like a card collection?" Spongebob asked innocently.

"Spongebob, he collects rare species; by killing them and using their dead bodies as trophies." Sam explained. Spongebob blinked twice with a blank state of confusion on his face. "You're a rare species."

"Really? Cool, what does that mean?" Spongebob asked.

"It means, I will kill you in a matter of seconds, and later enjoy skinning you." Skulker grinned. Spongebob started to get the gist as Skulker started to squeeze the life out of him. Suddenly, Technus grabbed Spongebob from out of Skulker's clutch.

"Not so fast, you aren't laying a finger on his absorbent head." Said Technus.

"Technus! I can't believe you saved me." Spongebob cheered.

"Not exactly. I saved you because I want to personally make you pay for leaving me in space with my villainous cohorts after we teamed up with you and Phantom to save the world." Technus said.

"To be fair, you did backstab us and tried to take over the world." Spongebob retorted.

"I'm evil! What did you expect?" Technus shouted furiously. He was about to use what little energy he had to electrocute the sponge, but Spectra took Spongebob from his grasp.

"Hands off my next meal." Threatened Spectra. "This little guy is full of so much joy and wonder that he's just full of untapped, never before experienced grief. I can't wait to drain it from him." She said hungrily.

"Can you hand me back to Technus? I think I liked him better." Spongebob said. Just then, Technus and Skulker grabbed Spongebob's legs and soon the three were using Spongebob in a game of Tug of War.

"Give me my prize!" ordered Skulker.

"No way, give me my newest delicacy." Responded Spectra.

"Hey, I already have a beef with this square. Pun not intended. Let me have him." Technus said.

"You guys want to have it?" Sam asked.

"YES!" the three shouted.

"I don't." Spongebob whimpered.

"Alright." Sam said.

Sam elbowed Ember and caught the edge of the table to hold her up. She grabbed a lunch tray and used it to quickly bash Technus' wrists, smashed the tray over Spectra's head, and finally smashed the flat side on Skulker's face so hard it got stuck. The three let go of Spongebob, much to the fry cook's relief.

"Thanks Sam." Spongebob said as he jumped off the table.

"You're not going anywhere." Said Ember. Johnny and Desiree joined her to surround Sam. "We may not be able to get our revenge on the dipstick-"

"-but we can still take our rage on you." Finished Johnny. Shadow growled and began to cover Sam's upper body as Sam tensed up.

Spongebob saw this and removed Spat from his back pocket. "Don't worry Sam, I'll save you."

When they Spongebob brandishing Spat, the ghosts started laughing hysterically and the ridiculous weapon Spongebob held. Never the less, Spongebob raised it triumphantly, accidentally reflecting the light from the overhead lights onto the three ghosts and Shadow. The trio covered their eyes and Shadow shrieked in pain caused by the beam of light and freed Sam.

"Never doubt the might of a trust Spatula." Spongebob said.

"Thanks. Now RUN!" shouted Sam. Sam ducked between an opening in the crowd while Spongebob flipped over them. Skulker finally removed the tray from his face, which left an impression of his scowling face, and let his rage take over.

"GET THEM!" Skulker shouted.

The nine specters chased after Spongebob and Danny along with the other inmates. Desiree flew towards them and tried to swoop down from and snatch Spongebob but he slid underneath her as she ran right into Bertrand. Ember picked up a handful of utensils and threw them at Sam as if they were daggers. Sam turned right and dodged the utensils, which ended up pinning the Box Ghost against the wall.

"This is not the Box Ghost's day!" shouted the Box Ghost.

By now the guards that were watching the incident for entertainment finally took action and chased after Sam and Spongebob. They ran for their lives as they dodged the shots being fired from the guards that hit the prisoners and surrounded them in laser ring. Sam picked up two lunch trays and used them to reflect the laser back at the guards to trap them.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" Spectra wondered. No one bothered to answer because the other inmates were stealing the guards' weapons. Instead of firing at Spongebob and Sam, the inmates used the weapons on the guards and started to pummel them. One of the guards grabbed his walkie talkie and called for back-up.

"Attention. We have a riot in the cafeteria. I repeat-"The guard didn't finish because Skulker socked him in the jaw to vent his built up rage. Skulker spotted Spongebob and Sam in the distance so he picked up a table and threw it at them. The two jumped over the counter of the lunch line and into the kitchen. Skulker stomped towards them and yelled, "Give yourselves up. You have nowhere to run."

Sam raised her head and smirked. "Neither do you. Fire in the hole!"

Sam ducked as Spongebob stood high and heroically. The prisoners were startled to see that Spongebob was now green and 10 ft. tall because he had absorbed all of the cafeteria food into him. "Order up!" Spongebob called out.

Spongebob proceeded to fire globs of the slop through his pores at the inmates and guards like a machine gun. Everyone tried to dodge the aqueous ammo but Spongebob was firing rapidly and almost everybody was hit. The force of each shot was so powerful those that were hit fell backward to the ground. With Skulker the only one standing, Spongebob fired everything he had at the ghost hunter and forced him back. Skulker ended up tripping over Bertrand and fell backwards, to which Spongebob relentlessly kept firing until Skulker was buried under the unknown goop.

When Spongebob ran out of ammo, he returned to his normal size and color. He and Sam high-fived at the victory they achieved.

"Nice firing." Sam complimented.

"Thanks. I've been practicing with snowball fights." Said Spongebob.

Sam had no idea what Spongebob meant but soon she saw the pile of goop Skulker was buried under move. Skulker's fist broke through the glop and he pulled himself out. By now he was blind with rage as he panted furiously. Some of the other ghosts got up too and were not happy either. Sam and Spongebob saw another door and ran as fast as they could. They didn't care what was on the other side; they assumed it would be better than Skulker.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open as a brooding figure stood in the doorway. Everyone froze at the sight of the figure as he glared at each one of them. To Sam and Spongebob's dismay, he was worse than Skulker.

"Which one of you caused this?" he asked.

Everyone pointed to Sam and Spongebob. The man hardened his gaze at them and walked slowly towards them.

"Oh no, it's Walker." Sam said.

"Walker?" Spongebob asked in confusion. Then he remembered and nervously trembled. The man looked down at them and coldly said, "You two are going to pay for breaking the rules."

The notorious, ruthless Walker is known and feared by everyone as the warden of the Prison. He looked like he was in his late 30s with skin as white as bone, with a black fedora on his head, and a white, four-button suit with black gloves, tie, and boots, a belt, and striped pants. Walker was known as a heartless warden who is obsessed with the rules and incarcerates anyone who breaks them with no exceptions. Few have escaped his jurisdiction and those who did were hunted down by his guards.

Spongebob knew a lot about Walker because he had faced him before. When Vlad and the Syndicate took over Amity Park and Danny, Spongebob, Timmy, and Jimmy tried to stop Vlad he easily beat them and threw them into Walker's jail. The four escaped, but they had to fight Walker first and it was difficult.

"Wh-wh-what did we do wrong?" Spongebob stuttered.

"For starters, you caused a riot in my cafeteria. Not to mention that you both helped the punk known as Danny Phantom escape from my prison, on two different occasions." He turned to Sam and said, "However you aided him by providing a get-away vehicle," he then turned to Spongebob and said, "while you helped him attack more than half of my staff and myself."

The door behind Walker opened as more guards with shields entered the room. "Since you two made a mockery of a prison and the rules, I'm sentencing you two to life in prison." Walker stood up and signaled the guards to take the two away.

"That's not fair!" Sam objected.

"Them's the rules." He turned to face the other inmates and said, "As for the rest of you, each one of you will be receiving an additional thousand years to your sentence."

"Oh no you don't," Skulker said. "If anyone is going to punish those two, it's going to be me."

"Stand down Skulker." Walker ordered. "Unless you want my men to confiscate that suit you have."

"NO! The Box Ghost cannot be contained for so long!" he shouted. He saw the night club still lodged in the door and decided to use it as a weapon. "Fear me and my new weapon of destruct-"

WHAM!

The Box Ghost was cut off when the doors opened and he was slammed into the wall. Everyone looked and expected to see more guards but found something much more graphic. It was a group of Heartless with four wounded guards behind them lying on the ground. No one could tell if they were unconscious or dead, but from the looks of it they received most damage around their hearts. Sam and Spongebob thought there were originally five of them.

Walker was the first to respond to the situation by shouting, "Don't just stand there; catch those monstrosities."

The guards hesitated before charging at the creatures of darkness. Walker turned to face Spongebob and Sam as he grew angrier and asked, "Are either of you responsible for this?"

"It's not our fault. The Heartless followed us and we were trying to-." Spongebob explained

"Wait a minute Heartless? You brought Heartless into my prison!?" Walker shouted. Walker had heard legends about the Heartless and the power they had. He sneered at the two and said, "Do you know how much danger you put my prison in? Not to mention the rules you've broken?"

"Um two?" guessed Spongebob.

"That's it." Hissed Walker. "Forget life in prison, when I get rid of those things, you two will have the honor of being the first two prisoners to receive the death penalty.

One of the guards was thrown onto a table as the Heartless began to overpower the guards. It seemed impossible to everyone considering that the Heartless were outnumbered. However, the weapons the guards had were only used stun prisoners and paralyze, not to destroy. Everyone backed away as the Heartless overpowered the guards. Some of the ghosts watched in horror, while others like Spectra and Skulker watched eagerly. Skulker couldn't wait to claim one of them as a trophy, but right now he decided that now was the time to capture his other prey.

Walker grabbed Spongebob and Sam's arms and dragged the two out of the lunch room so he could deal with them personally and call for back-up. However his path was blocked by Technus and Skulker.

"Going somewhere?" Technus asked.

"With my prey?" Skulker added.

"You two better return to your cells, if you know what's good for you." Said Walker.

"Oh we will, once we get some payback." Technus said as some of the other ghosts joined them. Walker tightened his grip on Sam.

"HEY! Let go of me!" yelled Sam.

Spongebob was beginning to as the tension between Walker and the inmates grew and the guards began to retreat from the Heartless.

"If you even try anything, I won't hold back." Threatened Walker.

"Neither will I." retorted Skulker.

Spongebob began to shake nervously as the situation soon turned into a Mexican-Stand-off between Walker and his guards, the inmates, and the Heartless. He could see the Heartless glare at him and Spat. It wouldn't take long before someone started the brawl. Spongebob saw Sam fight back tears as Walker's grip tightened on her arm. Spongebob couldn't let one of his best friend's girlfriend's be harmed right before him.

Spongebob summoned up the courage within him and uttered a battle cry that started the massive brawl.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-YAH!"

With one mighty karate chop, Spongebob started one of the biggest prison riots in the history of the Ghost Zone.

* * *

"FOR THE LAST TIME, GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

That was the 32nd time Danny yelled for help. It was starting to get on the nerves of everyone in the Gummi Ship as they traveled through the Ghost Zone. Not just because the constant repetition was annoying, but some were concerned that Danny might break out or if they let him out he might try to fight Maleficent alone. It certainly didn't help Patrick, who was shaking in fear when he saw what the Ghost Zone looked like and yelped when he saw a ghost pass by the ship. Either way, someone had to talk to Danny. That someone was Sora.

Sora took the Fenton Weasel and brought it into an empty room so that he could try to reason with the infuriated halfa. Danny was still trying to break free from his cramped prison for almost thirty minutes, which Sora found surprising. He shook the Fenton Weasel so that Danny might talk shouting and let him talk. For Danny, it felt like a level ten earthquake. It nearly gave him a heart attack, but it shut him up long enough for Sora to get a word in.

"Danny, this has gone on long enough. If you want us to let you out, you have to calm down." Sora told him.

Once Danny's wooziness passed and he recognized that this was Sora, and not one of friends or Spongebob's friends, he angrily replied, "Relax?! My girlfriend has been captured been by the most powerful, evil, torturous man in the world, who has just learned how to make monsters out of thin air, AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?"

"Technically, they're called 'Heartless'." Sora corrected him.

"GAHHHHHH!" Danny shouted in annoyance. "Why am I the only one freaking out about this?"

"You're not; we're all worried about Sam and Spongebob. The only difference is that you're not thinking clearly."

"I'm not thinking clearly?" Danny asked in disbelief. "What about you? Do you have any idea what it's like to have the girl you care about be taken away from you by the most twisted and malicious mind in the world?"

For the moment, Sora didn't know what to say. Everyone was so busy focusing on saving Spongebob and Sam that they didn't bother to think about Danny. Sora felt a little guilty for not considering that before and what Danny said reminded him of a memory from his past that changed his life. He looked down at the Fenton Weasel realizing that Danny was waiting for him to say something. Sora finally answered the question.

"Yes, I do."

Danny was about to say something like "That's what I thought", but hearing what Sora said took him by surprise and left him speechless for a moment. He was about to ask what Sora meant when the young Keyblade Wielder started to speak.

"You feel really bad and that it's your fault. You blame yourself for what happened and wish you could change the past so it never happened." Sora said. "You feel scared because of what might happen to her but also because you feel powerless and useless."

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sora was describing how he felt to a t. Danny almost felt like Sora had gone through a similar experience because the way he described it was so sincere and powerful. "How did you know?" Danny inquired.

"I had experienced the same thing. When my home was attacked by the Heartless, they took Kairi." Sora said.

"Kairi?"

"She's a girl I…really like." Sora explained, although Danny could tell what he meant. "She was taken by the Heartless so Maleficent could use Kairi in her plan. Anyway, I felt the same way you do right now. Except when I realized it, I thought there was no hope left; nothing that I could do. Then I met Donald and Goofy. Thanks to them, I saved tons of worlds, beat tons of villains, made lots of new friends, stopped Maleficent, and saved Kairi." Sora said.

By now, the two of them had a better attitude now. Sora continued, "What I'm trying to say is that there's always hope. Spongebob has a Keyblade and just by looking at Sam, she looks like she can handle herself." Danny silently agreed with Sora, Sam was capable of taking care of herself. He learned that from experience. "Plus, your friends told me that you've taken down Vlad and Freakshow down before, so we can defeat them easily."

Danny wanted to believe Sora, but there was still some doubt in him. "What about Maleficent?"

Sora hesitated for a second before he replied. "I will admit that Maleficent is an extremely powerful woman and beating her alone is almost impossible," Sora admitted. For a second, Danny's hopes were dashed before Sora continued, "However, we can beat her only as a team. That's why we put you in here. If you faced her by yourself, she might have destroyed you, but if we work as a team we have a chance at defeating her."

There was a moment of silence where neither talked. When Danny didn't say anything, Sora said, "Danny, I promise you that if you stay and we fight as a team, we'll save Sam and stop Maleficent."

Sora waited for Danny's response. Once again, there was nothing but silence. All that could be heard was the sound of the Gummi Ship's engines and Patrick and Squidward occasionally screaming in fright. Sora was beginning to doubt if Danny was still in the Ghost Weasel. Sora decided to hit the 'release' button and see if Danny was still in there. Even if Danny didn't believe him, Sora thought that Danny was calm now and could be let out without trying to find Vlad on his own.

Sora was relieved and startled when Danny flew out of the Fenton Weasel so quickly. He flashed a grin at Sora and said, "You better not break that promise."

Sora smiled and was pleased that Danny would stay. He would have hated to see the ghost boy being beaten by Maleficent. Danny secretly hoped that he made the right decision, not that he had a choice. They both hoped that they'd find their friends soon.

"Attention everybody! I caught somethin' on the radar. I think we found those varmints!" Sandy alerted over the intercom.

Both Danny and Sora face palmed themselves because except for the meaningful, bonding moment they shared, if Sora had waited a few minutes he could have let Danny out without talking to him. The two ran to the control room where the others had their mouths agape with a look of shock on their face. Sora and Danny had no idea what was wrong with them but they soon realized it when they saw what the others were gazing at.

Not too far away from them was Walker's prison, where smoke could be seen bellowing from inside it. Danny was starting to worry whether or not Sam was going to be okay. Everyone unanimously assumed that Vlad, Freakshow, or Maleficent were behind this.

"Gawrsh, what is that?" Goofy wondered.

"That's the Ghost Jail. It's filled with evil ghosts and run by a ruthless warden." Tucker answered.

"This looks like something Vlad would do." Dani said.

"Nope, this is definitely Spongebob's doing." Squidward confirmed.

"How can you tell?" Donald asked.

"I've lived next door to Spongebob for several, years and have seen the chaos he can cause. I'd bet all my paintings that Spongebob probably riled up the prisoners with something stupid."

"Well, the little critter sure does know how to get into trouble." Agreed Sandy. "I hope he's okay."

"Oh he's fine. Spongebob isn't easy kill; trust me, I know. Besides, if he was dead than the prisoners would have calmed down, and by the looks of it they want blood." Squidward reassured.

"Well in that case, if Spongebob is okay than that means Sam must be okay too." Said Danny, who had a hopeful smile on his face.

"Yeah." Patrick shouted. "Hey look, it's that ship that guy who gave me my nose took."

Everyone saw what Patrick meant when they saw the Specter Speeder parked near the hole Freakshow created. "He's right, there's it is; but how are we going to catch him without him seeing us?" Donald wondered. Danny furrowed his brow and told everyone, "Head to where he's parked. I'll make sure he doesn't leave."

Danny turned intangible and phased out of the ship and flew towards the Specter Speeder. As soon as he left, everyone finally realized that Danny wasn't in the Fenton Weasel. "Who let Danny out of the Fenton Weasel?" Tucker asked. Everybody looked at Sora who just chuckled sheepishly.

As for Freakshow, he was bored out of his mind waiting for Danny and his friends to arrive, not knowing they were not too far away. Vlad had gone into the prison shortly after the riot started to "ensure the plan succeeded" as he put it. Freakshow ordered Lydia to stand guard at the giant hole he made so that none of the prisoners would try to escape through it and attack him so he was keeping himself busy by making his Jugglers and Whipper Snappers perform tricks for him. It wasn't very amusing, but it was better than nothing.

"Ugh, why didn't I steal an iPod when I was pillaging the town?" Freakshow asked himself.

"Probably the same reason why you talk to yourself." Said Danny.

Freakshow turned and saw the young halfa in the seat next to him. Danny blasted the Heartless out of the Specter Speeder so that they fell into the endless abyss below, grabbed Freakshow and pulled him close to the Danny's face as Danny balled one of his hands into a fist. Freakshow nervously chuckled and said, "Hello Danny. I wasn't expecting you for some time."

"Alright Freakshow, I'm going to ask you two questions. If I hear so much as hear a pun, I will make you sure that you become a ghost the hard way." Danny threatened. "Got it?" Freakshow nodded in fear, not realizing that the halfa was mostly bluffing. Mostly. "First, where are Spongebob and Sam? Two, where's your fruit loop partner?"

As the Gummi Ship approached them, Freakshow replied, "First, your girlfriend and the sponge are in the same place as Vlad: there." Freakshow pointed to the prison, to which Danny gritted his teeth furiously as his fist began to glow green with energy. "Second, if it will keep you from hurting me Vlad went into the prison long after we threw your companions in, so he probably hasn't found them. Yet. Finally, I'd just like to say one thing: LYDIA DO SOMETHING!"

The tattooed-temptress heard her master's call and came to his rescue. She grabbed Freakshow's arm, turned him intangible, and pulled him out of the Specter Speeder. She dragged him through the opening in the prison and let him go. The two dashed into the hallway of the prison in hopes of losing Danny. Freakshow trusted Lydia to protect him from the raging convicts, but just in case he summoned a couple Fire Manes and Jugglers just to be so they weren't followed.

Danny banged his fist on the wheel of the Specter Speeder and wanted to go after Freakshow, but he decided that he should wait for his friends since he promised Sora he wouldn't do this alone. A large hatch opened beneath the Gummi Ship where Patrick, Sora, Goofy, Donald, Dani, and Sandy jumped out of while Tucker and Squidward remained in the ship since they weren't good fighters. They landed on the Specter Speeder and leaped into the opening Freakshow made while Dani and Danny flew into it.

Sora faced Danny and said, "Thanks for waiting for us."

"Hey, a promise is a promise." Danny said. The two smiled but suddenly, a Fire Mane roared at them. Donald took care of them by casting Blizzard while Sora obliterated them with a couple swipes from his Keyblade.

"Well that was easy." Goofy said.

"Something tells me that's as easy as its going to get. C'mon, we have to hurry before Freakshow or Vlad find Sam and Spongebob" Danny noted.

With the current threat gone, everyone followed Sora and Danny as they ran down the hallway. As they searched the hallways for Spongebob and Sam, they kept an eye out for Freakshow or Vlad, as well as any Heartless or inmates they had a grudge against Danny. Freakshow's mocking laughter could be heard echoing through the halls now and then, but it would be soon replaced by the sounds of punches being landed and ectoplasmic blasts being fired.

It was beginning to seem futile to find their friends in the labyrinth of a prison. The progress they made was when they found the mess hall and found the bodies of four ghost guards lying on the ground.

"Wow, I wonder what they messed with?" Dani wondered.

"It looks like the Heartless attacked." Said Sora. "Just look at the marks around their chests."

Donald examined them and confirmed, "Yep, these are definitely the signs of a Heartless attack."

"Well then we better hurry before- PATRICK!" Sandy shouted. Everyone saw Patrick eating the green slop that was served at the prison from an abandoned lunch tray. Patrick looked at everyone and wondered why they look at him as if he were eating from a dumpster. "What?" he asked.

"Patrick get out of there, that's disgusting." Sandy commented.

"Well I can't have the one over there; it has Spongebob's shoe prints in it." Patrick replied defensively.

"How is that better?" Donald asked Goofy.

"Wait, Spongebob's shoe prints? How can you tell?" Danny asked as he went to examine the clue Patrick found. "Well, Spongebob's my best friend and he's the only person I know who wears those shoes. Besides, ghosts don't have feet."

Danny was about to correct Patrick when he noticed the green foot prints, probably the result of Spongebob accidentally stepping in the strange goo the prison called 'lunch', lead to another door along with a pair of boots that he recognized as Sam's. He felt his hopes rise as he followed the trail while the others followed. With every clue they found, the foot prints dimmed as it became harder to follow them. However they soon had no need for them when they ran into the Box Ghost.

WHAM!

Literally.

Danny accidentally collided with the clumsy creep while he was standing outside the Contraband room.

"Danny Phantom? So, you have come to seal your doom at the hands of-" the Box Ghost started. Danny cut him off by showing and glaring at him furiously. "I don't have time for this Box Ghost. Just tell me if you've seen a Goth girl and a talking sponge run through here and I'll leave you to whatever you're doing."

"Why should I do that?" The Box Ghost asked.

"Ahem."

The Box Ghost noticed the group behind Danny who looked ready to beat him up. Seeing that he was outnumbered, he simply replied, "I think I saw them heading towards the exercise yard. Just head down the hallway, take a right, and you'll find it easily."

"Much obliged." Danny said. The heroes left the Box Ghost by himself, not aware that there were ghosts within the Contraband room that overheard the conversation; the ghosts being Skulker, -Ember, and Technus.

"Hey, you were right; the Box Ghost does make a good lookout." Said Technus.

What Technus meant was that the three were going to retrieve their weapons, ammo, and other confiscated contraband while using the Box Ghost to alert them if anybody came near the room with his cries of pain when he would eventually be beaten up. Of course, most of the prisoners had already gotten their personal items before Skulker, Technus, and Ember arrived, sine the ghosts were only interested in getting their original clothes and weapons back. No one bothered to steal another ghosts' belongings because they either thought they had no value or they feared the ghost they stole from would hunt them down. Skulker managed to get his gear back and ammo, Ember got her clothes and guitar back, and Technus recovered his attire and cape.

"So, the whelp has come to save his friends?" Skulker said. "Well soon, he's going to be the one that needs saving."

"Yes, he will pay for messing with the ruler of robotics!" claimed Technus.

"I want payback too, but how are you we going to do that when he has a freaking army with him?" Ember asked.

Skulker and Technus shared a reluctant look before Skulker replied, "Temporary truce?"

"Only until we destroy the ghost boy. You can have his pelt, but I want a screensaver of it though." Technus bargained.

Skulker had no idea what Technus was talking about, but regardless he said, "Deal."

The two shook as Ember sighed and said, "I'll never understand men."

* * *

What was once a place for prisoners to vent their anger into pumping iron was now a battle ground between guards, inmates, and Heartless. The reason most of the prisoners were here was that this was the only section of the prison where the prisoners could use their powers under supervision. If one were to make a guess and who was winning, it would either be the inmates or the Heartless. The Heartless were practically invulnerable to whatever the guards used on them, and were barely affected by the prisoners who were using their powers.

Kitty was one of them. She was cornered against a wall by several Shadows. Johnny and Shadow abandoned her that he could grab their stuff and his motorcycle. Kitty tried to use her banishing kisses, but they had no effect. With her back against the wall, the Heartless were ready to pounce and take her heart.

"If I wasn't about to die, I'd kill Johnny for leaving me here alone." Said Kitty.

She covered her face with her hands in an attempt to shield herself and closed her eyes. Yet instead, she heard the sound of metal swishing in the air and a barely audible hissing. When she opened her eyes, she saw Spongebob annihilate the last Heartless in front of her.

"Hi-yah! Take that you heartless Heartless." Said Spongebob. "Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah." Kitty said in astonishment. Kitty couldn't believe that this…kid not only fought these Heartless, but saved her even though her boyfriend tried to kill him. "Thanks kid." She said with a small smile.

"No problem. I'm Spongebob." Spongebob offered her his hand to shake. Kitty couldn't tell if this kid was messing with her, didn't know she was with Johnny, or he was just being naturally friendly. She shook his hand and said, "I'm Kitty."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

The two turned and saw Johnny ride into the exercise yard on his motorcycle. Anyone who got in his way was either attacked by Shadow or blasted them with lasers from his headlight. He made a sharp turn and parked right in front of Spongebob and Kitty. He gave Spongebob a death stare before asking Kitty, "What's he doing?"

"Johnny, calm down he's just a kid." Kitty said.

"Yeah, you've left me for kids before. Remember when you dated Phantom?" Johnny asked.

"Here's something to help you remember in case you forgot." Said someone behind him.

Before Shadow or Johnny could react, Danny fired a ghost ray from his palm and knocked Johnny off his motorcycle. Spongebob smiled in relief to see Danny and was about to thank him when suddenly-

"SPONGEBOB!" Patrick shouted. Patrick ran so fast that he looked like a pink blur as he embraced Spongebob in a bone shattering bear hug. Spongebob just laughed childishly along with Patrick as he enjoyed being reunited with his best friend.

"Patrick! You came to save me." Spongebob said.

"Yeah, I saved you." Patrick repeated.

"Hey! What about us?" Sora yelled.

Spongebob saw Sora and the others fighting their way to Spongebob as the fun-filled fry cook's smile grew. "Danny! Sora! You guys came too!"

"You bet we did. By the way, have you seen Sam?" Danny asked.

"Please tell him you did." Dani begged.

Before Spongebob could reply, a net was fired at Danny and pinned him to the wall. He tried to struggle and phase through but his powers didn't work. Since his parents were still back at home, that meant there was only one person who could have fired that.

"Hello whelp." Skulker said. Danny saw Skulker with Ember and Technus following him. A Shadow leapt at Skulker but he pulled a hunting knife out a stabbed the Heartless in the chest and let it dissolve. "Ahh, how I've missed that feeling." He said about the Heartless he destroyed. "Not that I won't feel it soon."

Sora and Danny's friends were about to help but Ember blasted a sonic wave when she strummed her guitar that sent them flying a couple feet. Skulker raised his wrist and aimed a small laser at Danny's head to make sure he didn't miss hitting Danny's head.

"You know, I always imagined that I would end your life after I conquered you in a battle of brains and brawn, but I've decided that I should take whatever chance I can get." Skulker said. A small missile extended from his wrist and aimed at where the laser was pointed. "And this time, no last words, no final requests, I'm just going to cut to the chase and end your life right now."

Danny was trying to think of a way to escape or at least a witty comeback, but nothing came to mind. Skulker aimed at Danny, ready to take the shot he had desired for so long that-

Technus shouted "JUST FIRE BEFORE SOMEBODY-"

CLANG!

Skulker didn't get to fire because before he could get the chance, someone used the bar from one of the bench presses and used it to whack Skulker's head off his shoulders.

"Nobody messes with my boyfriend." Sam shouted. She used the bar to shove the empty suit that was Skulker's body and make it fall onto Ember and Technus.

WHAM!

"See? This is why you should have shot before something like this happens." Technus complained as he and Ember tried to remove the robotic suit of armor.

"Shut up!" cried Skulker in his high pitch voice.

"Is that how you really sound?" Technus asked.

"Silence!"

Sam freed Danny who was beyond happy to see her. He felt that it was somewhat ironic that Sam was saving him when he came to save her, but that was the least of his concerns as he brushed himself off.

"Thanks for the help." Danny thanked. He wished he could say more, but he didn't know what to say other than that.

"You can return the favor by getting us out of here." Sam said strictly.

"Awww, leaving so soon?" came another voice

A magenta shield was placed between Danny and Sam as Vlad appeared next to Sam. He grabbed her arm and pulled Sam away from Danny. The ghost boy narrowed his eyes at Vlad and destroyed the shield with a ghost ray. He was about to fly to him and uppercut him, but several Heartless surrounded him and pounced before he could attack. They pinned him to the ground and despite their small stature, they were surprisingly strong. His friends got up, but Vlad used one of Skulker's prison cubes and tossed them at the heroes, trapping them in metal cube cages that covered everything but their heads so that they couldn't move. Danny couldn't budge as he tried to free himself. Vlad smiled triumphantly as Danny watched him hold his girlfriend captive.

"It looks like Maleficent was right. You would go after your friends after all, not that I'm surprised." Said Vlad.

"Let her go you messed up fruit loop!" called Danny. Danny could feel an unnatural feeling inside him as if a darkness was penetrating into him.

"I don't think you're in any position to call me names Daniel. However, instead of killing you, I'll give you a choice. Surrender to me and give in to the darkness, and I will guarantee you and your friends will survive. Refuse and you will suffer a horrible death as the darkness destroys you from the inside." Vlad offered.

"Hmmm, let me think about that. How about, never! You miserable, bitter maniac!" Danny shouted. He grunted as he felt the darkness burn as it traveled into Danny and came closer to his heart.

"Very Well. Then you leave me no choice." Vlad sighed. He snapped his fingers and the Heartless began to envelop Danny. The crawling, bug-like creatures seemed almost to melt as they covered Danny. He groaned in frustration and pain as he struggled to free himself. Danny saw in horror as Vlad raised one of his hands as it began to glow with ectoplasmic energy.

"I suppose that this way, you will be exactly like me Daniel. We both lose the girl we love, and may never get her back." Vlad responded as he aimed at Sam who couldn't break free from Vlad. Danny's eyes widened in horror as the girl he loved was about to be obliterated before him and the Heartless covered him like a dark cocoon.

Danny couldn't bear to see this happen. The girl who always supported him and always looked out was seconds from death. The darkness was reaching his heart now and he could feel the agonizing pain that it brought. He felt that he could end it by letting the darkness in, but he resisted the temptation as his entire body was in pain like his insides were on fire and pierced repeatedly by swords. Danny's eyes began to droop, though Danny wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to see Sam die in front of him or because all the resisting was exhausting. He just wanted to give up.

But he didn't. If he wanted to give up, he would have given up a long time ago. Just like Sam had told him, he had faced situations as bad as this and managed to find a way. No matter how impossible the situation seemed, he managed to solve it. Through immense pain, Danny called upon whatever strength he had left to stop Vlad. His body was writhing in pain but he couldn't give up. Not now.

Not when Sam was in danger.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Danny.

At that point, Danny felt something being released. A strength he never felt before that made him feel stronger. A bright light flashed from the darkness that startled Vlad and Sam before the ex-millionaire was about to kill Sam.

"**LEAVE!" **

A light beam shot from the darkness that stunned everyone and shot some of the Heartless covering Danny off of him.

**"SAM!"**

A second beam of light shot at that everyone in the prison saw, even those not in the exercise yard.

**"ALONE!" **

A flash of light erupted that threw the Heartless off Danny as a dashing light flew from the darkness. Vlad's mouth gaped open in shock before it collided with him. It was Danny.

Sam fell to the ground as Danny charged at Vlad and began to inflict a barrage of punches with all of his might before he and Vlad ran into the wall of the prison. A cloud of dust filled the air for a second with the only thing being seen was a bright light that dimmed as the dust settled. Once they could see, everyone gasped as Danny delivered one last punch before he stopped to catch his breath. Everyone in the exercise yard stopped what they were doing to stare in shock at Danny. Vlad lay on the ground near a giant hole they made when they hit the wall and the elder halfa looked badly injured and half-conscious. Vlad moaned in pain as he struggled to get up, but stopped as he gazed upon what Danny had. Danny looked at what Vlad was looking at realized that he wasn't punching Vlad.

He was hitting him with a Keyblade.

"No. That's not possible." Vlad muttered weakly.

Even Danny's friends were shocked. None of them even knew what just happened. For a moment, black portals opened underneath Vlad, Danny, and his friends. It felt like they were sinking in quicksand as they were pulled underneath by an invisible force. None of them could escape because they were either exhausted or trapped in cubes. All they could do before their heads passed was to take in a mouthful of air as if they were about to dive underwater.

The portals disappeared, leaving the inmates to wonder what had just transpired before them.

* * *

The portals emerged on a floating island far from the prison from Danny, Vlad, and the others ended up. Another portal opened as well where Freakshow ended falling out of. Nobody was sure what was going on or what to do. Danny was still in shock that he managed to acquire a Keyblade out of nowhere. They soon found the answer when a dark presence was felt by everyone. Sora was the first to notice as he glared at the woman behind it.

"Maleficent." Sora uttered.

Those that had never seen Maleficent before gasped in shock as she appeared along with Plankton, Karen, and Pete. Danny and Sam were frozen in fear while Freakshow tried to make himself presentable for Maleficent as she approached him and Vlad. Vlad tried to rise, but he was too weak to even get up. Maleficent looked down on him and said, "You have done well Plasmius."

"I have?" groaned Vlad.

"He has?" Freakshow and Danny asked.

"Indeed. It is a shame that it was by accident."

Freakshow raised an eyebrow in suspicion and asked, "I thought you told us to kill the boy, which I was about to do."

"And you told me that there was only one being in this dimension capable of wielding the Keyblade, which you promised was me." Vlad added.

She gazed at the two before she replied, "I lied."

"WHAT!?" the two shouted in shock.

"I told you to kill the boy in hopes that he would be able to summon his Keyblade, which he has. I lied to you because it was the only way I could convince you to join me. Besides, it would have been impossible. Your heart is weak and easily corruptible. You would have been consumed by the darkness in a short matter of time." She explained.

Vlad tried to argue with her but he couldn't form the words. "Even if you were strong, Danny has already given the Keyblade to another."

Everyone faced Danny in shock. Danny was taken aback by this as well and replied, "I did not. I've never even held one of these things until a minute ago."

"Exactly. That's when it happened."

Before anyone could ask what she meant, a large building shrouded them in its shadow. Danny recognized the building. It was a giant clock tower, which Danny knew was Clockwork's base of operation. He wondered if the Time Ghost knew what was happening and if he would intervene.

BOOM!

A sudden explosion could be heard as the island floated upwards to the Clock tower. From outside, everyone could hear the sounds of a fight. Danny glared at Maleficent and shouted accusingly,"What did you do?"

Maleficent faced Danny and said, "I didn't do this. You did."

CRASH!

A giant hole was made in the side of the building. A figure was thrown out of the building and landed in front of Danny. The young halfa gasped when he saw who it was.

"Clockwork?" Danny gasped.

The Time Ghost didn't reply as a Danny wondered who could be powerful enough to do this and what did Maleficent mean when she said he caused this. Danny got his answer when another figure emerged from the building as well. Danny paled when he saw who it was. He staggered backwards as the figure approached him with a sadistic smile. It was a man Danny feared for some time now. Danny had thought that he had beaten him once and for all, and yet here he was. Holding a keyblade identical to Danny's as his cape fluttered behind him and a white 'D' was clearly seen on his chest.

"Hello Danny." He said.

"Danny, who is this guy?" Sora asked.

Danny barely had the ability to answer Sora as he trembled in fear.

"He's me. Ten years from now."

End of Ch. 14

Surprised? Sorry that I took so long, my computer got a virus and I had to spend the last few weeks getting rid of it. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and be ready for Ch. 15, which I haven't figured out a name for just yet. Remember to review, check out my other stories, and Happy Halloween.


	16. Fight or Flight

I don't own any of the shows mentioned in this story.

Ch. 15: Fight or Flight

"Attention. I want all personnel to report to the exercise yard and to prevent the rest of the prisoners from escaping." Walker shouted over the intercom.

Walker felt like he was in over his head. Once the inmates and guards got over the shock of heroes of disappearance, they took advantage of the gaping hole created when Danny smashed Vlad into the wall. Every guard was working hard to try and contain the inmates within the prison's vicinity but since the Heartless defeated almost half of the guards, the prisoners were overwhelming his men.

He wasn't the only being that had no idea what to do. In the Gummi Ship hovering above the prison, Tucker and Squidward were panicking frantically. When the two saw their friends disappear and the inmates swarming out of the prison, Tucker rushed to get the Gummi Ship started and away from the prison while Squidward was screaming bloody murder and urging Tucker to get the ship moving.

"AHHHHH! Can't you get this bucket of bolts moving!?" Squidward shrieked.

"I'm trying!" Tucker replied. "This is an advanced spaceship that I have no experience with."

"Then get some experience soon before we get killed!"

Tucker was finding it difficult to master the controls of the Gummi Ship because it was unlike any machinery he had ever seen before and Squidward wasn't helping in any way. Tucker hoped he could get the ship working so that he could get to safety and find his friends, while Squidward just wanted to get away.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shut up!" Tucker ordered. "I can't think with you screaming."

Suddenly, Squidward stopped screaming. Tucker was actually surprised that the water breather listened to him. He felt his anxiety diminish and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, whelp." Said a gruff, familiar voice.

Tucker froze and turned to find himself looking down the barrel of a turret on the wrist of the source of the voice, Skulker. He saw Squidward trapped in a net with ectoplasm stuck to his mouth like a gag as several other ghosts phased into the ship including Ember, the Box Ghost, Technus, Desiree, Johnny 13, Kitty, Spectra, and Bertram.

"Um hi guys. How are you?" Tucker sheepishly asked.

"Peachy." Technus replied.

"Now this is what I call a ride." Johnny commented on the Gummi Ship.

"Let's just focus on getting away from Walker and his forces instead of gawking at this hunk of junk." Ember reminded them.

"Does anybody know how to drive this thing?" Spectra wondered.

Everyone faced Tucker, who told them, "Sorry, I have no clue how this works."

"Ugh, let me handle this you Neanderthals." Technus groaned. The self-proclaimed master of machinery phased into the controls of the Gummi Ship and began to fuse with it. The entire Gummi Ship began to transform as it turned green and black. On the outside, new turrets emerged on the wings as they turned into bat wings, a large spike like a shark's dorsal fin emerged from the top and Technus' face appeared on the front. "All aboard the Techie Ship!" laughed Technus.

"You're not going anywhere." Walker's voice said from out of thin air. Dozens of aircrafts emerged from the prison along with armed guards that flew towards the overshadowed ship.

"You are no match for the my mechanical might!" declared Technus. He began to fire at the guards relentlessly. While the other ghosts were distracted, Tucker freed Squidward.

"About time." Squidward whispered. Tucker shushed him and the two began to sneak off before they accidentally bumped into the Box Ghost.

"Hey watch where you're-HEY! They're getting away." The Box Ghost announced. The other convicts noticed and turned their attention towards them and glared at them.

"I really should have stayed in Bikini Bottom." Whimpered Squidward.

* * *

"What do you mean he's you?" Sora asked Danny. Nobody had expected Danny to say that but once they got a closer look the menacing new dark Keyblade wielder did look like Danny if he were older. This ghost had light teal skin, white hair made of fire, a white goatee on his chin, a medallion with 'CW' engraved on it, with the same 'DP' logo as Danny's but his black and white jumpsuit, the top all white with a black Y-shaped color, a white cape, boots, and belt, and black jeans and gloves.

"He means that I am Danny Fenton, 10 years from now from an alternate timeline." The older Danny explained.

"What? But that's not possible." Spongebob objected. "Danny's a good guy."

"I _was_ a good guy." He emphasized. The future halfa saw his younger counterpart backing away. He chuckled at his younger self's cowardice. He waved one of his hands and young Danny was surrounded by a green aura. He was frozen in place and couldn't move a muscle. "Nice try, but you're not getting away that easy." Said the evil Danny.

"Danny, I thought you beat this guy when you were in the future. What's he doing at Clockwork's lair?" Sam asked.

The future Danny groaned in annoyance. He saw Clockwork was still clutching his time staff as he lay there unconscious. The evil halfa from the future thought of an idea; he picked up the staff and aimed it at his helpless captives. "Let's see if I can show you than explain it to you."

With a thought, he shot a beam at his vulnerable audience and like he predicted, their heads were filled with the history of how the alternate Danny came to exist.

It all started a few weeks before Dani was created by Vlad. Everyone at Casper High had to take the C.A.T. and Danny was unprepared. He stumbled upon the answers to the test and used them to cheat. However, Danny's teacher Mr. Lancer discovered this and called Danny's parents to have a conference at the Nasty Burger. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were there to defend Danny, but little did they know of what would happen.

The Nasty Burger has a vat filled with 'Nasty Sauce' that has to kept at a regulated temperature. If it overheated and becomes unstable, then it will cause an explosion that will take out an entire block. During the conference at the Nasty Burger, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Mr. Lancer, Jack, and Maddie, were there when the Nasty Sauce exploded. The restaurant was destroyed and the six victims were instantly killed. Danny was horrified and blamed himself for their deaths.

With nowhere to go, Danny turned to the one person: Vlad Masters. His nemesis took the boy in as his own, but even with a home Danny was still haunted by his loved ones' death. The pain caused from the guilt, sorrow, and grief of his family and friends' death was too much for the young halfa, so he begged Vlad to do the unthinkable: removed his humanity.

The billionaire granted Danny's wish and using the tools called the Ghost Gauntlets, he managed to split Danny into two beings; one human, one ghost. Vlad did not know that when he separated the two, Danny's ghost half no longer had a conscience and was infuriated by Vlad. The ghost half attacked Vlad and used the same gauntlets to separate Vlad into two beings as well; one human and one ghost. The ghost half of Danny attacked the vulnerable ghost half of Vlad, but the two ended up merging together into one being that had Danny's guilt-less ghost body and Vlad's evil side.

This evil fusion of the two halfas became focused on nothing more than power and destruction. Its first act of malice was when it killed Danny's weak human half and destroyed Vlad's mansion. After that, it spent 10 years wreaking havoc on the Ghost Zone and the Earth and sparing no one.

When Clockwork and the Observants caught wind of this, they tried to alter the past to make sure that future did not occur. At first, Clockwork sent two beings from the future, Box Lunch, the daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady, and Skulktech 9.9, the combination of the futuristic Skulker with Technus as his operating system, to destroy the younger Danny using time medallions to keep them in the past. Danny managed to beat the two and was accidentally transported along with Sam and Tucker to Clockwork's lair after beating Skulktech.

There, the trio learnt of this horrible future and when Clockwork tried to destroy them, that had no choice but to escape to the apocalyptic future with the time medallions they took. They met the evil Danny, who quickly overpowered his younger self and captured Sam and Tucker. Danny's friends managed to get away by taking their amulets off but Danny was still trapped. The evil Danny wanted to make sure that his future came to be, so he fused Danny with his medallion and used one of the medallions Sam and Tucker left to go back in time so he could impersonate Danny, cheat on the test, and get his friends and family to the Nasty Burger so that they would perish in order to cause the events that lead to his future.

The evil Danny almost got away with it, but Jazz figured who he really was and exposed him. He still managed to tie Danny's loved one's to the vat and just had to wait for the explosion. However, he didn't count on Danny returning. Apparently, the younger Danny managed to find Vlad in the future and with his help, managed to use the Ghost Gauntlets to remove the medallion to send Danny back to his time.

The two Danny's had a tremendous battle that the evil Danny almost won, but the younger Danny managed to defeat him by using the Ghost Wail, a supersonic attack that Danny was supposed to receive in the future, but learned while in the future. Danny managed to trap the his future self in a Fenton thermos but the vat still exploded. Luckily, Clockwork intervened and saved Danny's family and friends. He revealed that he knew this would happen and used his powers to give Danny a second chance. Danny took the test, but admitted that he cheated to his teacher, got to retake the test, and prevent his horrible future. As for the evil Danny, Clockwork kept the Fenton thermos he was contained in at his lair and since that, the future Danny has been trying to escape.

When Danny acquired the Keyblade, his future self also received it and used it to destroy the thermos, escape, and take down Clockwork.

In a matter of seconds, Danny's friend, and accidentally Vlad, received this knowledge and witnessed it occur in just a few seconds.

"There. Does that answer all of your questions?" the future Danny asked.

"Yeah, what the heck are we supposed to call you? I mean we can't just call you both Danny 'cause it'd get confusing." Sandy asked.

"Well, they're technically the combination of Danny and Vlad, so our choices are either Danny Masters, Danny Plasmius, Vlad Fenton, Vlad Phantom, or Vlanny." Dani suggested.

"Gross. They all sound like disgusting nicknames for celebrity couples. How about something simple like Dark Danny or Dan Phantom?" Sam offered.

"I'm good with Dan Phantom." Spongebob commented.

"Are you just about done now?" Dan asked.

"I have a question." Danny said. "How come you didn't have the Keyblade when you tried to waste my family to ensure your future existed?"

Dan groaned in annoyance as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew the answer, but it was rather dull and boring. "*sigh* I'll try to explain this as easily as possible. Basically, whatever you do in the present affects all possible future timelines. Whether it be mine or not. Every decision you make can either terminate a timeline from existence and the people in it or create a new one. When we had our fight before you trapped me in that infernal thermos, your timeline was practically locked on to my future so there was nothing you could do to change me unless Clockwork intervened; and in that future, I didn't have a Keyblade. However, when Clockwork removed me from the timeline, I was no longer affected by it. So I wouldn't receive any of your memories or age. The only things that can affect me at the same time as you when I'm outside of the timeline or I have this time medallion on are any permanent physical injuries that you receive, like having a limb chopped off, or death. Since the Heart is part of your body and mine, I got a Keyblade the same time as you, but instead of having a heart full of light, I have one overflowing with darkness. Hence, this dark Keyblade." Dan explained while showing Danny his menacing weapon.

"Man, talk about a mouthful." Freakshow yawned.

"Not that I didn't find that speech helpful, not to mention mind-numbing, but why are you even explaining this to us? Couldn't you just get rid of us without explaining this?" Dani asked.

This time, Dan was more than happy to answer that. He chuckled darkly as he approached the clone. "You're right, I could have destroyed you, but this way it's more satisfying."

"How is this satisfying?"

"Because when you're watching me as I kill each one of you and the last thing you see will be me as I end your life, you will know that all of this is really happening and that isn't a dream, or an illusion, or a trick; you are actually going to perish at the hands of your 'friend' Danny Phantom, and that nothing, not even Clockwork, can save you now." Dan told her menacingly.

Dan walked away with an evil grin on his face. Dani was actually quaking in fear after being scared by the older Danny. Even Freakshow and Plankton weren't expecting that.

"Wow, now that is evil." Freakshow said in amazement.

"I know." Plankton agreed.

"Speaking of my younger self, you will be spared because I can only exist as long as you do. We'll keep you as a prisoner and keep you alive until I can find a way to kill you without having myself be eradicated from existence. When that moment comes, I'll make sure you suffer a slow, painful death." Dan told Danny.

"If you're done, then let us be rid of them once and for all." Maleficent said.

"Uh, what about Moneybags over here?" Pete asked. It was obvious he was referring to Vlad and the halfa didn't like being the center of attention for once. "Feed him to the Heartless?"

"I say we wait for some ghosts to come by." Suggested Freakshow.

"I say we let him go." Vlad said pretending to be Plankton.

"No, I've got a better idea." Dan said with a sinister smirk. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but the Heartless derive from the darkness within a person's heart, am I right?"

"Indeed." Maleficent responded.

"Well, imagine the darkness residing in this pitiful, corrupt, obsessive fool's heart. Imagine the kind of Heartless that could be made with the evil within him. Now imagine that Heartless destroying the Heart where it originated from."

Maleficent understood what Dan was implying and thought that was more than an acceptable punishment for the ex-billionaire. "Yes, I believe I can arrange that."

"Excellent. While you do that, I'll do with my ex-team mates."

Maleficent nodded and marched towards Vlad. As for Dan, he faced his younger self and his friends while his Keyblade gripped in hand. His facial expression told them that he was going to enjoy end ing their lives without feeling even an iota of remorse. While most of the trapped heroes watched as their executioner came closer, some of them were watching Vlad trying to escape crawl away like a wounded animal.

Maleficent fired a green beam from her staff that surrounded Vlad Plasmius in green glow. His chest began to glow as he groaned in agony and a strange darkness emerged from his heart. A strange black mass appeared to be being pulled from the halfa's chest like a blister being removed from someone. Only for Plasmius, this hurt one hundred times more than that. Those that watched wanted to look away, but knew that if they did, they would be watching Danny's future-self destroy his childhood friend's.

"I'm going to enjoy this, not because I enjoy the blood lust, but because I know that you will wish you were dead once this is over." Dan told his younger counterpart. "And that will be worse than any wound I can inflict."

As Vlad yelled in pain as the darkness within him that allowed him to control the Heartless was ripped out, it began to look less like a shapeless mass and more like his ghost persona. It had glowing red eyes and was looking more and more like his master. Dan ignored that screams from his ex-nemesis and raised his Keyblade at his first target: Sam. Danny struggled to free himself and save his girlfriend and could almost feel movement in his body again. Dan raised his Keyblade and was about to strike.

CLANG!

"GAH!" Dan yelped. He rubbed the back of his head when he felt a metallic object hit him. It landed on the ground with a clatter. He picked it up and before realizing what it was.

The Fenton Boooooooo-merang.

Both versions of Danny knew what that meant and was worried about a new threat. "Maleficent. I'm afraid we have company."

At that moment, Maleficent separated the darkness from Vlad and the Heartless that resembled the villain collapsed to the ground like a newborn learning to walk. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I think he's referring to that." Karen replied. In the distance, a large glowing portal opened up and dozens of aircrafts and jet-pack wielding Guys in White Agents emerged from it and headed towards the group with no intention of backing down. Though none of the agents had ever been inside the Ghost Zone but that didn't affect their performance as they neared the site of their imminent battle. The largest ship was leading them and the closest to the Danny's location.

"Attention all ectoplasmic entities. By order of the Amity Park and all of Earth, we ask that you lay down your weapons and surrender yourself." Announced Agent K over a loudspeaker. "As well as relinquish the criminals known as Freakshow and Vlad Plasmius." Added Agent O.

"Oh great, these idiots." Thought Danny.

"Great, what else could go wrong?" Dan said aloud.

"AND GIVE US BACK OUR SON!" shouted Maddie.

"Yeah, nobody steals Jack Fenton's kids and gets away with it!" yelled Jack.

"Oh no." both adult and teen Danny said simultaneously. Danny said that because he was worried about his parents getting hurt or worse at the hands of the evil adult version of himself, but Dan was more annoyed because he knew that Jack was an incompetent idiot who would mess up his plan, whether he does it intentionally or not.

While everyone was distracted, Vlad took advantage of the situation. Even though he was close to passing out, he managed to drag himself towards the cubes that Danny's friends were trapped in. He raised his nearly broken arm and released Dani first. The cube released Dani and shrunk down to the size of a rubix cube.

"Did you just save me?" Dani asked in astonishment.

"Don't look too deep into it. I may be too weak to defeat this witch, but you, Daniel, and the others have a chance. Now get going." He explained. Dani nodded and turned herself invisible. She went to all the cubes and pressed the button that released the captive. By the time Maleficent noticed they were all freed.

"WHAT? NO!" she yelled. She looked at Vlad and glared at her former partner.

Vlad chuckled weakly and told her, "Nobody back stabs Vlad Masters and gets away with it."

Maleficent was furious and wanted to destroy Vlad now, but with the GIW seconds away she knew that they were a bigger threat. Pete decided to do it for Maleficent and kicked Vlad in the gut, knocking him unconscious and reverting him back to his human form. She looked at the Anti-Vlad in front of her and decided to put it to use. "You! I want you to deal with this annoyance. Take no survivors."

The Heartless hissed that it understood and flew towards the GIW. It began to fire rays of dark energy that had the color of coal and managed to bring down a single ship instantly. The agents managed to eject in time and land on a floating piece of land but were still vulnerable. The Anti-Vlad growled at the ships as it readied itself to strike again.

"Whoa! When did Vladdy learn to do that?" Jack wondered.

"I don't know, but that creep is going down one way or another." Maddie confirmed. She grabbed her weapon and aimed at the Heartless with care.

While Maleficent transported herself along with Pete so they could watch the fight from a safer location, Dan faced Danny and Spongebob's friends. "You may be free, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to destroy you here right now." Dan threatened with his fists glowing.

"No, but this does." Danny said.

Before Dan could react Danny rushed at him and struck his evil form with his Keyblade. Dan was sent back on to another floating island and land but quickly got up. Danny turned to his friends and told them, "Donald and Goofy, you guys protect Sam while, the rest of you guys help my parents take down that Anti-Vlad while I take on the jerk that's giving me a bad name."

"Not so fast." Sora said. "I believe we have a deal?"

Danny rolled his eyes and was beginning to regret it. "Alright let's go."

Danny grabbed Sora and flew him towards the evil adult version of Danny while their friends took down the Anti-Vlad. None of them noticed that Freakshow was using Clockwork's unconscious body to hide himself along with Plankton

* * *

"Now you've done it! You're out of the pan now, and into my fire power! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" cackled Technus as he fired at Walker's forces.

"Do you know how many rules you've broken? You're going to be locked up for life!" yelled Walker.

"We'll see about that." Technus said. He fired two missiles at Walker and the warden was barely able to avoid it. It was clear that Walker was losing this battle and his men may not be able to take much more of this. If he didn't do something soon his entire prison will be reduced to rubble, and he was determined to not let that happen. Walker realized he had no choice but to make reckless and foolish move. He sped towards Technus and turned himself intangible before colliding with the ship's hard metal and phased into the air craft.

"I've got you now." Walker muttered silently. He figured that if he couldn't take down the technology-obsessed ghost from the outside, he could do it on the inside.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Tucker and Squidward.

The two weaklings ran right through Walker while he was still intangible. He growled in anger because he hated when anyone did that. It made him feel powerless and useless, the qualities that didn't describe a warden. He soon saw that the two were running because a giant green wolf was chasing them. Walker recognized it was Bertram in a new form and decided to take down Spectra's annoying assistant.

"Heel!" Walker ordered. He made himself visible and punched Bertram in the snout that easily stopped him in his tracks.

The shape shifter groaned in pain before realizing who was standing above him. Walker pinned Bertram down with his boot on the assistant's gut and asked, "Alright boy, where's your chaos creating master?"

"Hands off my minion!" she shouted. Spectra appeared with Johnny 13 and Kitty and fired a ghost ray at the Warden that forced into against the wall. When he got up he noticed a laser beam aiming at his head. He turned and saw Skulker aiming a missile at the warden and using the laser to focus his aim.

"It would seem that the captor has become the captive." Taunted Skulker. He fired the missile, but Walker caught it in his hands and crumpled it like it was a paper airplane.

"So that's how you want to play? Fine, there's nothing against the rules for what I'm about to do all of you."

Squidward and Tucker ducked into one of the bedrooms while the ghosts fought with each other. The two were trying to catch their breath and hoped that none of the ghosts saw them enter the room.

"Well, now that we've delayed our doom for a couple of minutes, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" screamed Squidward.

"First, calm down. Second, we need to find a way to regain control of the ship from Technus." Tucker wondered. Tucker and Squidward were unaware that they were not alone in the room. Johnny 13's shadow was also hiding in the darkness. He growled silently and slithered toward his prey. Shadow knew that his master would be pleased if he brought back these two. Tucker was too busy thinking of ways to defeat Technus. Shadow stood over the techno geek, ready to strike.

Then, it was filled with unbearable pain along with Tucker. A horrific, painful noise echoed through the room as they gripped their ears in pain. Tucker saw the source of the horrible sound was and yelled, "Squidward! STOP PLAYING YOUR CLARINET!"

Squidward stopped and sneered at the nerd. "How dare you interrupt my playing? This is the only thing that's keeping me calm."

"Yeah, and driving me crazy."

"Pfft, you and that ghost have no taste in talent."

"Wait, what ghost?"

Tucker turned around and saw Shadow on the floor wincing in pain like a dog having a dog whistle being blown in their ear. Tucker was struck by inspiration when he saw Shadow and faced Squidward. "Dude! Your clarinet might actually help us stop the ghosts."

"Really?" Squidward asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I bet if we could get your music to play over the intercom…"

"Then those savage spirits will be so calmed by my music that they will calm down and stop attacking. Brilliant."

"…Sure, let's go with that." Tucker said. His plan was to drive the ghosts away with the awful music but he figured that it wasn't necessary to tell the clarinet player that.

Tucker opened the door and checked to see if anybody was out in the hall. They could hear the sounds of Walker fighting his inmates and the sound of Technus' booming voice mocking the guards, but other than that no one. Squidward and Tucker tiptoed through the halls and made their way to the control system. They saw the microphone to the PA system. Squidward and Tucker made a run for it and hoped that their plan worked.

"Nice try, small fries!" said Technus. The door shut behind them as Technus' face appeared on all the monitors and wires began to sprout from the consoles. Squidward and Tucker had their arms wrapped up and couldn't move them. "So you thought that you could thwart my plans? Well not today; not while you two are 'tied up'. AH HA HA ha!"

"Ha! Jokes on you. A true musician knows how to play even without their arms." Squidward said proudly. Using his four legs to hold up his clarinet and cover the proper key holes, he raised the instrument to his mouth as Tucker closed his eyes and grit his teeth.

PHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E! WEEE HAUUUUU TRIIIIII FREEE OOOGHHHHHH!

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Technus. Technus released his captives and gave Tucker the chance to hit the on button for the PA system. Squidward cleared his throat and announced, "My name is Squidward Tentacles and this is Cornelius Pufferfish's Opus 67 "Symphony In Blue"."

This time Tucker plugged his ear's and let Squidward play his music. The instant that the ghosts heard Squidward's playing that ceased fighting and began to groan in pain while collapsing on to their knees. To them, this was the worst music that they ever heard and will ever hear.

"My ears!" Bertram moaned.

"This has to be the worst song ever and played by the worst musician ever." Yelled Ember.

"I've killed hundreds of prey, and none of them have produced a sound as horrible like this, not even as they died." Skulker commented.

"No one deserves this kind of pain." Spectra cried.

"When I'm done here, I am making sure that playing the clarinet so badly that it physically hurts people is now against the rules." Walker said.

The person suffering from Squidward's music the most was without a doubt Technus because Squidward was literally playing the music inside of him. Technus could almost feel his ear drum being obliterated. Technus had to do whatever it took to get rid of that sound.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Technus said. The tech-obsessed spirit separated himself from the ship and entered the control room. He lowered his hands from his ears and flew at Squidward. He pinned the cashier against the controls with fury. "Enough of your horrible music! Technus does not have to deal with this."

"*hack* Everyone's a critic." Squidward wheezed.

"Hyper-speed engaged." Alerted the computer.

The automated voice startled the three and confused them as well until Technus lifted Squidward's head. Technus realized that he had accidentally rammed Squidward's cranium on the hyper-speed button.

"Uh-oh." The three said.

Before the passengers of the Gummi Ship could even begin to scream in horror, the Gummi Ship sped off deeper into the Ghost Zone at a speed that could be measured at the speed of sound.

* * *

Dan straightened himself out and glared at Danny and Sora. Each one of them was wielding a Keyblade while in the distance their friends were fighting an Anti-Vlad.

"So, it's two against one? That hardly seems fair." Dan said. "To you, at least."

"We'll see about that." Sora responded.

"You got that right."

Dan unleashed the first attack with by firing a ghost ray. Sora rolled out of the way while Danny flew over it. The duo charged at Dan and the fight truly began. Their Keyblades collided with strong force as they locked their gazes on each other. The three were interlocked and they didn't even notice the sound of slow-tempo, heavy metal music playing.

_Let me tell you about a truly evil man._

_That people know by the name of Dan._

Dan punched the ground with a free hand and the shock wave caused Danny and Sora to lose their balance and gave Dan the chance to push them backwards. Dan managed to block one of Sora's attacks and uppercut Danny. Dan used his weapon to create an energy wave that his opponents could barely dodge in time. He created three clones of himself and sent them to each fight Sora and Danny.

_He used to be good, 'til he saw his loved ones die_

_Fused himself with the most evil guy_

Danny and Sora each took on a different clone. The clone Sora faced had a Keyblade, although it wasn't powerful as the original and Sora managed to hold it off. Danny was facing a clone unarmed but was very strong. Dan used this chance to plan his next strike. Danny was delivering a number of blows to the clone he was fighting and inflicting major damage, but the clone stopped Danny and began to electrify him. Sora managed to make some space between the Dan clone he was fighting and saw Danny was in pain. Sora Keyblade interlocked with the Dan clone's Keyblade then Sora kicked the clone away. The clone stumbled backwards and Sora swiped his Keyblade against the clone. The clone evaporated into nothing, giving Sora the chance to save his friend.

_Without a conscience he could be as evil as he wanted._

_The Ghost Zone and the Earth was where he haunted._

"Cura!" Sora casted.

Danny felt his energy returning and his bruises healing. With renewed strength, he fired blast of pure ectoplasm from his palm into the clone's torso and blasted it to the ground until it was destroyed as well. Dan made a note of this and headed towards Sora. He fired a ghost ray at the Keyblade Wielder while he was distracted. Sora was hit and knocked on to his back several feet away. Danny blocked his future counterpart's and cleared his throat to unleash a Ghostly Wail. The young halfa bellowed at Dan with his super sonic attack, but Dan was prepared and counteracted it with his own Ghostly Wail. The two high-pitched screams collided and were equally matched. Sora was having a hard time getting up since he had never dealt with an attack like that before. Danny was struggling to keep up with Dan, but his strength was waning while Dan looked like he could do this all day. Dan stepped closer to Danny as his Ghostly Wail overpowered Danny's Ghostly Wail. Danny was having difficulty standing due to his attack draining him of his energy. He feared that he would turn back into his human self and if that happened, he would be doomed. His future self was about two feet away and feeling confident. However he didn't see Sora as he brought his Keyblade against the older halfa's chest.

_He tried to change the past to secure his rule_

_His younger self beat him and made him look like a fool._

Dan was caught off-guard and staggered backwards. Danny stopped his scream and tried to catch his breath. He was having trouble staying conscious and nearly fell if Sora hadn't caught him. He helped Sora stand up straight just as Dan got his footing and sneered at the two teenagers. Dan bared his fangs and rushed at the two with fury as they braced themselves.

_He swore that he would return to revenge on day._

_Now he's back and he's going to make Danny pay! _

Danny and Sora readied their Keyblades and struck the same time Dan did. Their Keyblade clanged loudly as they began to strike rapidly.

_He's Evil Danny_

_He'll maim, beat, and tear_

_He's Evil Danny_

_If you see him you better beware._

Dan was able to parry the attacks of Danny and Sora. Even though Sora had more experience with his Keyblade than either Danny or Dan, he still was having great difficulty fighting Dan. Danny had only a little bit of experience with a melee weapon, but not enough to take down a being he could turn into. Sora tried to roll to the side and attack Dan there but the villain blasted Sora before he got the chance. Sora blocked it this time but he was still being pushed back. He managed to strike Danny down with a hard strike and then used both hands to knock Sora off his feet.

_He'll kick your fanny_

_In every nook and cranny_

_Only hope _

_Is Sora and Danny._

Ccrrrccckkk!

Dan had enough of the music and crushed the microphone that Spongebob was singing into with his hand. Spongebob chuckled sheepishly as Dan glared at him.

"Ah he he, so I guess you don't want an encore?" Spongebob sheepishly asked.

"Hey! What about my drum solo?" Patrick whined while on the drums.

SMASH!

BASH!

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Spongebob and Patrick. Sora and Danny watched as Dan used the microphone stand to whack Spongebob, Patrick, and his drums far away on to a different island.

"Finally, now where were we?"

D

The Anti-Vlad was decimating the GIW forces. Half of their vehicles were destroyed and the agents were forced to fight out in the open. Luckily they all had jet packs so they weren't stranded on the floating islands around them. Maddie and Jack were the only ones not equipped with jet packs but it didn't impair their performance. With their hands gripping their weapons, they fired relentlessly at the creature they assumed was Vlad Masters.

"Yikes! Vladdy wasn't this tough in space. I wonder what happened to him?" Jack wondered while firing at the Heartless.

"Shoot first, ask question later." Maddie told him while firing her weapon.

"Wow, that is so hot."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*Crash*

Maddie and Jack were caught off guard when Patrick, Spongebob, and his equipment landed on top of them.

"Owwwww." Moaned the two.

"Oh no, he broke my symbol stand!" screamed Patrick.

"Patrick that's your leg." Spongebob corrected him.

"Oh what a relief"

"GET OFF OF US!" Jack and Maddie yelled. The ghost hunters threw Spongebob and Patrick off of them and dusted themselves off. Jack narrowed his eyebrows when he saw Spongebob. "Hey! You're that alien that knocked me out in space!"

"Huh? Oh you must be Danny's Dad. I'm Spongebob and this is Patrick and we're-" Spongebob started.

"Oh I've already pieced it together. You're working with Vlad! That's why you knocked me out and you probably have my son now don't you?" Jack raved.

"Wait a second, this is a huge misunderstanding."

"Nice try, but you're dead sponge thingy." Jack said as he charged the Fenton Gloves. Jack swung at the fry cook but missed when Spongebob ducked. He did however land his fist in Patrick's gut, but it got stuck in his belly. It took Jack a second to free his hand and prepare for his next attack.

"HI-YAH!" cried Sandy. Using a lasso, she wrapped the rope around the corpulent hunter's hands to prevent from attacking her friends. She leaped from island to island until she reached her friends."You two okay?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, thanks Sandy." Spongebob thanked.

"Nobody lassos my husband!" Maddie growled. She brought out her staff and swung it at the squirrel. Sandy took this as a challenge and blocked the staff with her fists. Jack managed to free himself and charged at Spongebob and Patrick.

"AHHHHHH!" the two screamed. They started running for their lives while jumping from island to island. Luckily for them, Jack wasn't as agile as his wife and was having difficulty clearing the jumps and had to pull himself up now and then. However Patrick had the same problem and Spongebob had to help his buddy up who was more out of shape than Jack. Meanwhile, Dani was trying to take down Anti-Vlad.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Dani grinned. While the Heartless wasn't the real Vlad Masters, she would still enjoy destroying and venting some built emotions she had on the man who created her and thought she was a mistake. She fired a ghost ray at the Heartless and got its attention. When it turned around, the GIW agents shot it in the back. This weakened and angered the Anti-Vlad. It roared as it tried to evade the blasts. At first Dani thought the GIW would appreciate her help, but it was actually the opposite.

Agents K and O were still on their ship and locking on to Danielle.

"Fire!" Agent K stated.

Agent O did it and fired lasers at the little halfa. They ended up missing Dani but they did get her attention. "HEY! I'm helping you guys." She shouted.

"You're impeding our investigation, and must be dealt with." Agent O said over the intercom. Before Dani could explain, she was fired upon again but this time she was prepared and flew out of the way. The two turned all their attention to Dani and flew after her. They soon resorted to more powerful fire power and locked on to Dani.

"Say goodbye, ghost girl." Agent K stated.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came a frightful scream.

RAM!

Out of nowhere, the Gummi Ship sped past them and as it slowed down the Agents' ship was hit and was spinning out of control. They accidentally fired a high-powered laser with enough power to cut through metal ten ft. thick. The island that Danny, Dan, and Sora were on got hit by the laser and cut into two pieces.

"Yikes! What the heck was that?" Danny wondered.

The two pieces of the island began to float apart with the two Danny from alternate timelines one piece and Sora on another. Dan smirked evilly and looked at his younger self. "Well, it looks like we're settling this **mono a mono**."

Sora watched the island his new friend and the evil adult version of him were on floating farther away from Sora. The brunette was less worried about being stranded and more about the safety of Danny.

As for the passengers in the runaway Gummi Ship, the ships was going so fast that everyone was pinned against the wall the entire time. When the ship did stop, everyone lurched forward. The ghosts were able to turn intangible and phase through the ship to avoid slamming against the wall. Those that didn't have the power to turn intangible weren't as lucky.

SMACK!

Specifically, Squidward and Tucker. They were thrown into the glass pane. It didn't break, but that didn't mean they weren't in pain.

"Owww." The two groaned.

As for the spirits that have left the ship, the landed roughly on the floating island Clockwork was lying on. Skulker landed first on his chest groaning in pain. It was still better than listening to that squid's music. Plankton noticed the ghost hunter's metallic body and was captivated by it.

"Oooh, such technology. Imagine the power I could have if I had the armor." Plankton muttered. He ventured towards Skulker and jumped on to him before he got up. He found an opening in the armor and dug into Skulker's body.

"Ugh, my head." Groaned Skulker. The other ghosts got up as well and brushed themselves off.

"Well I never thought I'd see this. The almighty Clockwork unconscious." Walker noticed. "Not to mention a human in the Ghost Zone? That's against the rules."

Freakshow chuckled nervously when the other ghosts saw him. He backed away from them slowly and said, "I don't suppose you could give me a simple slap on the wrist?"

"Oh it's going to be more than a slap and not just the wrist. When I'm done with these fools, you're -"

Walker didn't get to finish because Skulker knocked him out with one hit. The notorious hunter grinned and surprised the other ghosts behind him.

"Wow Skulker, I'm impressed. Usually, you provide some sort of sportsmanship." Spectra admitted.

"Skulker? What are you talking about, I am Plankton!" Skulker said, with a different voice. "Wait what? Who are you? Get out of my suit!" said Skulker's regular voice. "Hah! You're weaker than I am. I'm claiming this body and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

The other ghosts had no idea what was going on and for the most part didn't care. Suddenly, Skulker began to swish something in his mouth and spat out a small, green creature. The being glared at the hunter and yelled, "When I get my suit back, you shall feel the wrath of Skulker."

"I doubt it. So long fools. C'mon Freakshow." Plankton said from inside Skulker's body. He grabbed the ringmaster by his coat and flew away from the fight. Skulker was filled with rage and fury. He swore that he would have revenge on the speck that bested him.

"Skulker? That's your true form?" Technus asked in shock. "You're so tiny!"

After that comment, everyone broke out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Everyone had wondered what Skulker looked like without his robotic suit, and now the secret was finally revealed. Skulker had never been more embarrassed in his life and would get revenge on these ghosts when he had the chance.

"NOW!" shouted Agent O.

The ghosts didn't get a chance to react in time because Agent O activated the GIW experimental ghost capturing device. The agents were able to capture Skulker, Ember, Technus, The Box Ghost, and Walker, but missed Johnny, Kitty, Spectra, Desiree, and Bertram. The five fled from the agents fearing that they were trying to capture the escaped convicts. Agents K and O were actually trying to capture Dani but their targeting system locked onto the cluster of ghosts closest to them.

"Drat!" Agent O cursed.

"Try again." Agent K told him. The two continued their pursuit of Dani as she flew away. She tried to reason with them but Agents O and K weren't listening. Their ghost capturing device was charging up again and targeting Dani. Once she was locked on, Agent K yelled, "Fire!"

Agent O hit the button, but it didn't work. He pressed the button several more times but nothing happened. Suddenly, the targeting system shut down and the weapons began to malfunction. "What the heck? Our weapons are jammed!" Agent K shouted.

"We better get out of here before those ghosts notice we're vulnerable." Agent O responded. The two drove their ship back to the portal before they were attacked. Dani stopped when she saw Agents K and O leaving. She wondered what had happened just has the Gummi Ship maneuvered right next to her. A port window opened up and Tucker stuck his head out.

"Once again, the techno geek saves the day." Tucker gloated.

"Tucker? How the heck did you stop them?" Dani asked.

"Same way I figured out how to control this ship: hacking into the system with my trusty PDA." Tucker raised his PDA and gave it a kiss.

F

Danny was panting heavily as he struggled to ward off Dan. The young halfa was exhausted and close to collapsing. Dan could see his younger self was tiring and would be soon defeated. There fight had extended from the floating island into the air. As they floated, they exchanged attacks as their Keyblade met each other with great force. Although in Danny's defense, his day consisted of fighting a fruit loop in outer space, dealing with his girlfriend being kidnapped, and discovering a new power that he has never used before.

"Give it up Danny. You can't beat me this time. You don't have the element of surprise this time." Mocked Dan.

Dan laughed and socked Danny in the gut. Danny staggered which allowed Dan to deliver a powerful blow to the ghost boy's gut with his Keyblade. Danny tried to recompose himself as Dan readied his next attack. Danny could hear the fight between the Guys in White and Anti-Vlad getting worse and the screams of Spongebob and Patrick. Danny wasn't sure what to do; his most powerful enemy had the most powerful weapon in existence.

At the moment, Danny had an idea. He grinned and said, "Alright Dan, you're right. I can't beat you in this fight." Dan was surprised to hear this and suspected Danny was up to something so he kept his guard up. He expected Danny to make attack, but he did something else. "However, I bet I can outfly you. Later old man!"

Danny soared away from his future self with a smirk on his face. Dan growled and proceeded to give chase. He had a feeling this was a trap, but couldn't afford to let Danny get away because if his younger self died, he would cease to exist. However the chase was very aggravating. Dan could keep up with Danny easily, but what annoyed him was that Danny was mocking him.

"That the best you got?" taunted Danny.

Dan was getting angrier with every second. When Dan came inches away from Danny, the young halfa split into four clones. Dan growled and pursued them each one of them. He sliced his Keyblade through them each Danny but they were all clones. By now he was fuming when he heard someone yawning.

"So close, but no cigar." Danny alerted him.

Dan growled and flew straight at Danny at full speed. Danny sped off towards the battle zone the Guys in White Agents were at. He had to evade the shots being fired by the agents and realized what Danny's plan was.

"So this is your plan? Lead me into the line of fire of these incompetent government agents and hope that they take me down?" Dan asked.

"Not quite genius!" shouted Danny.

Danny fired a blast of ectoplasm that Dan blocked, but still annoyed him. The shots from the agents and Danny were getting on his last nerve and by now Dan was nearly blind with rage. He wasn't thinking clearly and was focused on wiping the smug look on Danny's face. Dan thrust his Keyblade forward so that he could just fly straight into the halfa and pierce him with the blade.

However, he was soon going to regret doing so.

SHINK!

Dan couldn't believe what had just happen and how reckless he was. He missed Danny entirely but did drive his Keyblade through someone's chest. Someone Danny planned his future self to hit by enraging Dan and tricking him into following after the ghost boy.

What Dan had destroyed was the Anti-Vlad.

There was a brief moment of silence before the Heartless roared in pain from having a Keyblade thrust through its chest. Dan tried to remove the weapon and heal the Heartless but it was too late. The monster was dying and evaporating into nothing. Once it was nothing but a black mist, Dan yelled angrily and glared at his confident younger self.

"You're going to pay for that!" Dan shouted.

"Sorry for the lame pun, but you really need to take a chill pill." Danny chuckled.

Danny fired a pale blue beam at Dan that the older ghost didn't expect. He saw that his body was slowly being encased in ice. He struggled to break free but he was being frozen too quickly. As his head was incased with ice, Dan was frozen with a look of malice on his face directed at Danny. "Hopefully Clockwork will get Dan before he thaws." Danny hoped.

With that out of the way, Danny rounded up his friends at the Gummi Ship. Tucker had landed the Gummi Ship on a large floating island near the place where they met Dan so the original owners of the ship could pilot it. Everyone was glad that Dan was taken care and hoped that they wouldn't see the future Phantom any time soon. Sam and Danny were especially happy to see each other again, which was proven when the two shared a brief, but loving kiss. Spongebob was sent to check on Vlad and Clockwork to see if either were awake.

"Thanks again you guys. We wouldn't have been able to save the day without you guys." Danny thanked.

"Anything to help out a friend." Sora replied.

"Does this mean we can have a party for winning?" Patrick asked.

"No, we have to keep looking for more Keyblade Wielders before Maleficent." Donald told him.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask, what is Maleficent up to? That 'Well of Darkness' Vlad mentioned sounds pretty dangerous." Danny wondered.

"Maybe we should let Spongebob tell you, he's better at it. Oh look, here he comes." Sora noticed.

Spongebob leaped from each floating rock until he made it back to the group. "You guys, they're gone! Vlad and Clockwork are gone!" Spongebob reported to them.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Danny asked.

"You think Vlad took Clockwork?" Tucker wondered. "Or maybe Maleficent?"

"Whatever happens, I'm sure we'll find them." Danny said.

"Too bad we can't stay, but we have to get going." Sora said.

"Hey Danny, I just had an idea. Since you have a Keyblade just like us, why don't you tag along? Think of all the fun we could have." Spongebob suggested.

"You mean face more of those Heartless things? Forget it!" Tucker refused.

"Yeah, I'd rather take on ghosts than those freaks." Dani added.

Danny wasn't sure what to do. On one hand, he needed to stay and protect Amity Park with his friends and family, but on the other hand Sora needed all the help he would need to stop Maleficent. He had little time to make up his mind, so he looked at Sam and said, "What do you think?"

Sam was quiet for a moment as she considered Danny's options and said, "Whatever you think is right, I'll support it."

The two shared a meaningful glance before Danny smiled and turned to Sora. "I'm in."

"Really?" Spongebob asked eagerly.

"Sure. There's no way I'm letting Maleficent get away after what she did today. Besides, I believe our deal was that if I stayed with you guys and we fought as a team, we'd save Sam and stop Maleficent. By the looks of it, I'd say that Maleficent still needs to be stopped." Danny said.

Sora chuckled and said, "I guess you're right."

"Hooray! Danny's part of the team!" cheered Spongebob.

Danny turned to his friends and asked, "You guys interested?"

Tucker sighed and asked, "Fine, but if we die I'm blaming you."

Sam shrugged and said, "Sure. Things were getting boring anyway."

Danny faced Dani and asked her, "You think you can keep an eye on Amity Park while I'm away and tell Jazz what happened?"

"Hey, I'm your clone. I can handle anything you do." She stated. Danny smirked as his friends entered the ship. He watched his clone fly away and hoped that his parents wouldn't worry. He took one last look at the Ghost Zone as the engines of the Gummi Ship hummed to life and he headed into the ship.

"NOT SO FAST!"

Danny fell to the floor when something grabbed his ankle. He looked behind him and saw that Dan was free and trying to pull him out of the Gummi Ship. "You're not getting away that easy," Said the furious Phantom.

"GUYS! HELP!" Danny cried.

The landing gear was gone and the walkway was halfway closed. Spongebob, Patrick, Sam, Tucker, Sandy, and Sora arrived just in time to grab Danny's hands and try to pull him back into the ship. Danny was now caught in a tug of war between his friends and his most powerful enemy. Even though it was six to one, Dan was still stronger than them and was pulling Danny out slowly. Danny couldn't even phase out of Dan's grip.

"You should know that it's going to take a lot more than some ice to stop me." Dan said.

"What about like a lot of ice?" Patrick asked as he tried to pull Sora into the ship.

"Dude, hang on!" Tucker cried.

"I….can't!" Danny grunted.

Everyone was starting to lose their grip on Danny as the walkway came closer to sealing shut. Danny was unable to break free and was clearly doomed. Suddenly, from outside the Gummi Ship a ghost ray was fired and struck Dan in the back. Dan groaned in pain from the painful blast. He accidentally lost his grip and allowed Danny to be pulled back into the ship. The walkway closed and everyone rushed to the control room.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" everyone shouted.

Goofy and Donald obliged fired up the engines. The Gummi Ship's thrusters's blast sent Dan back several feet as the spaceship blasted away off to a new world. By the time Dan recovered, the Gummi Ship was long gone.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAH!" he roared.

Dan angrily flew away to plot his revenge before the Guys in White found him. He left in such a haste, he did not even notice he fired the shot that prevented him from capturing Danny.

"He he he, I told her. Nobody back stabs Vlad Masters." Groaned Vlad.

**End of Ch. 15**

**Happy Day After Thanksgiving! Or Black Friday! Sorry for the delay but I wanted to add to another story I've been putting off. Anyway, I hope you liked the action in this chapter and stay tuned for the next chapter Ch. 16: White Lie As a Ghost. Please review.**


	17. As White (Lie) As A Ghost

**I don't own Danny Phantom, Kingdom Hearts, or Spongebob.**

**Ch. 16: White Lie As A Ghost**

After Dan scared the life out of everyone when he tried to drag Danny out of the ship, everyone needed some time to relax. Danny decided to go have some time to think while Sam and Spongebob informed everyone what happened to them while they were in the prison, and vice versa. After two hours had passed since they left Danny's world, Sam went to find her boyfriend. She found him gazing at the vast void of the realm between worlds. Although he looked like he was currently in a deep thought, Sam still approached him and stood next to him.

"It's amazing isn't it." Sam said, breaking the silence. Danny finally noticed her and responded, "It sure is."

There was a brief moment of silence before Danny said, "It's weird. First, space was the final frontier, than the Ghost Zone, and now this. Makes you think about what else is out there huh?"

Sam didn't respond but she knew what Danny meant. She didn't come to see Danny to make small talk, but to get some answers. At first she didn't know how to bring it up, but she decided to just say it and get it out of the way.

"Tucker told me about how you reacted when I got kidnapped." Sam finally said. Danny stopped gazing at the window and faced his girlfriend. "He said that you blamed yourself and were going to recklessly try and go after Vlad and Freakshow alone."

"He did?"

"Yeah; and while I'm flattered that you'd do that for me, there's something that I can't figure out."

"What's that?"

"Why you didn't want them to come. You always want us to work as a team and it's not like you to refuse help."

There was a long pause where Danny's mood changed. He frowned and exhaled before responding.

"I didn't want them to get hurt as well." Danny told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well it was my fault that you got captured in the first place. I was worried that if I let them come, something bad would happen to them as well. You were in danger because of me; I couldn't let everyone else suffer." Danny answered.

Sam wasn't sure how to respond. She knew Danny had made sacrifices before, but this had to be his most reckless and sweetest one. She placed a hand on his shoulder and told him, "Danny I don't blame you for what happened; nobody does. I blame a little on Patrick, but that's beside the point. You made the right decision back there and if you hadn't we wouldn't have known Vlad was working with Maleficent and you wouldn't have that awesome Keyblade."

"But Dan is out now because of me."

"No one could have seen that happen. Not even Clockwork did."

Sam realized that she shouldn't have said that because she saw Danny cringe at the thought of Clockwork unconscious. "The point is that if you hadn't made that choice, Vlad and Freakshow would have probably caused more danger. You made the right choice and I know that you wouldn't have done it if it meant anyone innocent would be hurt."

Danny smirked and felt the guilt melt away. "Thanks Sam. I needed that."

"No problem. After all, you're not allowed to be the goth in this group; that's my job." She joked.

"You're also the person that makes me want to make the world a better place." Danny said. They gazed into each other's eyes before embracing in a long, tender kiss. Danny felt his troubles disappear and felt like there was nothing to worry about.

G

"When are they going to get back?" Dennis wondered. He had stayed behind at Maleficent's lair in order to plan his revenge on Spongebob and train. Unfortunately, due to the broken robotic body parts, he was limited to one-handed push-ups.

"So this is our new lair?" a strange voice said.

"You get used to it." Plankton's voice rang out.

A portal appeared out of nowhere and Maleficent, Pete, Freakshow, Karen, Lydia, and 'Skulker'. "I was wondering when you'd return. So where's Plankton?"

"Over here." Plankton shouted from inside Skulker's robotic body. He managed to squirm through Skulker's ear and out in front of Dennis. "Consider this a present."

Dennis looked at the robot body and asked, "What the heck am I going to with this?"

"I'm going to use the parts to replace your broken robotic parts with these ghost hunting parts."

"…..You had me at 'hunting parts'. So you found a new Keyblade guy or whatever?"

"Yeah, he should be here any second." Freakshow said while admiring the dark, eerie environment he was in. Another portal appeared and Dan appeared from it. Despite the loss he suffered from battling Danny, he still seemed pleased.

"So, it appears your anger led to your defeat." Maleficent commented.

"That may be true, but I think I found something to compensate for my loss. I managed to find some new recruits floating around the Ghost Zone. "Dan said.

On cue, several ghosts followed him from the Ghost Zone. The group consisted of Johnny 13, Kitty, Desiree, Spectra, and Bertram. Some were intimidated by the darkness of the lair while others felt right at home. "Well, this certainly is an improvement to prison." Spectra noted.

"Indeed. So long as we get what we want, I could care less about the state of our home." Desiree said.

"Interesting. How did you coax them into joining our ranks." Maleficent asked.

"It wasn't hard. They all wanted the same thing and I promised I'd give it to them." Dan explained.

"And what is that?"

"Revenge on Danny Phantom."

F

"When I get out of here, I'm going to be making so many new rules for what you're doing to me." Walker threatened the passing agents.

"What's the matter Walker? Can't handle a taste of your medicine?" Ember mocked.

Despite the situation they were all in, each of the ghosts felt some joy in the irony their ex-warden was in. After Agents K and O captured Skulker, Ember, Technus, Walker, and the Box Ghost, they brought the spirits to a GIW facility to be studied. Each ghost was assigned a cell that was made specifically so that ghosts were unable to phase out of them or corrupt the technology. Everyone got their own cell except for Ember and Skulker who shared a cell since they had five cells but the fifth was reserved for a special ghost.

Vlad Masters.

After the battle with the Anti-Vlad, the agents realized that the Heartless that fought was an imposter and that the real Vlad was still loose. They spent all their resources on trying to find him with no success so far. It didn't help that the media was hounding them ever since they returned. All over the world, everyone was worried about the Heartless, whether they would strike again, how Freakshow escaped, the rumors of Vlad's return, but most importantly, where was Danny Phantom. The agency didn't comment on any of these and remained focus on finding the evil halfa.

In the room where the ghosts resided, Agents K and O entered the room and began to interrogate the ghosts but with no luck.

"For the 24th time, we don't know what Plasmius was up to." Technus yelled.

"You've been keeping count?" Ember asked while petting Skulker, who found the experience demeaning and calming. Although she was surprised to see what Skulker was really like, Ember actually found Skulker's true form adorable even though she preferred his robotic body.

"What else is there to do?"

The two agents were about to resort to more drastic measures when a new recruit entered the room. "Excuse me sirs. I'm sorry to-to interrupt, but there are two people here to see you."

"What? Who?" Agent O asked.

"Us." Stated Maddie.

Agents K and O saw the parents of Danny Fenton at the doorway with a hard, menacing look on their face. The two groaned in annoyance and motioned for the young agent to leave. Jack and Maddie approached the two agents while glancing at the ghosts they had captured.

"Alright Fentons, what do you want?" Agent K asked.

"We want to know what you're doing about our son." Maddie told them.

"We told you that we're doing everything in our power to find them." Agent K said.

"Really? Because all we've heard is that you're searching for that wacky ringmaster and those Heartless things." Jack said.

"We're sorry," Agent K stated in a deadpan tone. "but our current priority is making sure that Freakshow is brought to justice and this Heartless menace is dealt with."

"What about Vlad?"

"…He's our number one priority."

"So you're not even going to try and find our son?" Jack asked.

"To be frank, no." Agent O stated.

"Wait a minute, you two are intentionally not searching for our son because he makes your agency look bad." Maddie realized.

"Mrs. Fenton, while my partner and I have fought with your son before and he has humiliated us, what we are doing is strictly strategical." Agent K told them.

"So you're saying not finding the ghost boy that has beaten the Heartless and the two criminals you're looking for is a good idea?" Maddie questioned.

The two didn't reply to the question. Jack was losing his patience and yelled, "You listen to me you low-grade agents, we demand you find our son now!"

"First off, as of today we've been promoted to vice-chairmen of the GIW, so we're both one position from running this agency." Agent O corrected Jack.

"Second, we don't have to take orders from you. You're lucky we don't have you arrested for breaking into this facility." Agent K threatened.

Maddie and Jack looked at each other and sighed. Maddie took out he Fenton thermos equipped to her belt and said, "I was afraid that it would come to this, but you leave us know choice. How would you boys be interested in a deal?"

The two were mildly intrigued by showed no evidence of it on their face. Maddie continued reluctantly, "If you help bring our boy back to us, we'll give you the ghost in this thermos."

Agent K and O finally showed them emotion, but it wasn't the one Maddie and Jack were expecting. The two agents looked like they were about to burst into laughter.

"*Scoff* You're joking right? What could you possibly have that would interest us?" Agent K asked.

"The one ghost you're looking for," Jack said, "Vlad Masters."

The two tensed up and looked at the ghost hunting parents. "You're bluffing." Agent O said.

"No we're not. We caught Vladdy before we returned home and while we'd gladly take credit for capturing him, we're willing to give him to you if you help us find Danny." Jack replied with sorrow.

Jack and Maddie saw that they had the agents attention know, but not their trust. "How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Agent K asked.

"Just empty it into that cell. If it's Vlad, we're telling the truth, if not we're liars. What do you have to lose, other than capturing the most notorious and hated ghost on the planet." Maddie responded.

"If you really do have him in there, what's keeping us from just confiscating that from you and kicking you out of here? No one will believe you."

"Because we managed to take some pictures to prove that we caught Vlad first. I bet your agency wouldn't look very good if you announced that you caught him, and then hours later we showed the world we caught him first." Jack said.

The two thought it over and after a few seconds replied simultaneously, "Deal."

Jack handed them the thermos and allowed them to release the ghost within it into the cell. When the ghost was secured in the cell, Agents K and O gasped in shock.

There, in the cell, was Vlad Plasmius, unconscious on the cell floor.

"Hah! Told you!" Jack mocked them as he did a small victory dance.

"Unbelievable." Agent K said.

"Now you have to hold up your end of the bargain." Maddie said.

"Fine," grumbled Agent K. "What do you currently know?"

"All we know is that our son was kidnapped by some green-skinned lady working with Vlad and that he disappeared along with his friends." Maddie informed them.

"Very well, we'll have our agents keep an eye out for this women and your son. We'll search the entire Earth if we have to."

Jack and Maddie smiled for the first time that day and as their hope rised.

"He. He he he. Ha ha ah hahahahahaha!" came a humorous laugh. Everyone turned to the cell Vlad was in and discovered that Vlad had woken up and was laughing like they told him a practical joke. When his laughter died down, he finally said, "You actually think these buffoons will find Daniel. They will never find him. Not on Earth at least."

The four glared at the halfa as he slowly got to his feet. If it wasn't for the force field blocking the entrance to the cell, Maddie and Jack would have attacked Vlad were he stood. "What are you talking about Masters?" Agent K asked.

"Daniel isn't on Earth anymore. He's not even in our universe anymore. He's alive, but who knows for how long."

"How do you know this?" Maddie asked.

"Because I used to work for that green-skinned woman. By the way, her name's Maleficent in case you're wondering." Vlad informed them.

"What do you know Vlad?" Jack asked angrily.

"Before Maleficent abandoned me and removed my power to control the Heartless, I discovered that she was planning to find a "Well Of Darkness" that would allow anyone to have the power to destroy worlds, and that they needed Daniel. The last thing I remember was that her henchmen, a sponge, a starfish, a squirrel, a boy with a key-shaped sword, a duck, and a weird dog-like creature were taking your son by force as their hostage."

"WHAT!?" the two parents yelled.

"That's right. They used their special spaceship to fly away into another universe." Vlad finished.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Agent O said.

"Hold on, I saw those first three creatures before and so did my wife." Jack said.

"It would explain that giant ship that we encountered while chasing that ghost girl." Agent K whispered.

"I don't care if you believe me or not, the fact is you'll never see Daniel ever again. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Maddie asked.

"Unless you let me help you." Vlad grinned sinisterly.

"*Gasp* Are you crazy? We'd never team up with you." Jack told him.

"You don't have a choice. I'm the only person who knows the most about Maleficent, the only person here who has traveled to another dimension, the technology to find Daniel, and I know your son better than you do."

Jack punched the forcefield blocking Jack and Vlad's cell before saying, "That's a lie!"

"Oh really?" Vlad asked, "Your son has had ghost powers for more than two years and you've found out just a few months ago, while I've known ever since our reunion. You only know Daniel as Danny Fenton, the timid teenager, while I know all about Danny Phantom, the heroic ghost boy, and his strengths and weaknesses."

Jack wanted to argue, but he couldn't find the words. He had only learned about his son a couple months ago and he still didn't know everything about his son's secret life. Vlad grinned seeing Jack like this.

"This is why you need my help. With the Guys in White's limitless resources, you knowledge of ghost tech, and my knowledge on Daniel and other powers, we can find him and put a stop to Maleficent." Vlad summarized.

Jack and Maddie didn't know what to do. They despised Vlad for tormenting their family since college but he was their only hope of finding their son. Jazz couldn't help because they sent her to live with their cousins until this was all over. Agents K and O were still skeptical on the matter. "So what are you expecting to receive from this?"

"Just two things: revenge on the woman who betrayed me, and my freedom. If I help you, I want all of my past crimes against humanity wiped. Including the incident with the Disasteroid." Vlad bargained.

"You're insane if you think we'll agree to those terms." Agent O said.

"Oh but I do. I know that you have no leads and aside from what I've told you, no clue as to where Daniel is. You literally have no other choices."

For a moment there was silence. No one, not even Agents K and O had an alternative solution. Vlad was right, they had no other option but to work with him.

"What do you need?" Agent K asked.

Vlad smiled and said, "I require the assistance of my fellow captive ghosts and the schematics for the Fenton portal."

Agents K and O raised their eyebrows in suspicion but decided to do what the halfa wanted. While Maddie and Jack left to get schematics, Agent K and O turned off the shields to let the prisoners out and turned on a special defense protocal to keep the ghosts from phasing out. "Whatever you have planned Plasmius, we'll be watching you."

Once the GIW left, Plasmius left his cell and met with the other ghosts. "Thanks Plasmius." Ember thanked. "but why do you need us?"

"Let's just say that I have an ulterior motive to helping out the imbeciles that requires your assistance. Just play along and don't tell them that the sponge and his friends are Daniel's friends, and I will let you have your revenge on Daniel when we find him and GIW."

The five ghosts grinned at the sound of it and agreed. Vlad smiled wickedly from seeing his plan progress. With Jack, Maddie, and the entire GIW backing him up along with a group of ghosts, nothing would be able to stop him from completing his ultimate plan: finding the Well of Darkness and harnessing the power for himself.

**End of Ch. 16**

**That's right, Vlad is back to his old tricks. He won't be showing his ghostly mug for a while but he will return with a vengeance. In the next chapter, we will be visiting a new world, and the only hint I'll give you is that its magical and not what you think it is. Please review and see you next time.**


	18. Late Night Rendezvous

I don't own the show mentioned in this new world.

Ch. 17: Late Night Rendezvous

It's late at night in New York City and the people are sleeping peacefully in their beds. On the roof tops, a peculiar meeting is in progress. The first party consisted of six bulk, green-skinned trolls that are known as Biker Trolls and the second party is made up of only a lone, skinny figure in a dark blue cloak that conceals their identity. The cloaked figure has their hands in the cloak and the trolls have a small cage with a tiny beast inside rustling underneath a sheet shrouding it. The reason for their meeting is that a man known as "the Cloak" has placed a request online to pay anyone who could acquire a certain magical creature for him. The trolls' leader approached the cloaked figure and asked with a strong New York accent, "You 'The Cloak'?"

"Indeed. Are you the rogues with my specimen?" the Cloak questions with a clear German accent.

"Yeah yeah, we gots it." The troll leader responds. The troll holding the cage lifts the sheet to reveal the creature inside. It is a baby griffin and it appears frightened and the sight of the Cloak. The Cloak gazes at the creature in awe and is about to reach for it when the troll stops him. "Hold up there pal; where's our money?"

The Cloak groans and tosses a pouch of gold that was concealed in their cloak to one of the trolls and said, "Now may I have my griffin?" The gang leader nods and hands the terrified youngling to the cloaked man. On the building above them, a winged creature watches over them. It knew about the transaction occurring that night and planned to put a stop to it. It was waiting for back-up to arrive to help take down the trolls and the Cloak, but they were late. The creature recognizes who the Cloak is easily and assumes that it could take care of this alone.

"What are ya gonna do wit' that thing anyway?" the troll asks.

"What I do with it is none of your concern. I paid you to kidnap, not to ask questions." The Cloak retorts.

"Alright, but whatever you're gonna to do with that thing you'd better do it soon. It wasn't easy getting that from the mama and she ain't going to be happy if she finds you."

"Do not worry; I do not have to worry about the mother griffin."

"If anything you should be worried about the butt whoopin' you're about to get." Said a third voice.

The Cloak and the trolls look and see that there is a young male dragon flying above them. The dragon's body has blood red scales with a yellow underbelly, long wings, black claws, and a green and black streak of hair running down from his head to his tail. It lands in front of the group standing upright and in a fighting pose.

"Crud, it's a dragon!" yells one of the trolls. The Biker Trolls are scared out of their minds at the sight of the beast. The one thing that Biker Trolls feared more than anything was a dragon. The Cloak is also surprised at the sight of the dragon but not as intimidated as the trolls.

"Let's get outta here!" one of the Biker trolls says. As the trolls ran away, the dragon taunted, "Yeah that's right. Go home to your mama before I come after you and your old lady." The trolls stop when they hear that and their fear is instantly replaced with rage.

"Nobody calls our Mama old." Says one of the trolls

Without hesitation the trolls charge at the young dragon. He manages to block the attacks of the first two trolls and knocks them with two punches to the face. A third troll came out the dragon with brass knuckles but the dragon breathes fire on the brass knuckles, making them scolding hot. The troll throws them off and fans his burning hands in the air. The dragon kicked the troll in the gut while it was distracted.

The biggest troll carrying a club swings at the dragon but he misses. "Strike one!" the dragon jokes. The troll swings again but the dragon evades it and said, "Strike two!" One of the trolls tries to sneak up on the dragon from behind. The troll with the club is furious now; he raises the club over his head and brings it down on the dragon. He not only misses when the dragon ducks but hit the troll behind the dragon and knocks him out. "Strike Three! You're out."

The dragon uses his tail to trip the large troll and make him fall onto the others. The large troll loses his grip on the club and throws it in the air, falls with a thud on the remaining trolls, and pins them underneath him. Before he can get up, his large club hits him on the head and knocks him out. Before the dragon could celebrate, the Cloak tried to sneak away with the caged baby griffin. "Hold it right there." The dragon orders. The Cloak freezes as the dragon approaches him. "I do not fear you dragon. My cloak is fire-proof, so your fire breathe will not harm me. Ha ha ha ha ha ha…ha…ha."

The Cloak stops laughing when the dragon is about two feet away from him and looking down at the mysterious man angrily. "Man, I don't know which is more pathetic: the fact that you're calling yourself "the Cloak" or that you're resorting to hiring thugs to do your dirty work."

"What is wrong with being call "the Cloak"? It is mysterious and no one knows who I am."

"Unless they recognize your cheesy accent from school."

The dragon pulls the hood back and reveals the Cloak's true identity. He is a middle-aged man with chestnut colored hair in a bad comb over wearing a monocle, and underneath his cloak he wears a red bowtie, a green jacket, and slacks.

"Honestly Rotwood, this is a new low for you. Hiring trolls to do your dirty work? What's wrong," The dragon told him. The Cloak's real name is Professor Rotwood, the principal at the local high school who has dedicated his life trying to prove to the world that magical creatures exist, but always failing. Rotwood has a rivalry with the dragon and has constantly tried to expose who he really was to the world.

"Very clever Jake Long. You may have been my least favorite student, but you make a worthy adversary. However, I still have the griffin. Also, my accent is not cheesy and IT IS PROFESSOR ROTWOOD!" he shouts.

"Whatever, just hand over the baby griffin before I have to mess you up and make you take a sick day." Jake threatens.

"Very well; just let me just get it." Rotwood said. He bends over but instead of reaching for the cage he reaches inside his cloak and pulls out a small gun. He aims it at the dragon and shoots a net that pins the dragon to the ground. "Oops, my bad." He said sarcastically. The dragon struggles to free itself but the netting is too strong. Rotwood stands over the dragon chuckling victoriously. "There's no use struggling. That net is made of sphinx hair, which cannot be burnt or torn even with your strength."

"Where the heck did you get this stuff?" Jake asks.

"The internet. It was listed as a weapon of the Huntsclan, an ancient society that hunted magical creatures. It's a shame that they disbanded hundreds of years ago."

"You're not going to get away with this Rotwood." Jake said.

"Oh but I will. I have a press conference tomorrow, where I shall reveal the young griffin to the public and expose magical creatures to ze world!"

"You do know that its mom is going to rip you to shreds right?"

"She'll try, but I'll have something prepared so that I will capture her and be known for capturing two griffins. I prove magical creatures exist, and by the time you break free I will have presented my discovery."

"You might want to tell that to her."

Professor Rotwood didn't comprehend what the dragon meant until it heard a large screech echoed behind him. He turns around and finds himself face to face with the mother griffin's head peering over the side. It swipes at the professor with its razor sharp claws but misses by a few inches.

"YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" he shrieks. Professor Rotwood drops the cage and backs away slowly. He accidentally steps on the trolls' club and stumbles backwards before falling off the side of the building and plummeting to the streets below.

SPLAT!

He would have died, if not for a passing open-roof garbage truck breaking his fall. He manages to surface out of the trash and looks up to see if the griffin followed him. He can see the griffin's massive head gazing down at him along with Jake standing next to it.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screams Rotwood.

"Hey Professor!" the griffin shouts. "You just got punk'd."

Professor Rotwood was startled and confused as to why the griffin was able to talk but then discovers that he has been tricked. Apparently, the upper portion of the body that he saw was a costume and the claws were just two sticks with fake lion paws attached to them. The sticks were held by two of the dragons two friends: the first is a dark-skinned girl with black hair with two round poofs on each side, wearing a purple and blue shirt with green jeans and the second is a boy with a green hat with brown hair, with a light, lightly-freckled face, a blue shirt over an orange one, brown pants.

"That's what you get when messing with the Am Drag." Jake calls out.

"No! I will not be humiliated like this. I want my griffin!" Professor Rotwood shouts.

"Will this do?" the boy asks. He throws the rest of the costume onto the truck which lands on top of Professor Rotwood.

"Later, _Mr. _Rotwood." The girl yells mockingly.

As the truck drives away, Rotwood yells furiously, "It IS PROFESSOR!" The three laugh while Jake gets the cage the baby griffin is in. "Thanks for the help guys." Jake thanks.

"No problem, Jakey; although you could have helped us with that fake griffin. Do you know hard it was carrying that up the fire escape?" the girl asks.

"My bad, Trixie. I was going to wait for you guys but I couldn't help myself. I thought Rotwood would be easier to take down." Jake replies.

"No biggie. You think you can give us a ride home?" the boy asks.

"Sure thing Spud." Jake replied. He loops his tail through the handle of the cage holding the griffin and grabs Trixie and Spud. He jumps into the air and flies off into the sky.

"I AM NEVER GETTING TIRED OF THIS!" shouts Spud.

Jake Long was happy his friends had his back. Although they weren't supposed to know about his secret, he was glad they did find out, albeit by accident. His job wasn't easy and needed all the help he could whether it is from his friends or family. Jake has to protect all magical creatures in NYC from being exposed to humans or going harmed by other magical creature. Jake has a long way to go, but so far he's making progress in earning the title "American Dragon".

D

"I hope she's not too mad about me being late." Jake said.

Once Jake had returned the baby griffin to its mother, he raced home to get to sleep. The reason isn't because he wanted a good night's sleep, but so that he could visit his girlfriend Rose.

Rose was a girl Jake had a huge crush on in high school who liked him as well, but the only problem was that she was also Huntsgirl, the apprentice to the leader of the Huntsclan, an organization dedicated to eradicating all magical creatures. Rose didn't choose to join, in fact she was taken from her parents as a baby by the Huntsclan and taught to hunt and kill magical creatures; especially dragons. While she liked Jake's human side, she was unaware of his dragon side which she hated bitterly. Jake revealed his secret to her just as she was about to kill him, but she stopped and spared him. It made her change her view on magical creatures and decided to side with Jake and help him secretly take down the Huntsclan.

Unfortunately, when her master, the Huntsman, was trying to find thirteen Aztec skulls that would allow him to wish for the extinction of all magical creatures, he discovered Rose had been working with Jake and had betrayed him. He threatened to kill Rose's real parents if she did not retrieve the skulls Jake had. The Huntsclan attacked Jake and his friends during Homecoming and planned to make the wish there. Rose backstabbed the Huntsman and wished for the destruction of the Huntsclan, where all but two cowardly members were destroyed. Before Rose was destroyed along with them, Jake wished Rose was never taken from her parents. As a result, Rose survived unlike the rest of the Huntsclan and her past was changed so that she was never taken from her parents, but she didn't know who Jake was. Her family moved to Hong Kong and all Jake had left was a picture of them from a school dance.

Jake ran into Rose when he was in Hong Kong and tried to bring her memories back, but she thought he was crazy. When he confronted Rose at her home, her parents thought he was crazy too and called the cops. Rose discovered he had left the photo of them at the dance behind accidentally and she managed to regain her memories. After she helped him defeat an evil magical creature, they shared a kiss and officially started dating. Unfortunately, Jake had to return to NYC and while he planned to attend a college in Hong King, that wasn't going to happen for some time so the only way Jake and Rose could keep in touch was through the internet or using a dream charm, a magical item that allows people to travel into other people's dreams in what is known as the Dreamscape, to meet in each other's dreams.

While Jake did enjoy seeing Rose, he wished that he could actually interact with her in the real world, not through dreams or the internet. The dreams felt real but he knew it wasn't like the real thing. Not to mention that due to the time difference between NYC and Hong Kong, Jake was going to sleep when Rose had to wake up in an hour or so. He had tried to create fake Roses, but they were nothing like the real Rose. He didn't try or long because Rose nearly caught him with a fake Rose once and after that he didn't want to take any chances.

After flying through the Dreamscape for some time, Jake manages to find Rose standing on a blue mountain gazing into the distance. He lands behind her and said, "Hey Rose. How's my girl doin'?" he asks.

Rose didn't turn around and keeps staring into the distance. She coldly replied, "There is no use trying."

Jake assumes that she isn't happy that he's late and isn't in the mood for his sweet talk. Jake expected she would be annoyed, but not much. "Oh right. So what's the haps in Hong Kong?"

"He is coming."

"Uh who is? A friend of yours? Spud? Fu Dog?"

"He cannot be stopped."

"Okay Rose you're starting to freak me out over here."

Rose finally faces Jake but the expression on her face is blank and expressionless like a mannequin. Jake was starting to freak out a bit and suspected something was wrong.

"It is hopeless. The darkness is coming. Embrace the darkness Jake." Rose tells Jake deadpan.

Before Jake can respond, Jake notices a black portal emerging beneath him. He yelps and jumps back as a hand tries to grab him before descending back into the darkness. By now Jake was scared as his dream was starting to look like a nightmare.

"There's no use fighting it. When he arrives, darkness will envelop our world and all will be consumed by it." Rose utters. She begins to walk toward the dragon as black spots appear on her. "The darkness will overwhelm and consume all of our hearts, and you will be the first."

"Hold on. What darkness? Who the heck is 'He'?" Jake asks frantically.

Suddenly, the spots begin to expand and change Rose. Her skin and clothes begin to turn black as coal and her eyes began to turn bright yellow. She stops on the strange portal and stares at Jake. Jake suddenly makes a realization that he had suspected from the start of the conversation. "You're not Rose." He uttered. "Who are you and what have you done with Rose?"

"I come from the darkness that lies in Rose's heart. I have broken off from her and become my own being. Since I am a part of Rose, technically I am Rose. Her Heartless that is."

"Heartless? What the heck is that?"

"The Heartless are a part of the Darkness. We exist to spread darkness, consume the hearts of others, and to serve our master, who wants revenge on you Jake for what you have done to him. He has sided with the darkness and plans to use us to destroy you."

"What are you-Who is he?"

"A piece of your past that you thought was gone. He may be gone, but he will return to your world and there will be nothing you can do to stop him. No one can stop him. No one can stop the darkness. No one can stop the Heartless."

Before Jake can fly away, two monstrous hands emerge from the portal, grab Jake and begin to pull him in. The Rose Heartless bends over Jake and reaches for his chest. Jake tries to use his fire breathe but he's too scared to do it. It is like he has been immobilized and can't move any muscles in his body. Rose's Heartless places her hand on Jake's heart and a light begins to glow. The Heartless hisses as the light appears to hurt it but keeps its arm on Jake, as it begins to hurt and Jake screams

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jake screamed.

Jake sits up and realizes that he was back in his bed in his human form. He is gasping for air and sweating bullets. He raises his blankets to see if the arms are still grabbing his legs. He sighed in relief when he sees nothing there but his toes. Jake tries to calm down and places his hand on his heart while trying to breathe slowly but flinched when he touches it. He takes his shirt off and sees the marks from where the Heartless touched his chest.

"Oh man." He whispers in shock.

F

The next day, Jake heads to his grandpa's shop for his usual training lessons on his skateboard. In his human form, Jake is a Chinese-American teenager with raven black hair with the edges colored green, a white shirt underneath a red jacket and blue shorts. Normally Jake would be alert and ready for the training his grandfather had planned, but after the nightmare he had last night, it was difficult to go back to sleep. Jake managed to only get in at least 2-3 hours of sleep but he was still tired. From the bags underneath his eyes, it was obvious that the young dragon would pass out at any second as he arrived at his grandpa's shop.

He enters the shop and finds his grandfather, Luong Lao Shi, tidying up the shop while a chubby, gray Shar Pei sleeps on the floor. Jake places his skateboard near the entrance and said, "Hey Gramps."

The elderly man faces his grandson and replies, "Ah Jake. There you are. How did the mission go last night?" Lao Shi asks. Lao Shi is dressed in a blue robe with white hems, all of his hair, including his mustache and beard, is bone white, and is shorter than Jake.

"Not too hard. Turns out it was just Rotwood and the Biker Trolls. By the way, thanks for hooking me up with the Griffin costume Fu." Jake said.

The dog that Jake addresses as Fu stands up on his hind legs and replies, "No sweat kid." Normally, people would be surprised to see a talking dog, but Jake was used to seeing Fu Dog act like this. The talking dog with a Brooklyn has been the animal protector of Jake and Lao Shi since he met Lao Shi when he was a young man. The two have helped train Jake so that he could harness his powers to defend the magical world. Though Lao Shi has been a tough trainer, he does care about his grandson and wants him to be prepared for anything "So how'd you get it up- yeesh! You've got more bags on you than an airport luggage claim." Fu Dog says.

"Pfff, I'm fine." Jake scoffs. "Nothing can bring down the Am Drag!"

No less than five seconds after that, Jake collapses on the floor and falls asleep.

"Tiiiiimber." Joked Fu Dog.

"Be quiet and help me get him into the back." Lao Shi tells him.

Jake's Grandpa and Fu Dog bring Jake into the back of the shop where Fu Dog stores his potions and lays him on the counter. It wasn't easy given the fact that Jake was taller than both of them and neither of them were heavy lifters. They managed to place Jake safely on the counter without waking him up.

"Yikes. That is one heavy sleeper." Fu Dog comments.

"Do you think you can wake him up?" Lao Shi asked.

"Of course I can. It won't be pretty though."

Fu Dog jumps onto a stool close to Jake and lifts his arm. The stench of his arm pits wafts in the air and begins to near the sleeping teenager. It only took Jake one sniff to wake up from his slumber groaning and trying to get the smell out of his nose.

"AAOHHHH!" he groans in disgust. "Dang Fu, Haven't you ever heard of deodorant?"

"What I don't get a thank you?" Fu asks.

"Jake, what have I told you about staying up late the night before you have training?" Lao Shi scolds.

"I'm sorry Grandpa. I couldn't get any sleep. I tried to meet Rose in the Dreamscape, but there was this creepy, shadow thing that impersonated her and tried to grab its creepy claws around me. It kept saying stuff like 'the darkness will consume you all' or 'our master wants revenge on you' or 'you can't stop the Heartless'. I can't tell if it was real monster or just a nightmare that went rouge." Jake explains.

Jake assumes that his Grandpa think that Jake made it up or that he was silly to be worked up about it, Lao Shi is fascinated by this although Fu Dog is more skeptical. "Wait, did you say 'Heartless'? Kid, let me tell you somethin'; the Heartless are just some ancient legend that hasn't been told since I was a pup. It was probably just a nightmare." Fu Dog tells Jake.

"Oh yeah? How do you explain this?" Jake asks. He takes his jacket and shirt off and shows his grandpa and Fu the mark he found that morning. Lao Shi gasps in shock while Fu examined the mark.

"Ehhhhhh, I'm not sure kid. You sure you didn't get that from last night?"

"What? Those trolls didn't even leave a mark on me. I mean, Rotwood got me with a net but-" Jake said.

"There's your answer. Probably just a scratch from the net thingy. Right Gramps? Gramps?"

Lao Shi didn't respond at first. It seemed that he was still surprised by the mark but quickly turned to normal the second time Fu Dog called his name. "Uh yes, just a scratch." He said half-heartedly. He sounds distracted, but he quickly responds, "There is no use practicing if you're going to be distracted and uncoordinated by a nightmare. Perhaps you should take a couple days off from training. It will help calm your nerves, give you time to rest, and come back refreshed and ready to train."

"Wait, what?" Jake asks in disbelief.

"Whoa, are you feeling okay?" Fu asked.

"I'm serious. Just get some rest and we'll resume your training in a couple days." Confirmed Lao Shi. Jake isn't sure if he had fallen asleep again, but regardless he did what his grandpa said. Jake grabs his skateboard and rides back home to get some sleep.

Once Jake is gone, Fu eyes the elder and asks, "Alright, what's going on here? You never give the kid time off for something as silly as a bad dream."

"I had too. I need Jake away so that I can leave without him knowing or getting involved." Lao Shi replies.

"Involved? In what?"

Lao Shi sighs and said, "The Heartless are not just a legend. They are very real and I fear that what Jake experienced was no dream. It is the sign of great, looming danger."

**End of Ch. 17**

**Have you figured out what show this is? I'll give you a second.**

…

…

…

…

**That's right, American Dragon: Jake Long. It probably didn't take you too long to figure out though. I'm currently having some writer's block but I'm trying everything in my power to overcome it. In case you're wondering, I'm basing Jake's dragon form on the one from season one with the original animation. I honestly preferred that one to the new version. I haven't decided which version I should use for the other characters but I'll let you know. It may take a while for me to update, since I'm also trying to finish my story Phineas and Ferb Get School'd. Be Patient, please review, and happy holidays.**


	19. Where Are You Fu

**I don't own any of the shows in this story.**

**Ch. 18: Where are you Fu?**

Since his grandfather allowed him to relax, Jake has been using his time well. Jake has been using the time to chill out with Trixie and Spud. He also tried to get some shut eye, but each attempt failed. When he tried to sleep without going into the Dreamscape, he would have nightmares about the Heartless that he encountered. When he did go into the Dreamscape, he searched for Rose. He checked if she had been online recently but apparently she hadn't been online for a long time. In the Dreamscape, he would occasionally sense darkness nearby as he searched for his girlfriend. The only time he ever felt that way was when he was first confronted by Rose's Heartless. Jake feared encountering it again in the Dreamscape but he never saw her but always sensed her. Almost as if it was following him. All Jake knew was that whenever he fell asleep, Rose's Heartless would be there.

Three days after his grandpa allowed him to take some time off, Jake decided to stop by Lao Shi's shop and visit him. Jake knew his grandpa would alert him when his vacation would be over, but Jake wanted to talk about his dreams to grandfather. Jake sensed that these nightmares weren't normal and that something had to be done. Even if his grandfather didn't have the answers, he could at least ask Fu Dog about the Heartless. The dog said that they were just a fable, but the young dragon wanted to learn more about the creatures that plagued his dreams.

Jake told Trixie and Spud to meet him at the shop because they planned on going to the skate park afterword. Jake rode his skateboard to the shop and skid to a stop. He removed his helmet and pushed the door but it wouldn't budge. Jake pushed harder but it still would not open. Jake was confused as to why the shop was closed since Lao Shi never closed the shop unless there was something urgent and even then he tell Jake about it.

Jake rapped on the door and yelled, "Hey Gramps! Open up!" After banging his fist on the door for half a minute Jake stopped and shook his sore hand.

"Hey Jakey!" called Trixie. "You ready to go?"

Jake saw his two friends riding their skateboards and waved back with his other hand. "Sorry guys, but the shop's closed."

"Aw bummer. Maybe we'll come back after we go shreddin'." Spud said.

Jake wasn't convinced and whipped his cell phone out from pocket and started dialing. "Tell you what; I'm going to call Fu right now. If he answers, we'll go skatin'; if not, we call it off."

The two would have argued but Jake had his phone to his ear and was trying to listen. Trixie and Spud had the fingers crossed and hoped that Jake wasn't going to ditch them to go on a wild goose chase. After getting nothing but ringing, Jake finally heard the sound of Fu's voice.

"Hey hey, this is Fu. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you. Ag goo goo." Said Fu's answering machine. When Jake heard the beep, he frowned and closed his phone. By the concern on his face, Trixie and Spud could tell Jake got sent to voice mail and that their plans were cancelled.

"Sorry guys, we're gonna have to reschedule." Jake told them.

"Come on dude. We hardly get to chill out like this. Can't you look for your dog later?" Spud pleads.

"Yeah, just 'case he didn't answer doesn't mean anything is wrong." Trixie added.

"No it just makes things worse. Fu always has his phone on unless he's in trouble or doing something shady." Jake responded. By the tone of Jake's voice, he sounded serious and worried. "I'm sorry but this is important. I can't explain it, but I've got this weird feeling that this isn't just a coincidence. First I have these whacked out dreams about monsters I've never heard about before, then Rose disappears, Grandpa gives me time off before disappearing without a trace, and now Fu won't answer his phone. Something is going down and I need to find out, but I need to find Fu first. I'll catch you guys later."

Jake strapped his helmet on and was about to ride off but Trixie grabbed his sleeve before he left. "Hold up Jakey. I don't know what's going on with you, but if you think you're cancelling on us, you got another thing coming to you."

"Trix, I can't go with you guys. This is important." Jake struggled.

"Who said you're coming with us? We're goin' with you."

Jake stopped struggling and looked at Trixie with disbelief. At first, Jake thought Trixie was going to be furious that he was ditching them. Spud added, "Yeah dude, if you think something is wrong, than we're going to help you."

"Yeah, not to mention that we said we were gonna hang out today, and we ain't lettin you off the hook that easily."

Jake just stood there stunned in silence before smiling. Not many people would believe a person what Jake said, but then again his friends had seen and heard crazier things. Plus, his friends always had his back and it didn't surprise him very much to hear Trixie and Spud offer to help. He appreciated their help and that they actually believed him. Jake couldn't imagine what he'd do without them.

"When then, let's go find Fu." Jake said.

Jake, Trixie, and Spud began their search for Fu by checking out his local hangouts. They started out by checking the dog parks, pet shops, animal shelters, and the pound. Jake knew Fu liked going to these places to try and hit on the female dogs when none of the humans were looking. Sadly, Fu wasn't at any of these locations.

Next, they checked out Fu's more secretive hangouts. Jake figured one of the reasons Fu hadn't answered was because he was either acquiring some rare ingredients for magical potions or playing cards with other magical creatures. Jake asked around and found out Fu had not been seen their either, although judging by the angry reactions he received when he mentioned Fu's name to the people Fu owed money, it was obvious Fu was not welcome there.

With his options diminishing, the last place they could check was the Magus Bazaar. Jake had some difficulty finding which subway car would lead them to the magical market. When they did find it, they waited until the last stop for the car they were on to be lifted into the vortex that transported to Magus Bazaar. Trixie and Spud had fallen asleep during the ride but Jake was wide awake. He was still wondering what exactly why his grandfather Fu had disappeared. He had a suspicion that it had something to do with his dreams. If Jake found Fu, he was definitely going to ask him what the talking dog knew about the Heartless.

"Last stop!" alerted the conductor. Trixie and Spud jolted awake as if they had fallen asleep in class. As they rubbed their eyes, a platform lifted their car up into a vortex that transported them into the magical world. Once they stepped off the train car, they ventured into the Magus Bazaar. The three wondered through the many stands, carts, and shops. It was like a farmer's market, except everything was magical.

Finding Fu Dog was going to be difficult considering the variety of magical creatures in the area. Trolls, pixies, centaurs, leprechauns, witches, harpies, elves, and merfolk inhabited the area selling or buying magical items. The only beings that looked remotely human aside from Jake and his friends were the wizards. Jake had a feeling Fu was here in masses of magical creatures somewhere.

"Hey Jake, how are we going to find your dog here? It's going to take us…." Spud stopped as he started to count with his fingers. "…a really long time."

"Don't sweat it. If Fu has been here, than there's only one person I know who must have seen him." Jake assured him.

"Who?"

Jake pointed ahead of them to a merchant that they were meeting. She is a brunette woman with a purple shirt and the upper half of her body looks human. Below her waist, is a black spider's torso with eight legs. As freaky as she appeared, she was a nice woman who was close friends with Fu and supplied him with most of his magical ingredients. Jake and his friends have met her several times and have gotten used to seeing her disturbing spider half.

"Hey Veronica, baby." Jake greeted casually.

The arachne responded happily, "Oh hi Jake. I haven't seen you or your friends in a while. Where's Fu? Did he send you to get something?"

"Actually, that's what we came here for. Fu's gone missing and we were hoping you've seen him."

"He's missing? I'm sorry to hear that, but I haven't seen Fu around here." She replied.

"Aw man. We were so close." Spud whined. "Oh wait, no we weren't."

"Well I'm sure hope you find him before that other man does."

Jake looked at her confusingly and asked "What do you mean?"

Veronica started to show some concern and said "Well a couple hours ago, this tall menacing man came near my stand asking people if they have seen Fu. I'm just grateful he didn't ask me anything."

"You think it was someone from the dog park?" Spud asked.

"Hold up." Jake said. "Why were you worried? You haven't seen Fu at all so you wouldn't have anything to hide."

"Oh uh what I mean is since I know Fu so well he might assume that I knew where he was." She replied. Trixie and Spud didn't notice, but Jake noticed the uneasy look on her face. Jake could tell that she wasn't telling them something. He had an idea to find out how.

"Alright, well thanks anyway." Jake said. He told Trixie and Spud, "C'mon guys, let's go."

Jake dragged them off before they could respond until they were far enough that Veronica couldn't hear them. Trixie removed Jake's arm from her and whispered angrily, "What the heck was that for?"

"She's lying to us." Jake explained.

"How can you tell?" Spud asked.

"She said that she was worried about the guy knowing her relation with Fu. How would he know and why would she be worried if she didn't know where Fu is?"

"Uhhhhhh."

"Spud, she knows where Fu is." Trixie explained.

"Oh." Realized Spud. "Wait huh?"

"Shhh." Shushed Jake. "She's making a call." Veronica nervously dialed her cell phone and called someone. Jake whispered, "Ear of the dragon" and turned his ear into a dragon one to enhance his hearing. He was now able to listen in on the conversation from a distance without her knowing.

"Fu, its Veronica. Jake and his friends just arrived and were looking for you." She relayed into the phone. "They didn't say where they were going. Calm down, I got a new shipment this morning for your spell. Yes I'll leave right away. Uh huh. Yes, I'll bring you something to eat. Bye."

Veronica put her phone away, closed down her stand, and crawled away. Jake narrowed his brows and transformed his ear back to normal. "I knew it. She was faking."

"So now what?" Trixie inquired.

"We follow her."

Jake silently followed Veronica as she scurried to where Fu was hiding. She bumped into some passing creatures and right past a surprised teenage boy.

"Wow, and I thought the Ghost Zone was bizarre." Danny muttered.

Sam didn't see the Arachne passing by and was distracted by unusual items being sold like eye of newt and bat wings. "At least in the Ghost Zone there wasn't as much animal abuse." She reminded her boyfriend in disgust.

"What about Skulker?"

"Touché."

Danny and Sam weren't the only members of the group browsing Magus Bazaar. The heroes had arrived on this world not too long ago with the help of the ship's transporters. Since Danny and his friends joined the group, they had discovered more about the ship that the others hadn't found yet. Thanks to Tucker's love of technology and curiosity of the Gummi Ship, they had discovered a part of the ship they had not noticed before: the transporters. It allowed members on the ship to be teleported onto new worlds that they encountered at certain locations. They were happy to find it since they were having trouble finding a location to land the ship without anyone discovering it.

The first ones to use the transporter were Sora, Donald, Goofy, Danny, Spongebob, and Sam. Squidward. Tucker, Sandy, and Patrick remained behind to look after the ship. The seven transported to Magus Bazaar and began to explore the shopping center. To say that they were startled upon encountering the magical creatures was an understatement.

Aside from Spongebob, Donald, and Goofy, everyone else was uneasy about walking amongst the creatures. Danny wanted to bring out his Keyblade to defend himself but Sora told him that they were supposed to keep their status as Keyblade Wielders a secret and that they couldn't use their Keyblade unless in an emergency. For the moment, they were laying low and remaining inconspicuous.

"It sure is nice to get some fresh air again." Goofy said.

"Not to mention we can restock on potions and elixirs." Donald added.

"I agree," Sora said, "but it seems like we could get lost if we're not careful." Sora normally didn't worry about losing his teammates, but with Spongebob, Danny, and their friends joining them, it was harder to keep track of them.

"Relax Sora; we're not going to get lost." Danny assured.

"I guess you're right. You're still keeping an eye on Spongebob right?"

"Of course. He hasn't left my side the entire time. Right Spongebob?" Danny expected the water breather to back him up on this, but when he didn't hear a reply, he repeated, "Spongebob?" Danny was getting a little worried now. He looked around to see if he could spot Spongebob but Danny couldn't find him. "Um, I'll be right back."

Danny ran into the crowd calling Spongebob's name. Nobody heard what Danny said except for Sam, who decided not to tell Sora that Danny left. She figured that it wouldn't take too long to find him. Danny searched through Magus Bazaar for Spongebob. Mentally, Danny was scolding himself for losing Spongebob. He forgot how naïve and childish the fry cook could be and should have kept a closer eye on him so that he wouldn't wander off.

"Spongebob!" Danny yelled. "Ugh, I wish could use my ghost powers here."

Danny knew that it would be easier to find Spongebob using his ghost powers, but he was trying to not raise attention. Going ghost and phasing through ogres and witches would definitely make some heads turn. So the young halfa had to resort to pushing past magical creatures. Danny hoped that nothing had happened to Spongebob. He could have been taken by some troll or ambushed by the Heartless or…

"BA HA HA HA HA HA!"

…or sampling potions at a nearby potions shop. Danny followed the sound of Spongebob's laughter and quickly found him. Spongebob was looking in a mirror and laughing at his reflection. Spongebob had drunk a potion that turned his head triangular and purple with an elephant trunk for a nose.

"Spongebob!" Danny yelped. "What happened to you?

Spongebob faced Danny and with an innocent smile said, "Hey Danny! You got to try these potions. They make you look silly. It's way better than just making faces at people."

Danny groaned in annoyance. Since he got his first question answered, he decided to not ask why Spongebob would drink random potions in the first place and asked, "Where did you get those potions in the first place?"

"From Fred." Spongebob said. He pointed to a medium sized cyclops with a green tunic, brown pants, and green hair stood at the stand. "Thanks again for the free samples Fred."

"No problem kid." He chuckled. "You really know how to put a smile on people's faces."

"Excuse me," Danny interrupted, "But how long until he turns back to… the way he was before."

"Probably eight hours, give or take."

"EIGHT HOURS!" Danny didn't want someone to see Spongebob like this or else they would know he had let Spongebob wander off. "Don't you have anything that can change him pack right now?"

"Of course I do." Fred replied, "But it's not free."

Danny didn't have any money on him so buying it wasn't going to work. He had to think of an alternative.

"I don't suppose you would give me that antidote if I did you a favor would you?" Danny asked sheepishly.

"Well…" Fred considered, "I am running low on supplies. Tell you what; if you can get me some stuff from a friend of mine who owes me, I'll give you the antidote to change your friend back."

"Uh Okay sure." Danny agreed. "What exactly do you need?"

"I'll make a list for you with her address on it."

Fred wrote down a list with what he wanted along with the address of his 'friend'. He gave it to Danny and wheeled a cart for him to carry the supplies back.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon. C'mon Spongebob." Danny said.

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay here." Spongebob replied.

Danny sighed and responded, "Fine, but no more potions." He took the cart and went to find the address. It was harder than Danny had expected since he knew nothing about Magus Bazaar. He had to ask several people for help but most of them just ignored him. Danny was getting frustrated and was about to give up when he saw some people that he assumed were human. He approached them and asked, "Excuse me, do you know where this address is?"

He handed the address to one of them and they looked it over. "No sweat man. Just hang a left over there, go past tunic stand, turn right, and just keep going til you find the Arachne District."

"Gee thanks man." Danny thanked.

"No problem. See ya." The kid replied.

Danny waved goodbye and followed the directions the kid gave him. It was much easier to find the address as he approached the Arachne District. Danny discovered that when he entered the Arachne District, there were tons of half spiders, half-human people everywhere. Danny tried not to freak out and keep calm but it was hard to get used too. The way they made their webs and ate insects sent shivers down the boy's spine. Most of the homes could be accessed by climbing up the walls. Danny hoped that whoever he was meeting with lived closer to the ground or else he would have to use his powers.

Luckily for him, the address was easy to spot and close to the ground so he wouldn't have to fly up to knock on the door. He hesitantly knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. When the door opened, he met an arachne that seemed uneasy but had a nice smile on her face. "Excuse me; I'm here to get some supplies for Fred."

"Oh uh sure, come on in." she replied.

Danny wheeled the cart inside and followed her into her home. Aside from the webbing, the home looked very cozy.

"Um, nice home you have here… uh…" Danny started.

"Veronica; and thank you."

Danny looked around and waited for her to bring the supplies. She returned a minute later with a huge crate. Danny helped her load it onto the cart and began wheeling it outside. She waved goodbye and shut the door before Danny say goodbye. With that done with, Danny rushed to get out of the Arachne District and deliver the supplies so he could return Spongebob to his normal self.

"HEY! STOP!" someone yelled.

Danny came to a screeching halt as he was approached by three teens.

"Hey man, have you seen a spider girl with a purple top named Veronica or a talking dog named Fu?" one of the boys asked.

"Yeah, I just dropped by her place. Just go to the last door on the right." Danny told them.

"Thanks man."

The three rushed past him and let Danny pass. Danny headed out of the Arachne District and realized that those were the people he ran into ten minutes ago. He wondered if he'd run into them again. At the same time, the three were knocking on Veronica's door and thinking the same thing.

"Hey Jake? Didn't we give that kid directions a couple minutes ago?" Spud asked.

Before Jake could respond, the door opened. Veronica paled slightly at the sight of Jake and was about to close the door but Trixie placed her foot in the doorway.

"Jake, could you come back later?" Veronica asked nervously. "Now isn't a good time."

"Veronica, let us in." Jake told her. "We know Fu is in there."

Veronica sighed and realized that she couldn't hide it anymore. She opened the door and let the three in. "I'm sorry Jake. Fu didn't want anyone to know where he was, not even you."

"It's alright; we just want to talk to him." Jake said calmly.

"Very well. He's hiding in the back." She said. Veronica led the Jake, Spud, and Trixie into the back of her home in storage. She flicked the lights on and said, "Come on out Fu, Jake's here."

Jake couldn't wait to talk to Fu. He was mad at the dog and wanted to ask him a lot of questions to ask about where his grandpa is, why they left without telling him, and what he knew about the Heartless. However, Fu didn't reveal himself when Veronica called him. "Fu?" she called again.

When he didn't respond, Jake saw a crate that he suspected Fu was in. He walked over to it and opened the box but didn't find him in there. Instead, they found supplies for magical potions.

"What the- I don't understand." Veronica said. "I thought I already gave that boy- Oh no." she realized.

"What?" Trixie asked.

"I must have accidentally given that delivery boy the crate Fu was hiding in." she explained.

"Delivery boy?" Jake wondered.

"Whoa, what a coincidence. We ran into a delivery boy right before we came here. Twice. I wonder if he knows anything about it." Spud pondered.

Jake ran out the door and tried to catch up to Danny while Trixie dragged Spud out after him. Jake hoped that he could catch up the teen before Fu disappeared again. Or worse, the guy looking for Fu found him before Jake did.

Danny rushed as fast as he could to get back to Fred with the supplies. Danny was worried that the others were beginning to notice he was gone along with Spongebob. It didn't help that the crate was extremely heavy. He was almost certain that he had also heard something moving in it. Danny didn't know what it was but he didn't want to know. He could see Spongebob and Fred not too far away and sighed in relief when he got there. Nearly out of breathe, he approached Fred and replied, "I…got your…stuff here." Danny panted in exhaustion.

"Nice job." Fred complimented. "You ever think about becoming a delivery boy?"

"No not really. Can I just have the antidote?"

"Sure, just let me have those supplies." Fred grabbed the crate and opened it up. He and Danny were both surprised to find that his supplies weren't in there, but someone else.

"Hey, close the lid." Fu Dog grumbled "I'm trying to sleep here." It did not take him a second to realize that he wasn't talking to Veronica nor was he in her home. Both of them were angry to see that Danny had gotten the wrong crate. Fu was now wide awake and a little nervous to be out in the open. "Hey there kid. The name's Fu Dog. I don't suppose you could send me back to Veronica's would ya?"

"Wait a minute, Fu Dog? Some kid was looking for you and heading to Veronica's place." Danny remembered.

"Oh crud Jake's looking for me." Groaned Fu. "Hey kid, you gotta hide me."

"Why should I? Thanks to you, I can't buy my friend an antidote."

"I'll pay for it. Not now, but I will later." Seeing that Danny wasn't convinced yet, Fu sighed and begged, "Alright look, that kid is looking for me because I know something he wants to know, and I can't do that because I'm trying to protect him."

"Protect him?"

"*Sigh*, I know you probably won't believe me, but if the kid I'm hiding from finds me, than he's going to want to get involved in this crisis that's supposed to be on the down low. Involving Heartless."

"Heartless?" Danny exclaimed.

Danny's anger was replaced with curiosity and fear. From what he heard, it sounded like the Heartless had already arrived in this world. If that was true, than Danny's evil future self would be here too. He wanted to ask more but he was cut short when a net was shot at him and pinned him to a wall. Danny struggled and tried to break free, but he couldn't phase out or anything. Danny had seen this type of net before, but only in his world and they belonged to Skulker. At first he thought the ghost hunter had followed him somehow, but he soon saw where the net was fired from and it was definitely not Skulker.

Everyone's eyes, or in some cases eye, were on the tall, half metal man. He grabbed Fu in a kung fu grip and glared at him through his sunglasses.

"So, you're Fu Dog?" the man asked menacingly.

"Uh yeah. Wh-who might you be?" Fu asked fearfully.

"The name's Dennis. I've been looking all over for you." Dennis said.

"Did Vinnie send you? If so, I'll have his money. I just need more time." Fu plead.

"I'm not here for money. I'm looking for someone and you know where he is. So tell me, Fu Dog. Where is the American Dragon?

End of Ch. 18

AHHHHHH! DENNIS! Sorry for the delay everyone, I was finishing up one of my other stories. I apologize if I mess up the street lingo Jake uses with Spud and Trixie, I'm not a skateboarder and its been a while since I've seen the show. Luckily for everyone, I'm going to be focusing on Heroes of Light for now. After this world is done, I might start up a second story but I haven't decided. Until then, please review and happy new year!


	20. Dennis Strikes Back

I don't own any of the shows in this story.

Ch. 19: Dennis Strikes Back

Spongebob was hiding behind the crate Danny delivered as he trembled in fear at the sight of his scariest enemy ever: Dennis. Spongebob thought Dennis was gone for good after Chumzilla ate Dennis along with the Patty Wagon. He had never wanted to intentionally kill Dennis, but Spongebob had hoped that he would have to see the vicious bounty hunter again. Dennis looked even scarier now due to the enhancements he had. Now Dennis' robotic arm was now bigger, tougher, and equipped with more advanced weaponry, his mechanical parts seemed paler now, and his shoulder were now mechanical and could summon missile launchers among other things.

"Oh dear Neptune, what do I do? That poor doggy is in trouble, Danny is trapped in a net, and I'm too scared to fight Dennis." Spongebob thought out loud. Even though Spongebob had beaten Dennis twice, the mercenary for hire still terrified him. In fact, he wasn't sure how he summoned the courage to defeat Dennis when they fought in Bikini Bottom. Sandy told him it was probably just an adrenaline rush, but he was also told that maybe he got the courage from his heart. Spongebob narrowed his brows and said, "That's it! There's only one thing that I can do." Spongebob concluded.

Spongebob rose from his hiding spot, raised his square pants, clenched his hands into fists, and did the only thing he could do.

Run.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Spongebob screamed as he ran as fast as he could.

Spongebob was lucky Dennis didn't hear his screams because he was focused on questioning Fu where the American Dragon is.

"American Dragon?" Fu repeated. "Uh never heard of him. I think there's a guy under the Eifel Tower who knows-"

Fu was cut off when Dennis tightened his grip on the dog and brought him close to his face. "Don't lie. I know you and the American Dragon know each other. I've interrogated 47 different people, and more than half of them said he hangs out with someone named "Fu Dog". Now I'm going to ask you one more time, and you better tell me what I want to know."

Fu saw the spikes on Dennis shoes pop out and shivered at the thought of what Dennis was going to do to him. Danny saw this as well and struggled harder to free himself from the net he was in. He wasn't sure how this guy got Skulker's tech, but he had to stop him now. Dennis asked once more slowly, "Where is the American Dragon?"

"Right here."

Dennis, Fu Dog, and Danny turned to the source of the voice and saw that it belonged to a young teenager. Danny recognized the kid easily since Danny had run into him twice in the last few hours.

"Kid, what are you doing? Get out of here." Fu whispered to Jake.

Dennis chuckled and said, "So you're the American Dragon? I find that hard to believe."

"Believe it." Jake retorted. "Now drop the dog."

"How do I know you're really him?"

"Trust me; you don't me to show you. Now, let go of him."

Dennis looked at Fu and back at the kid. He murmured through the bandana across his mouth, "Fine. I don't need him anymore anyway." Dennis dropped Fu on the ground and let him fall on his back. Fu got up and rubbed his sore back now and complained, "Hey, watch the merchandise bub"

Just as Fu was about to run to Jake for safety, he yelped when Dennis stepped on his tail. "Where do you think you're going?" Dennis inquired.

"Huh? I thought you said you didn't need me know more?" Fu asked.

"I don't. That doesn't mean I'm going to let you live." Dennis said. "When I was searching for you, I found out that you have a lot of enemies. A couple of them decided to hire me to "dispose of you". I since I was going to kill you anyway, I figured I'd take advantage and kill two birds with one stone. Or should I say one dog with a lot of spikes."

Fu tried to think of a way out of this, but he couldn't find any words to say. He was frozen with fear as Dennis raised his spiked boot over the dog. Danny struggled even harder to free himself and even tried to go ghost and summon his Keyblade, but there wasn't enough time. He couldn't stop Dennis.

"NO!" Jake shouted. Jake couldn't hold back his rage anymore. He transformed into his dragon form and shot a fireball at Dennis. The assassin was caught off guard and hit right in the chest. He was sent flying into a nearby stand and crashed into it. Jake approached Fu, who was still trembling and still had his eyes closed in fear. He opened one and saw that he was still alive and sighed in relief.

"Thanks kid. I owe you big time." Fu thanked.

"You can start by explaining where Gramps is." Jake told him disapprovingly. Fu chuckled sheepishly and was about to reply, but they were interrupted by Dennis as he shoved the remnants of the booth off of him and hardened his gaze on Jake.

"So, you really are the American Dragon. I was a little disappointed when first saw you, but now I'm relieved." Dennis said. "Now I finally have challenging opponent."

"Then let's rumble tough guy." Jake challenged. Jake attacked first by breathing fire at Dennis, but he quickly rolled out of the way and fired some missile from his arm. Jake managed to dodge them and lunged at Dennis. Trixie and Spud ran for cover as the fight ensued along with Fu.

Jake and Dennis were now fighting in hand to hand combat with each other. Dennis threw a couple punches at Jake but the young dragon easily blocked them. Jake managed to land a few punches until Dennis kicked Jake back with his boot. Jake was slightly stunned which gave Dennis the opportunity to punch Jake in the gut and upper cut him. He used released the spikes on the bottom of his boot and tried to impale them in Jake's face, but Jake managed to grab it before it reached his face. He struggled to keep the boot from stabbing him but Dennis kept pushing harder. Jake used his tail to tap Dennis on the back and made him turn around. With Dennis distracted Jake got a good grip on the mercenary's leg and managed to lift him up. Jake threw Dennis in the air and delivered a kick to the face that sent Dennis flying. He hit the ground hard and groaned in pain.

"Nice try, but I ain't getting the boot today." Jake quipped. He approached Dennis and when he saw that the mercenary wasn't getting up, he let his guard down. "Oh yeah, that's what happens when you mess with the Am Drag." Danny sighed in relief and was about to ask them to cut him down when he saw a dangerous threat. Dennis' hands was in his pocket and pulling out a sharp knife. Before he could throw the knife at Jake's back, Danny warned, "LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" Jake wondered. Jake saw in the corner of his eye Dennis about to throw the knife and quickly moved out of the way. The knife soared through the air and lodged itself in a wall, inches from Fu Dog's head. Angry that he missed, Dennis roared and socked Jake in the jaw, making him stumble back a little. Dennis got back on his feet with renewed rage.

"Alright kid you asked for it." Dennis said. He ran at Jake and tried to roundhouse kick Jake but missed. Jake reacted by performing some high kicks but Dennis managed to block them. Jake was starting to winded but Dennis looked like he still had more energy in him. Jake decided to go on the defensive and tried to just evade and block Dennis' attacks until his energy returned. Dennis could see that the dragon was getting tired and starting harder and faster. Dennis landed a few hits on the Jake that really took a number on him. "What's the matter kid?" Dennis mocked. "Out of breath?"

Jake raised his arms to block a powerful kick that sent him a couple feet back and then smirked. "You tell me?" Jake opened his mouth and breathed fire on Dennis. Dennis had to retreat backwards to avoid getting burned by the flames. When the dragon stopped and Dennis ceased walking back.

"Is that all you got?"

"It sure is hot head."

"Hmph, and here I thought you were mature enough not to resort to name calling."

"I'm not name calling, I'm just telling you what'll happen if you don't take your hat off."

Dennis was about to ask what he meant but then he soon felt it. The dragon had set his hat on fire and was beginning to burn his scalp. "AHHHHHH!" yelled Dennis. He threw his hat and off and stomped on it to put the flames out. He sighed in relief when the flames were put out, but soon realized his spikes were still protruding from the soles of his boot and his hat was full of holes now. Danny was watching this and had to place a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"What's wrong, can't handle a little fire power?" Jake teased. Dennis placed his ruined hat on his head and stared daggers on the dragon. "Oh, I'll show you fire power!" he yelled furiously. By now Danny and Jake's smirks vanished after hearing Dennis. Dennis summoned a missile launcher on his shoulder and began launching dozens of missiles at Jake. Jake realized he couldn't block, evade, or use his fire breath to stop the missiles so he resorted to flying. Jake leaped into the air and flew away as the missiles hit the wall behind him. Dennis kept firing at Jake but missed.

"HOLD STILL!" ordered Dennis.

"Nah, I'm think I'm good." Jake joked. He shot some fireballs at Dennis but missed several times. Dennis sneered at the dragon and replied, "Alright fly boy, it's on!"

From his back, two jetpack engines emerged and allowed Dennis to fly up to Jake. Jake hadn't expected this and couldn't stop Dennis as he punched Jake in the jaw. Jake remained in the air but had to rub his aching jaw. "So where we?" Dennis asked sarcastically as he aimed several missile launches, rocket launchers, and lasers at Jake.

Trixie and Spud looked away as Dennis fired at Jake and could hear their friend getting hit multiple times.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt." Spud said.

"Spud, we gotta do something." Trixie told him. "Jakey's getting his tail whupped!"

"Uh guys, a little help?" Danny asked.

The two saw Danny still squirming in his net nearby and finally acknowledged him.

"Hey, it's that guy that took Fu and gave us directions." Spud noticed casually.

"I don't have time to catch up with you guys. Just get me down from here."

"Okay." Spud was about to help free Danny, but Trixie grabbed his shirt collar and held him back.

"Hold up," Trixie stated, "Why should we trust you?"

"Because I gave you guys directions?" Danny reminded them.

"He's got us there." Spud said.

Trixie pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "How is it you're smart enough to be able to hack into Rotwood's computer to find out when he'd give us a pop quiz but not see this dude is trouble? For all we know, he could strange powers and be working with that guy beating up Jake." Trixie reasoned.

"So why is he in a net?"

"I don't know, maybe that robot guy back stabbed him to get his half of the cut of the money."

"You got all of that from 'Because I gave you guys directions'?" Danny asked. Trixie still looked unconvinced. "Look, I don't even know you guys nor have a reason to hate you. Let's just say that I am working with that guy and he betrayed me. Wouldn't that give me more of a reason to help you dragon friend take him down? Not to mention you guys have no proof I have powers. I could just be a random kid." Trixie and Spud thought about it and as much as they hated it, the boy was making sense. Although they were correct about him having powers, but they didn't need to know that because it would just make him look more suspicious. "Listen, If you let me go, the worst that could happen is that I would just run away and let your friend fight that guy alone. So you could either leave me here and let your friend get beaten by the Sturgeon-ator over there, or you could let me go and give your friend a fighting chance."

Jake's friends looked at each other and contemplated what Danny said. They didn't trust him, but he did make a good point. Of course, they could just leave him there and think of a new plan, but then they would pass the chance of giving Jake a helping hand.

While they thought about this, Jake was trying to keep himself in one piece. Dennis was able to get several times with missile and rockets and had really taken a lot out of Jake. The young dragon had managed to hit Dennis a couple times, but it was obvious that Jake was losing big time. Jake hovered in front of Dennis as the two exchanged punches with each other and trying their best to defend themselves. Unfortunately for Jake, Dennis was causing more damage due to one of his arms being made of metal. Even though Dennis was still learning to use his jet pack, he was learning quickly and becoming a natural.

Dennis could see how weary the dragon was getting and that he was close to victory. "What's the matter kid? Getting tired?" Dennis mocked.

Jake tensed up and replied, "Not yet." Danny landed a punch on Dennis' glasses. That fell off and revealed that Dennis had a robotic eye that was glowing red and another that showed the anger in him. Before Jake could hit him, Dennis fired a laser from his eye and managed to badly injure one of Jake's wings.

"AHH!" yelped Jake. Jake tried to hide the pain he felt even though it felt like his wing was on fire. He couldn't keep himself in the air and was barely able to hover. Dennis smirked and delivered a powerful blow that sent Jake spiraling out of the sky and crashing into a nearby milkshake bar. Jake smashed through the roof and landed on a booth where a mermaid was using her laptop. The bar itself looked like a restaurant from the 60's with stools near the counter and old fashioned booths with magical creatures.

"Watch it!" she scolded. "This is a new computer and I'm having enough trouble keeping it dry."

Dennis came in kicking the front door open. He put on a spare pair of sunglasses and adjusted them to cover his artificial eye. The patrons that hadn't run away from Jake's entrance had done so now after seeing Dennis. Even the mermaid abandoned her laptop when Dennis approached Jake. He stood over Jake and looked at his prize. Jake was too sore to get up and he felt as if he would pass out right there. He could hazily make out Dennis' form and hear him barely.

"Thanks kid. I needed a new sparring partner. My last one didn't live as long." Dennis said.

Jake groaned as he tried to get up but Dennis socked him in the jaw. Jake fell back and groaned in pain. Dennis chuckled, "I got to admit, they were right about you. You were pretty hard to find. I'm surprised you survived your encounter with the Heartless."

Jake's eyes widened in shock at the sound of that what Dennis said. Jake hadn't told anyone about his dreams except Fu, his grandpa, Trixie, and Spud. "You should be happy though," Dennis continued, "Now you won't have to keep searching your dreams for you little girlfriend anymore and we won't have to attack you in your dreams. My superiors might let you see her before they use you for their plans."

Jake groaned and managed to utter, "Rose?"

"That's right. She was actually easier to take down than you. She didn't stand a chance against the Heartless ambush. I still can't believe they didn't just kill her there."

The young dragon wanted to get up and beat the life out of his cruel opponent and make him tell where Rose is and how he was involved. He wanted to make the mercenary pay for degrading Rose like that, but he was too weak to even get up. Dennis found Jake's resistance amusing and decided to just knock him out with one last hit and take him back to his boss. He also made a mental note to get a new hat as well, but he remembered his priorities. He cracked his real hand and made it into a fist.

"Don't struggle kid." Dennis told Jake. "This'll be all over soon. Maybe if you're lucky, we might just put you out of your misery once we're done with you."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but dude, you are one messed up weirdo." A voice called out from the entrance. Dennis directed his attention to the front door. Standing there with a stern look on his face was Danny, with Trixie and Spud behind him.

"Kid, if you know what's good for you, I'd leave now while I'm still in a generous mood." Dennis threatened.

"That's funny, I was thinking of saying the same thing to you. Except, I'm not feeling as generous." Danny retorted.

Dennis looked at Jake and seeing that he wasn't going to be getting up soon, decided to settle this new annoyance.

"If that's the way you want it fine." Dennis said as he walked to the teen.

"Uh dude, what's you plan?" Spud whispered nervously.

"Save your friend and beat the snot out of this guy." Danny said.

"Oh. Good plan." Spud said.

"Alright kid, you're going down." Dennis said.

"Oh I'm not going down." Danny said with a smile. "I'm going ghost!"

Danny raised both his hands as he transformed into his alter ego. Trixie, Spud, and even Dennis were surprised to see Danny change into his ghost half right in front of them. Danny raised his hand at Dennis as he charged an ecto-blast in his palm. "By the way, my name isn't kid. It's Danny Phantom."

He blasted Dennis in the face and sent him flying across the building into a booth. Trixie managed to finally say, "Whoa."

"I know." Spud agreed. "I did not see that coming. Still, it was freaking awesome! Did you hear him? He was like 'I'm not going down. I'm going ghost' and then he said 'I'm not a kid I'm a Danny Phantom' and then shot him. That was so epic. It was like something from a movie or something."

Dennis came to his senses and got back on his feet. Danny and Dennis stared daggers at each other intensely and waited for one of them to make the first move. Underneath his bandana was a wicked smile. "You shouldn't have done that." Dennis said.

"And why is that?" Danny said

"Because I recently got equipped with hi-tech, ghost hunting gear."

Danny's proud smile vanished into a worried frown. Dennis his arm and fired several rockets from his wrists that targeted at Danny. He leapt out of the way for them to hit the wall. Danny flew at Dennis while Trixie and Spud took the time to get Jake to safety by dragging him out. Dennis fired several ectoplasm seeking rockets at the young ghost boy that Danny had trouble evading. He managed to destroy a couple with some blasts from his palm but that just made it easier for the other rockets to target him.

The young halfa decided to turn invisible and attack Dennis without him knowing. He flew at Dennis with his fists clenched and faced at Dennis ready to deliver a blow to his jaw. However, Dennis reacted swiftly and managed to grab Danny's fists and threw the invisible ghost boy into a wall. Danny revealed himself as he rubbed his head.

"What part of 'hi-tech ghost hunting gear' did you not understand?" Dennis reminded his foe. Danny managed to grab his Keyblade and block Dennis before he could punch Danny while he was down. He managed to shove Dennis back a couple feet to distance them and give Danny time to get back on his feet.

"You know you talk waaaaay too much, you know that?" Danny told Dennis.

"Nobody's perfect. Besides, unlike you I can afford to talk. I'm a quick healer, which is more than I can say for you or the fire breather over there." Dennis responded. He lunged at Danny but Dennis missed. Danny suddenly got an idea Dennis accidentally gave him. He flew near the half conscious dragon and decided to use his Keyblade to try and aid Jake. Before they arrived in this world, Sora and his friends had been teaching him and Spongebob how to properly use their Keyblades.

Sora had been helping them work on their attacks, Goofy taught them how to defend themselves, and Donald was teaching them how to cast spells. Spongebob had difficulty casting spells and at one point lit Donald's tail feather during a failed attempt at casting Fire. Luckily, with Sandy's help and some 'Ka-ra-Tay' Spongebob was able to pick up easily on attacking and due to his cowardice and squishy, spongy body he was a natural at defending and could soak up most attacks, pun not intended. As for Danny, his years of ghost fighting had already perfected his fighting styles and his ghost powers made defending himself easier since he could make shields, but when it came to magic he had some difficulty.

It seemed that Danny was only able to cast Blizzard better than any of the other spells, possibly due to his ice powers and core. Danny struggled to work on casting Cure, but couldn't do it. Blizzard was easy to use since it was just like using his ice powers and the other elemental spells was like firing an ecto-blast, but using cure was like nothing Danny had done before. None the less, Danny was running out of options.

"I hope this works." Danny muttered. He looked at Jake and raised his Keyblade and concentrated on healing him but failed to see any results. Before he could try again, Dennis fired ectoplasmic goo from an arm cannon that stuck the young halfa to the wall.

"Looks like it didn't work kid." Dennis said. "I'd say 'better luck next time', but there isn't going to be a next time." Danny struggled to free himself from the sticky substance as Dennis raised his arm and made a laser cannon come out from his wrist.

Neither of the two noticed that Jake was coming too. He groaned and placed a hand on his aching head. "Ugh, did anyone get the number of that bus?" Jake rambled. Almost instantly, he remembered what had transpired minutes ago and saw Dennis about to off Danny. Jake glared at Dennis and didn't know whether to be angry that Dennis had knocked him out or that he was involved with Rose's disappearance.

Jake stomped up to Dennis and tapped him on the shoulder. Dennis turned and met with Jake's fist upon laying his eyes on the young dragon. Dennis was sent lying a few feet and landed on his back with a possibly broken nose. Jake managed to pull Danny off with some difficulty and wiped some of the excess slime on the counter.

"Thanks for the help." Danny said. He spotted the computer out of the corner of his eye that caused a mischievous grin to appear on his face. "You think you can handle this guy for a second? I need to take care of something."

"Take all the time you need." Jake replied as he cracked his knuckles. Danny let Jake pass and pulverize Dennis while Danny grabbed the computer he saw earlier and went to look for Jake's friends. He found the two watching from where he first appeared. "Hey, which one of you is good at hacking?" Danny asked, recalling the comment Trixie made earlier. Trixie pointed to Spud and Danny gave him the laptop and whispered something into his ear.

Meanwhile, Jake was really letting Dennis have it. Now that Jake was energized he was able to get the upper foot in the fight. He was dodging all of Dennis' swings at him and landed several punches and jabs now and then. Dennis launched a net but Jake used his claws to rip through it like a tissue. Dennis aimed a gun that popped out of his arm but Jake managed to tear it off and throw it away. Jake finished by head butting Dennis that forced him to stumble back and trip on a stool.

"Ready to call it quits?" Jake said.

Dennis scoffed and said, "Hardly." He steadily got up and got in a fighting pose. "It's gonna take a lot more than some fire and ghost rays to beat me."

Danny joined Jake and floated right beside him. "Sorry I was late. I was just making the final preparations for your departure." Danny explained.

"Departure?" Dennis asked.

Beep beep!

"2:30. Check out book on purple back gorillas at library." Stated a robotic voice coming from Dennis' robot arm. Dennis' rocket pack emerged on its own and he flew into the air against his will.

"GAAAHHHH!" he screamed as he rocketed away.

"Don't forget your library card!" Danny quipped.

Jake faced Danny and said, "Thanks for the help man. How'd you do that?"

Danny replied, "It's a long story. The short version is that robo-cod was using some tech that belongs to one of my arch-enemies. Part of it is synced with one of my friends' PDA and it's easy to hack into."

"It's true." Spud added as he approached them with the laptop in his hands. "That was too easy. The parental lock on my computer was more of a challenge." Spud realized what he said and whispered to Jake, "Don't tell my mom."

Jake ignored Spud and asked, "Yo Spud, where's Trix?"

"Right here," Trixie called, "and look what I found."

Trixie had Fu and was holding him up by his collar. Fu was smiling sheepishly as he waved at Jake. Danny suddenly remembered that the whole fight was about Fu and that he had accidentally taken him. Danny rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry about taking your dog."

"Hey it's cool." Jake said. "So you're 'Danny Phantom'?"

"Yeah, but that's not my real name." Danny explained. He transformed back into his human half and said, "My real name is Danny Fenton. I take it you're name isn't the American Dragon?"

After seeing Danny fight and knowing he had a secret just like him made Jake trust the ghost. Jake turned back into his human form and replied, "The name's Jake Long." Danny was a little surprised at first to see Jake's human form but adjusted to it quickly. He was somewhat pleased to see another kid with an alter ego like him. Jake asked, "So what brings you to Magus Bazaar?"

Danny was about to reply when he heard the sounds of several footsteps running towards them. Jake and his friends heard it too and saw what was making the noise.

"Hold on Danny! The Calvary is here!" Spongebob yelled. Spongebob, along with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sam, were running towards them with the first two wielding their Keyblades. They came to an abrupt halt. Goofy had stumbled and crashed into Spongebob, Donald, and Sora while Sam managed to avoid falling into the pile they made. Sam noticed that her boyfriend and the teens he was with were staring at the four fallen heroes in confusion and decided to break the silence.

"So Danny, how are you holding up?" Sam asked jokingly.

Sora was the first to rise and brushed himself off before saying, "Where's Dennis? Spongebob said that he caught you and was threatening some dog." Sora then realized he still had his Keyblade out and Jake, Trixie, and Spud could see it. He hid it behind his back and chuckled nervously.

"Relax Sora, we managed to beat him and they already saw me use my Keyblade. Besides, we're going to have to explain to them what's going on anyway. I overheard Dennis saying that he was looking for Jake and something but the Heartless attacking him. I think Maleficent might be after him." Danny explained.

"Maleficent?" Jake asked.

"Hold up, you guys know about these freaky monsters or whatever?" Trixie added.

"Actually, it's kind of our job to get rid of those 'freaky monsters'. We have no idea why they attacked you." Danny said.

"Actually, I think I know someone who does." Jake said. "Isn't that right Fu?"

**End of Ch. 19**

I don't have much to say. Hope you enjoyed this, hope you're all having a wonderful MLK Jr. Day, stay tuned for Ch. 20 Heartless and Magic 101, and please review. Sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't catch, I rushed on spell check.


	21. Heartless and Magic 101

I don't own any of the shows mentioned.

Ch. 20: Heartless and Magic 101

Fu began to back up slowly as Jake and the others glared at him. Jake knew that Fu would be able to tell them where Lao Shi had disappeared to and what was going on.

"Uh heh heh, I'd love to tell you, but I'm late for my walk so I better-" Fu rambled until he broke into a sprint and tried to run away. Danny just pointed ahead of where Fu was going and shot a beam on ice at the ground making it slippery. Fu lost his balance when he slipped on the ice and fell flat on his back. When he got up and tried to straighten his back, he was surrounded by Spongebob, Danny, Jake, Trixie, Spud, Sam, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. He sighed in defeat and admitted, "Alright I guess the jig is up. I'll spill the beans, but can we discuss this in private? The less people that know what's going on the better."

"Mind if join you?" Sora asked. "If you guys are dealing with the Heartless, we might be able to help you."

"Sure, but what about _them_?" Jake asked, referring to Spongebob, Donald, and Goofy. "Back in the human world, magical creatures are supposed to be a secret and if people see your friends, they might freak out a bit."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Sandy will think of something and get everyone together." Spongebob said.

They decided to reconvene back at Gramp's shop back in New York. For Sora and the other humans of the group, getting there was easy since they looked just like normal teenagers. As for Spongebob and the others, getting them into the shop without being spotted would be more difficult. Luckily, Sandy managed to rig the transporters to send the remaining members of their group into the shop. While Sandy punched in the coordinates, Danny and Jake began interrogating Fu Dog in the shop, while Sam, Sora, Spud, and Trixie waited in the back. Even though Fu looked ashamed of himself, neither of his interrogators were playing good cop.

"Alright kid, what do you want to know?" Fu asked submissively.

"For starters, why did you and Gramps lie to me about the Heartless and my dreams?" Jake questioned sternly.

"I had a feeling you'd be ticked about that. The truth is I didn't know the Heartless were real either. No one has seen a Heartless in thousands of years. Everyone in the magical world just assumed that they were a made-up version of the Shades. The only people who knew the truth aside from him were the Dragon Council. Gramps let me in on the truth after you left and that apparently you weren't just having nightmares. The old man thought that either you were either having some sort of vision of the future or that the Heartless had somehow gotten into the Dreamscape and were tryin' to attack you in your sleep." Fu explained.

Fu could see the disappointment and anger on Jake's face and could tell he wasn't happy with his grandpa. "Don't take it the wrong way kid. From what Gramps said, he fibbed because whatever is going on with these Heartless is big stuff. Like 'the end is nigh' mumbo jumbo and that if you did get involve…well let's just say things won't go well. He was trying to keep you from getting yourself killed. It's not that he doesn't trust you; heck, even he sounded scared; and trust me, when the old man is spooked, then it has to be bad."

Jake managed to calm down a bit and his anger did diminish slightly, however he was still mad at his grandpa for not telling him what was going on. Jake felt betrayed by his master and unworthy in his eyes. Danny noticed how Jake was reacting and decided to try and change the subject.

"Well that answers that, but why were you hiding from him?" Danny inquired.

Fu replied, "Well after hearing about Jake's nightmare, Gramps decided to give Jake some time off so that he'd be distracted while he went to take care of some business. He didn't say what, but I have a hunch it might have something to do with the Dragon Council."

Jake focused his attention on Fu now and was intrigued at what the dog had to say. "What makes you say that?"

"Like I said kid, the Heartless aren't something you can mess with. One mistake and they'll be swarming all over you like ants on a picnic. My guess is that he went to them to try and make a plan or something since, like I said earlier, they're the only beings who know about the Heartless' existence. I'm sure they planning something right now."

"Well at least we got a clue where Gramps could be." Jake said.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain what your dog was doing in a spider girl's back room." Danny reminded him.

Fu chuckled sheepishly and continued, "Yeah about that. When Gramps closed the shop, he told me to lay low just in case you got suspicious and tried to come looking to get some answers from me. So I called Veronica and asked if I could hide out at her place and she said yes. Which reminds me, I should probably think of a new hideout before word gets out."

"Alright, so where is Grandpa?" Jake inquired.

Fu shifted nervously and replied, "You're not gonna like hearing this, but uh I don't have a clue. Gramps didn't say anything about where he was meeting and the Dragon Council doesn't meet in the same place, so they could be anywhere."

"Well can't you track them down or something?" Danny asked.

"What do I look like, a blood hound? Besides, if you really want to know what they're up to, you might want to learn more about these Heartless things."

"And you know them?"

"Actually, I was talking 'bout you. You and your friends seem to be the experts on those things." Fu explained.

Jake and Fu looked at Danny for an answer, when the halfa was still learning about the Heartless and their origins. He chuckled sheepishly and replied, "Uh actually my friends know about them more than me. To be honest, I'm just found out recently about the Heartless myself."

"Speaking of which, didn't you say that they were getting here through some teleporter or whatever?" Fu asked.

"Yeah, they should have been here by now. " Danny said. Danny was now getting worried that something might have gone wrong with the transporters. "Hey Jake, weren't your friends going to let us know when they got here?"

"Yeah. Hey Trixie! Spud! Did Danny's friends get here yet?" Jake called out into the back.

"No, nothing yet dude." Spud replied. "We'll let you know when they-"

SMASH!

"-arrive." Spud weakly replied.

Judging by the hard thud, they assumed either Spongebob and the others had arrived or Spud had been messing with one of Fu's potions. When they got to the back, it was clear that it was the former.

Apparently, Donald, Goofy, Patrick, Tucker, Squidward, Sandy, and Spongebob had been transported into the shop all at once, unfortunately for Spud they appeared about eight ft. above him and gravity did the rest.

Danny and Jake helped the newcomers up to their feet and checked to see if everyone had made it. Seeing Spongebob's friends was a bit shocking for Jake, Spud, and Trixie. They seemed nice, albeit slightly creepy, and after meeting ogres, trolls, dragons, witches, and other magical creatures, it didn't take long for Spud and Trixie to get adjusted.

"Sorry about that Spud." Sora apologized as the teen tried to crack his back.

"No prob dude. So you guys got here in a spaceship?" Spud asked.

"More or less." Sora said. There was a difference between the Gummi Ship and a spaceship; however no one wanted to hear the lengthy explanation.

"So if you're all here. Then who's flying the ship?"

"Auto-pilot."

"Oh. Cool."

"…Sandy, Spongebob, wait a second, where's Squidward?" Danny asked.

"Down here." The clarinet player responded. Trixie and Sam grimaced when they found Squidward had been flattened by Patrick when they made it to the shop and was still stuck to Patrick's back like used gum on the bottom of someone's shoe.

"Yeeeww." Fu groaned. "Reminds me the last time I ticked off an ogress. Agoogoo."

"Great, now I have two images I'll never get out of my head." Sam stated.

"Why don't you take a look at this while we help Squidward?" Sora suggested. He handed Jake the medallion Clockwork gave them. While Squidward was getting pulled off of Patrick, Jake, Spud, Trixie, and Fu watched the message Clockwork gave them. What Jake and his friends saw stunned them. Aside from his dreams, this was the first time Jake had seen the Heartless and their power. However what scared them most was Maleficent. Just one look at her sent chills down their spines. Despite that, it was clear to them how serious the situation was. Jake was even beginning to doubt he could stop them. Once the message ended, everyone gathered together to talk about what to do next.

Trixie was the first to say anything. "Okay, so now that we know we're all up to speed, what the heck do we do now?"

"Don't look at us." Donald squawked. "We're just as confused as you."

"I don't know, I think I'm more confused than you." Spud said.

"Maybe we should start by finding out what's going on with my dreams." Jake suggested. "All I can remember is that the first time I had that nightmare, this Heartless version of Rose said something about the darkness consuming everything and that their master sided with the darkness and was going to get revenge on me or something."

"Sounds like Maleficent found a new Keyblade Wielder." Donald said.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" Spongebob asked.

"Well let's see, there's the Huntsclan, Rotwood, Pandaras, the Gorgon Sisters, Shackles Jack, Huntsman, the owner of that wrestling federation, that evil Jake clone, that fish thing, the Krylock, Brad…" Spud listed.

"Okay, I think we get it." Sora said. "Are you sure you don't know anything about the Heartless Fu?"

"For the last time, yes! Nobody knows anything about the Heartless. Any records on the Heartless are either ancient history or probably top secret and in a place no one would find them. The only people who would know would be the Dragon Council or some paranoid whacko." Fu said.

Jake suddenly thought of something that made him mentally and physically cringe. He sighed and said, "I think I know someone who might know about this: Rotwood."

Trixie, Fu, and Spud were the only ones who gasped while the rest were either excited or confused. "Who's Rotwood?" Spongebob asked.

"He's my high school's principal and one of my old teachers. He's obsessed with magical creatures and keeps trying to prove to the world that they exist. He's seen magical creatures before and even found out my secret a while ago, but so far everyone thinks he's just a nut job professor. If anyone would know about the Heartless' past, it would be him." Jake explained.

"Well that's swell. We can just go ask him what he knows and-" Goofy started.

"It's not that simple. Rotwood and I… don't exactly see eye to eye. He's tried dozens of times to expose my secret to the world and I've had to stop him a couple times when he came close. Plus, I wasn't his favorite student."

"Bottom line, he hates your guts." Tucker guessed.

"Yep, and we can't break in because he probably has his lab tricked out to catch anyone who breaks in on tape."

"So we're back to square one." Donald said sadly.

"Not quite." Danny said smugly. "I think I know how we can get the information we need. I just need a few things."

* * *

Professor Rotwood, after taking his ninth bath since he landed in a garbage truck, was trying to wipe off a smudge on his monocle that would not be removed. He was using one of his fingernails to try and scratch it off but was having no success. His anger was rising until he pushed too hard and popped the eyepiece out and watched it drop to the floor with a tiny "Chink" as it shattered. Rotwood stifled his rage and cursed under his breath as he got a replacement eyepiece.

The reason for Rotwood's rising rage was because he was still bitter about what transpired just a couple of days ago. He had gotten so close to obtaining a magical creature that couldn't escape from him and the thorn in his side Jake Long had foiled his plans. To make matters worse, he didn't even realize that the "mother griffin" he saw was a fake. It was humiliating considering that he fell for it so easily. Rotwood promised he'd never fall for that again and that if he ever got his hands on a magical creature or evidence of one, he wasn't going to let it slip away.

Knock Knock Knock!

"Oh what now?" Rotwood groaned. He put on his monocle and answered the door, angrily ranting, "WHAT! What do you want!?"

The three teens he had just yelled at just stood there in shock and blinked before the boy with raven hair said, "Uh Hi there. Are you Professor Rotwood?"

He was about to correct them when Rotwood realized that he had referred to him as professor instead of mister, which he detested being called. He cautiously replied, "Yes? What do you want?"

"We're doing a report on ancient magical creatures for our Mythology class and we need some help." The Goth girl of the group said. "None of the libraries have any books on the creature we're studying and we can't find anything on the internet about it, so we were wondering if you could help us with our research."

Professor Rotwood eyed them skeptically and had his doubts. This wasn't the first time he had someone come to him for help on a report, thought almost all of them were lies made up for teens to write down his theories and tell everyone about them to make him look crazy. Still, a part of him was urging him to show off his knowledge. He decided to find out more about them.

"And what might your names be?" he asked.

"Oh I'm… Gwendolyn Nightshadow." Gwendolyn told him.

"And I'm… Max Power." Max said.

The third teen with the beret was shifting his eyes nervously. "Uh, I'm… uh…Bort."

"Bort? What kind of name is Bort?" Rotwood questioned.

"That's a good question, Professor _Rotwood_." Bort rebutted.

The professor scowled at him and tried to shut the door in their faces, but Gwendolyn managed to put her boot in the door to keep it open. Luckily for them, Professor Rotwood wasn't very strong and wasn't able to shut the door or budge Sam's boot from the door. In fact, Sam hardly felt any discomfort. "Please Mr. Rotwood-" Gwendolyn plead.

"It's PROFESSOR!" Rotwood angrily retorted as he tried to push against the door.

"Please Professor Rotwood, you're like the only guy in New York who would know about the Heartless." Max begged.

Gwendolyn felt the pressure on her boot vanish and noticed Professor Rotwood had stopped trying to close the door. If they could see his face, they'd know how shocked he was about what they said. He sobered up and reopened the door. "I beg your pardon? Did you just say 'Heartless'?"

Max was fighting back a smug smile and said, "Uh yeah. We were hoping you would know about these 'Heartless' creatures and could tell us anything you knew."

Professor Rotwood was completely dumbfounded. Normally, if this was a prank, he would have been asked about a common magical creature like ogres or witches, not something as ancient and rare as a Heartless. He still was suspicious about how these three teens had come across the Heartless in the first place and was still wary about letting them into his lab.

CRASH!

Max noticed how Professor Rotwood cringed at the sound of glass breaking and how annoyed he looked. "Well, I might be able to help you out. Come in."

Rotwood opened the door all the way and lead the three teens into his lair. Max, Gwendolyn, and Bort grinned as the goth spoke into an earpiece that she disguised as one of her earrings. "Alright Jake, we're in."

"Nice job, _'Gwendolyn'_." Jake said mockingly.

"Hey, at least my alias isn't a bad comic book sound effect or the setting on a hair dryer." she said in her defense.

"HEY!" whined 'Max' and 'Bort'.

Back at the shop were the rest of the team was, almost everyone there were howling with laughter about the ridiculous aliases Sam, Tucker, and Danny used on Rotwood. Even with the ridiculous names, everything was going great according to Danny's plan. Now that Danny, Tucker, and Sam had gotten into Rotwood's lair, they would trick him into telling him all that he knew about the Heartless in hopes that there would be a clue that would help them.

Professor Rotwood's lab wasn't as sophisticated as Danny had expected. It looked more like someone had set up the most convoluted, home-made chemistry set in their garage. The air was musty and the room was improperly lit. The shelves were stocked with books about magical creatures with bottles and vials containing strange compounds, peculiar powders, a variety of bottled furs, hairs, feathers, reptilian limbs, dead insects, and odd plants. An eerie white van was parked in the middle that was in need of refurbishing and repairs. Rolled up scrolls lay near a desk with a file cabinet next to it with pictures of Jake Long in his dragon form on the table that were either ripped and badly taped together, out of frame, or blurry, along with a jar with what appeared to be dragon scales. In Danny's opinion, Rotwood was starting to almost make Vlad look sane; emphasis on almost.

"Yo Professor! Where do you want us to put these boxes?" a new voice called out.

"Hey watch where you're going!" cried a second voice.

The voices belong to two young preteens carrying some large boxes into the lab. They couldn't see over the boxes and ended up crashing into each other and dropping the boxes. The first boy had light skin, brown hair, shorts, and a red t-shirt and the second boy was shorter than the other, had darker skin, a T-shirt with a jet on it, and blue jeans.

"Eric! Henry! I told you to be careful. The contents of those packages are very fragile." Professor Rotwood scolded.

"Chill Professor," the shorter boy said, "It's all good. See?" He opened the box and revealed the contents of box, which were now broken into shattered pieces. He chuckled sheepishly and said, "I don't suppose you kept the receipt?"

Rotwood answered with a hard, icy sneer that intimidated the kid. His friend suggested, "Uh hey, why don't we go check on the traps?"

"Uh yeah. Let's go 89, I mean Eric."

The two dashed out the back entrance before Rotwood could punish them. The high school professor and principal let an annoyed moan escape as he placed a hand on his head for the headache he was getting. "Ugh, those boys are going to be the death of me."

"You could just fire them." Sam suggested.

"I can't. Those two hoodlums damaged my van and I'm having them work for me as punishment. The only problem is every time they do work off the damages, they cause even more damages that they need to work off, and I refuse to let them get away with their crimes. Plus, they are the only people willing to assist me in my endeavors in acquiring magical creatures; however they have failed to successfully capture a single being other than themselves."

"That's really… interesting and all, but could you please tell us more about the Heartless?" Danny inquired.

"Hmm? Oh yes, my apologies. I will tell you what I know, provided you perform some tasks for me in return."

"Tasks?" Tucker asked.

"Yes, I need you to take inventory of my stock of magical ingredients. I need to make sure that I am not running low on anything and that they are still fresh."

Professor Rotwood led them to a shelf lined with a variety of vial and beakers filled with unusual ingredients in them. Danny, Tucker, and Sam looked at each other uneasily. None of them felt comfortable having to look at the nauseous components Rotwood used.

"Well you guys better get started. I'll make sure to write down what the Professor says." Sam stated. Danny and Tucker angrily glared at her for making them do the hard work and calling dibs on the easy job. Before they could object, Rotwood handed each of them a clipboard. Reluctantly, they two got to work while Sam wrote down any information Professor Rotwood.

"Excellent. Now, where to begin?" Professor Rotwood pondered. "Ah yes, the Heartless are one of the first mythological creatures ever recorded. Throughout history-" Professor Rotwood stopped when he noticed Danny and Tucker weren't working. He cleared his throat loudly, reminding Tucker and Danny to start working. The two got the gist and began to work. They carefully unscrewed the tops of the bottles and recorded what ingredients were still intact.

"As I was saying, the Heartless have often been mistaken and categorized as Shades and other mythical beings. They are called the Heartless because they lack hearts and do not require hearts. It is possible that they have an organ that has the function has the heart. There have been theories that the Heartless are made of the darkness inside our hearts, but that is highly illogical." Rotwood narrated.

"Says the guy who hunts dragons and fairies." Danny muttered under his breathe.

"It has also been theorized that the Heartless can be controlled and possibly manufactured, although I suspect that would require highly advanced technology or vast knowledge of magic. Those who can control the Heartless must be very powerful or morally corrupted in order to harness their abilities. However, Heartless can differentiate in appearance, depending on if they are artificial or not, their surroundings, environment, and their master."

"Really? That's so fascinating." Tucker stated sarcastically. He scribbled down the number of reptilian legs in a jar full of green preservatives. One of the legs seemed to twitch and Tucker had to suppress a girlish shriek.

"Indeed." Rotwood replied, unaware of the sarcasm Tucker used. "Controlling these monstrous creatures is very dangerous, for if one is not careful, the darkness can consume them and they will be become a heartless themselves."

The thought of that made Danny and his friends tremble in fear. None of them would wish that on anyone, no matter how much they deserved it. The same went for everyone back at the shop who was listening via Sam's headphones. Sora remembered what it was like when he became a heartless and how horrible it was.

For nearly an hour, Professor Rotwood lectured Team Phantom on his knowledge of the Heartless. Tucker and Danny were half-listening to Rotwood as they took inventory while Sam wrote down anything useful Rotwood had to say or at least doodle to make the professor think she was writing down his every word. Most of the information Rotwood gave them was either false or already known by Sora. It was beginning to look like that Rotwood was a lost cause.

"Which is why the Heartless are rather weak against the tune of A minor." Rotwood said.

"Uh, Professor? I think we got all the notes we need." Sam interrupted. "Thanks again for your help."

Danny and Tucker exhaled in relief after hearing that. Now they could finally leave and stop working. Rotwood looked a little disappointed to hear that. "Are you absolutely sure you have to go? I was just about to get out my newest find about the magical world; a document detailing a mystifying event in magical history."

Everyone who was listening, both the teens in front of Rotwood and the rest back at the shop instantly perked up and paid attention. The professor noticed that he had their attention and smiled. "I take it you are going to stay to hear about this?" The three nodded quietly in response. "Wonderful. I'll be right back with it while your friends finish up with their work."

Danny and Tucker groaned in annoyance and resumed their work while Rotwood walked off to get his findings. Sam stretched her arms up in the air and sighed, "I don't know about you guys, but my hand is getting tired."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Tucker asked.

"A little."

Danny unscrewed the top of jar containing some blood red flowers with dark purple leaves on it. Danny felt a powerful migraine hit him as he inhaled the aroma of the flower. Danny lost his focus and accidentally dropped the jar and made it smash to pieces upon hitting the ground. He definitely wasn't going to smell those flowers any time soon. Danny shook off his weariness and noticed what had happened. "Oh crud." Danny franticly tried to pick up the glass shards and flowers before Rotwood returned. He tossed the shards into a trash bin and was about to throw the flowers to but was stopped.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Power?" Rotwood asked when he returned with an old scroll. Danny lied and said, "Uh I noticed these flowers were going bad and decided to throw them out." Rotwood took the flowers from Danny as the young halfa felt light-headed again and had to place a hand on the table to keep him from falling.

Professor Rotwood said, "Hmmm, I see. Perhaps I should order a new shipment of blood blossom's later on." The professor stuffed the flowers into his coat pocket and looked at Danny, who was smiling sheepishly. "Is everything alright, Mr. Power?"

"Um yeah, why do you ask?"

"Then would you explain why you're bleeding on my desk?"

Danny didn't know what he was talking about until he noticed that one of his fingers was bleeding slowly. He yanked it off the table and applied pressure to the small cut. Danny realized he must have cut his finger on one of the glass shards. "Uh, paper cut?"

Rotwood glared at Danny before saying, "Next time be more careful." After he placed a worn out tome on the table, Rotwood used a handkerchief to wipe off the dime-sized puddle of blood and brushed off a thin layer of dust that was on the cover that made the title clear to visible. Tucker picked up the book and tried to read the title but it was in a bizarre language he couldn't make out.

"What kind of language is this?" Tucker pondered.

"Dummkopf!" Rotwood scolded as he grabbed the book from Tucker's hands. "This wasn't for humans, this is written for dragons. The writing can be understood either by a dragon or with a seer stone."

"Really? I thought that place only sold clothes?" Danny said.

"Ugh, I said seer stone. S-E-E-R. They are magical rocks that can allow the user to decipher any language. It is rare to find such stones that actually work. It took me years to find one that wasn't a fake souvenir." Rotwood explained. He took out a stone from one of his pockets that had a hole on the side with a thread sewn in it and a small indent in it. Professor Rotwood removed his monocle and replaced it with the seer stone. He opened the book and turned to the page he was looking for. To everyone else it looked lie gibberish but to Rotwood the words shifted into plain English.

"Where did you get that book anyway?" Sam asked.

Rotwood hesitated shortly before responding, "Well… I doubt you'll believe me, but I have managed to single-handedly enter the magical world. In my short time there, I visited a market where I was sold the book."

This managed to get Sam's attention, along with Jake's. Not just because he was angry that Rotwood wasn't giving Jake credit for helping him find the Magus Bazaar, but also because Jake wanted to know who sold the book to Rotwood. Whoever it was might know more about the Heartless.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Sam asked curiously.

"Hah!" Rotwood scoffed, "If you're thinking about finding him, do not bother. Amateurs like you would have better luck finding the Loch Ness Monster, who by now is most likely hibernating. However, if you must know, I purchased the book from a talking monkey. I didn't catch his name, nor did I care. I know is that he is dresses in gold and uses the hippity-hop like all you teenagers. If it wasn't for this book, I wouldn't have bothered talking to him."

Any normal person would have thought Rotwood had lost his mind, but Sam, Tucker, and Danny believed him since they had seen weirder things than what he described.

"Ah, here we go. Centuries ago, a powerful Chinese wizard had dabbled in the dark arts in an attempt to summon a creature to aid in his quest for power. However, in his attempts he accidentally summoned a portal to a place called The Realm of Darkness. The Heartless used the portal to enter our world and they quickly over-powered the wizard and took his heart and his dojo. Afterword, the Heartless entered our world in hordes and destroyed all in their path and infected those that survived with darkness." Rotwood narrated. "When all hope seemed lost, a dragon with a pure heart managed to drive off the forces of the Heartless with a weapon known as the Keyblade. He used his Keyblade to permanently lock the portal and with the assistance of a group known as the Dragon Council, managed to send the dojo into the Realm of Darkness and the Keyblade with it so no one could reopen the portal. The dojo could never be accessed except once every thousand years or when a special portal spell is casted using Sphinx hair, three drops of toad mucus, minotaur dandruff, two vials of iocondra, and a magical artifact known as the Eucrono Hourglass."

When Rotwood finished, the three teens were both shocked and pleased to hear the end of the story. Not only did they find some information to go on, but they could finally leave.

"Wow, Professor. I think we might have enough information for our report." Sam said. "We'd better get going, right guys?"

Danny and Tucker eagerly stood up and nodded. "Yeah, thanks for the help. " Tucker said.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else? I have some papers you might be interested in." Rotwood insisted.

"No thanks. We're good. We'll just show ourselves out. Bye." Danny said. The three rushed out before Rotwood made them stay. As soon as they left, Rotwood locked the door and took out his cell phone. He punched in a phone number and waited for someone to answer.

"Boys, where are you?" Rotwood asked.

"Hey Mister Rotwood. We're heading back to lab right now." Eric said. "By the way, we may have broken a trap."

"I don't care. I have a job for you two. I want you to find those three students that I helped and follow them. Make sure they do not escape your sight."

"Really? You got it Mister Rotwood. C'mon 88, we got a job to do." Eric said.

"IT'S PROFESSOR!" Rotwood yelled. He closed the phone and took out the handkerchief he had used before. He tore off the piece that had Danny's dry blood on it and put it on a microscope slide. He walked over to his microscope and placed the cloth on it and examined the blood. Once he focused the lens, he smiled wickedly at what he found.

"Just as I suspected. You thought you could trick me 'Max Power', but I know that there is only one creature whose can be weakened by blood blossoms. Once I have proof, I shall expose for what you really are."

He was able to find more than just cloth and red blood cells; he found the evidence that would finally establish him as the greatest scientific mind the world as ever seen. He found traces of ectoplasm.

End of Ch. 20

I can't begin to say how sorry I am for taking so long to make this. I have been bombarded by homework and been stressed out by projects and reports. I thought I'd have more time for this, but clearly I was mistaken. I hope you can forgive me and that you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned and make sure to review and subscribe.


End file.
